


Celty's Kinktober 2018

by Celty_me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bukkake, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Corsetry, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Kabeshiri, Large Cock, Latex, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, No Aftercare, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Restraints, Ring gag, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Lance (Voltron), Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Sub Lance (Voltron), Subdrop, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Allura (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Tucking, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Whipping, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celty_me/pseuds/Celty_me
Summary: Kinktober featuring allBottom Lancebecause there's not enough of it out there and I'm weak for it.Some of these will be dark. Some will be fluffy. They'll all be kinky as hell. Chapters will be tagged appropriately! My goal is to have most chapters be between 3,000 and 5,000 words.The prompt list I'm using is in the first chapter posted.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty I'm going to do a Kinktober featuring all **Bottom Lance** because there's not enough of it out there and I'm weak for it. 
> 
> I'm using sparksreactor's kinktober 2018 list on Tumblr, but I have absolutely none of them planned out already. I'm going to just make everything up as I go. Also, there are some I don't like so I'm swapping them out. 
> 
> **Don't like? Don't read.** Each chapter will be tagged with the pairing and the kink along with trigger warnings if necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> **(P.S. please be advised I have a rather intense writing style. Some of the chapters will be too much for some people. PLEASE read the tags at the start of each day!)**

Here's the prompt list from **sparksreactor**  I'll be using (some are swapped out because I don't like them so I'll mark those):

 

 **Tumblr -- > https://celty-writes.tumblr.com **or **celty-me.tumblr.com**

 

~~1\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism **(CLOSED)**~~

~~2\. Biting/Marking **(CLOSED)**~~

~~3\. Spanking **\+ (whipping requested) + **(Shance Requested) + (Fluffy Aftercare Requested)****~~

~~4\. Dirty Talk _\+ Mirror_ **(Hance)**~~

~~5\. Size Difference **(Lancelot Requested)**~~

~~6\. Public _\+ Cock Warming_ **(Lance/Kolivan)**~~

~~7\. Shibari **(Shallurance)**~~

~~_8\. Somnophilia/Sleepy **(Shance)**_ ~~

~~9\. Toys **(Klance)**~~

~~10\. Lingerie **(Blaytz/Lance (Pike) - Monsters and Mana AU)**~~

~~11\. Dom/Sub **(Kinkade/Lance)**~~

~~12\. Pet Play **(Klance)**~~

~~13\. Hole in the Wall **(Shklance)**~~

~~14\. Cum Inflation **(Galra: Keith, Shiro, Lotor. Altean Lance) + (Galra heat/rut)**~~

~~15\. Asphyxiation **(Klance)**~~

~~16\. Double (or more) Penetration **(Lancelot + other Galra)**~~

~~17\. Pregnant Sex / Selfcest **(Pike/Lance and Klance)**~~

~~18\. Edge play _\+ Sounding **(Shance)**_~~

~~19\. Creampie **(Shklance)**~~

20\. Thigh Highs  **(Klance)**

21\. Sadism/Masochism _\+ more Double Penetration_   **(Shiro/Hunk/Lance)**

22\. Latex/Leather  **(Lance in a leather cat outfit + choker + leash +tail butt plug requested) (Shance)**

23\. Restraints  **(Hance and ring gag)**

24\. Waxplay _\+ Temperature Play_ **(Hance)**

25\. Praise  **(Shance)**

26\. Power bottom  **(Klance)**

27\. ~~Masturbation~~  Against a Wall  **(Lancelot)**

28\. Bukkake  **(Lance/Blades of Marmora)**

 ~~29\. Humiliation _\+ Begging **(**_ **Pidge/Allura/Lance - will take place in the future to age up Pidge) (fluffy aftercare)**~~ **I'm axing this day. Sorry, I'm just not fond of humiliation play.**

30: Corset  **(Extreme Feminization Requested) (Lancelot)**

31: Aftercare **(Klance)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily prompts are subject to change. Make sure to read the warnings at the start of each chapter! If you want to suggest a pairing or scenario, drop me a message on Tumblr: https://celty-me.tumblr.com
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I won't be writing a lot of lead up into chapters, most of them will jump write into the sexy stuff. That means for certain chapter where there are planned, consensual scenes between the characters, you won't read about the prior negotiation involved. However, **if a chapter involves a planned scene and aftercare, Lance will always have safe words and signals available.** The safe words might not be mentioned, but they are there. 
> 
> **If there is a hardcore scene with no safe words available for Lance, it will be tagged in the chapter summary appropriately as "no safewords"!**
> 
> This is why it's really important for you to read the chapter tags/trigger warnings before reading. If something makes you uncomfortable or will trigger you, please don't read it. I tag each chapter extensively for that reason.


	2. Day 1: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism** featuring **Shklance**
> 
> When Lance gets a little too excited while training, Keith has to put him in his place without regard to the time and place. He doesn't really care if someone walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism featuring Shklance
> 
> Tags/Trigger Warnings: dubious consent, makeshift bondage, neglect play, orgasm delay/denial, overstimulation, minor subdrop, makeshift gags, minor aftercare, dom/sub, crying, minor begging, planned scene, safe word/signal available (but not used)
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 1: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  

  **WARNING: This chapter contains what seems to be dubious consent at the beginning. However, it is a preplanned scene and all parties were willing. Read with caution as it's a very intense scene featuring neglect play and other potentially triggering themes. Read all tags carefully.**

“What’s wrong” Keith asked with a distinct lack of concern in his voice. He sounded exasperated and maybe a little bored.  

Lance didn’t say anything, maybe out of spite or because words had completely left him. He simply pouted and refused to look at Keith.  

“You know you were really high on yourself earlier,” Keith tried again. Lance kept pouting.  

“Well, at least I know how to shut you up now. Didn’t think I’d have to physically gag you though.” He crooked his fingers just so and finally Lance couldn’t maintain his pouty silence any longer. He let a strangled whimper through his own t-shirt that had been stripped and stuffed into his mouth.  

“Not going to push me off?” Keith taunted. Lance tried to move away, but Keith grabbed onto the slack between the cuffs he was bound with and pulled him back, serving to keep him still and push Keith’s fingers deeper inside him.  

Lance’s whimpers turned into muffled moans as Keith continued that movement, using Lance’s own cuffed hands to pull him back and continuously impale him on the black paladin’s fingers. Keith had to laugh a little bit when Lance tried to thrash his legs, but was once again thwarted by Keith’s belt secured tightly around his ankles. He had Lance effectively trapped, right on the floor of the training deck.  

It hadn’t necessarily been planned. Lance was an amazing paladin, but sometimes when he got too hyper he just danced right on that line between hyper and annoying. Keith had dragged him to the training room to work off some of that energy before the red paladin drove him completely insane.  

“I can’t believe how hard you are. You realize someone could come it at any time right? Shiro usually trains around now.”  

Keith added a third finger, spurring a new wave of moans from Lance and more fervent writhing. He couldn’t seem to decide between trying to get away from the too much yet not enough stimulation, or grinding back on those fingers to try to get more.  

Regardless, Keith kept a firm grip, making sure there was nowhere Lance could go to escape the relentless attack on his prostate. Lance tried hiding his face, pressing it into the training room floor but he couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks. When he tried to bring his bound legs up to hide is erection, Keith yanked them back so it stayed in full view. Lance was completely helpless and Keith was taking every advantage.  

Because Lance was sensitive. More sensitive than he’d ever thought. Keith had been with guys before, fingered guys before, and he’d never found their prostate faster than he did Lance’s. The instant his finger had hit it Lance’s whole body jerked and he actually keened, and in his embarrassment promptly began pouting and trying to stay silent. 

He was too far gone now to keep quiet. Keith had him strung out, abusing Lance’s prostate until his moans changed in pitch, shifting higher and higher until he was right about to release, before letting off the pressure completely and stilling his hands. Lance was forced to buck and writhe to try and get the stimulation back, but with his restraints and Keith’s firm hold he couldn’t do anything except lay there, torso pressed to the floor and hips propped up, impaled on Keith’s fingers and unable to control his own pleasure.  

“What do you think would happen if Shiro walked in?” Keith murmured, pulling at the cuffs just enough that his fingers jolted inside Lance, who sucked in a breath and pushed his face into the floor again to hide his red cheeks.  

“What do you think he would think? You lying there, trussed up, pants around your ankles, almost crying, while I finger fuck you. Would he think I was taking advantage of you? Raping you? I’d have to explain the whole situation. Explain how all we’d been doing was training until you popped a boner when I pinned you to the floor. He’d get to watch everything and you wouldn’t be able to hide from him.” 

Keith spit on Lance’s hole and moved his fingers again, realizing that it wasn’t going to be good enough if he wanted to keep this going. Already some of Lance’s moans had a sharp little pained edge to them, but his cock remained hard and leaking. Keith’s own neglected boner would also need some lube if he wanted to find some relief of his own inside Lance's hole.  

But it wasn’t time for that yet. Lance wasn’t wrecked enough. He was still holding himself back out of spite, refusing to give that last little piece of submission to Keith by keeping his tears at bay. Lance was a crier, and Keith wouldn’t even think about letting up on his abuse until Lance’s cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes unfocused.  

Keith knew he could get Lance there faster if he touched the red paladin’s cock, but he felt like it was a personal challenge to push Lance into subspace from his fingers alone.  

He picked up the pace again, pulling Lance back as he thrust his fingers forward, finger blasting him hard enough that Keith had a feeling his arm would be sore in the morning.  

Lance’s high pitched “ah, ah, ah’s” were muffled and strained, the sound coiling down and spearing right into Keith’s cock, making it painful where it was still confined in his jeans.  

“That’s it, are you close? Tell me and I’ll let you cum.” 

Lance didn’t respond, he just kept his eyes closed while his breaths puffed out of his nose. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat making him absolutely glow in the bright light. Absolutely nothing was hidden to Keith and he found that so damn hot. So hot that there was no way for Lance to hide anything from him.  

“Tell me or I’ll stop again. Are you going to cum? Are you close?” Keith crooked his fingers right into Lance’s prostate and Lance nearly screamed, his head nodding furiously.  

And Keith stopped, not just stilling his fingers but pulling out completely. And that was Lance’s breaking point. Tears spilled from his eyes, and when they opened they were unfocused and desperate as he tried to turn his head and look at Keith. Even though he couldn’t talk, Keith could read on his face what he wanted to say. ‘ _But you promised.’_  

Keith grinned at him and smacked his ass. More tears spilled from Lance’s eyes and god, it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.  

“I lied,” he said simply. “There’s no way I’m letting you come before me, but I can’t fuck you dry so you’re going to have to wait here while I go get some lube.”  

The words seemed to break through Lance’s haze. His eyes went wide and he began writhing again, shaking his head and saying something that was too muffled to be understood.  

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a minute.” Keith stood up and looked down at Lance. He’d flopped to his side, arms tightly bound behind him, ankles tied securely together, mouth stretched wide around the shirt stuffed in there, face red and shiny from tears and sweat. It was the hottest thing Keith had ever seen and he couldn’t help feel superior as he stood over the helpless paladin.  

“Wait here like a good boy.” Keith turned and began to walk out before he remembered something.  

“Wait, I forgot you’re ridiculously flexible, you can get your arms out from behind your back.”  

He walked back over and dropped to his knees. He forcibly rolled Lance onto his stomach, having no trouble despite Lance’s weak attempts to resist.  

When he was on his stomach, Keith planted a knee firmly into his back and swiftly unlocked the cuff around his right wrist. Lance tried to use that to his advantage, but Keith just caught his flailing arm and twisted it back around, before pinning it under his leg. Then he grabbed the still cuffed wrist and pulled Lance’s bound ankles up. He looped the free cuff under where the belt was done, pulled his legs up further then re-secured the cuff on Lance’s wrist. He stood back up and smiled in satisfaction and the now hogtied Lance.  

“Here let’s roll you onto your side.” Keith bent and readjusted Lance onto his side, stiff cock facing the training room doors.  

“There we go, that way if anyone comes in while I’m gone you won’t be able to hide from them.” 

Lance sobbed through his gag, eyes wet and pleading as he looked up at Keith. Keith just smiled, reached down, shoved the shirt further into Lance’s mouth, then turned around and left him there without a backwards glance.  

 

* * *

 

 There was no saying how long Lance had been there, but it was long enough that the automatic lights in the training room dimmed, plunging Lance into darkness. Apparently his writhing wasn’t enough movement to keep them on.  

The second they went out his heartbeat picked up and he pulled against his restraints, trying to at least curl in on himself to hide his still erect cock, but there was no give. He had no choice but to lay there, completely exposed, waiting on Keith’s mercy.  

He closed his eyes and sobbed a little, close to being too overwhelmed now that he was in complete darkness. It began to feel like he was the only person in the world, that he’d be alone and abandoned forever. 

Then the door opened, the light flicked on, and Keith was there holding a blue bottle. Lance cried in relief, tears streaming down his cheeks and all he wanted was for Keith to touch him. For Keith to make him feel again. For Keith to remind him he still existed. His whole world was Keith.

He was so relieved that he didn’t even register Keith undoing the hogtie and re-securing his arms behind his back normally.  

“Calm down now, I’m back,” Keith said. Lance was still on his side, and Keith moved behind him, stroking over his ass softly.  

“I know that was a lot, but I’m going to fuck you now. Hard enough that you won’t be able to walk. You won’t cum until I decide it’s okay. You only get what I give you. Do you understand?” Keith asked. Lance could only nod, his mind too strung out to do anything except obey the person who had him at his mercy.  

“Good.” Keith slicked his fingers with the lube and shoved three back into Lance without any preamble. Lance choked and wailed while Keith brutally finger fucked him, adding a fourth after a few minutes and spreading them wide as he pulled them out, stretching Lance’s rim to causing a slight burning feeling.  

Keith worked Lance back up with his finger, making sure that Lane’s erection that had flagged while he’d been alone was back to full hardness. Precum leaked from the tip, dripping onto the floor as Lance’s muffled cries stroked the fire in Keith’s belly.  

Tears kept pouring from Lance’s eyes and Keith didn’t let up regardless of how Lance wailed or writhed or tried to move away.  

When Keith added his thumb and part of his hand, smirking at how wide Lance was stretched, the door opened and Shiro was there, stood frozen in the door as his mind processed.  

Keith didn’t even pause.  

“Hey Shiro.” Keith unzipped his pants, slicked himself up, then yanked the shirt out of Lance’s mouth and shoved himself into Lance in the next second.  

Lance screamed and Keith didn’t give him time to adjust. He just began to fuck him mercilessly, pounding into him hard enough to hear the slapping sound of his skin hitting Lance’s ass. His eyes slid to the side, and Keith smirked at how Shiro just stood there, his whole body taught as a bowstring, staring unblinking at how Keith fucked a securely bound Lance.  

Keith rather liked the audience, and he wasn’t even sure Lance had realized Shiro was there. He wanted to draw this out, but his own brutal pace was also his own undoing because Lance was so tight, so hot and wet, and when Keith changed his angle to nail Lance’s prostate, the red paladin mewled and gasped and sobbed, fucked out of his mind.  

“I’m going to cum, shit Lance are you close?” he asked. Lance nodded, wailing “yes, yes, yes” coming from his mouth. Keith looked back to Shiro, smiled, and pulled out of Lance.  

Lance sobbed for real. “Please, Keith please no let me cum,” he begged. Keith ignored him and stepped over Lance, aiming his cock at his face, then stroking himself quick and messy until he painted Lance’s face white. He’d always cum a lot, and when he was finally finished the sticky white mess dripped from Lance’s eyelashes, off the tip of his nose, over his cheeks and lips and hair.  

The look he gave Keith was desperate, betrayed, agonized. So many emotions coming through his tears.  

“You can't come yet, there’s someone else who has to first,” Keith said. He stepped back and that’s when Lance finally saw Shiro there.  

He let out a strangled gasp and tried to curl in on himself, but Keith tutted and grabbed onto his legs, making sure he couldn’t hide his desperate erection and cum soaked face from his former leader.  

“Shiro, he can’t cum until everyone else in the room does. You can come fuck him, or you can leave, but if you leave he won’t get any release.” 

“No, Keith. Please let me cum. Please.” 

“I’m not the one you should be begging. It’s up to Shiro, not me. If he fucks you he’ll let you cum whenever he wants.” 

Lance was crying again, chest heaving. “Shiro please. I can’t anymore.” 

Shiro finally moved. He walked calmly so he was standing beside Keith, looking down at the mess the younger man had made of Lance.  

“How long have you been at this?” Shiro asked.  

“I teased him for about an hour, left him alone and tied up for about twenty minutes, and was fingering him for about ten before you showed up.” 

“And he hasn’t cum once?” 

“Nope. I haven’t let him.” 

Lance was still whimpering broken little pleas, desperate for any sort of stimulation to finally give him release.  

Shiro nodded and patted Keith on the shoulder.  

“He looks good like this.” 

“Right? He was stubborn earlier but once I broke him it was pretty hot.” 

Shiro just nodded again and stepped behind Lance. He dropped to his knees and hooked a finger into Lance’s already stretched hole, pulling it open and noting how red and gaping it already was.  

Lance moaned at the touch, squirming back to try and get Shiro’s finger in him. Shiro just pulled his hand away and firmly slapped Lance’s ass, causing him to yelp and whimper.  

“You take what I give you,” Shiro said, voice never losing its calm tone.  

When Lance settled back down, Shiro slowly pressed a finger in. He began pulling it in and out, taking his time to search slowly despite Lance’s desperate begging for more.  

When he finally skimmed Lance’s prostate it elicited a hoarse, gasping scream. Shiro stroked over that spot lazily. Unlike Keith, he hadn’t already been at this for hours. He hadn’t already gotten his fill of Lance’s noises.  

“Shiro god, please I can’t. I can’t.” 

“Keith, can you put that shirt back in his mouth?” Shiro asked.  

“No, No, I'm sorry don’t,” Lance cried, but Keith just grabbed his jaw and shoved the shirt back in. Lance’s tears fell hard enough that they were actually washing away some of the cum still splattered across his face.  

“Thanks,” Shiro said. He kept his one finger inside Lance, slowly moving it in and out, dragging along Lance’s prostate. Lance’s struggling to get away was worse now than it had been with Keith. He was too keyed up, too strung out, and if he wasn’t going to be allowed to come he need the stimulation to stop.  

But neither Keith or Shiro were feeling particularly merciful. Keith just knelt down and helped Shiro hold him completely still until he could barely writhe anymore.  

And apparently the former black paladin truly embodied the meaning of his key phrase ‘patience yields focus’ because he was patient as he tortured Lance. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry, and he was completely indifferent to the sobbing man he was fingering.  

It seemed like an eternity before Shiro added a second finger. Lance didn’t need to be stretched, he was already gaping after what Keith had subjected him too. Shiro was just having fun.  

“I don’t know if I want him to cum,” Shiro said. Lance wailed at that, trying to plead more through his gag.  

Keith just shrugged.  

“It’s your choice now. Do whatever you want. If you don’t want him to cum then just fuck him and we’ll leave him here until he’s soft then lock a cage around his cock. Nothing says we have to let him cum.”  

Lance was shaking his head, whimpering, too exhausted to even try pleading anymore. His head felt fuzzy and everything around him was distorted. His whole existence was nothing except Keith’s weight keeping his body still and Shiro’s fingers inside him. He could have been in a crowd of a thousand people and not noticed them because right then they were his entire existence.  

“We’ll see.” Shiro unzipped his pants and pressed into Lance much more slowly than Keith, making sure Lance felt every inch of his monster cock. Even with how stretched Lance was, it burned when Shiro split him open, and his pace made him so agonizingly of every centimeter that was pushed in. 

Shiro bottomed out with a groan.  

“God, he’s so tight still.” 

“I know. He feels really good.” 

Shiro pulled back out slowly, then slammed in, jolting Lance’s body and ripping a scream from him. Shiro smirked and did the same thing, pulling out slow then ramming in with all his strength.  

This continued until the world further slipped away around Lance. He wasn’t even really aware of Keith anymore, it was just Shiro’s cock destroying him and destroying reality around him.  

Shiro’s pace picked up, not as fast as Keith but he made sure he was slamming into Lance with as much force as possible, sharing Keith’s goal of making sure Lance wouldn’t be able to walk when he was done.  

Lance’s moans picked up pitch despite him desperately trying to be quiet. If he was quiet they wouldn’t know he was close and he could finally cum.  

But he was too blissed out to hide it, and for a minute he thought Shiro would keep going and let him cum, but as soon as his moans reached that high pitch Shiro pulled out and Lance didn’t even have the energy to sob. Tears just leaked silently out of his eyes as he lay there limp, feeling like he wasn’t even really in his body anymore.  

He was aware that Shiro knelt in front of his head, and then Shiro’s cum was painting his face. Lance didn’t flinch, he just let Shiro mark him while he cried. He would have passed out right then had three sharp slaps to his ass not jolted him out of it.  

“We’re not done yet,” Keith said. Keith manhandled him so he was sitting upright. 

“Shiro, hold him up will you?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded and moved behind Lance so that he was leaning half upright against his chest. Keith sat on his legs to keep him still and then his hand was on Lance’s cock and an exhausted scream tore out of him.  

Keith wasn’t gentle or careful. He just pumped Lance hard and messy until heat exploded and the world collapsed and Lance sobbed and screamed and arched his back as he finally, finally came.  

When he returned back to himself he was slumped against Shiro and barely conscious. It was finally over. He could finally rest.  

“Keep stroking him. I want to see if we can make him pass out,” Shiro said. Keith laughed and Lance didn’t understand what was happening until Keith gripped his cock firmly at the base, then pressed his open palm to the tip and began rubbing.  

Lance scream this time wasn’t in pleasure. The overstimulation burned and he jerked desperately, trying everything to get away from the painful rubbing on his cock. He was too sensitive and it was too much. It hurt and he was keening and crying, trying to push the gag out of his mouth so he could beg Keith to stop, but Shiro just shoved it back in.  

Neither Keith nor Shiro cared. Keith kept rubbing, seemingly indifferent to Lance’s desperation. He didn’t stop even as Lance’s cock began going soft.  

“Think he can get hard again if I keep going?” Keith asked.  

“We can find out,” Shiro said. Lance shook his head weakly and black began creeping in at the edge of his vision. It was too much. He was too overstimulated, his whole body felt like one big exposed nerve.  

Keith was relentless, and Lance’s exhausted body couldn’t help but get hard again as the stimulation never ceased. When it reached full hardness Keith jerked him quickly again, and then one of Shiro’s hands was snaking beneath him and pressing into his ass, and when his fingers rammed Lance’s prostate he came again, and he passed out to the feeling of Keith starting to overstimulate him.  

 

\---- 

 

When Lance woke up he was clean, dressed in his favorite pajamas, and his head was cradled in someone’s lap. A hand was in his hair, stroking gently, but Lance’s body wouldn’t respond to him. He felt heavy and sudden panic hit him that he was still tied up.  

He began shaking, his body working up into violent tremors and the hand paused.  

“Shh, Lance breath. The scene’s over, we’re in my room,” Shiro said. 

“K-Keith?” he stuttered out. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt raw.  

“Getting water, he’ll be back in a minute,” Shiro soothed. His hand kept running over gently through his hair but Lance’s shivering wouldn’t stop.  

“Shit,” Shiro breathed. He pulled Lance up and cradled him to his chest.  

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I know that was really intense but you’re alright. You did so good.” Shiro kissed his head.  

The door to the room hissed open and Keith stepped in. When he caught sight of Shiro, face pinched in concern, and a violently shivering Lance he cursed quietly and immediately climbed onto the bed and pressed himself close.  

“Lance, drink some water.” 

Lance shook his head, unwilling to remove his head from where it was buried in Shiro’s chest. Keith ran a hand soothingly down his back.  

“It’ll feel good, I promise.” Keith gently tugged at his arm until Lance turned enough. He tried to take the water but his hands were shaking to bad, so Keith kept hold of it as well and brought it to Lance’s lips.  

He took a few big gulps before Keith pulled it away. The shivering was starting to calm down and Shiro maneuvered them so Lance was lying back down with his head in Shiro’s lap and his legs in Keith’s.  

Shiro started running his hands through Lance’s hair again, while Keith massaged his feet until Lance drifted back off to sleep. He didn’t even notice the chastity cage that had been securely locked around his soft cock.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one down, hooray! This certainly ended up being way longer than I anticipated. 
> 
> Fun fact: Lance was never truly left alone. Keith watched him from the observation deck thing the whole time to make sure nothing went wrong before he went back, and Shiro had been up there observing from the very beginning while he waited for his time to come in. This was a planned scene and neglect play generally involves the illusion of leaving someone alone without actually doing it. This was all planned beforehand and Lance knew what it would involve.
> 
> If you have a request for a pairing/scenario, leave a comment or drop me a message on Tumblr! https://celty-writes.tumblr.com
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I won't be writing a lot of lead up into chapters, most of them will jump write into the sexy stuff. That means for certain chapter where there are planned, consensual scenes between the characters, you won't read about the prior negotiation involved. However, **if a chapter involves a planned scene and aftercare, Lance will always have safe words and signals available.** The safe words might not be mentioned, but they are there. 
> 
> **If there is a hardcore scene with no safe words available for Lance, it will be tagged in the chapter summary appropriately as "no safewords"!**
> 
> This is why it's really important for you to read the chapter tags/trigger warnings before reading. If something makes you uncomfortable or will trigger you, please don't read it. I tag each chapter extensively for that reason.


	3. Day 2: Biting/Marking (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: **Biting/Marking** featuring **Klance**
> 
> Keith has a primal urge he doesn't quiet understand. What he does understand is that he _needs_ to mark Lance. He has to claim him in every way that he can. Luckily, Lance will do anything to make Keith happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: **Biting/Marking** featuring **Klance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: biting, blood, excessive marking, hickies, extremely possessive behavior, possessive thoughts/actions, minor restraints, butt plugs, aftercare, multiple orgasms, blowjobs, face fucking, crying, safe word/signal available (but not used)
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 2: Biting/Marking 

 

            “So,” Lance said, squirming a little where he lay. “Is this a Galra thing or…?”

            Keith’s dark eyes flicked up to him looking less than impressed. He nibbled a little on the skin where he’d been sucking a mark into Lance’s stomach, causing said man to shiver and arch a little into Keith's mouth.

            As soon as Keith was satisfied with the darkness and size of his latest hickey, he let up, laving one last lick over the spot before sitting up and fixing Lance with that  _look._ The, ‘I’m not impressed’ look.

            “It’s not a Galra thing. It’s a ‘me’ thing,” he said simply. Lance raised one eyebrow and looked down his body at the dozens of hickies Keith had spent the last thirty minutes painting his skin with.

            “You a’ight buddy?” Lance asked. Keith swatted his thigh with no real heat, but Lance still yelped a little.

            “Don’t call me buddy when we’re in bed with each other.”

            “Sorry. Pal, amigo, cabrón.”

            Keith pursed his lips. He grabbed Lance’s leg and used it to maneuver the lanky man half onto his side, then he spanked his ass three times, hard enough that Lance let out a half yell, half moan.

            “Jesus Keith what was that for?” he yelped. Keith let him go so he could roll back onto his back.

            “For calling me an dumbass.”

            “I thought you didn’t speak Spanish?”

            “I’ve heard you say it enough to know what it means by now.”

            “You’re in a mood today,” Lance grumbled.

            “Yeah, now are you going to lay still while I keep going?”

            “You want to do more?!?”

            “I want to do a lot more than this.” Something in Keith’s tone had heat spiraling straight down into Lance’s dick. It’d been half interested during the earlier marking, but with no real other stimulation it hadn’t taken too much of an interest. But now Keith was looking at his body, eyes skating over the marks with satisfaction, and the empty areas with anticipation.

            The fight left Lance. He relaxed back into the bed, breathing just a little quicker than it had been before.

            “Do whatever you want,” he said. Any other time it might have sounded petulant, but he tried too lace his words with enough heat to match Keith’s current intensity. He seemed to have some sort of goal there and Lance was suddenly very eager to see where it would go. And, if he was being honest with himself, it satisfied something very primal in him to be completely marked and claimed by his boyfriend.

            At Lance’s words, Keith’s eyes jerked up to meet his. They stared at each other for a long moment, the heat between them increasing.

            “It might hurt,” Keith said.

            “I don’t care. I want you to satisfy whatever urge you’re feeling right now,” Lance said. Then, to drive the final nail in, he finished by saying “mark me, Keith.”

            Keith’s control snapped. His eyes became tinged with yellow, and Lance could see his sharpened teeth when he opened his mouth.

            Faster than Lance could react to, Keth’s face was buried in his neck and then there was a sharp, piercing pain as Keith sunk his teeth into the muscle right there where his neck met his shoulder.

            Lance moaned in pain, unable to keep himself from squirming, but Keith just bit down harder, drawing blood and effectively holding him still. Lance’s breathing was a little too fast, his heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes were rolled back into his head. All he could feel was pain and Keith’s heat pressing into him. 

            A hand suddenly wrapped around his half-hard dick and his back arched off the bed. Keith stroked him lazily while his teeth remained lodged.

            Lance was making little distressed sounds, his body unable to decide between pleasure and pain and so he whimpered, moaned, whined, until Keith’s jaw unclenched and he licked at the bleeding bite. His had came away from Lance dick and he leaned up to catch the other man’s eyes, blood staining his lips. It took a minute for Lance to be able to meet his gaze.

            “I’m going to keep going. I’m going to mark every place I can. I’m going to bite you everywhere. It’s going to hurt and I don’t know how many I’ll do, but when I’m done I’m going to fuck you and cum inside you so I can mark you inside as well.”

            Lance dick twitched and was suddenly achingly hard. Keith just stared at him, waiting, waiting for his permission to keep going. Lance knew that if he said no, it would be respected without question. He knew it wouldn’t affect their relationship. And somehow that was just as hot as everything else.

            “I don’t know when you got so good at dirty talk,” Lance said, voice breathless and a little weak, “but it’s hot and I want you to make a mess of me. I meant what I said before. Do whatever you want. Mark me.”

            Keith grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. He ducked down and caught Lance in a scalding kiss. He pressed Lance into the mattress, thoroughly claiming his mouth and stealing his breath.

            Then he bit Lance’s lip, gently, just enough to draw a little blood. Lance flinched but didn’t try to pull away. Keith continued the kiss a little longer, then pulled back.

            He sat back and looked down at Lance again, at his canvas, admiring how amazing all the marks he’d left looked against his boyfriend’s dark skin. It was intoxicating to see him so claimed. He wanted more. He needed more. But he also needed Lance to stay still because if he tried jerking away when Keith was biting him, it could cause more damage than he wanted.

            Without a word he stood up and walked over to the storage drawers in his room. He opened the bottom one and pulled out a familiar pair of cuffs. Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

            “I need you to stay still so you don't cause more damage than I intend,” Keith said by way of explanation. Lance just nodded and raised his arms above his head without question. Something about that act of trust and submission had all the remaining blood in Keith’s body rush straight to his cock. He’d been hard before, seeing Lance marked up, but now is was painful.

            Keith secured the cuffs around Lance’s wrists, then activated the magnetic function so they stuck to the metal wall at the head of the bead.

            And wasn’t that a sight. Lance was stretched out, long, lean torso on display, legs slightly parted, bite at his neck lazily bleeding.

            Keith crawled back on the bed and stroked a hand down the soft, exposed underside of Lance’s bicep. The angle was awkward but he could help but put his mouth there and bite. His teeth sank in easily and blood filled his mouth.

            Lance’s whimpered, pain spiking through pleasure again. He couldn't help the writhing, his body inadvertently trying to get away from the pain, but he didn’t ask Keith to stop. He whimpered and moaned but let Keith do what he wanted.

            Keith clenched his jaw, spurring another moan from Lance, and then he let up. Like the first one, he laved at the wound before sitting back. He pulled Lance’s legs apart so he could sit between them, then grabbed Lance’s flagging erection and stroked him back to full hardness. His moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure and he was squirming in Keith’s hold.

            Keith surveyed Lance’s body, and when he found his next spot he let go of Lance’s dick, ignoring the protesting whine, and leaned down to take one of Lance’s nipples into his mouth. Lance arched into the wet heat while Keith swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub.

            He popped off but brought his mouth back down onto Lance’s peck, right next to the nipple, and bit. Something like a sob tore out of Lance. His bound hands clawed at the air and he could help but kick his legs a little. Keith’s hand went crawled back down to pump at Lance’s cock, while his teeth pierced further.

            When he let up, Lance’s face was red and tearstained, lips red and swollen from Keith’s bite and from him biting his own lips. His eyes were hazy and his breaths puffed out of him quickly. He already seemed overwhelmed, was already deep in headspace, but Keith couldn’t stop.

            He kissed down Lance’s torso, then bit deep into his side. Lance sobbed again, more tears spilled and Keith pumped his dick through it again. The next bite went to Lance’s hip, and then Keith was bringing one of Lance’s long legs up over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of Lance’s thigh. There were already more marks there than on any other part of Lance’s body (aside from his neck), but Keith had intentionally left one perfect spot bare.

            “Lance, take a deep breath for me,” he murmured. It took Lance a minute to respond, but then he nodded and took in a great shuddering breath, and then Keith bit and Lance screamed as the sensitive skin was pierced. His leg tried to jerk away but Keith held it firm making sure that there was no way for Lance to hurt himself, or get away.

            He held this bite for longer, as long as he’d held the bite on the neck. He bit deep and hard, his control nonexistent thanks to the sounds Lance made.

            “Keith,” Lance whimpered, and god, Keith had just been about to let up from the bite, but at the sound of his name being whimpered he couldn’t. He needed to be inside of Lance and with his dick still confined in his pants he had to settle for having his teeth buried.

            Finally, he released the bite, but spent a great deal more time licking this one. He kissed, licked, sucked at it while Lance squirmed and squeaked and made high-pitched little noises that made Keith feel almost frantic with need.

            Keith gently set the leg back down and went back to slowly stroking Lance’s cock. Lance, who didn’t even seem to be in the room anymore. His mouth was hanging open as he panted and his eyes were distant.

            Keith crawled up his body and kissed that open, wet mouth, bringing Lance back to him.

            “Keith,” he murmured into the kiss. Keith pulled back and stroked sweaty hair back from Lance’s face.

            “How are you?”

            “Floaty,” Lance replied.

            “I’m not done yet. I’ve marked the left side, now I need to do the right,” Keith said. Some tears leaked from the corner of Lance’s eyes and Keith swiped them away with a thumb. Lance swallowed a few times before responding.

            “Do what you want,” he said in barely above a whisper. Keith kissed him again, quickly, before he pulled back and buried his teeth in the flesh just below Lance’s right arm. Lance sobbed and jerked.

            Keith went to Lance’s right nipple next. He gave it the same treatment as the left, sucking and rolling it, reveling in the moans of pleasure it elicited from Lance.

            Then an idea sparked. He opened his mouth as wide as possible and pressed his teeth into the skin around Lance’s nipple, gently, not breaking skin. Lance gasped and looked down, meeting Keith’s dark gaze as he silently asked for permission.

            “Do it,” Lance finally said, voice hoarse and maybe a little scared. Keith didn’t stop looking at him as his hand wrapped around Lance’s dick and stroked hard, then he bit and lance screamed and the world fell away from him. There was just pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain, Keith’s heat. Keith’s weight. Keith’s hand and Keith’s hot sharp mouth. His world was Keith. There was nothing else that existed except for Keith. 

            Lance didn’t even realize he’d come until Keith released the bite and swiped his hand through the cum Lance had painted his own chest with. Keith gathered the sticky white onto his fingers and fed it to Lance, making sure he licked Keith’s fingers clean before gathering more. Only once Keith had fed it all to Lance did he keep going. He bit again next to Lance’s belly button, then he put his teeth to the sensitive skin where Lance’s thigh met his hip, right to the right side of his dick.

            Keith didn’t ask permission this time. He bit hard, and fast and deep and used his weight and strength to keep Lance still while he screamed and cried and instinctively tried to get away.

            When Lance next came back to awareness, Keith was undoing the magnetic setting on the cuffs, but instead of releasing Lance’s hands, he just gently manhandled Lance onto his stomach before redoing the magnetic bind.

            Lance whimpered as his bites made contact with the bed, but he didn’t say anything. Keith just stayed situated on the bed and stared at Lance’s back, at the massive scar there from when he’d jumped in front of a bomb to protect Coran. He didn’t need to mark Lance’s back, he was already deeply angry by the scar that we there and wouldn't add to it, but… his gaze drifted down to Lance’s ass. Tight, round, lean, perfect. He couldn’t help but bend down and bury his teeth into the left cheek.

            Lance’s moans this time were muffled as he buried his face into the sheets. Keith gave Lance’s other ass cheek the same treatment, and then he was grabbing the lube where it had been waiting.

            “Lance, you still with me?” Keith asked.

            “Yeah,” Lance said in barely above a whisper.

            “I’m going to fuck you now.”

            “Please,” was Lance’s only response. Keith slicked his fingers with lube and poured more between Lance’s ass cheeks. He pressed one finger in slowly, smirking at the pleased moan that it drew out.

            “Any other day I’d tease you, but god Lance you’ve been so good. So fucking good.” Keith nailed Lance’s prostate with practiced ease and the sound Lance made was sin. The way he moaned with his already wrecked voice had Keith shivering with the anticipation of sinking into Lance’s tight, hot ass.

            He added another finger quickly, abusing his prostate hard and fast so Lance would be worked back up to full hardness before Keith entered. He wanted Lance to cum when Keith came inside him.

            When he was satisfied with how Lance was stretched, Keith finally, finally released his painfully hard dick from the confines of his pants and poured a generous amount of lube onto it. He stroked himself for a minute, drinking in the sight of Lance laid out so perfectly for him, then he pressed into Lance’s hole.

            “God Keith, Keith. Fuck you’re so…” Lance gasped, unable to form a complete sentence or hold onto any thoughts. He couldn’t think about much of anything except how Keith’s dick split him open. How big he was, how the slight burn felt so right and how right it felt to be filled.

            “Please, Keith I need you. Please move. Please.”

            “Shh, I know what you want. You don't have to beg, you've done so good,” Keith said. He pulled out of Lance slowly, not bothering to hide the loud moan it drew from him. Lance just felt too good.

            When the tip of his dick was just barely inside Lance, he snapped his hips forward. Lance _keened_ and that broke the damn. Keith thrust into him hard and fast, needing more. He need the friction, he needed that heat.

            “Yes, god Keith!” Lance whimpered. He wanted this to last forever, he wanted Keith to stay buried in him forever, and Keith's wanted the same, but he couldn’t stop chasing that delicious high that Lance’s body brought him. It climbed higher and higher and as he looked down over the expanse of Lance’s back he saw one more spot that he wanted to claim. That _needed_ to be claimed.

            Their moans increased in pitch and right before Keith slipped over that precipice he leaned down over Lance back, swept his hair away, and sunk his teeth into the back of Lance’s neck. Lance screamed and tightened around him and Keith came hard. The world exploded around him and he thrust into Lance with abandon, teeth locked at his neck, drawing out his orgasm and painting Lance’s inside. Marking him deep from the inside and out.

            Somehow he had the presence of mind to pull Lance’s hips up, just enough that he could wrap a hand around the keening man’s dick and stroke him until he came with a high, wailing moan, with Keith's teeth and dick buried deep inside him.

            They stayed locked like that for ages, riding their highs, until finally the world began to reorient around them.

            Without pulling out, Keith released his bite and kissed at it. Licked at it, content in a weird, primal way seeing his bite mark in such a vulnerable place.

            “You’re perfect,” Keith said. He stroked his hands up Lance’s sides, pressed his thumbs into the muscles of his back, drawing an exhausted moan from the man beneath him as he continue his little massage.

            Only when Lance had relaxed into a boneless heap did Keith pull out, making them both shudder. He couldn’t help but pull Lance’s ass cheeks apart and watch his cum dribble out of that perfect, red, slightly gaping hole. He stroked his finger up Lance’s perineum, gathering the cum that had spilled to press it back inside. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to keep it there.

            “Plug,” Lance moaned tiredly.

            “Are you sure?” Keith asked. Lance nodded.

            “Want you to stay inside me,” he said. Keith didn’t need to be asked twice. He nearly launched himself on the bed, snatching the deep blue butt plug from his storage drawers. He slicked it up with a little more lube and then pressed it into Lance so that no more of Keith’s cum could escape. Lance whimpered, tired and over-stimulated but oh so satisfied to be plugged up.

            When it was in both men sighed in contentment. Keith finally felt satisfied enough to undo Lance’s cuffs. He threw them off to the side and gathered his exhausted boyfriend into his arms.

            “Thank you,” he whispered. Lance curled into him.

            “Anything for you,” he replied. And he meant it. Keith looked down at him, at the bites, some of which were still bleeding sluggishly.

            “Those…” Keith stopped. He didn’t want to say this, but he had to. He had to give Lance the choice. “Some of those will scar if you don’t go into a healing pod now.”

            But Lance, Lance who knew him almost disturbingly well, tilted his head back so he could meet Keith’s eyes.

            “Do you want them to scar?”

            “It doesn’t matter what I want. This is you're body. I know how you are about your skin.”

            “And I told you,” Lance said firmly, “that I want to do whatever you want. So tell me, do you want them to scar?”

            Keith closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. “Yes. God fucking yes. I want you be marked by me permanently. When they heal I want to bite you in more places. I want your whole body to be claimed by me. I want to fuck you and bite you and mark you and claim you. I want to be inside you always.”

            “Okay,” Lance said simply.

            “What?” Keith couldn’t believe Lance would have such a simple answer to his dirty, primal, dark desires.

            “I’m yours. Do what you want to me. You could lock me in this room, keep me plugged and wet and waiting for your cock, covered in bites and hickies and whatever other marks you want to leave, and I would let you. I’m yours.”

            “Fuck.” Keith grabbed Lance’s chin and kissed him hard. Lance whined a little, but as always just let Keith do what he wanted.

            When he was finally satisfied he carried Lance into the bathroom to the shower. He cleaned him gently, making sure all the bites were cleaned, before moving to remove the plug in Lance’s ass, but a hand at his wrist stopped him.

            “Leave it in. I want to keep it inside me for as long as possible,” Lance said. Keith had thought he was exhausted, but at Lance’s words his dick suddenly leapt up and took interest. Lance noticed, and despite his exhaustion, he dropped to his knees right then and there.

            “Lance no, you’re exhausted. You’ve done enough tonight.”

            “No,” Lance said. “You haven’t marked me here yet.” Lance fluttered his fingers over his throat, then opened his mouth wide. Keith groaned, loud and long, and took what was offered. He gripped Lance’s hair firmly, and thrust into his hot wet mouth.

            A part of him wanted to be gentle, but Lance was so pliant and obedient and he couldn’t help but fuck his mouth. He thrust in almost savagely, abusing Lance’s throat, and even as Lance gagged and cried he made absolutely no effort to move his head away.

            Keith didn’t last long, he fucked that hot mouth hard until finally pressing Lance’s nose into his groin and cumming deep in his throat. He stayed there, keeping his dick buried even as Lance gagged and squirmed, running out of air and moaning weakly.

            He pulled out finally and watched Lance swallow hard a few times. Not one drop of cum escaped his mouth. His face was once again red and stained with tears. Keith wiped them away and used a soft wash cloth and Lance’s favorite face wash to wash his face again. Then he picked up Lance and carried him out of the shower.

            He made quick work of the remainder of the even routine. He applied an antiseptic cream to all the bites, covered the worst ones with bandages, then carried Lance back to the bed.

            Lance was already mostly asleep by the time he laid them both down, so Keith just pulled him in close, holding on to him a little too tightly. He slotted one of his legs between Lance’s and smiled when he jolted the plug still firmly lodged in Lance’s ass. The other man moaned in his sleep and Keith smiled wider. He was looking forward to when they woke up. He could pull that plug out and fuck into Lance without prep, fill him with more cum, then plug him back up. He was looking forward to it. 

* * *

 

            The next morning Keith did exactly that. Lance was still mostly asleep when Keith woke up. Keith roused him and Lance let out a confused sleepy sound as Keith rolled him onto his stomach. Those sounds quickly turned into moans as Keith pulled the plug out in one quick motion, poured lube into Lance’s gaping hole, and plunged in, all without saying a word.

            He fucked Lance hard and fast while a still disoriented Lance just moaned and whimpered and gasped, unable to do nothing except take it.

            Neither of them lasted long. Keith jerked Lance fast and they came together with matching cries. Before Keith pulled out he grabbed the plug, lubed it up, then pressed it into Lance the second his cock had slipped free. Lance whined tiredly and collapsed back on his side, blissed out and half asleep again already.

            Keith on the other hand felt energized. He leaned down and kissed Lance’s temple, stroking his soft hair a few times until Lance let out a happy hum.

            “I’m going to go to breakfast. Want me to bring you something?” he asked. Lance just mumbled something incoherent, causing Keith to laugh.

            “Okay. If you don’t show up by the time I’m done I’ll bring you something. I’m also going to tell Shiro you can’t train today.”

            “I can train,” Lance murmured.

            “No you can’t. I’m not even sure you can walk. Go back to sleep.”

            Keith kissed him on the head again and set about getting dressed. When he was done he stepped to the door and activated it, but stopped before leaving to get one last look.

            Lance was lying there, curled on his side, naked and plugged with Keith’s cum, Keith's marks everywhere. It took nearly all of Keith’s self control not to lock the door when he left so Lance could never leave and no one but him could get in.

            But he didn’t, he couldn’t, not while they were at war. But maybe… maybe when they got back to earth and this was all over, maybe he could lock Lance away so he never got another scar that Keith himself hadn’t given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got day two finished! I didn't think I'd be able to make this one as long as Day 1, but then I got inspired. 
> 
> Also, to all you Bottom!Lance lovers who have messaged me or left me comments, I see you. You're my people. I hope these offerings will be enough to make up for the lack of Bottom!Lance in the fandom. 
> 
> I'm still taking requests as well! Pairings, scenarios, anything you want to see happen just let me know. And don't apologize if your request is super kinky, I don't mind!


	4. Day 3: Spanking/Whipping (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **Spanking/Whipping** featuring **Shance**
> 
> Lance loves Shiro, but that wasn't going to stop him from being a brat from time-to-time. He liked to challenge people, liked to make jokes and push people's buttons. And Shiro loved Lance as well, but he decided it was time to punish him for some of his childishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **Spanking/Whipping** featuring **Shance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: extreme spanking, whipping, paddling, riding crop, hole spanking, hole whipping, spreader bar, bondage, ring gags, anal fingering, anal sex, painful sex, fluffy aftercare, crying, subspace, safe word/signal available (but not used),   
> planned scene
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 3: Spanking/Whipping featuring Shance  

**WARNING: This chapter contains intense impact play. All parties are consenting and this was a preplanned scene. Please read tags carefully.**

            Shiro was known for his patience and his calm head. This translated everywhere and it drove Lance crazy right then as he took his time, running his hands over Lance’s every curve and dip, just feeling the warm bronze skin. He'd been doing that for almost twenty minutes, ignoring Lance's grumbles and urges to do more. He took his time to just touch and admire Lance's long, lean, tanned body.

            “Lay back,” Shiro finally said. His voice held the same calm, commanding assurance he used to lead the team, but with Lance it was softer, deeper, pitched specially for Lance. And it didn’t allow for any questions.  

            Lance did as he was asked, eager to get on with things after the extended soft foreplay, laying sideways across the bed so his legs hung off the edge with his arms stretched up. Shiro’s expression didn’t change. He stepped forward and put a knee onto the bed and reached up to grab one end of the rope looped through a hook on the wall.  

            He was patient as he bound Lance’s hands, checking each knot to make sure they were tight, secure, but didn’t restrict blood flow. 

            “Pull against them,” Shiro ordered. Lance did so, yanking against them. The ropes didn’t slip and each knot stayed secure. Shiro nodded in satisfaction and walked away, moving over to a set of drawers. When he came back he was carrying three things that made Lance’s breathing stutter.  

            “Open your mouth, I want to make sure you can’t muffle any sounds tonight.” Shiro said. Lance’s mouth opened before his mind even really processed the command. Something about Shiro’s intensity that night left him speechless, robbing him of his usual snark and brattiness. He liked submitting to Shiro, but he also liked making the older man work for it.  

            Which probably explained the restraints and Shiro’s uncharacteristically cold demeanor. Lance knew he’d been a brat lately, knew he would probably regret it, but he just hadn’t been able to stop from challenging Shiro’s orders at every turn inside and outside the bedroom. Shiro had never punished him before, not really, but he guessed that streak was coming to an end and Lance honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

            Even so, he opened his mouth wondering if the large o-ring would even fit. He had a metaphorically big mouth, but the ring was massive.  

            Shiro either didn’t notice his apprehension, or he didn’t care. He slotted the metal ring into Lance’s mouth, gripping his jaw to force it wider, and when it was secured behind his teeth Shiro belted it tightly around his head.  

            Lance’s mouth was now forced wide open and his heart rate kicked up another notch. He’d never worn a gag like this before and it left him feeling unexpectedly vulnerable in a way not even the ropes secured at his wrists caused. 

            Shiro reached for the second item, a heavy black leather collar. It was tall enough and thick enough that Lance wouldn’t be able to move neck his neck much during what was to come.  

            Shiro pressed the collar to his neck, gripping Lance’s hair to yank his head up so the collar could wrap around, then set about tightening the belts. He made it just tight enough that Lance couldn’t help but be acutely aware of the pressure, but Shiro made sure to wiggle a finger underneath to ensure it wasn’t truly restricting Lance’s breathing. The final touch to the collar was a little lock that Shiro threaded through the piece that connected all the straps. When it snapped close Shiro’s eyes gleamed and Lance gasped a little.  

            Finally Shiro picked up the final thing, a heavy black leather blindfold. Fear leaked into Lance’s eyes and made itself known in the sharp breaths he began to take.  

            Shiro noticed. Of course he noticed. He stroked over Lance’s hair, simply staring into his eyes, silent and intense.  

            “Be a good boy,” he said. And god Lance wanted to be. He barely remembered how to disobey at that point. He wanted to be good for Shiro.  

            So he nodded, once, the movement hindered by the collar and Lance’s own stretched-wide jaw.  Shiro didn’t smile, his expression hadn’t shifted once since he’d begun, but he did keep petting through Lance’s hair a little longer before he lowered the blindfold. Darkness consumed Lance, and Shiro made it tight enough that there was no way it would shift or accidentally slip off.  

            Like this, Lance’s whole body drew taught and tense. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t see, and drool was already beginning to spill from his mouth despite his desperate attempts to swallow, but it was too difficult with his mouth stretched so wide.  

            A little sound of distress slipped out before he could stop it, but there was no word from Shiro. Lance could hear his steps leave again, then some rummaging, and then they got closer.  

            He jumped when a hand touched his ankle, but Shiro’s biotic hand kept him still as he locked a cuff around it. Then he went to the other ankle and pulled it wide, ridiculously wide, before securing a cuff there. Lance heard a rattle and experimentally tried to close his legs, but those ankle cuffs were secured to what seemed like an extremely wide spreader bar.  

            He let out another little confused sound when, after some rustling, the bar began to lift, bringing Lance’s legs with it. The ascent continued until his legs were suspended high in the air, and based on the noises, secured there with more of Shiro’s intricate knots.  

            When that movement stopped, so did all other noises. If it weren’t for the fact Lance hadn’t heard the door open, he almost would have thought Shiro left. But there was nothing. No footsteps, not even the sound of breathing except for Lance’s own too-loud breaths.  

            Everything spiraled down, the blackness in front of his eyes narrowing his world to just his hearing, and he desperately listened for any noise. It was new, being bound so securely with no hope of escape, naked and partially suspended and bared to the world. 

            Anyone could come in and see him like that, legs spread wide, half-hard cock laying forgotten against his stomach, ass and puckered hole on full display.  

            Lance’s breathing picked up again, panic and arousal warring with each other. He just needed Shiro to do something. To breathe, sneeze, touch him, ground him, remind him that a world existed outside his restraints and the darkness.  

            When Shiro’s hand stroked gently over his ass, Lance yelped in surprise, but almost sobbed with relief at being touched. It was Shiro’s real hand, warm and rough with calluses. He stroked every inch of Lance’s ass, showering the soft skin with attention.  

            Lance called out in alarm when the hand left, worried Shiro would leave him alone without sensation again, but that sound quickly turned into a high-pitched gasp when that hand crashed into his flesh, the loud ‘SLAP’ echoing through the room.  

            Lance jerked his hands in his bonds, pulling at the ropes at his wrist and jerking his legs, but all he did was sway pathetically.  

            Shiro dug his fingers into where he’d just hit, eliciting a moan form Lance, then pulled back and smacked again in the same spot, harder this time. Lance choked and a small sob left him. Shiro smacked him again, and again, and again, five time in quick succession, each hit harder than the last, all in the exact same spot. It burned. Lance moaned and squirmed and cried out, unable to hold anything back, the sounds leaking out loud and unhindered through his wide-stretched mouth.  

            Shiro went back to just stroking that one, sore, abused spot, then he pressed his thumb into it harshly and Lance sobbed at the burn.  

            Shiro’s hand left, and then crashed down on that spot again. Lance tried to keep count: five, seven, twelve, each hit making his awareness spiral down to nothing except the place where Shiro spanked over and over without hesitation or mercy.  

            Then he stopped and Lance sobbed softly, drool and escaped tears running down the sides of his cheeks.  

            When Shiro’s hand moved to his unmarked cheek, Lance already knew what was coming but it didn’t make it any easier when his hand slammed down, jolting Lance’s whole body and drawing out a scream. Shiro hadn’t used his flesh hand. It was his biotic hand that began to abuse his ass, and it was harder, stronger, and Lance’s screams and gasps and moans echoed through the otherwise silent room.  

            When Shiro finally stopped this time, Lance wasn’t honestly very aware of much. His head felt hazy and it was almost as if he were floating, barely even aware of the bed beneath him, the ropes at his wrists. His only awareness was the burning sting on his ass.  

            He vaguely registered Shiro’s footsteps, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to wonder what else Shiro could be getting. He just lay there, limp and in pain, softly hiccuping sobs escaping every few seconds.  

            Something cold and wet suddenly hit his puckered hole and he sucked in a sharp inhale, squeaking a little at another unexpected sensation. The blindfold made everything so unexpected, so surprising, and so overwhelming.  

            Shiro’s fingers slicked through the lube dripping down Lance’s ass, circling them around his cute hole, prodding around it, drawing out little moans and whimpers from Lance for a few minutes, before one finger began to slowly press in.  

            Finally Lance’s whimpers shifted from pain to pleasure as Shiro found and began to massage his prostate. Lance began writhing for a different reason. His dick had softened during the abuse on his ass, but it sprung back to full hardness thanks to Shiro’s ministrations, the pleasure of the prostate massage taking the edge off the throbbing in his ass cheeks.  

            Shiro added another finger, then shortly after a third, then a fourth, and Lance became a moaning mess, feeling himself float high as the pleasure mixed with the pain and brought stars into his black world behind the mask.  

            Lance wanted to chant Shiro’s name, beg him, praise him, and curse him but with his mouth forced open so wide all he managed were garbled sounds and gasping moans. Those fingers were so good, so skilled and thick, and then Shiro was picking up the pace, finger fucking him into oblivion, rough and demanding in the most amazing way.  

            As suddenly as they'd come, the fingers were just gone, pulled out swiftly and without warning when Lance was right on the edge. He whined, high pitched and needy, hoping to convey his desperation to have those fingers back.  

            But his pleading whines were ignored and Shiro’s footsteps just walked away. Fear spiked through Lance again, because without his sight he couldn’t even try to brace or prepare for whatever was coming next. When Shiro’s steps got closer Lance couldn’t help but hold his breath.  

            A light smack to the side of his face had Lance gasping in a great breath of air. He made a confused whine.  

            “Don’t hold your breath,” Shiro said. Lance wanted to sob after finally hearing Shiro’s voice for so long. He wanted to keep hearing it, needed to keep hearing it, and he whimpered, but Shiro didn’t speak again.  

            Silence stretched again. There was a sound, a swift whoosh, and then something small, hard, and cold was slamming into Lance’s exposed, stretched ass hole. Lance shrieked and jerked, trying everything to get away, but the riding crop came down again on his hole and Lance could do nothing to escape from it. 

  

  

            Shiro watched Lance writhe, watched him scream, watched the mess of drool leaking from his beautiful, wet mouth, watched the tears continuously leaking out from under the blindfold. Lance’s wrists were red from where he pulled against the ropes binding him, but there weren’t any real abrasions and his hands remained a healthy color which meant his circulation was fine.  

            After making sure Lance wasn’t hurting himself, Shiro brought his arm up, laser focused on Lance’s red and swollen hole, before whipping the riding crop down right onto the cute pucker.  

            Lance screamed again, choking on his own sobs but Shiro wasn’t about to stop. He kept smacking the crop down, increasing the force before letting off. He cropped Lance’s hole for far longer than he had his ass cheeks, wanting to bring Lance higher and higher until he couldn't think, until he was utterly broken. Until his ass hole was puffy and swollen and red as fire.  

            So he did. He kept bringing that crop down until Lance’s voice grew hoarse and his sobs wracked his thin body.  

            And finally he stopped. Lance’s whole body shuddered, adrenaline and pain overwhelming his senses. He hiccupped and cried, but never once had he tried to yell his safe word, nor had his hands tapped the pattern that indicated he needed to stop.  

            And that was hot. Shiro honestly hadn’t thought Lance would be able to bear so much, but he had and it was too sexy and as he stared at Lance’s painfully abused hole he realized how desperately he needed to fuck it. He needed to stretch it wide. He wanted to hear Lance whine in pain and moan in pleasure, he wanted to hear those noises war with each other.  

            So he stepped forward and undid the knots around the spreader bar that kept Lance’s legs aloft, lowering them slowly to the ground. Lance sobbed in relief, probably thinking it was over, but Shiro was nowhere near done.  

            It was awkward with the long spreader bar, but he managed to manhandle Lance and shift him until he was laying on his stomach, backside still hanging off the edge of the bed and still deliciously exposed.  

            Lance made an exhausted, confused noise, but Shiro wasn’t going to speak unless it was completely necessary, so he continued to ignore the sounds and grabbed the lube, ready to slick himself up and plunge deep into Lance and feel that delicious heat, but suddenly he stopped.  

            Because in this position Lance’s long, lean back was exposed in a beautifully curved line, arched just slightly, and so beautifully absent of any marks or blemishes save the mosaic of freckles that spanned his shoulders.  

            So Shiro set the lube down and walked away to grab a whip, a heavy, braided leather thing with three tails. It was a dangerous instrument, too easy to overdo and cause real damage. With Shiro’s strength he could easily split the skin of Lance’s back with this whip, but that wasn’t the type of pain he wanted to cause.  

            He’d have to be careful. He had to temper his strength, to leave marks without breaking skin.  

            Lance was whimpering, afraid again, overwhelmed by his lack of sight or knowledge about what was going to happen. It made Shiro painfully hard but he was patient. He’d always been patient. He had Lance at his mercy and he wasn’t going to waste that.  

            He laid the whip over Lance’s back, watching the younger man flinch. He pulled it down, allowing the tails to tickle over Lance’s back. He did this a couple more times, a promise of what was coming.  

            Lance’s breathing picked up, puffing in and out with sharp, high little sounds while he squirmed as if he had any chance of getting away.  

            Shiro pulled his arm back and brought it down, not to fast and not hard, letting the whip’s own weight doing most of the work. It hit over Lance’s ass, one of the tails nailing Lance’s hole while the other to marked his right ass cheek. The sound was a deep, meaty thud and Lance wailed, jerking hard against his bonds. He was trying to say something that sounded like ‘no’ over and over and over again. But none of those sounds were his safe word. His hands stayed open and somewhat relaxed. They didn't tap his pattern.

            Shiro smiled and brought the whip up again. This time it fell onto Lance’s upper back, leaving raised red marks that looked so beautiful on his dark skin.  

            Another two lashes went to Lance’s back, then Shiro moved back to his ass. He let another four hits go over Lance’s ass, gut clenching hot and hard whenever a tail caught Lance’s hole and he keened and whimpered.  

            Shiro needed more. He needed to do more. He dropped the whip and grabbed a paddle. He wanted Lance’s ass to be redder, wanted it to be more abused before he fucked it. He didn’t want Lance to be able to walk or even sit the next day. He wanted to keep Lance in bed, run his hands over that abused flesh and lave him with attention.  

            Later. That would be later. Shiro stroked the paddle over Lance’s ass and began smacking, the paddle making a sharper but louder sound than the whip. He didn’t concentrate on one spot like he had when spanking, he continuously moved it so Lance would never be able to tell where the next hit would come. Lance’s sounds turning into a nearly consistent high-pitched keening as he got almost no relief from the continuous hits. 

            After a while of this, Shiro dropped the paddle and put his hands to Lance’s brutalized flesh, digging his fingers in just a little just to hear the hoarse scream it drew from Lance, then he pulled the cheeks apart to further expose his clenching hole.  

            Shiro kept a hand pulling one cheek, then he used his flesh hand to land a few more smacks to Lance’s hole, making sure it was properly abused. It was a hole that begged to be abused, that deserved to always be swollen and red and slick with lube, ready for Shiro’s cock.  

            When Lance’s moans turned a little too breathy Shiro let up. He smacked Lance’s face softly a few times making sure he stayed awake.  

            “Don’t go to sleep,” he said. It was an effort, but he managed to keep his voice as even and steady as when he’d started. Lance whined, but nodded just slightly. Shiro smiled because Lance was just so incredibly good.  

  

\--- 

  

            When Shiro finally stopped smacking him, Lance felt ready to pass out on the spot. He was so tired, his as hurt so much. The burn on his ass and his poor hole was overwhelming him and it was all he could feel. His head was floating somewhere miles above and he couldn’t stop the shivering of his body. He didn’t even realize his cock had gotten soft long ago. Pleasure was a long-forgotten dream. There was only darkness and the hits that kept landing.  

            Then it all stopped and Lance had to wonder if it was all finally over so he could just go to sleep, but when Shiro smacked his face lightly and demanded he stay awake, he distantly realized that somehow there was more to come and he wasn’t sure if he could take any more hits.  

            But that wasn’t what happened. Instead he felt the familiar cold wetness being poured onto his hot, aching hole.  

            “Ahn, ahn!” he moaned, when two of Shiro’s fingers plunged into him without warning. The stretch hurt. His ass hole had been so thoroughly abused that even Shiro’s fingers digging into his prostate could hardly offset the pain of the stretch. Shiro was patient though. Always so damn patient. He kept fingering him like that and then wrapped his biotic hand around Lance’s cock. Shiro rubbed his prostate and pumped his dick until a long, hoarse moan finally escaped and he was fully hard. Precum dribbled out as Shiro added and third finger.  

            Lance couldn’t tell what was pleasure and what was pain anymore. He knew that his ass hole hurt but he couldn’t separate that sensation from how overwhelmingly right it felt to have Shiro’s fingers massaging his prostate and rubbing his neglected dick.  

            Yet, just as before, right as Lance was about to tip over the edge to his release, Shiro’s fingers disappeared. Lance’s sobs were desperate and he tried to say ‘please,’ tried to say anything to encourage Shiro to let him cum.  

            Then something was pressing into his hole again, something thick and so, so much bigger than fingers.  

            Lance wailed as he was split open by Shiro’s huge cock. He sobbed and hiccupped and writhed desperately, but the slide of that cock going into him was slow and relentless and didn’t stop until Shiro was completely bottomed out. 

            For the first time Shiro made a noise, a deep groan of pleasure, and then he was moving. His patience was finally gone after feeling Lance clenching around him, moaning in pain and pleasure. It sent Shiro over the edge and he began slamming into Lance, driving his hips into his red abused asscheeks, brutally stretching his cruelly tormented hole. 

            He grunted and moaned, keeping a bruising grip on Lance’s hips so he couldn’t move away. And Lance tried. He kept bucking and squirming, screaming as each ram sent spikes of pain through his ass mixed with spikes of pleasure when his prostate was hit.  

            Both their moans got louder and louder, Lance’s so hoarse that his throat began to hurt from the intensity. When Shiro felt that delicious precipice looming, he gripped Lance’s cock in an unforgiving hold and stroked him hard and fast until he came with a piercing wail, his whole body spasming and shaking while Shiro increased his pace and fucked him through it.  

             Lance’s whole world melted into white, the pleasure crashing through him and wiping out everything as more and more cum shot from his dick to paint the sheets. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, borderline painful from how hard the release was.  

            Only when Lance’s cries of pleasure began to be tinged with the pain of overstimulation did Shiro slam into Lance once, twice, three more times before burying himself deep and releasing his hot cum into Lance’s fucked open body.  

            They were both panting by the time it was all said and done, and Lance keened quietly when Shiro finally pulled out, cum spilling from Lance’s hole the second it was no longer plugged, the gaping opening unable to keep any of it inside.  

            Shiro knew he needed to stop, knew Lance had had enough, but he still couldn’t help himself as he brought his open palm down to smack the gaping, cum-leaking hole. His slaps sounded wet and they were quick, brutal, and an exhausted Lance could only mewl and cry and take it until Shiro decided he was satisfied. It took about five hard smacks until then. And when Shiro was done Lance finally, finally slumped fully into the bed, drool leaking in a steady stream out of his mouth, floating on a high of adrenaline and pain and pleasure, no longer aware of the room or Shiro’s presence in it.   

  

\--- 

  

            Shiro made quick work of untying Lance, the younger man completely pliant to him. He didn’t move or do much of anything as Shiro undid the ankle cuffs and kicked the bar away. He undid the ropes on Lance’s wrists next, massaging them gently and turning them over, looking carefully for any abrasions and satisfied when he found none.  

            Next he unhooked the gag, gently easing it out of Lance’s mouth and soothing him with a soft kiss when he whimpered in discomfort as his jaw was finally allowed to close after being forced open so wide for so long. He used the already soiled blanket to wipe away the drool on Lance’s face and massaged his thumbs into his jaw to help ease the pain. 

            The collar came off next, Shiro producing the key and unlocking it before throwing it to the side as well.  

            Last went the blindfold. Shiro pulled it off, set it aside, and immediately climbed onto the bed and pulled Lance into his lap, cradling him like he was fragile despite the harsh treatment he’d given him just minutes before.  

            Even with the blindfold off, Lance’s eyes remained half-lidded and unfocused, glazed and steadily leaking tears. He still panted quietly, and occasionally a hoarse, hiccupped sob escaped him.  

            “Shh,” Shiro soothed when the first sob escaped. He had Lance pressed as close as possible, running and hand steadily through his sweaty hair.  

            “You’re perfect Lance. I’ve never met someone as perfect as you,” he murmured. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s temples, to the corner of his eye, his nose, peppering the kissed all over his face.  

            “I love you,” he continued. “I love you when you’re bratty, I love you when you’re obedient. I love when you’re a complete dork and when you train seriously. I love when you submit to me so wholly and completely and allow me to do what I want.” Each of Shiro’s sentence was emphasized with another kiss until a tiny, tired smile lit Lance’s face.  

            “Sap,” he whispered, his voice wrecked and hoarse. 

            “Yup. For you, always. You are so incredible.”  

            Lance curled into him with what little strength he had left, whimpering in distress when pain lanced through his body, his asscheeks and hole especially.  

            “It’s okay,” Shiro soothed. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll carry you to a pod.” 

            “No,” Lance said, voice strong despite his exhaustion. “No pod.” 

            “Lance, I didn’t go easy on you. You’re going to bruise, a lot. You probably won’t be able to sit normally for a couple days at least. I don’t want you to be in that kind of pain for an extended period of time. You need to go into a pod.” 

            “I won’t. Everything hurts,” Lance said, and he wasn’t able to help the small sob the burst out, or the tears that dribbled from his eyes, but he kept going.  

            “You did this and I don’t want to erase anything you do to me. I want your bruises to stay on me because I accept anything you do to me.”  

            “Shit Lance, shit.” Shiro stopped stroking Lance’s hair in favor of cupping his face and angling it so he could press a kiss to that perfect mouth. The kiss was long, deep, and messy. Shiro dominated the kiss, relishing the broken moans his kiss drew out.  

            When he finally pulled back Lance looked blissed out again. Shiro returned to peppering his face with soft kisses.  

            “Are you sure?” he whispered. Lance nodded.  

            “I’m sure.” 

            “Okay. Then let’s go get you cleaned up. I won’t make you go into the pod, but I’m using some of that healing gel on your hole weather you like it or not. That’s going to turn into a really unpleasant sensation soon.” 

            “Fine, doctor me up however you want,” Lance murmured.  

            “I’m not just going to doctor you, I’m going to pamper you until you’re sick of me.” 

            Lance smiled and brought a hand up to stroke Shiro’s face, rubbing a thumb over the edge of the scar on his nose bridge.  

            “I’ll never get sick of you. I love you.” 

            Shiro turned his face and kissed the palm of Lance’s hand, smiling softly.  

            “I love you too. Now come on.” He looped a hand under Lance’s knees, scooted them awkwardly to the edge of the bed, and stood up with Lance cradled in his arms.  

            Lance whined as a new wave a pain washed through him from the shift in position. Shiro soothed him again with another kiss and walked them into the bathroom. He set the water rather cool, knowing that hot water would feel far less than pleasant on Lance’s reddened and swollen ass.  

            He didn’t linger in the shower for long. He washed Lance thoroughly, using cold water to gently rinse the cum out from Lance’s body, kissing away the tears when it hurt and he cried.  

            When they were done he applied the cold, slimy healing gel to Lance’s hole, shushed him with more kisses when he whimpered, then wrapped him in the silky Altean pajamas. The soft, cool material was fine enough not to aggravated his abused backside, and then he picked him back up and lowered Lance to the bed, helping him to lay comfortably onto his stomach.  

            Lance watched tiredly as Shiro stripped the soiled blanket away, tidied up the room a little, then grabbed a new blanket and spread it out over Lance before crawling in next to him.  

            It took a bit of maneuvering, but he was only satisfied when Lance was laying half on top of him with no pressure being put on his ass. Shiro held him tightly, and Lance melted into him, mostly asleep before Shiro had really settled. He kissed Lance’s head and let his lips linger there. 

            “Thank you for being so good Lance. You’re so good. So perfect for me,” he murmured into Lance’s hair. 

            “Love you,” Lance muttered sleepily. Shiro kissed him one last time before closing his eyes. 

            “Love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 finished! This one is quite intense. Reminder, Lance had safe words and signals that Shiro was on the lookout for. Despite Lance's reactions, he chose not to use them. 
> 
> Also, not all chapters will feature healthy/safe bondage practices. I'm aware of that. These stories are fiction and not to be emulated.


	5. Day 4: Mirror/Dirty Talk (Hance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4: Mirror/Dirty Talk** featuring **Hance**
> 
> Lance sets out to seduce Hunk by preening naked and on display in front of a mirror while the bigger man watches. He succeeds but gets a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 4: Mirror/Dirty Talk** featuring **Hance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: minor dom/sub, rough handjob, dirty talk, mirror sex, intense blow jobs, suction cup dildo (lol...), anal fingering, anal sex, light spanking, multiple orgasms, super fluffy ending, aftercare, minor crying, subspace, safe word/signal available (but not used)
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

**Day 4: Mirror/Dirty Talk** featuring **Hance**

 

                “Hey buddy, not that I’m complaining, but are you actually going to put some clothes on anytime soon?” Hunk asked. 

                “Hunk, my man, my best bro, love of my life, my totally awesome long-term booty call, I don’t think perfection like this should be covered up,” Lance said, continuing to preen in the full-length mirror while Hunk lazed on his bed reading some sort of something on his tablet.  

                “Was you putting booty call in that string of nonsense a hint or…?”  

                Lance whipped around with a grin, hands on hips, dick on full display, legs shoulder-width apart, completely unashamed at his nudity.  

                “It could be. I mean, you can’t say you don’t want this.” Lance gestured to his body, and admittedly it was tempting. He was so long, lean, toned, with what seemed like miles of rich milk chocolate skin on display. The freckles splattered across his shoulders and nose were extremely endearing, as were the damp curls of hair fluffing up around his face as it was left to air dry. Usually Lance went through great pains to keep it straightened, and sometimes used makeup to cover the freckles on his face, but damn if he didn’t look good bare and unguarded.   

                “Well I had actually been wanting to just hang. I told you I was exhausted.” 

                “It’s your fault for showing up right as I got out of the shower.”  

                “Okay, and do you admire yourself naked in the mirror every night? Or is this a special show for me?” 

                “I mean, usually I take a look, but I might be playing it up a bit.” 

                Hunk shook his head and laughed. Neither he nor Lance could pinpoint exactly when their relationship got like this. At the Garrison it had begun with mutual masturbation, just two bros helping each other release some stress. Then it involved into some fingering, then kissing, intercrural sex, then real sex, and from then on it was just a part of their relationship. They were best friends, they loved each other, and they had sex whenever they felt like it. It helped that Lance was a size queen and Hunk was hung.  

                “So, is there something you want to ask me?” Hunk asked. Lance pursed his lips at the teasing tone and about faced, returning to his primping.  

                “If you don’t want me then I won’t force you,” he huffed. Hunk laughed again and slid off the bed. Lance watched him approach in the mirror, failing miserably to hide the smile that tried to break through. Hunk slid up right behind him and reached down to cup Lance dick causing him to arche and whine a little because Hunk wasn’t exactly gentle. He squeezed just enough that it sent Lance squirming.  

                “When we first met I didn’t realize you’d turn into such a slut.” Hunk’s tone remained friendly and conversational, and it had Lance letting out a breathy laugh.  

                “Whose fault do you think this is? You were my first and now however many years later you fuck me with that monster between your legs almost every other night.” 

                Hunk tightened his grip, forcefully cupping Lance’s dick close to his body making it painful as it tried to harden. Lance whined again, trying to pull his hips back to get away from that crushing strength, but Hunk’s body was as immovable as a mountain behind him. Pressed so close, Lance had no escape.  

                “And whose fault is it that I fuck you every other night?” Hunk asked. Despite the beginnings of pain as his cock tried to harden in the confined space of Hunk’s palm, Lance grinned, breaths puffing out noisily and eyes shining.  

                “Mine.”  

                Hunk grinned right back. His hand tightened a fraction and Lance’s eyes snapped close. His head thunked back onto Hunks’ shoulder and he shuddered at the confusing pleasure/pain shooting through him.  

                “Listen man, you know how I get when I’m tired. So what are your words cause I don’t think I have it in me to be gentle?” Hunk asked. 

                “Snail to slow down, Iverson to stop.” Lance laughed when Hunk wrinkled his nose in disgust.  

                “Really? When’d you change to those?” 

                “Well, snails are slow and Iverson is the biggest boner killer I could imagine.” 

                “Yeah no kidding, just his name is killing mine, and I can’t believe you’re using him as your safe word. You’re such a dork.”  

                “I’m your dork.” 

                Hunk laughed and nodded, breaking out of his earlier intensity for a second just to laugh at his weirdo of a friend.  

                “Yeah, you’re my dork, but from now on don’t say his name again unless you really mean it.” 

                “You got it, lips are zipped.” Lance brought a hand up to zip his fingers across his lips. Hunk’s response was to squeeze his dick suddenly and mercilessly and draw a shout out of Lance.  

                “Fuuuuuck. Hunk, fuck,” he moaned. Hunk slowly but surely increase the pressure of his hand, using his free one as a bar across Lance’s chest to keep him still.  

                “Ah! Hunk!” Lance yelled, desperately shoving his ass into Hunk’s crotch in an effort to get away from the pain on his dick. All he managed to do was make grind into Hunk’s own dick and make in uncomfortably hard. 

                “Why are you whining? You’re a slut, you seduced me when I was bone tired, and now you’re complaining when I’m touching you.” 

                “Not…” Lance’s words cut off with a choked gasp as the pressure increased. “Not like this!”  

                “Not like what?” Hunk asked.  

                “Hurts…” Lance moaned. Hunk’s hand slid up to Lance’s throat and wrapped around it, squeezing gently. Not enough to restrict air, but more as a show of dominance.  

                “Open your eyes. Look at yourself in the mirror. You like admiring yourself don’t you?” 

                Lance’s eyes slid open with struggle and he caught sight of himself. His lean body was dwarfed by Hunk’s. His hand at Lance’s dick covered it completely, hiding everything from view and looking deceptively relaxed even as it painfully confined Lance’s erection. Hunk’s other hand encased his throat like a collar, forcing Lance to stay pressed back into his chest, chest bowed out in his attempts to move away. It looked possessive, and as Lance gazed at himself, he felt utterly owned by the man behind him.  

                “Are you going to be good for me?” Hunk asked. Lance tried nodding, but the hand at his throat tightened to prevent movement.  

                “Use your words. Sluts are loud.” 

                “Yes, yes, god Hunk I’ll be good. Let it go!”  

                “Not good enough buddy, if you want something you have to ask nicely. You know I hate it when you’re rude.” 

                “Please, please, please. Please let it go. Please, it hurts.” At that point Lance would have done anything Hunk said. His body was being set alight with pleasure/pain, pleasure/pain. He was hot, so hot, Hunk’s hand was so hot and it was ruining him. He was going to be ruined, and he watched himself come undone distantly, as if the person in the mirror was him but his consciousness was floating somewhere above while his body only registered the confusing pleasure/pain.  

                “Let what go? Be specific.” Hunk tightened his hand one last time, and Lance screamed.  

                “My dick! Please Hunk let it go!”  

                Hunk smiled and relaxed his hand. He kept it pressed to Lance’s cock, rubbing gently while he pressed a kiss to his temple.  

                “Good slut,” he praised. Lance didn’t respond, he just panted and shivered. Hunk began to grip it again.  

                “What do you say?” he demanded.  

                “Thank you!” Lance said, panicked at the beginnings of pain. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he stammered. The hand relaxed and Hunk’s smile was like the sun and Lance’s body was infused with warmth at the sight. He’d made Hunk happy and that sent a bolt of pleasure through his body and right into his throbbing dick.  

                “Good boy. Now step forward and put your hands on the mirror and don’t move. If you take your hands off I’ll have to teach your dick a lesson again, understand?” Hunk said. Lance nodded, and when Hunk’s hand began to tighten again he yelped out a quick, 

                “Yes! Yes I understand!”  

                “Good.” Hunk let him go and Lance took a step forward and placed his palms on the mirror as he’d been told. His whole body shivered faintly and his thoughts were a mess. All he could think of was Hunk and wanting to please Hunk and doing whatever Hunk asked him to do.  

                The man in question stepped away and Lance watched him in the mirror, too far gone to really wonder where he was going. All he could think about was when the heat of the bigger man would return.  

                Hunk went to Lance’s drawers and pulled one open. He rummaged around before emerging with a big clear dildo, one close in size to Hunk’s cock. It was one they’d played with before and it had a suction cup on the end which made it handy for sticking to hard surfaces so Lance could ride it.  

                He carried it back over and gripped Lance’s hair with his free hand, yanking his head back and then pressing the suction cup of the dildo to the mirror at mouth level.  

                “Open your mouth. I know having one dick inside you isn’t ever enough. It’s never enough for sluts, so you’re going to suck the dildo off and if your mouth leaves it for even a second, or if your hands come off that mirror, your dick is going to pay for it. Do you understand?” Hunks’ hand yanked his hair harder to drive the point home and Lance let out a little whimper before responding.  

                “I understand,” he said, and let his mouth fall open as he’d been ordered.  

                “What’s your safety signal?” Hunk asked. Lance tapped on the mirror, one long tap, three short and quick taps, one more long tap. Hunk’s sunshine smile once again brightened the room. 

                “Good boy.” With that he shoved Lance’s face forward, spearing the dildo down his throat and pushing his nose into the mirror.  Lance choked and gag, body bucking and head desperately pushing back against Hunk’s hand, but he didn’t budge. Tears pricked Lance’s eyes then began falling down his cheeks against his bidding.  

                “Breathe through your nose, I’m not letting up until you settle down,” Hunk said. Lance clawed at the mirror, but he didn’t tap, and after a long moment of choking and gagging, he focused on the intrusion in his mouth. Right now it was his whole word, it was all his already rattle mind could focus on as it deprive him of air and made him heave, so Lance concentrated hard on relaxing his throat.  

                It took a while, long enough that Lance’s vision started getting spotty due to his stunted breathing, but finally he was able to draw a great long breath of air through his nose. Then another, then another, and finally the spots subsided and his panicked writhing stopped. Little gags still escaped, and drool fell messily out the sides of his mouth, but he could breath again as long as he concentrated.  

                Hunk held him there for over a minute, and when his breathing evened out somewhat he finally let go.  

                “Don’t take your mouth off of it. I want you to give that dildo the best blow job possible while I prep your ass. You treat it like you would me, and I’ll be able to see if you slack off. And you will keep your eyes open. I want you to watch yourself in the mirror and see how slutty you look blowing that toy.”  

                Lance managed a garbled “yes” around the toy. It sounded downright filthy when he tried to talk around the fake cock invading his mouth. 

                “Good boy. I’m happy to see all my years of training have stuck at least a little.” Before Hunk walked off to get the lube he couldn’t help but shove Lance’s head onto the cock again, not stopping until Lance’s nose flattened against the quickly fogging mirror. Lance gagged and moaned again, unable to stop himself from struggling, but he wasn’t in charge and Hunk kept him there with the fake cock shoved deep in his throat until he finally felt satisfied enough to let go.  

                “I’m going to get the lube. Start servicing that cock like the good slut you are.”  

                When Hunk let go Lance started bobbing his head, licking up the dildo, suckling the head, sinking up and down, imagining that the toy was warm, that the plastic was soft skin, and that it was Hunk’s delicious heat invading his mouth.  

                 Hunk watched for a minute, completely entranced, his cock painfully hard in the confines of his pants. He could see Lance’s wrecked face as he bobbed in front of the mirror. His lips were swollen, red and spit-slick. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glowing with the wetness of the tears that still leaked out and marked glistening trails down his face. He looked like the perfect whore.  

                The urge to get himself buried in Lance’s tight hole suddenly overwhelmed Hunk, and he had to force himself to stay level headed as he dug the lube out of Lance’s drawer. When he found it, he wasted no time walked back over.  

                “Thrust your hips out. Present your slutty hole to me,” Hunk said. Lance garbled out another ‘yes’ and pressed his chest closer to the mirror so he could arch his back and perfectly present his perfect round ass. He was desperate to have a real cock inside him because the one in his mouth would never give him what he wanted.  

                It didn’t matter how good his blow job, how hard he worked, how hard he shoved it down his throat and choked and gagged on it, the toy would never release. It would never pour salty, bitter cum down his throat. It would never paint his face and mark him, and he needed that. He needed to be claimed, he needed to be marked, he needed to be fucked. Lance was so desperate for it, and he couldn’t help but whine and whimper desperately, because he was desperate. He was desperate for Hunk to spear him open and treat him like the slut he was.  

                “Settle down. You’ll get what you want soon,” Hunk said. He reached up and gripped Lance’s hair, shoving him forward onto the dildo with his left hand at the same moment his right hand came crashing down onto Lance’s perfect ass. Lance let out a muffled wail and then gagged but Hunk kept him still as he spanked him more. He showered the left cheek with twenty hits, the right with the same amount. He increased the intensity until his hand stung, and then he laid one more crashing smack onto both sides, hard enough that he could see the raised red imprint of his own hand on Lance’s ass.  

                Lance was crying again when he stopped, choking on the dick in his throat and moaning pathetically. Hunk let go of his hair and gently stroked over Lance’s reddened ass cheeks, admiring the swollen handprints. He stroked over them, drawing moans of pleasure/pain from Lance.  

                 Hunk relaxed his hold, leaving Lance to felate the dildo on his own while he poured a generous amount of lube between Lance’s cheeks, reveling at the full body shiver that the cold liquid caused.  

              He brought a finger up and stroked one long line up from Lance’s perineum to his hole, circling around the ring of muscles and watching it flutter under his ministration while Lance’s whimpered. The sound was filthy and hot and spurred Hunk to continue his teasing, prodding and rubbing and massaging while Lance’s head bobbed up and down, staying true to the commander he was given and sucking off the toy with everything he had. His eyes remained open but half-lidded, watery and distant, his whole face fucked out before anything had even penetrated his ass. It made Hunk ridiculously excited to see how far gone he would get once his hole was breached.  

             “Fuck Lance, you look like an actual whore like that. It’s a good thing I’m willing to sleep with you so often because otherwise I’m sure you’d be flying off to find any willing alien with a big cock to suck off and stretch out your hole. You’d end up as some stranger’s cock sleeve, existing as nothing except a hole to fuck and fill with cum. Not even a pet, just a cum dump.” 

             An indignant sound left Lance and enough awareness came back to him to send a glare at Hunk through the mirror, but he didn’t disobey his orders so Hunk just laughed, gave him a light slap on the ass to remind him of his current position, then pressed one of his thick fingers deep into Lance’s hole.  

            A long moan bubbled out of Lance, and he coughed slightly as he lost concentration on his breathing and his gag reflex kicked in. Hunk stilled his finger so he could grip Lance’s hair and push him forward onto the dildo again, holding him there as he began choking again.  

           “Breath Lance. Like I said, I’m not letting up till you get yourself under control.” 

           It didn’t take as long this time for Lance to settle down and the breaths begin to puff in and out evenly through his nose. An obscene amount of saliva spilled out of his mouth, dripping down his face and neck, onto the mirror where it ran down in slow, filthy wet lines.  

           Once his breathing was steady, Hunk kept his head pinned but started moving his finger in and out, listening to the gagged moans, muffled in the most delicious way.  

           When Hunk pressed a second finger in it spurred more choking but he didn’t stop this time. He began to roughly scissor them in and out, intentionally avoiding Lance’s prostate. When he was stretched enough to accommodate a third finger Hunk let go of Lance’s hair because he wanted to hear the sound he made when he was stretched wider and his prostate was nailed.  

           So Hunk didn’t waste any time. As soon as Lance pulled back a little to suckle at the tip of his fake dick, Hunk added a third and fourth finger at the same time, then rammed them all straight into Lance’s prostate.  

           And Lance… he wailed, long and loud, and halfway through the sound Hunk roughly jammed his mouth down the dildo so he could listen to that wonderful wailing moan get cut off into a muted gurgling wet whimper.  

           Hunk kept control of Lance’s hair and thrust him onto the dildo in time with the thrusting of his fingers into his prostate. Each loud moan was muted or cut off when the dildo rammed his throat and Hunk needed more of those sounds. He needed to see more of Lance’s fucked out face in the mirror. This position was just so perfect because just a quick glance to the side and down and Hunk could even see Lance’s hard, leaking cock hanging pretty and neglected, even from his position behind the thinner man.  

           “Lance I want you to cum like this, just on my fingers. Can you do that?” Hunk asked. He stopped moving Lance’s head, and for a second his eyes slipped closed and he just panted, only the very tip of the dildo still in his mouth, coming dangerously close to disobeying Hunk’s orders. 

           But a moment later his eyes opened a little, heavily lidded, and he sank a little farther down onto the toy.  

          “Yesh,” he murmured, tiredly giving little kitten licks to the fake cock while he attempted to reorient himself. It was hot and very oddly endearing because everything about what they were doing was filthy, and yet Lance looked somehow adorable during his tired laving of the toy. 

          “Alright buddy, you’ve been good, keeping giving your toy attention and I’m going to make you cum.” 

           Lance gave a pleased little mewl as Hunk began moving his fingers, picking up a quick but gentle pace, giving Lance’s strung out mind a break as he rubbed over his prostate again and again, the pitch of Lance’s moans and whines getting higher and higher as he climbed the peak towards climax. Hunk went faster, watching Lance’s face intently as his eyes began rolling back, his head inadvertently bobbing faster as he unconsciously started matching the pace of Hunk’s fingers, his only thought being release. Gagging or choking wasn’t even an issue right then because his mind couldn’t process anything except Hunk’s fingers driving him so high that he was floating on a wave of bliss.  

           Lance’s moans reached that perfect pitch that, through ample experience, Hunk knew meant he was seconds away from cumming. Right before he tipped over, Hunk gripped his hair, forced the dildo down his throat, and rammed his fingers straight into Lance’s prostate.  

           And Lance’s world shattered. His whole body spasmed as his dick bobbed and twitched, painting the floor white while he choked out obscene moans, the orgasm lasting and lasting, shuddering through his body.  

           Hunk drew his fingers out and waited it out, his own breath coming in quick pants as he watched Lance come apart at the seams, watched his untouched dick shoot cum, watched his lithe body squirm and shudder while he coughed and choked and screamed his pleasure.  

          The orgasm seemed to last for eternity, and yet not nearly long enough as his trembling finally subsided and he panted, gagging as his chest heaved, struggling to take in enough air through his nose while his throat was blocked.  

         He’d been good, but Hunk liked seeing him struggling around the intrusion in his mouth, watching Lance’s overwhelmed mind try to come back from the pleasure enough to let him regulate his breathing.  

         “That’s it, good boy. Deep breaths through your nose. Come back down and concentrate,” Hunk soothed, petting his lube slick hand down Lance’s sides, reveling his hot skin and the feel of his ribs expanding and contracting  while he panted laboriously.  

          He kept petting Lance until his breathing quieted and then finally released his hair, allowing him to pull back. As soon as he was able to get a little more air a little overwhelmed sob escaped his mouth, but he didn’t move his head away. He didn’t tap his signal. He didn’t say his safe word. He was so damn good.  

         Hunk kept his hand in Lance’s hair, but instead of gripping it Hunk just began combing his fingers though it, soothing Lance and letting him calm down before he started crying for real.  

         “Good boy. You’re doing so good Lance. You’re such a talented slut. So talented, so filthy, you were made for this,” Hunk praised. He wanted nothing more than to release his painfully hard dick and spear it into Lance without mercy, but that little sob of Lance’s told Hunk that he was edging towards a bad kind of overwhelmed and might safe word out if Hunk didn’t give him a short reprieve.  

         So he waited. He pet Lance’s hair, stroked his sides, didn’t command him to keep up his blow job, just let him hold the fake cock in his mouth and breathe deeply with his eyes closed.  

         After a few minutes Lance took in a great big breath and let it out slow, some of the tension in his shoulders easing, and then his eyes opened slowly and met Hunk’s through the mirror. His reward was one of the big man’s sunshine smiles.  

        “Such a good boy. I’m going to keep going now, and I need you to let me know that you’re good.” 

        “Good,” Lance mumbled back quietly. It was driving Hunk crazy every time Lance tried talking with the toy in his mouth.  

        “Good boy, go back to your blow job.” 

         And Lance did, without question or hesitation. He began bobbing and Hunk let his hair go so he could finally unzip his pants and release the pressure on his hard cock. It’d been confined for so long and he was so ready to watch Lance’s hole stretch around him.  

          He took himself in one hand and stepped close, letting the full length flop between Lance’s ass cheeks. He thrust up and down a few times across the cute puckered hole, smiling when Lance moaned at the contact.  

          “Lance, I need you to stop real quick and listen, can you listen?” Hunk asked. Lance garbled out a ‘yes’ and met Hunk’s eyes again through the mirror. He was very much blissed out and barely looked aware, but there was enough light in his eyes that Hunk was satisfied he could comprehend the next question.  

         “Good boy. Do you want me to stretch you more before I enter? Or do you want it to hurt a little? If the first one, tap on the mirror once. If the second one, tap on the mirror twice. Take your time, you don’t have to respond immediately and you won’t get in trouble for whatever you choose.” 

          Lance’s eyes went distant, losing their focus as he tried to assemble his brain well enough to understand the question and try to respond.  

          Finally his pointer finger came up and he put two quiet taps on the mirror. Hunk’s gut clenched and his whole body heated up.  

          “Are you sure? It’s going to be a hell of a stretch, I haven’t prepped you very much.” Hunk had to make sure because he was big. The biggest either of them had ever seen. Hunk put most professional porn stars to shame and their first time Hunk had literally spent forty minutes prepping Lance, and even then he’d still made him cried.  

          Lance was used to taking the monster cock now, but Hunk usually prepped him carefully unless Lance wanted it to hurt, which wasn’t all that often. Considering what Hunk had already subjected him to, he was honestly surprised Lance opted for the more painful route.  

          But Lance wasn’t as helpless as he looked. Some clarity returned to him and when Hunk met his eyes in the mirror again, they were intense and focused. He slowly, deliberately, tapped twice on the mirror again and Hunk couldn’t help his groan of pleasure.  

         “Okay, you asked for it. Remember your safe words cause I’m going to be rough. Start moving your head again.” 

          Lance moaned something that may have been an affirmative and started moving again while Hunk picked up the lube. He poured a generous amount over Lance’s ass, slicked up his own cock, and with no further prep put the head to Lance’s hole, took his slim hips into a bruising grip, and pushed forward. 

          When the head of his dick breached, Lance whimpered and squirmed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His breathing became uneven the further Hunk speared into him and when it was finally fully sheathed Hunk grunted loud and Lance mewled, little, “uhnnn, uhnn!” sounds escaping.  

         “God Lance I can’t believe you can take my cock with so little prep. God you’re such a slut, such an amazing whore. Taking huge dicks is your calling, god…” Hunk trailed off and moaned. Lance writhed, unable to go much of anywhere with being speared at both ends.  

           And Hunk didn’t want to hold himself back any longer. He poured more lube over Lance’s beautifully stretch hole, admiring how it look wrapped around his own dick, and then he began thrusting. The force of his hips ramming into Lance’s ass forced his mouth down onto the fake cock, and Lance stopped trying to keep a rhythm and just let Hunk’s thrust do all the work and push the dildo in and out of his throat.  

          “Yeah buddy, so good. So good. Lance you’re so good!” Hunk moaned, slamming into Lance and letting the thinner man’s whimpers of pleasure/pain wash through him and drive his own pleasure higher. He felt his climax approaching fast and hard, and he didn’t bother to try and last too long. They’d been at this for so long, he’d been hard for so long, Lance had been so good ramming the dildo down his throat for so long, and they both needed their final release. 

           So Hunk snapped his hips, drove himself further, nearly flattened Lance to the mirror with the force, and then his orgasm tore through him and he grunted and moaned, thrusting into Lance as he came, filling the slutty hole to the brim while Lance keened.  

           When he felt the crest of his orgasm begin to wind down he angled to hit Lance’s prostate, and then finally wrapped a hand around Lance’s previously untouched dick and stroked him expertly, knowing exactly how to drive Lance crazy.  

           This time, right as Lance was about to cum, he gripped Lance’s hair and pulled him completely off the dildo, jerking his head back so that his final scream of pleasure was loud and uninhibited.  

           And scream Lance did. As soon as his orgasm came his mouth dropped open in a wail of pure, unbridled pleasure and Hunk endured the slight sting of overstimulation and kept thrusting into Lance just to draw out the orgasm and keep that amazing sound going for as long as possible.  

          When the pleasure finally subsided, both men were panting desperately, and Lance’s face was fully blissed out, eyes rolled back, mouth open as he panted, slick with saliva, blissed out of his mind.  

          Hunk pulled out of Lance’s overstretched hole, hissing slightly at the extra stimulation on his spent cock, and then watched with a smile as his cum spilled out of the perfectly gaped ass.  

          As soon as he was out Lance slipped to his knees, head bent, panting and trying to remember what it meant to think and breath and function as a normal human and not just a living cock sleeve.  

          Hunk knelt next to him and began stroking his hair, silently comforting him and giving him the time he needed to come back down to earth.  

         “How ya doing bud?” Hunk asked quietly, massaging Lance’s scalp.  

         “I’m dead,” Lance rasped with his ruined voice. Hunk snorted a laugh.  

         “You’re dramatic.” 

         “No I’m dead. Holy hell, dead due to the best dicking of my life. Death by monster dick.” 

         “Okay,” Hunk laughed, “You’re fine.” 

         “I’m not fine. My throat hurts, I can barely talk, my ass hurts, and I don’t think I can walk,” he whined.  

         “Mhm, and?” 

         “And I demand you carry me to the bathroom.” 

         “Carry you?” 

         “Yes, because apparently I did something to awaken your inner sadist and you’ve ruined me for life. You have to marry me now because no other fucking will ever compare to what just happened. That was the most amazing thing ever. Hunk you are a god. An absolute god among men. There should be altars built to worship your cock.” 

         “Okay okay.” Hunk needed Lance to stop because now he was actually blushing at the over-the-top praise. “I’ll carry you to the bathroom and help you get cleaned up.” 

         “And then cuddles?” Lance asked, pinning Hunk with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.  

         “And then all the cuddles you could possibly want.” 

        “Yay!” Lance said. He held his arms up like a little kid waiting to be picked up, so Hunk did just that. He hefted Lance into a princess carry, having no trouble with the lanky man’s weight, and walked them into the bathroom.  

        The cleanup was filled with playful banter, more praises on both sides as they complimented each other’s sexual capabilities, and then they wrapped themselves in comfy pajamas and cuddled into each other on the bed.  

        Only when they were snuggling and content, Hunk once again stroking Lance’s hair and listening to his pleased hums, did he speak.  

        “So, do you want to?” Hunk asked.  

        “Want to what?” Lance asked sleepily.  

        “Get married.” 

        “Get married to my bestest friend in the whole world and be subjected to a lifetime of mind-blowing sex? Uhm, let me think, YES!” Lance levered himself up and peppered kisses all over Hunk’s face until the bigger man was laughing and pushing Lance off.  

        “You sure?” 

        “Yup, you’re going to be stuck with me forever and ever.” 

         Hunk laughed and pushed Lance back down to snuggle against his chest. Once he was settled again, Hunk kissed his hair.  

        “Sounds perfect bud.” 

        “Your perfect little cock sleeve?” Lance teased. Hunk groaned and playfully swatted Lance’s ass.  

        “Don’t tease me.” 

        “I’m not teasing you. That dirty talk was hot as fuck. You need to do it more often because it was amazing.” 

        “Shut up and go to sleep,” Hunk said with a laugh.  

        Lance grinned. “Yes sir. Your future husband will go to sleep now. I’m serious though. My ass is yours anytime anywhere.” 

         “If you keep going I’m going to get hard again and if you rile me up when I'm this tired I won’t let you cum this time.” 

         “Hmm, that kinda sounds like a fun type of play for next time.” 

         “Lance,” Hunk warned.  

         “Fine, fine! Sleeping now!” 

         Lance burrowed into Hunk, curling up and latching onto him like a koala, falling asleep almost instantly while Hunk tiredly played with his hair.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is my longest chapter yet and it ends with the most sickly sweet cotton candy fluff ever. Who am I? What am I doing? How can I write 5,000 words of pure filth and end it with ooey gooey lovey dovey fluff? Something about Hance just makes it impossible not to have fluff.
> 
> Fun fact, I wrote half this fic in a public cafe while with my friends.
> 
> Also, quick side note, SO sorry this came a day late. I work full time, eight hours a day, plus an hour commute to and from work (so essentially I have ten hour days every weekday). Because of this my free time is very limited. I'm going to try my hardest to get chapters out on time, but please be understand that I might not be able to put one out every day. These chapters are incredibly long and while they're fun to write, they're also quite draining due to the length and the intensity. I'm trying my very best and I really appreciate your understanding if I can't get an update out every single day. 
> 
> I should also mention that I don't live in America, I live somewhere in Asia so my time zone is way out of sync with most my readers. Because of that my updates may come at weird times!
> 
> Finally, thank you all SO much. I'm honestly shocked at how much support this is getting and you've all been so great! If you have ANY questions please don't hesitate to comment or drop an ask in Tumblr. I may not be able to accommodate all requests but I'll make sure to let you know if something's not possible.


	6. Day 5: Size Difference (Lancelot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: **Size Difference** featuring **Lancelot**
> 
> Lance remembers Alteans can change their size and decides to ask Lotor if he inherited the ability. Lotor confirms he can, and quickly acquiesces to Lance's request that follows. After all, his pet is absolutely perfect and he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make him scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: **Size Difference** featuring **Lancelot**
> 
>  **Tags/trigger warnings:** dom/sub, non-con elements, extremely dubious consent, anal fingering, anal sex, anal fisting, large insertions, drugs, drugged sex, chastity cages, collars, restraints, minor cock-warming, minor cum inflation, possessive thoughts, extremely possessive behavior, no safe word, no aftercare. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 5: **Size Difference** featuring **Lancelot**

 

**WARNING: This chapter contains extremely dubious consent. Lance consents in the beginning but loses his ability to consent partway through. If this will trigger you please do not read.**

 

            “Lotor holy shit I just had a thought!” Lance said, bursting into the prince’s room, kicking the metaphorical door down.

            Lotor paused in the middle of taking off his coat, looking over at the red paladin with one eyebrow elegantly arched. Through the open door he saw his guards looking in, but he waved them off and the door closed behind Lance. He’d visited Lotor enough times that they stopped even announcing him.

            “And what thought did you have?” Lotor asked. He set back to removing his complex Galra armor, noticing that Lance was already out of his armor and comfortably dressed in blue robes.

            “So you’re half Altean right?” Lance breezed past and hopped onto Lotor’s bed, sitting cross-legged and watching the prince undress.

            “I am.”

            “Well I remembered that Allura can do that super cool thing where she can sort of shapeshift. Can you do that?”

            “I can do it to an extent, but not to the same degree.”

            “So what can you do?”

            “Generally I can just change my size which isn’t exceedingly helpful.”

            Lance leaned forward, a grin splitting his face.

            “You can change your size?”

            “Yes.”

            “Everywhere?” he asked. There was a certain note in Lance’s voice that had Lotor pausing once more to look over. He looked downright eager and Lotor had a sudden realization of what Lance might be going for.

            “Yes, everywhere.”

            “How big can you get?”

            “Quite large.”

            “As large as your father?”

            “If I wanted to, yes.”

            “Everywhere?”

            Lotor sighed. “Yes. Everywhere.”

            “Okay so hear me out. Remember the other night when you fisted me?” Lance asked. Lotor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

            “Yes considering it happened only two days ago, I remember quite clearly.”

            “Can you make your dick as big as your fist?”

            “I can.”

            “Can you make it bigger?”

            “Lance, if you would like to make a request, all this lead-up is hardly necessary.” Lotor finished stripping off his boots and pants and finally walked over to the bed to stand in front of Lance wearing absolutely nothing, and the paladin in question could hardly tear his way from the prince’s very non-human dick. In Lotor’s normal state it was about eleven inches and almost as thick as Lance’s forearm. There were bumpy ridges running in parallel lines from base to tip, and then another ring of bumps circling the head. Lance could hardly stop himself from reaching out to grab it.

            “I want you to make yourself as big as possible and fuck me unconscious.”

            “I see, so you’ve been unsatisfied with me as I am up until now?”

            “Hell no, but I really want to see how big I can take. I know I must have a limit but I want to find out exactly what it is. I can’t believe I never thought to ask about this before.”

            “Okay, but if you truly want to do this, then undress and ask me properly.”

            Lance nodded eagerly and scrambled off the bed. His clothes were simple, so all he had to do was drop the robe off his shoulder and push the loose pants down. When he was fully naked he folded the clothes neatly and set them beside the bed before standing in front of Lotor, back straight, head bowed in subservience.

            Lotor examined him, admiring all the warm flesh on display, eyes stopping on the faintly glowing purple chastity cage locked around Lance’s cock. It was much smaller than Lance’s actual size, making it tight and absolutely confining. It also had an automatic function to shrink and tighten if Lance became aroused.

            The device was also completely seamless, no visible way to take it off. Only Lotor had that ability, only Lotor knew how it worked, and if anyone else tampered with it in any way the consequences would be disastrous. 

            Just seeing the cage sent a thrill of pleasure through Lotor. It was a perfect hidden sign of ownership. A collar tying Lance to him and ensuring the paladin could never be without him, could never feel pleasure without him.

            “Kneel,” Lotor said. Lance dropped to his knees without a word and prostrated himself at Lotor’s feet. The prince raised one foot and pressed it to the back of Lance head, pinning him to the ground and forcing him into utter submission.

            “Good pet, stay like that while I go get supplies.”

            “Yes Prince Lotor,” Lance said. His earlier gusto was completely gone. He had no choice but to submit to Lotor’s word. The prince had made absolutely sure of that.

            So Lotor left him there and went to gather some things, and then was back at Lance’s side in an instant. He knelt down and carded a hand through the paladin’s hair, then gripped it just enough to pull Lance’s torso up. His eyes stayed averted and his arms immediately went behind his back, making Lotor smile.

            “I need you to open your mouth and drink this,” Lotor said, holding up a small vial filled with red liquid. Lance didn’t even question it, he simply opened his mouth and let Lotor pour the contents out. He swallowed and shivered a little, eyes dilating wide.

            “What was that?” Lance couldn’t help but ask. Lotor hadn’t given him permission to speak, but this was something new he was introducing and he forgave the minor disobedience.

            “A muscle relaxant and an aphrodisiac. I know how much you love to be stretched, and I know you love pain, but if you aren’t completely pliant this will not be as pleasant for you as you may think.”

            Lance didn’t respond – Lotor didn’t think he could respond. His serum had worked quickly and the paladin’s pupils were huge, almost entirely eclipsing the beautiful blue. His mouth was open as he panted and a beautiful red flush rose on his cheeks. He looked beautiful and so incredibly perfect.

            But then he whined, just slightly, and began to squirm where he knelt. His chest began to rise and fall faster and his eyelids drooped half closed.

            “Prince Lotor,” Lance breathed, letting out another pained whine. Lotor smiled and looked down at Lance’s locked up cock, watching him squirm and shift in pain as the aphrodisiac tried to make him hard but the cage kept him confined.

            “What’s wrong pet?” Lotor mocked, petting Lance’s hair. He flicked the cage with his other hand, jostling it and causing Lance’s back to arch. A desperate mewl left him and tears gathered in his eyes.

            “Please,” Lance whimpered.

            “Tilt your head up. I can’t unlock you until you’re properly collared elsewhere.”

            Lance’s head snapped back to expose the long, elegant line of his neck. He kept whimpering and whining, squirming as his cock tried desperately to get hard within its prison.

            Lotor left him like that, counting down the ticks, making his pet wait patiently until his owner decided to give him relief.

            When a small sob escaped Lance, Lotor finally picked up the rigid metal slave collar and snapped it around his pet’s neck. With a swipe of his thumb across the sensor, the seam disappeared. Just like the chastity cage, only Lotor could remove the collar.

            It wasn’t a comfortable device, it was tall and hard, meaning Lance couldn’t really bend his neck or turn his head. Lotor had debated using a more comfortable one since Lance was already going to be quite uncomfortable once they started, but if the prince was going to stretch his pet to his limits, he wanted to make sure the man was completely owned.

            “Good pet, I’m going to take off the cage now but you will not touch yourself at all tonight. Not once. If you touch yourself, I will put the cage back on. Do you understand?”

            “Yes Prince Lotor,” Lance murmured. Lotor pet his hair again, then finally ran his finger over the sensor on the cage. It came apart without a sound, and Lotor gently removed it the rest of the way and placed it on the stand beside his bed.

            Lance let out a long, shaking sigh of relief. His eyes had fallen closed and he was taking deep breaths to try and compose himself. Lotor returned to petting him, enjoying the feel of his pet’s silky curls and the sound of his panting breaths. A glance down showed  Lance’s newly freed cock quickly hardening, growing to it’s usual seven inches. In the cage it was compressed down to four unless Lotor chose to tighten it further.

            “Such a good pet. Does that feel better?”

            “Yes Prince Lotor.”

            “Good. Now give me your wrists.”

            Lance obediently held out his hands so Lotor could lock the hard metal cuffs around them. They weren’t attached to each other yet, but once activated they would pull his wrists together and bind them there at Lotor’s whim.

            “Bend forward, touch your forehead to the ground and bring your ass up.”

            “Yes Prince Lotor.” Lance voice was getting progressively breathier. Lotor had a feeling he might have made the dosage of his serum to strong. He liked Lance obedient, but the paladin hardly seemed to be aware of what was happening anymore. His eyes had opened, but they we completely glassy and didn’t even flick towards Lotor as he spoke. They just remained distant and focused ahead.

            Lotor quickly secured another pair of cuffs to Lance’s ankles, then grabbed his hand and pulled the paladin up until they were both standing. Lance wobbled slightly but managed to stay on his feet.

            “Pet, can you hear me?”

            “Yes Prince Lotor.”

            “Will you say no to me?”

            “No Prince Lotor.”

            “Even if I hurt you?”

            “No Prince Lotor.”

            That should have been a problem. It should have made Lotor stop. Instead it made him painfully hard. His pet was so drugged he wouldn’t refuse anything and Lotor wanted to take advantage of that. He wanted to destroy the paladin while he was too drugged to object.

            Of course he had known the serum would also make Lance more agreeable, causing an imprinting like effect where Lance would become subservient to whoever he saw first after consuming it. Lotor hadn’t anticipated it would put him into a near trance.

            Lotor warred with himself. Lance was too drugged to say no which meant he was likely to drugged to use any of their safe words or signals. It wasn’t fair for him to use the paladin in such a way but… Lotor wanted him. His pet was just so beautiful. Collared with a device Lotor himself had designed specifically for the paladin, cuffed with devices that would allow Lotor to bind him as he pleased, beautiful long, hard cock standing erect and flushed leaking shining pearls of precum.

            He was a perfect slave. A perfect pet. A perfect possession that only a prince was worthy enough to own. Such beauty shouldn’t have been fighting as a soldier in a war. Lance should be dressed in silks, kept in Lotor’s room, ready to please and service his prince at all hours. Fed rare exotic foods, pampered and doted on by servants whenever Lotor wasn’t there to use him. A spoiled royal sex slave that none but special servants even dared look upon.  

            Lotor stroked a hand through Lance’s hair, down the side of his face, over the rigid collar, continuing over his arms, brushing over adorable dusky nipples, down his narrow hips, reaching around to stroke the impossibly soft skin of his ass.

            He was perfection, and Lotor would have him. That night, and every night possible. He would be patient, he would bide his time, and when the opportunity was perfect he would spirit Lance away to his ship. The other paladins would mourn him, they would wonder what became of their vanished friend, but Lotor would keep his pet locked away so he’d never be found again. It wouldn’t be today, but it would be soon because Lotor couldn’t bear for Lance to be away from him for much longer.

            But not tonight. Tonight Lance had come to him with his desires, and Lotor wouldn’t deny him. He brought a hand back up to cup Lance’s jaw and leaned forward to kiss his pet, thrusting his tongue in sealing them together, licking around his mouth, swallowing the needy little moans his domineering kiss drew from Lance’s throat.

            Lotor pulled back, keeping his mouth a mere breath away from Lance’s own, sharing his breath with his perfect pet.

            “Go kneel on the bed, knees tucked under you, torso down,” Lotor commanded.

            “Yes Prince Lotor,” Lance breathed. His cocked twitched as his arousal spiked from Lotor’s command. The prince smiled. That was good. It meant his pet was still somewhat aware of what was happening. Aware enough to be further turned on by Lotor’s commands. Hopefully aware enough to remember this the next morning.

            Lance turned and crawled onto the bed, movements slightly awkward because of the stuff collar. He knelt in the middle, facing the headboard, sitting back on his heels. He then lowered his torso down so he was half laying down, forehead pressed into the soft sheets. The position stretched his ass cheeks apart and perfectly presented his hairless pucker. It also trapped Lance’s cock securely between his stomach and his legs meaning he wouldn’t receive any stimulation unless Lotor chose to adjust his position and give it to him.

            Lance also kept himself shaved bare to please Lotor. He was just so perfect. Everything about him, and each time Lotor was able to sink himself into Lance’s body his obsession grew and grew.

            “Good pet. Look at me now. You said you wanted to see how large I could get, so watch.”

            With effort and a little whimper of frustration because of the collar, Lance finally managed to turn his head enough to clearly see where Lotor stood beside the bed.

            Lotor took a deep breath and began to shift. It wasn’t a painful process, but a little uncomfortable as his bones grew and his muscles lengthened. He rose taller and taller above Lance, broadening, while his cock expanded in kind hanging heavy between his thighs.

            When he was close to ten feet tall, he stopped and loomed over the suddenly tiny seeming paladin. He’d already been dwarfed by Lotor’s massive, Galra-sized bed, but now he seemed even smaller. Lance’s mouth had dropped open, eyes wide, clarity returning as he processed the giant Lotor had just become.

            Lance’s eyes flicked to Lotor’s dick, hanging at over a foot at least, wide enough that Lance’s hand wouldn’t even fit around half of it. He began panting at the thought, wanting desperately to please Lotor, wanting to be speared open by the massive beast.

            Lotor wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking himself hard, feeling himself naturally growing bigger as he became aroused, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s prostrated form. His eyes flicked to the tiny furled pucker, imagining how it would look red and stretched impossibly wide around him.

            “This is going inside you, all of it. I won’t stop until it fully sheathed in your ass. Do you understand?”

            “Yes Prince Lotor.”

            “Good pet.” Lotor grabbed a bottle of lubricant, a special one he’d had made special. It was also a minor aphrodisiac and muscle relaxer. He liked to tease Lance and turn the paladin into a desperate mess before finally entering him, but he didn’t like the tedious task of stretching him every time. The special lubricant helped make Lance ready for insertions much more quickly.

            Lotor climbed onto the bed and wasted no more time. He needed to see Lance’s hole stretched around him. He needed to thrust into him and listen to him scream, but he didn’t want his pet to be able to get away from him so he quickly activated the cuffs on Lane’s ankles, drawing them together and firmly binding them there.

            Once Lance’s ankles were securely bound, Lotor stuck the narrow head of the lube bottle straight into Lance hold, smiling at the mewl it drew out, and then squeezed the bottle to force the slimy substance straight in him. Lance squirmed and whimpered at the discomfort of the foreign liquid invading him, but Lotor didn’t stop until he’d emptied half the bottle inside Lance.

            Once satisfied, he pulled the end of the bottle out and poured more over Lance’s hole before setting the bottle down and waiting. He stroked over Lance’s ass, squeezing and admiring the perfect globes until all remaining tension eased from his pet’s body. Lance went mostly limp on the bed, breath coming in hard pants as even more aphrodisiacs flooded his body.

            When Lotor speared one large finger inside of him, Lance moaned out a high pitched, needy sound. Lotor felt his impatience grown, felt his control snapping. His dark desires were overwhelming him and he needed Lance to scream. He needed to dominate his pet and breed him. Flood his ass with cum while he writhed and wailed.

            Lotor added a second finger, then a third a few ticks later. He roughly thrust his fingers in and out before adding a fourth. Just his fingers all in there together were larger than a normal human’s dick at Lotor’s current size.

            And Lance was whimpering and moaning, his current position not allowing him much movement, so he was completely reliant on Lotor for stimulation, exactly how it should be.

            A quiet “please” left Lance in-between moans, the word repeating desperately over and over again as Lotor speared into him.

            “Hush pet. No talking now. You can moan and scream as much as you like but pets don’t talk. I will do as I please so it’s useless to beg.”

            The pleading words stopped and Lotor reward his pet by sinking his fingers in deeper, adding his thumb, and continuing to pressed in until he had his whole hand inside.

            Lance finally screamed, a short wail of both pleasure and discomfort. Lotor’s fist at this size was massive, already bigger than anything Lance had ever taken. He writhed and his body spasmed as he struggled to stay still and not jostle the massive intrusion inside him. The scream trailed off into confused little mewls, his mind trying to process what was happening.

            Lotor smiled again and began moving his hand in and out, occasionally punching his hand deeper to elicit more screams. Lance began clawing at the sheets, and then at his hair, trying to distract himself from how wide he was being stretched.

            “Now, now, none of that.” Lotor roughly pulled his lube slicked fist from Lance, grabbing both his wrists.

            “If you’re going to hurt yourself I’m going to bind you,” Lotor said. He brought Lance’s cuffed wrists together behind his back and activated them. The cuffs pulled together with a snap and Lance keened in distress, trying to move his arms apart but not managing to even shift the cuffs.

            With Lance’s hand secured, Lotor quickly thrust his fist back inside of Lance, not bothering to work his way up again. He needed Lance to be stretched as quickly as possible.

            Half-sobs began to become mixed with the moans. Lance wasn’t truly crying yet, but he was close. Lotor kept going, shoving his fist in and out with more strength than he should of, but his control was unfurling faster than he could process.

            Lotor yanked his hand out again. He couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t wait anymore. He didn’t care if Lance was stretched enough. The relaxants and lube would keep him from tearing, so Lotor took his massive cock in hand and line it up with Lance’s hole. His other hand gripped Lance’s hip to keep him still, big enough to nearly encircle his whole waste, and then he began to press in.

            Lance screamed, high and loud and long as he was stretched beyond anything he’d ever imagined. He tried to lunge forward, tried to get away and stop the massive intrusion from continuing, but Lotor held him tight and kept going, sinking further in, watching Lance’s rim catch on the bumpy ridges of his dick. He lost himself in the sound of Lance’s moans.

            “No, no, no, uhn!” Lance screamed, forgetting his orders of not talking. Lotor was too far gone to care about that because Lance was stretched so wide. He was so tight and perfect. Lotor wanted to keep him there warming his cock forever.

            When Lotor bottomed out Lance went limp again and sobbed, moans and cries leaving him. The stretch hurt but he was so high on aphrodisiacs that not even the pain could dampen the raging pleasure that was shooting through him.

            The combination drove him higher, beyond the high the drugs had caused, leaving nothing behind in his head except for Lotor’s cock stretching him so wide and the chemical pleasure that overwhelmed him.

            Lotor’s hand snaked around to Lance’s neck and pulled him upright – with this size he completely enveloped his pet’s body. His other hand stroked down Lance’s belly and stopped to run his hand over the bulge there. It was the bulge from Lotor’s own cock, distending Lance’s belly and molding his body in Lotor’s shape.

            When he touched the head of his own cock through Lance stomach, Lance whimpered and moan, unable to even really writhe due to the massive cock spreading him open and keeping him still.

            “Good pet. So good. You’re stretched so wide, so perfectly. So perfect. One day you’ll be truly mine. One day this will be the only thing you live for,” Lotor murmured, continuing to stroke over the bulge in Lance’s belly.

            Lance didn’t respond, he just kept gasping and moaning, his body unable to get used to such a huge penetration. Lotor just smiled and bent down to press a tender kiss to his head, comforting his pet just before he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.

            Lance shrieked as the monster cock drove into him, but his cock stayed hard and the pleasure continued to course through him even as his brain somehow tried to convince him this was supposed to hurt. But it didn’t. Lotor’s drugs turned the pain into an overwhelming and inescapable pleasure.

            Lotor held him like that in an unforgiving grip while he pistoned his hips in and out of his pet, feeling his ridged continuously catching on Lance’s rim and stimulating him with a delicious pleasure. It was so tight, so hot, so perfect, and he felt himself climbing higher. He was going to release into Lance soon. He was going to flood his pet’s belly with cum until it was heavy and distended. He needed it. He needed to breed his pet even if he could never give the prince children. It didn’t matter. His pet was perfect, his pet existed only for him.

            When his climax drew nearer, Lotor’s hand reluctantly left Lance’s belly to wrap around his cock. Lance let out a high, wailing moan at finally getting stimulation on his cock. His sounds of pleasure got louder and Lotor slammed into him, ruining his hole, and then Lance was cumming.

            “Ahn! Ah! Prince Lotor!”

            Lotor’s gut clenched at the sound of his perfect pet screaming his name as he came, screaming his name in the highest throws of his pleasure. Lance’s hole clenched around him and that was enough to send the Prince over the end. He bellowed and buried himself one last time, finally releasing while his hand never stopped stroking Lance. They rode the waves of pleasure together until finally their spasming stopped and Lance went limp against him.

            Lotor didn’t pull out. He couldn’t bring himself to. The world was just too right while he was buried in the tight heat, so he didn’t pull out. He simply shrunk back down, smiling when Lance mewled as the dick inside him changed size.

            Once he was back to his normal size he reached over and grabbed Lance’s cage. He used the soiled blankets to wipe off his pet’s spent cock, and then locked the cage back around it despite Lance’s tired mewls of protest. The mewls turned into whimpers as Lotor tightened it down, once again reducing Lance’s length. He almost stopped at the usual side, but his possessiveness hadn’t subsided and he remembered how Lance had disobeyed him by speaking.

            So he adjusted it tighter, holding Lance still as he cried out little keening sounds as the cage got tighter and smaller until his cock was compressed into less than two small inches.

            “Easy pet, you disobeyed me so the cage is going to stay like this until the next time we meet. If you disobey me next time I’ll add the catheter and compress it to less than an inch. Do you understand.”

            “Yes Prince Lotor,” Lance managed to sob. Lotor smiled and kissed his hair, then ran his hand over Lance’s belly where it was slightly distended from the sheer volume of cum Lotor had pumped into him. Cum that couldn’t escape while his cock stayed sheathed.

            Lotor reached up and deactivated the collar, throwing it off to the side and kissing Lance’s temple when he let out a shaky breath of relief. He was still whimpering in discomfort as his body tried to adjust to the tight confinement on his cock, but he didn’t speak again.

            Lotor released the cuffs holding Lance’s hands behind his back, but he didn’t take them off, he just reattached them so they were bound in front. He didn’t release the still bound ankle cuffs either. He wasn’t ready to release his hold on his pet, so he left Lance bound and maneuvered them so they were laying down, Lance pressed close so there was no chance of Lotor’s cock slipping out.

            “You were so good pet, you stretched so wide for me. Sleep now,” he murmured into Lance’s hair. His pet continued shivering and whimpering for a good while longer, Lotor stroking him and soothing him the entire time, until finally his exhausted mind gave up and he fell into sleep.

            Lotor stayed awake, stroking over his bound pet’s body. In the morning he would have to pull out. He would have to unbind his pet and let him leave. It would kill him. His obsession with his pet made it painful every time he had to send the perfect man back to his undeserving team. But soon. Soon his pet would be his forever. Bound to him forever. His slave, his possession.

            So Lotor stayed awake, petting his pet until he began stirring many vargas later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Lotor really loves Lance in a super possessive, creepy, unhealthily obsessed way. Also, extra information, Lotor has been slowly brainwashing and conditioning Lance every time they have sex so that he stays under his control. Lance visits Lotor's Galra cruiser whenever he has free time. Lotor plans to kidnap him and keep him as his personal sex slave in the future. 
> 
> There are three more Lancelot days coming throughout the month. I'm thinking of making them all continuations of this chapter. Two of them before Lotor finally decides to kidnap Lance, and one after. Thoughts? If you all don't like this idea let me know and I won't do it. Thanks!


	7. Day 6: Public + Cock Warming (Kolivance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 6: Public + Cock Warming** featuring **Kolivance**
> 
> Lance offers a fun way to help Kolivan get through a long day of reading reports and planning missions, and the leader of the Blades won't pass up the opportunity to have Lance's mouth around him for an entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 6: Public + Cock Warming** featuring **Kolivance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: minor restraints, cock-warming, minor cum inflation, hand jobs, subspace, semi-public blow jobs, multiple orgasms, safe word/signal available (but not used), kinda fluffy?, implied aftercare
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS

Day 6:  Public + Cock Warming (Kolivance)

 

“Pull against them,” Kolivan said in his usual no-nonsense tone. Lance almost laughed at how serious he was taking the whole thing, so concerned that Lance would get uncomfortable that he was forgetting to be excited about what they would actually be doing.  

Just to appease him, Lance pulled against the extremely comfortable padded cuffs that had been conveniently attached to the underside of Kolivan’s desk. Just like any good leader, he had his own office to deal with paperwork and mission reports when he wasn’t off being a super cool, hot ninja secret agent.  

“They’re fine,” Lance said, working to keep the exasperated smile off his face.  

“They aren’t pinching or hurting anywhere?” 

“No Kolivan, you made these especially for me and they’re the most comfortable pair of handcuffs I’ve ever worn.” 

“Have you worn many?” Kolivan asked with a raised brow. Lance laughed and would have scratched his head if his hands weren’t bound to Kolivan’s desk.  

“Well, there was the time with Nyma, then the mermaids, uhm, I think there were a few other times in there.” 

“You get taken advantage of a lot.” 

“I’m a little gullible,” Lance admitted. “But are we really going to keep talking about this while I’m on my knees, handcuffed underneath your desk ready to spend an entire day with your dick in my mouth?”  

“I worry for you.” 

“Oh I’m fine, I’m always fine, and seriously right now legit I’m about as safe as I could be. I’m in the middle of your base and you wouldn’t let anything hurt me while I’m this close.” 

Kolivan didn’t say anything, staring down at Lance with an unreadable expression for long enough that the paladin began to squirm slightly under the scrutiny.   

“I didn’t anticipate caring for you so much,” he finally said.  

“Well when you’ve had your dick up someone’s ass often enough sometimes you catch feelings.” Lance winked and Kolivan sighed, but he was smiling, just barely.  

“That, and you’re oddly endearing.” 

“Yup, that’s the sharpshooter for you. Now unzip your pants. I have a dick to keep warm and you have reports to work on. Though I gotta say, I wasn’t actually expecting the handcuffs.”

“I can’t trust you to have your hands free. There will be Blades coming in and out of here and you’re too mischievous.”

“Heh, afraid I’ll make you moan in front of your subordinates?”

“Something like that.”

“And you don’t think I can make you moan with just my mouth?”

“You’ll have a harder time of it.”

“Hmm…” Lance hummed, a smirk lighting up his face.

“And…” Kolivan continued. He reached down and cupped Lance’s face, stroking his thumb over the paladin’s lower lip. “If you get too cheeky I have more control of you like this. All I have to do is push your head down and I’ll be so deep in your throat you can’t breathe.”

Lance’s breath caught and a full body shiver shuddered through him. Kolivan smiled and glanced down, noting Lance’s slowly growing erection that wasn’t hidden even slightly by the tight black under-suit he wore.

“Don’t get too aroused just yet. You’ll be under there for some time.” Kolivan continued stroking the side of Lance’s face, and the paladin's eyes drooped closed at the action. He leaned into Kolivan’s hand just allowing himself to enjoy the affection.

“Remember,” Kolivan didn’t stop his petting as he spoke. “If you become overwhelmed or need to stop at any point, knock our signal on the desk. I don’t care if there’s a room full of people. Knock our signal at it all stops immediately.”

Lance smiled without opening his eyes. He pressed further into Kolivan’s gentle hand and nuzzled before finally placing a kiss on the palm and opening his eyes, flicking them up to meet Kolivan’s own.

“I know. Thank you.”

Kolivan couldn’t help but drop out of his chair to kneel on the floor in front of Lance. He leaned forward and captured the paladin in a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Lance was pliant for him, pressing forward as much as his cuffs allowed. Their tongues tangled together in a languid rhythm, everything about the kiss hot and wet and slow and sensual. It was filled with all the affection Kolivan didn’t, or couldn’t, allow himself to voice.

The Blade leader finally broke the kiss, pulling back and standing back up, because if he kept licking into Lance’s deliciously warm mouth he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from uncuffing the paladin and dragging him to his room.

But he couldn’t do that. He had a great deal of work to do and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to have Lance’s hot mouth wrapped around him all day while he completed the tedious duties that came with being a leader.

When Kolivan’s heat left, Lance let out a confused little moan, having to take a moment to recompose himself. His mouth was wet and swollen from the kiss and his eyes were lidded heavily. He only came back to himself when Kolivan sat back down and moved  his chair closer so Lance was nearly pressed right up to his crotch.

Lance licked his lips and watched raptly as Kolivan unzipped himself and pulled out his impressive dick. It was a darker purple than rest of him, proportionate in size to the rest of the body meaning it was bigger than any human dick Lance had ever seen. It was also covered in ridges that made him scream in pleasure whenever Kolivan penetrated him.

He desperately wanted to reach out and touch it, rattling his cuffs in frustration and drawing a small, amused laugh from Kolivan. Instead, he was forced to watch the Galra stroke himself lazily, keeping himself just out of reach so Lance couldn’t taste him yet.

“Kolivan,” Lance finally whined.

“Easy paladin, you’ll have your fill of me today.” Despite his words, Kolivan only teased Lance for a few dobash longer before he finally angled himself down and lined the tip of his cock with Lance’s open, waiting mouth.

He pushed his chair in the rest of the day, sinking into Lance’s mouth with a soft groan. Lance didn’t immediately take him deep. He kept his head back and licked at the tip, suckling and teasing it with feathering kisses and long, slow licks. He flattened his tongue to the underside where Kolivan was most sensitive and drew a hot wet line up to the tip and suckled there for an agonizing few ticks, determined to drive Kolivan crazy from the start.

“Paladin,” Kolivan said, voice strained. Lance smiled against his dick and laved at the tip, pleased when it twitched and dropped a pearl of precum that he could eagerly lick up. He put his whole mouth back around the tip and proceeded to make out with it, pushing his tongue into it and making it shiny with spit.

Kolivan muffled a grunt and reached down. He gently gripped Lance’s hair and pushed him down further, feeling the head of his cock push into Lance’s throat.

“As enjoyable as your blow jobs are, you’re meant to be warming my dick, not trying to make me release in five dobash.

Lance couldn’t respond, not with Kolivan’s dick only halfway in his mouth and already pushed into his throat. Instead, he nodded and began settling in, focusing on his breathing and getting used to the heavy weight stretching his mouth so wide.

Kolivan’s grip on his hair released and he simply petted Lance for a long time, soothing him as he occasionally gagged and choked, not pushing him down but offering comfort as the paladin settled.

Finally Lance’s breathing evened out and Kolivan took the first document that needed his attention. It was a strange sort of pleasure to have the paladin’s soft, wet mouth wrapped around him without moving. It sent a pleasant warmth throughout him and as he began reading the report he kept petting through Lance’s hair with his free hand. The motion helped him sink into his work and the heat was such a wonderful motivator.

Lance sunk eagerly into his role. He was able to sink the cock deeper as Kolivan’s hand soothed him and helped him relax. The deeper his dick went into Lance’s throat, the more distant his thoughts became. It was his only focus, his only purpose in the dark enclosed world underneath Kolivan’s desk, tucked snugly between his legs and securely bound. He slowly and with no real purpose undulated his tongue, swallowing around the intrusion and focusing on the in and out, in and out, steady in and out of his breathing.

The pair of them were content there for over a varga, Kolivan rarely ceasing his gentle petting, and Lance’s mind had gone nearly completely blank. He had no care in the world, no worries, nothing existed except for his current purpose as a wet and willing cock sleeve.

It startled them both when the door to Kolivan’s office opened. Lance was suddenly dragged up from his deep headspace, becoming aware of the room again for the first time in a long time when Kolivan’s hand tightened in his hair and pushed his head down further on his huge cock and held it there. Lance squirmed and silently choked, desperately trying to keep silent as Kolivan’s focused on the visitor.

“Sir, we’ve just returned from our mission in Sector 148.”

“Report,” Kolivan replied stoically. No one would guess on of the Paladin’s of Voltron was handcuffed under his desk, mouth stretched wide around the Blade leader’s cock.

“We managed to wipe out the communications based with no casualties on our side. Without it the Galra Empire will lose all long-distance communication in that sector and around ten surrounding sectors.”

“Good.”

“We also obtained data from the base. They have a communications hub in Sector 4314.  All transmissions from every communications base on the outer rims are routed through their powerful transmitters to get back to the main fleets.”

Lance finally managed to get ahold of himself, and since Kolivan’s hand was firm and allowed him no room to pull back, Lance took a deep breath and pressed his tongue to the sensitive nubs on the bottom of his dick and sank further, swallowing rapidly over and over to massage the tip which was lodged deep in Lance’s throat.  

 “Tell me about the la...” Kolivan paused as soon as Lance began his ministrations. He didn’t utter a noise, and Lance couldn’t see his face, the pause told him he’d been successful at teasing and distracting the usually implacable Galra man.

“Sir?” the anonymous blade asked.

“Tell me about the layout of the hub,” Kolivan managed to finish, but his voice was pitched deeper. Kolivan’s hand tightened in Lance’s hair, but he would never hurt the paladin so Lance pressed forward, forcing Kolivan to either allow him to move or painfully pull his hair.

Kolivan chose the former and relaxed his grip to allow Lance to sink deeper. He was about three quarters of the way to Kolivan’s base but he wouldn’t be able to take the whole thing yet, so Lance simply began rolling his tongue again and moving his head back and forth as much as Kolivan’s hand allowed, swallowing and tightened his lips in an effort to break the Galra’s composure in front of his men.

“Good," Kolivan said when the blade finished talking. "Meet with Merrock, this mission will require more than one team. Work with her to create a mission plan. We need to work fast, if the Galra find out you managed to obtain this information from their destroyed base, they may increase security. With communications in that sector down we have a short window of time before word gets out, so we must strike before the main fleets find out what happened.”

“Yes sir.” Multiple pair of footsteps sounded, then the door opened, and as soon as it closed Lance began humming and Kolivan groaned. He let go of Lance hair and stroked his fingers through the ruffled locks, soothing the sting from where he’d been pulling. Lance began bobbing shallowly, wetting it more and humming, enjoying the deep moans Kolivan was trying to muffle.

“You’re still too coherent,” Kolivan grumbled. Lance’s hum turned into a little laugh.

“Enough of that now. I have more work to do and I think it’s time you took me deeper.” He began pressing on the back of Lance’s head. The paladin whimpered just slightly as his throat was stretched even wider, airflow constricting again while his body tried to reject the huge intrusion.   

Kolivan stopped pressing and began petting Lance’s hair again, comforting him with the affectionate gestures while he struggled to breathe. The little whines and moans that vibrated through Kolivan’s cock was driving him crazy, but soon they quieted as Lance remembered how to breath and relaxed again. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, and when Kolivan leaned back and looked down he saw the paladin’s eyes flutter mostly closed.

Satisfied that Lance was alright, Kolivan returned to his reports, making notes and writing in a mission log while distantly enjoying having such a perfect mouth keeping his cock hard and warm.

For four vargas they remained like that, and Lance had gone into a near trance. He stopped reacting when blades came into the office. He didn’t move or react when Kolivan held lengthy meetings with them, only vaguely becoming aware as the pace of his swallowing increased when someone else was there. He was enjoying his role even more than Kolivan enjoyed having him there.

Lance barely felt the cramps in his knees or arms or jaw. He didn’t feel bored or impatient. Belonging to Kolivan, warming his cock, making his work more pleasurable was an indescribably pleasure for him. It put him deeper into subspace than almost anything else ever had because this was such an intensely intimate and submissive act.

When the door opened again Lance didn’t react, didn’t flinch, didn’t even seem to notice anyone had entered. Kolivan, however, stiffened and his hand left Lance’s hair to settle on the desk.

“Kolivan, my mission to gather information from the base in Sector 2298 was successful.”

And all of a sudden Lance was snapping back to reality because he recognized that voice. He’d recognize that voice everywhere. His breathing picked up pace and he started losing concentration, and he couldn’t help but gag, trying to keep it as silent as possible.

“Good job, Keith. Have you passed on the data to our analysts?”

“Yes, they’re working on decrypting it now and will have the report to you as soon as it’s finished.”

“Okay,” Kolivan paused and clenched his jaw as Lance choked, sending a spike of pleasure through his dick and he barely managed to keep in his grunt.

“Kolivan?” Keith asked.

“I have another mission for you.” Kolivan grabbed a folder from the stacks on his desk and handed it over. As soon as Keith took the report and began to read, Kolivan reached under the desk and without warning shoved Lance’s head down, pressing Lance’s nose deep into the hair at the base of his dick and thrusting in as deep as he could.

Lance jerked and squirmed, desperately trying to keep quiet but unable to help the quiet, distressed mewl that escaped. Kolivan cleared his throat, covering up the sound, and Keith didn’t even pause his reading. Kolivan’s face remained impassive, but he grabbed Lance’s hair and pulled him up before pushing his head back down, forcing his dick to spear in and out, deep into Lance’s throat, feeling it convulse and contract around him, pushing his pleasure higher. Being unable to vocalize and feeling Lance writhe and gag was bringing him close to climax.

He kept forcing Lance’s head up and down even as Keith began speaking.

“So you think they’re holding important political prisoners here?”

“Correct, but this is not a rescue mission. Not yet. We need to confirm the prisoners are there. You’ll be going out with me tomorrow, and as soon as we confirm they’re there and map the ship we will pass the information to Voltron. They’re more suited to rescuing captives.”

“Okay, I’ll prepare for the mission.”

“Good, be ready four vargas after the start of the day cycle.”

“Yes sir. Before I leave, someone mentioned that Lance was visiting the base. Do you know where he is?”

“I don’t know. He likes to train with the blades or force them into what he calls ‘spa days.’ He could be anywhere.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, he’s like that. He does it at the Castle of Lions too, but it’s good for us. He helps everyone relax.”

“Yes, he’s truly talented,” Kolivan said. As he said that he shoved Lance’s head all the way down again, forcing Lance to take his cock right to the base and holding him there. His little whimper was covered up when Keith spoke again at the same time.

“Yeah, he’s a great friend. I’ll head out and look for him.” The door activated, and when it closed Kolivan began thrusting into Lance’s mouth more earnestly, finally allowing himself to moan out loud. Lance too stopped restraining his sounds. He was moaning as Kolivan’s cock squelched in and out of his mouth, thick saliva spilling messily out his overstretched lips.

“So good, paladin,” Kolivan grunted, forcing Lane’s head up and down quickly, his orgasm drawing closer. Lance was having trouble orienting himself with the brutal pace, trying to breathe but he was gagging as his throat was constantly stretched open wide, and he felt himself go hazy. He finally relaxed and was content to let himself be used as living sex toy for Kolivan’s pleasure. Anything to help him release.

Finally Kolivan pressed him all the way down again and moaned, low and deep, and released in Lance’s throat. His cum streamed straight down Lance's throat to his belly, the paladin having to swallow constantly to keep from choking on the copious amount of cum being released into his body. He drank it all, his belly getting full and filling out slightly, feeling disoriented and so turned on, but his poor cock was still tightly confined in his bodysuit.

Kolivan finally relaxed his grip but didn’t pull his chair back. He kept his slowly softening cock inside Lance’s mouth and resumed petting him.

“You’ve given me great pleasure, but I still have a great deal of work to do so stay there quietly.”

Lance hummed a fucked out affirmative. He began licking at Kolivan’s cock, cleaning it and making sure there were no more traces of cum before he sank deep again. Once the Galra’s cock was sufficiently stuffed in his throat and his breathing even, Lance leaned his head to rest against Kolivan’s thigh. He relaxed there, hazily moving his tongue to massage the now soft cock.

Many vargas passed but Lance lost his concept of time. At some point a Blade brought Kolivan food, which he ate without pulling his cock from Lance’s mouth. Lance hardly noticed. He kept his head reclined against Kolivan’s strongly muscled thigh, not even able to think about taking the cock out of his mouth. It felt so right in there, it belonged there. He was meant to keep it warm.

He let out a moan of delight when it began hardening again, and he finally lifted his head from it’s resting place to bob up and down, licking at the tip and suckling it again to encourage it back to full hardness.

Kolivan was less patient this time, he lasted less than a varga before he began thrusting into Lance’s pliant throat again, facefucking the blissed out paladin until he released another huge load of cum down his throat, delighting in the way his belly pudged out further from how much he was being forced to swallow. But the paladin didn’t complain. Lance simply cooed in delight when Kolivan released the second time, swallowing eagerly and then cleaning the cock again before settling back down to lean against his thigh.

Kolivan came three more times in the next two vargas, stuffing Lance’s stomach to the brim and managing to finish all his reports. When he finally pulled out of Lance’s mouth, it remained hanging open, wet and filthy wet with cum and saliva. His eyes were lidded and mostly unseeing, and he practically hung from his cuffs. His stomach was noticeably bulged out from the cum that had been poured into him. 

He whined quietly, confused when the warm heat was taken away. Kolivan knelt in front of him and stroked his hair. He used a pre-prepared towel to clean up Lance’s face, petting him the hole time, before undoing the cuffs.

Lance dropped into his arms, boneless and blissed out, so Kolivan lifted him and settled back in his chair with Lance carefully cradled on his lap.

“You’ve been good. I know you’re tired, but you deserve a reward.”

Kolivan maneuvered Lance’s mostly limp body enough to unzip his bodysuit and pull it down, leaving the paladin naked and vulnerable in his lap. He paused for a moment and considered locking his office door, but he couldn’t help the little desire to have someone walk in and see them. He wanted people to know that he was able to have the beautiful paladin in such an intimate way. Not because he wanted to inspire jealously, but because he was proud to have obtained such a perfect mate.

So he didn’t lock the door. He simply stroked down Lance’s body with his big hand, stopping to run a hand over his cum distended belly, and then went lower and wrapped it around Lance’s cock. The paladin’s back arched and he let out a high pitched keen, rolling his hips into Kolivan’s hand to chase the sudden pleasure. Kolivan used his free hand to angle Lance’s head back and keep it still so he could kiss him.

Lance’s mouth opened readily and eagerly for him, and he licked into the perfect mouth, kissing him hard and deep while his hand moved on Lance’s cock. Lance arched further, released moans into Kolivan’s mouth, which he swallowed eagerly. He moved his hand faster and faster, never ceasing his kiss. Kolivan wanted Lance to moan his release into his mouth, so he jacked the paladin hard until his body tensed and he keened into the kiss, his cum spraying out over Kolivan’s hand. He spasmed and writhed, and Kolivan kissed him through it until Lance began shivering with overstimulation.

Only then did Kolivan still his hand, but he kept kissing the exhausted man for a while longer, reluctantly pulling away only when Lance whimpered a little.

“Come, let’s retire to my room. You need rest. Does anything hurt?” Kolivan asked after cleaning his hand on the towel. He practically poured a limp Lance back into his jumpsuit before standing up with him securely in his arms.

“Knees,” Lance whispered.

“I will help stretch and massage them before you sleep so they don’t wake up cramped. Does anything else hurt?”

Lance shook his head, the motion a bit wobbly as he was barely coherent.

“Perfect. So perfect,” he muttered. Kolivan nodded.

“You are.” Kolivan walked out of his office, uncaring about the eyes of the blades who saw him carrying the obviously blissed out paladin through the hallways. Lance wasn’t aware of them, and no one said a word, letting Kolivan show off his satisfied mate as he pleased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was kinda hard to write. I thought about having a scene where other blades watched them but it just didn't really fit with the tone of the chapter. Because of that this one ended up a bit shorter than the rest (I mean it's still almost 4,000 words, but shorter in comparison to earlier chapters). Cock-warming is really hot as a concept but kinda hard to draw out into a long fic. 
> 
> Also, I love Kolivan and couldn't help but make him really really soft for Lance. Like, he legit loves that man (as he should because Lance deserves all the love). And somehow it's so fun to write a big tough stoic character as being really soft for the person they love.


	8. Day 7: Shibari (Shallurance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: **Shibari** featuring **Shallurance**
> 
> Shiro and Allura discover that Alteans have a practice nearly exactly like Shibari, and they both practiced rope work before becoming paladins. They enlist Lance's help to start practicing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: **Shibari** featuring **Shallurance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: rope restraints, shibari/kinbaku, hand jobs, subspace, cock binding, safe word/signal available (slow down signal used), kinda fluffy?, aftercare, praise, prostate massage, soft Shiro and Allura 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 7: **Shibari** featuring **Shallurance**

 

            “Shiro, what do you think of this one?” Allura asked. She and Shiro stood at the side of the room next to a neat row of coiled ropes that varied in size, thickness, texture, and color.

            Shiro took the rope she offered and ran his hands over it, carefully testing the feel and weight.

            “Is this synthetic fiber?”

            “No, it’s made of a natural Altean fiber called ijiana. Strong as steel, but flexible and soft.”

            “It feels very similar to Japanese Asanawa, maybe a little rougher.”

            “That isn’t surprising, Altean skin is thicker than humans so our ropes are likely not as soft. Is Asanawa the rope generally used by your people for this?”

            “Yes, for Shibari, or Kinbaku. Most traditional Nawashi, rope artists, will only use Asanawa or non-synthetic ropes. Some modern artists, especially those outside of Japan, are less strict about it, but when I learned my teacher made sure I kept to traditional ways. There are varying reasons, mostly just practical ones. Natural fibers bind together better meaning knots can be simpler while staying secure with weight put on them.”

            “I see. Our rope artists were similar, but we also felt that artificial fibers would make the experience itself too artificial. The purpose of… do you prefer Kinbaku or Shibari?” Allura trailed off to ask.

            “Shibari is the more popular modern term, but my teacher always used Kinbaku.”

            “Kinbaku then. For us Kinbaku was about tying the body in ways that pushed it to its limits, highlighting the natural ways the body could bend and curve. Seeing this display was highly erotic, and synthetic rope was though to take away from that natural eroticism.”

            “From the illustrations and examples you showed me, I can tell that Altean ties are breathtaking. I only wish I had some examples of Japanese Kinbaku to share. It was beautiful…” Shiro trailed off and absently ran his hand over the rich beige rope in his hands.

            “Luckily you will be able to show me today, Lance has already said he’s willing to allow us free reign for as long as his body holds up,” Allura said. They both glanced to the other side of the room where Lance was stood on a padded mat, thoroughly stretching. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black briefs, but those would come off as soon as they started.

            Shiro smiled. “Yes, I’m looking forward to sharing this with you. I’ve wanted to ever since I found out Alteans had a similar practice.”

            Allura returned his smile. “I’m also eager.” She put a hand on Shiro’s arm and rubbed it up and down, sharing an intimate moment of understanding with the man. This day would allow them both connect to parts of their culture that had been lost to them, and if it went well they could continue doing it regularly.

            “I think this rope will be good, it’s the softest one, but we’ll need to check in with Lance to make sure there’s no painful chafing,” Shiro finally said.

            “I agree. On Altea, the one being bound was said experience an elevated sense of euphoria while being tied.”

            “Among humans as well. Many ties are designed to be intentionally uncomfortable or straining, but in a way that causes no true pain in order to allow the model to feel the euphoria of being bound.”

            “Brilliant. Lance,” Allura called. “Can you come over here please?”

            Lance’s head turned to them and he smiled. He stood up from his stretched and walked over, stopping and looking at the rope in Shiro’s hands.

            “What do you think of this?” Shiro asked. Lance reached out and ran a hand over it, pulling it through his fingers with a small smile fixed on his face.

            “Feels great.”

            “It’s a little rougher than ropes usually used in this so you need to be very vocal with us, use the traffic signals if you need them. Your mouth will be bound at certain points so we’ll make sure you have another way to signal us if something feels wrong.”

            “Okay. I trust you both.”

            Shiro reached out and ran a hand through Lance’s hair, smiling affectionately.

            “Thank you for letting us do this.”

            “Of course. I’d do anything for you guys.”

            “We know,” Allura said. “I have one more question. On Altea, often times when rope models are male we would also bind their genitals. Are you okay with this? We’ll use a much thinner rope than this.”

            Lance’s pupils dilated slightly and he nodded. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly. Allura smiled and kissed the side of his head.

            “Good.”

            “Lance go stand in the center of the room please and take off your briefs,” Shiro ordered. Lance went without a word. Once stood in the middle he took off his briefs, leaving him fully naked and exposed in front of the two Nawashi.

            Allura selected another rope, a thin, slightly darker brown than the one Shiro carried.

            “We should start with a hand binding,” Shiro said. Allura nodded.

            “If you start on that, I will bind his genitals.”

            “Alright.” Shiro stepped up to Lance and began unfurling some of the rope. “Lance I’m going to do a high hands binding. Put your hands behind your back and grab onto the opposite elbow.”

            Lance did as instructed, bending his elbows behind his back and gripping his elbows. Shiro began manipulating the rope, instructing Lance to remain loose so Shiro could maneuver him as he needed to complete the tie.

            As the ropes began to tighten, constricting his chest, Lance felt himself begin to harden. His breaths started getting heavier and he began getting lost in the sensation of having the slightly coarse rope being tightly bound around him.

            Lance flinched when a soft hand encircled his cock, stroking up and down a few times with no real purpose. He opened his eyes, not even realizing they’d fallen closed, and saw Allura kneeling in front of him, thinner rope in hand, examining his crotch with an oddly serious expression.

            “Lance, I need you to stay still,” Shiro said, voice low and deep right next to his ear. Lance shivered and took a deep breath to keep himself from squirming as Allura lazily stroked him.

            Without warning her hand left, and then she was wrapping the rope at the very base of his cock and balls, binding them tightly at the base and making his breath catch at the foreign pressure.

            Allura wrapped the rope around six times, testing the tightness when she was done. Once satisfied, she began wrapping it around Lance’s balls only, pulling them down  and stretching them as more coils were added. He bit his lip to stifle a groan, heat racing through him at how good it felt to have his cock bound.

            After his balls had been encircled, Allura repeated the action on his cock, wrapping it tightly around the base, then slowly moving upwards, keeping the rope close together, stopping right at the below the head. She wrapped tightly under the head, then began winding the rope back down, completely encasing his cock so not a sliver of skin except for the tip showed.

            When she was finished she tied it off and stood up, pressing another kiss to Lance’s cheek.

            “You won’t be able to release like this. It will drive the rope euphoria even higher,” she said. Lance nodded, already feeling a little distant.

            “There, it’s finished. Lance how are you feeling? Is there any tingling or severe discomfort anywhere? We have rope shears waiting so if you feel severe pain at any time, tell us immediately and will cut you out.” Shiro said. Lance looked at the rope stretched across his chest, then to where it was bound around his biceps. He moved his hands, but found his arms tightly bound together behind his back. It was foreign and tight, but there was nothing particularly painful about it.

            “No, everything feels normal.”

            “Good.” Shiro ruffled his hair then turned to Allura. “Should we start with a floor tie before moving on to suspension?”

            “Sounds perfect.”

            “Okay, Lance I’m going to help you sit down. Once down, sit cross-legged and try to stay relaxed.”

            “Okay,” Lance said, and his voice sounded distant even to himself. Shiro took hold of his arm and helped Lance to the ground. Once down he pulled his legs in to sit cross-legged just as Shiro had asked.

            “Before we start, are you still okay with it if we take pictures? I know you already said it was fine but I need to double check.”

            “It’s fine Shiro,” Lance said, looking up and offering a small smile. Shiro smiled back and ruffled his hair one last time before turning to Allura.

            “I want to show you something called an Ebi tie, or a shrimp tie in English.”

            “Please go ahead, I would love to see it.”

            Shiro nodded and grabbed the long length of rope hanging from Lance’s bound arms. He worked quickly and expertly, wrapping the rope around Lance’s neck, not tightly, but creating a secure loop and tying it in the front. From the knot dangled nine separate pieces.

            “Bend forward please Lance,” Shiro said. Lance bent, bringing his torso closer to his crossed legs. Shiro braided and wound the separate rope pieces into a long column from the neck loop, wrapping it in a way that when he was finished there were still nine separate strands at the bottom.

            He wrapped various pieces around Lance’s ankles, pulling the rope down more and forcing Lance to bend himself in half. Shiro bound his ankles together, continuing to cinch Lance down until his torso was practically touching his legs. It was a more severe ebi tie, but with Lance’s flexibility it didn’t cause too much excess discomfort.

            He securely tied Lance there, and then used the remaining strands on either side to bind Lance’s thighs to his calves, ensuring he couldn’t lift himself up or relieve the pressure of his bent position.

            When finished, Shiro stepped back and Allura handed him a small bell, while in her hand she held a thick, pure white cloth.

            Shiro crouched and pressed the bell into Lance’s hand. Lance immediately gripped it, but with his head forcefully bound low to the floor he couldn’t look up at either Allura or Shiro.

            “Lance, I’m going to gag you. This isn’t a severe gag, but it will muffle your voice. If at any time you need to stop, or even just slow down, drop the bell Shiro just gave you. We’ll hear it and remove the gag and check in. If you need us to untie you after that we will. Do you understand?” Allura asked.

            “Yes,” Lance said. He squirmed in his bonds, the pressure and the absolute inability to move or adjust was overwhelming, yet his body remained hot and his head felt as if it were stuffed with the softest cotton. It felt surreal and addicting.

            “Good. Open your mouth please, not too wide.”

            Lance opened his mouth and Allura wrapped the cloth around his head, slotting the front between his teeth and pulling tight. She bent down to look at Lance’s face, noting how far back the gag was pulled. Satisfied, she knotted it tightly at the back of Lance’s head. She intentionally made it just a little uncomfortable, tight enough that Lance wouldn’t be able to push it out or forget its presence.

            Once he was gagged, Shiro and Allura stepped back from Lance and simply took in the image. The ropes pressed into his skin tightly, and his back arched forward in a long curve. The ebi tie kept him bent close to the ground, nose mere inches from touching the floor. With the thick neck loop Shiro had made, he couldn’t look up or try to relieve the tension on his spine.

            Lance was writhing slightly, pulling against the bonds, trying to adjust himself to take some of the pressure off, but no matter what he did nothing moved. None of the knots slipped and the ropes had no give. He felt a strange, somewhat uncomfortable burning the longer he remained in the forced position, but there wasn’t any pain. The hot discomfort shot to his brain, making the world go soft around the edges. He was acutely aware of how loud his breathing, how his pulse thundered throughout his whole body. He could feel his heartbeat in his bent knees, in his chest, in his painfully hard and strictly bound cock.

            Heat pooled in his gut, arousing him almost painfully but with no hope of release while the ropes stayed wrapped around his dick. The arousal made the world hazier. There was so much sensation and yet at the same time none at all. The unmoving ropes offered no stimulation but they were pushing his mind into such a state of foggy bliss as they pressed into his skin.

            “He’s already deep under,” Shiro said quietly. Lance still squirmed, but it each time he moved something and the ropes pressed deeper into that spot he let out a quiet moan, not quite distressed, not quite pleasurable, but something in between.

            “He is, it looks like he takes to this very well. I quite enjoy this tie, it’s so simple but also quite stressful for the body.”

            “Yes, and it can be modified in many different ways. If we add a harness tie around his upper and lower back, and around his hips, we can suspend him like this.”

            “Let’s try that,” Allura said. “After we take some photos.”

            They went about take pictures of Lance’s bound form from every angle. They captured close-ups of the knots, far away pictures, pictures of his face, and pictures of his bound cock partially obscured by his own body.

            They finally put their tablets down and Allura stepped up to Lance and ran a hand through his hair.

            “Lance I want to know your color. Is everything green?” she asked. Lance made a muffled sound through his gag and awkwardly nodded his head. Shiro massaged at the base of Lance’s neck, drawing out a pleased hum.

            “Good, we’re going to add more elements and suspend you. Are you ready for that?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded again.

            Shiro and Allura worked on the harness together, Allura adding some stronger Altean knots. They did a simply hip harness, threading ropes under Lance’s chest and pulling them tightly against his hips. They expanded it into a torso harness as well, knotting the ropes into where Lance was already tied as well as adding new ones. Before beginning to haul him in the air, they checked each element carefully. If even one slipped it could send Lance tumbling and hurt him.

            Satisfied with their work, then gently rolled Lance onto his back, supporting him so most the weight rested on his back and hips and not on his bound hands.

            Shiro stayed there while Allura lowered the loop they would attach the ropes to. She pulled the ends of the harness through the loop, securing them, and then began hauling Lance into the air, having no trouble with her Altean strength.

            Shiro stepped back as Lance left the ground, standing beside Allura and watching his body tip backwards slightly, head bent back as far as the ropes at his neck allowed.

            Lance’s eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly, but the bell remained firmly clutched in his hand.

            When he was around five feet off the ground Allura stopped and secured everything, and then she and Shiro were stepping forward. With the ties, Lance’s body remained in it’s cross-legged position, but now he was weightless without the hard floor beneath him.

            Lance squirmed in the air, feeling the ropes but somehow his brain was telling him that they weren’t really there, that he was floating in a haze of pleasure and discomfort, mixing them together and wiping his thoughts away. Distantly his knees ached a little, and his back was tense from it’s forced bend, but Lance was hardly aware of it. He only had enough presence of mind to grip tightly to the bell, because if he dropped it this would end and he didn’t want to let go of the blissfully empty, floating feeling in his head.

            Bound as he was with his legs in a forced crossed position, his bound cock and balls were on full display, as was his tight hole. Shiro stepped up and ran a hand over Lance’s stretched and bound balls, stroking of the skin that was tight and shiny from being stretched so far.

            Lance moaned, high pitched and needy as Shiro continued to stroke him. Allura joined him and ran a hand up Lance’s bound cock, putting pressure on the ropes so Lance could feel where her hand went, higher and higher stopping right before she got to his sensitive, exposed tip.

            “You look so beautiful Lance,” she murmured. She stroked her hand back down the ropes confining his dick, up and down, teasing him with sensation through the ropes that would never be enough to bring him to release.

            Lance let out another needy sound when Shiro squeezed his stretched balls, squirming slightly and swaying in his suspension. They continued like that for what seemed to Lance like and eternity, teasing him and bringing his pleasure to an unbearable high, but not giving enough to tip him over.

            Shiro leaned in and pressed a warm, wet kiss right to the exposed tip of Lance’s dick, before stepping away. Allura did the same to his balls, and then left him there to hang. Lance whimpered, moaning and trying to draw them back, but they simply took their tablets out and began their picture taking again while Lance shivered and moaned and tried to implore them to come back.

            “Alright, let’s lower him and move onto the next tie. I would like to show you an Altean one now, Shiro.”

            “Please do, I’d love to see it.”

            Allura began lowering Lance back down while Shiro stood beside him, controlling the descent and making sure he landed on the floor mat gently. As soon as he was done Shiro undid his knots at Lance’s ankles and legs, freeing him to sit back up before undoing the neck loop.

            Both Shiro and Allura gently helped him sit back up without unbinding his arms. Shiro grabbed Lance’s legs and extended them out slowly while Allura let him lean against her for a little bit as he readjusted.

            “Allura do I need to undo his hands?” Shiro asked. He was kneading into Lance’s legs to make sure they weren’t too cramped before they began on the next tie.

            “No, actually that tie will work perfectly for mine,” she said, keeping Lance pressed closed to her bosom, petting his hair while Shiro stroked his legs gently to keep him in his subspace. It would ruin the effect if he were to be drawn in and out so they were gentle and quiet until the could began tying him again.

            “Does he need to stay sitting?”

            “No, standing.”

            Shiro nodded and leaned forward, not pulling Lance away from where he was cushioned against Allura’s breasts, but just stroking a hand over his face.

            “Lance, is your color still green?” Shiro asked. Lance’s eyes were half closed and he was still pretty blissed out, but he managed a nod.

            “Do you need us to take the gag off?” Allura asked. Lance shook his head no. Allura smiled and kissed his hair, Shiro kissed his cheek.

            “You’re doing amazing. We’re going to help you stand up now, keep firm hold of that bell and remember to drop it if you need anything to stop.”

            The pair of them supported Lance and stood him up. He wobbled a little bit, swimming up from the deep hazy well he’d sunk into during the last tie in order to stand steady.

            “I’m going to use his current hand tie and turn it into a full chest harness,” Allura said. She began wrapping the ropes into diamond shapes across his torso, above and below his pecs, secured with a loop around the back of his neck but tied down the front so it couldn’t ride up and restrict his breathing. She did another tie around so she could secure the whole thing with a big knot right between his shoulder blades.

            “This looks similar to something called a horizon harness, but a little more complex and secure. Better for light suspension,” Shiro said.

            “It’s quite good for a partial suspension,” Allura agreed. She lowered the loop from the ceiling again and looped the free end of the rope through, but she didn’t tie it off or raise the loop just up.

            “Lance, lift your left leg up for me,” Allura said. Lance had good balance, but Shiro still supported him just in case as he brought his leg up. Allura did a quick slip not around his thigh, a few inches above his knee, and pulled it tight and drawing his leg higher up. Once it was high enough, Lance’s thigh nearly parallel to his body, she looped more complex knots to secure his leg there.

            Shiro let Lance go as soon as his leg was secure and watch Allura weave a tight lattice down Lance’s suspended leg before stopping at his ankle. She did a thick knot there, looped the rope around the bottom of Lance’s foot, then tied another knot at his ankle. By looping the rope around his foot she was ensuring the lattice on his leg wouldn’t slip.

            Finally, she brought the end back to the loop and pulled it tight, taking advantage of Lance’s flexibility and forcing his leg to extend straight up. She continued tightening it, pulling the leg closer to Lance’s body, drawing a little moan from him.

            Finally she secured it with a complex knot at the suspension loop. As the final touch, she raised the loop up, forcing Lance to place all his weight on the very tip of his toes. The position would become more distressing as his support leg became tired, but would also drive his euphoria higher.

            Once done, she stepped back next to Shiro and looked at the finished product. Lance was stood on the ball of his foot, wobbling in the suspension. His leg was pulled straight up, forcing him into a severe standing split. With his leg pulled up, it also put his bound cock on beautiful display. The lines of his body all led the eye right down to that lovely focus.  

            “It’s beautiful. We have a version called kata ashi tsuri. The lattice on his leg is stunning.”

            “It’s more decorative than functional.”

            Lance moaned a little, his head hanging forward due to the suspension at his back. He couldn’t still himself in the binding and was forced to constantly readjust to keep his balance. It was distressing, overwhelming, but the heat in his gut was an inferno, driving his pleasure to an indescribable level. He’d lost a little bit of the pleasant euphoria in-between ties, but it’d gradually returned as Allura was binding him until he was left buzzing, drunk on the feeling of the ropes holding him aloft.

            “Lance, is your color green?” Shiro asked, suddenly next to him and running his hand over the lattice on Lance’s leg. Lance nodded and then whimpered when Shiro began stroking his bare inner thigh, teasing and tickling the sensitive skin there and sending Lance squirming. His free leg wobbled, concentration torn between balancing and Shiro’s big, warm hand.

            He keened when Allura’s finger suddenly began circling his hole. Her fingers were slick with lube, something he hadn’t been aware was even in the room.

            Shiro’s hand went to the unbound tip of Lance’s dick, and he began rubbing right as Allura’s finger breached him. Lance gasped through his gag, pulling against his bindings. He wanted to push his hips back to draw Allura’s finger deeper, but he couldn’t gain any traction.

            Allura kiss his shoulder and smiled, adding another finger and pushing them into his prostate. Shiro rubbed the head of his dick and with his other hand fondled Lance’s stretched balls.

            Allura added a third finger, but didn’t speed up her fingers. She took her time, her prostate massage slow and deliberate. Combined with Shiro’s hands, Lance’s mind became numb, feeling helpless and high and wanting it to end but never wanting it to end.

            They teased him to a nearly painful high, but the tight bindings encasing his cock kept him from tipping over. He just kept climbing higher and higher, long, loud continuous moans escaping through the gag.

            Then, like before, their hands were suddenly gone. He looked up and saw them walking away, Allura wiping her hand on a towel before grabbing her tablet. She and Shiro set about their pictures again, spending over ten dobash taking photos and videos of him struggling to support himself on the ball of one foot.

            Lance let himself sink back down, losing his concept of time while they documented their fill. Until his leg began shaking. The strain of supporting himself made his leg tremble, and the tremble spread to the rest of his body as he became exhausted, but it added to the mind numbing effect of the whole experience.

            “Easy, we’re going to lower you back down now,” Shiro said. He put a hand to Lance’s face and carded through his hair while Allura lowered him. Shiro soothed and support him as Allura began undoing all the knots, until finally the last one was done and she was lowering his leg back to the floor.

            Lance’s hip twinged as it was finally allowed to change positions, so Allura kneaded her fingers into until Lance sighed and some of the tension released.

            “You’re doing brilliantly. We only have one more tie. Still green?” Shiro asked. Lance didn’t respond, not at first, until he gave one small shake of his head.

            Immediately Allura undid the knot around his mouth and pulled it out. Shiro cupped his face in both hands and pulled his face up so their eyes could meet.

            “Talk to me, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked. Lance took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

            “Need a minute,” he breathed.

            “Take your time. We don’t have to keep going. You’ve already done so well.”

            “I want to keep going. It’s just so much. It feels so good but it’s so much,” Lance whispered. Shiro nodded and placed a soft kiss on Lance mouth. His lips parted to allow Shiro’s tongue inside, and they kissed slowly and tenderly for a few dobash while Allura’s hand roamed Lance’s body.  

            When Shiro pulled back Lance’s trembling had stopped entirely, and he gave both of them a blissed little smile.

            “I’m okay. Please keep going,” he said.

            “I need to redo the gag for the next tie, are you okay with that?” Allura asked. Lance nodded and opened his mouth. Allura kissed his temple then retied the gag as tightly as before.

            “Let’s start.” They kept Lance’s arm binding the same, but added a secure hip harness that left his crotch bare. The worked together, and once the hip harness was finished they laid him down on his back. The hip harness was knotted at the front, and they pulled the free end of the rope through the suspension loop. Allura went to pull the loop up while Shiro stayed at Lance’s side.

           The hip harness stayed firm and didn’t slip, keeping Lance level despite how his back arched dramatically with nothing to support it. Shiro kept hold of this legs though, because until they were tied if he let go Lance would tip dangerously backwards.

           Once he was off the ground, Allura came back over and tied Lance’s ankles together pulling them back towards Lance’s head, increasing the severity of Lance’s arched back. She made a knot in the middle of the rope, then pulled it back and wrapped the rope around Lance’s head and into Lance’s mouth. She cinched it tighter, pushing the gag deeper and pulling Lance into a final, severe bend. She secured it at the middle knot, then made on final loop up over the top of Lance thighs, tying it at the same knot.

            Shiro finally let go, and they examined the final product. Lance was suspended by nothing more than the hip harness. His hands were tightly bound to his back, and the rope in his mouth and at his ankles bent him backwards in a challenging upside-down ‘C’ shape. The rope over the top of his thighs kept them from splaying too wide.

           The position all had his cock pointing straight up, still tightly bound, the tip red and clearly broadcasting his arousal.

           They hoisted him higher until he was far above their heads and left him. Lance’s eyes were closed and he looked drunk. His face was flushed, eyes hazy, but showing no signs of distress. He could feel his heartbeat drumming through his entire body, one hot pulsing that made him feel a euphoria he’d never known possible.

           Shiro and Allura took pictures, deep satisfaction settling into both of them seeing Lance bent so severely, so tightly bound and dominated, but looking blissful and content in his submission. They admired him for some time, taking twenty vargas to let him hang and stay deep into his subspace, before lowering him back within reach once their pictures were finished.

           Allura began stroking over Lance’s bound cock again, and he could barely move in his current position. There was no way for him to get traction so he just made little high pitched noises, whining every time Allura hand got near his tip but then moved away.

          Shiro lubed up his fingers this time and pressed two into Lance, smiling at the high keen Lance made. He began a prostate massage, and when Allura began slowly undoing the ropes keeping him from climaxing Lance made an excited whine.

          Allura took her time, drawing out the teasing, unwrapping the ropes slowly and avoiding brushing the newly exposed skin.

          Finally, finally, the ropes that had been confining his so painfully aroused cock were gone and Allura wrapped a lube slicked hand around his length as Shiro added a third finger.

          Lance moaned, arching even farther than the ropes force him to, wanting to beg but the gag and the rope stopped any coherent sound so he whimpered and keened and whine and moaned while the two drove him up and and up and up and it was so much and the ropes were so amazingly tight, and then Allura rubbed him faster and harder and Shiro pounded his prostate.

          Lance released, screaming as his vision went white. He came all over his own stomach and the ropes while Allura and Shiro kept moving their hands, stimulating him through it and drawing the orgasm out. It was the longest, most intense, most mind blowing and euphoric orgasm Lance had ever hand, and when he finally began shivering from overstimulation he felt utterly sated and floaty. The world was soft around him and he felt almost as if he were dreaming.

          Everything after that was blurry. He hardly process when he was lowered back to the ground and all the ropes were undone. It was only when Shiro gently pried the bell out of his hand that Lance became aware of the room again. The gag was gone but he didn’t really remember it being removed.

          When his eyes swam back into focus he was cradled between Shiro and Allura, and they were smiling down at him as if he were the most precious thing in the universe.

          “How do you feel?” Allura asked.

          “High, like I’ve been doing the most amazing drugs,” he croaked tiredly.

          “That’s called being rope drunk,” Shiro said softly.

          “It feels amazing.”

           “Yeah, and you did so well. You are absolutely perfect for this and your flexibility is impressive.”

           “Did you guys like it to?” Lance asked. Allura smiled wide and kissed him, a short hot press of their lips before she pulled back.

           “We loved it. We’re so happy.”

           Lance smiled and closed his eyes. His high was bleeding into tiredness and he pressed deeper into Shiro, feeling warm and safe and absolutely content.

          “Before you can sleep, I need to try and feel past the high and take stock of your body. Does anything hurt?” Shiro asked. Lance’s eyes reopened and his brown furrowed. He wiggled a little, tensing and un-tensing various muscles before relaxing back into Shiro.

          “Back feels a little sore, but it’s not bad.” Lance closed his eyes again and sighed happily.

          “Okay, let’s get you to a bed before you pass out right here. We’ll give you a quick back massage so you don’t wake up sore.” Shiro said with a laugh.

          Lance smiled but didn’t open his eyes.

          “Love you guys.”

          “We love you too.”

          They wrapped Lance in a soft robe and led the wobbling, half asleep paladin down the halls and into Allura’s room. They kept their promise and massaged his back, but Lance was completely asleep after only five dobash. Both of them kissed his hair and tucked him under the covers then crawled in next to him and sandwiched him securely between them before falling asleep themselves.

 

* * *

 

Extra:

        "So why did you guys take so many pictures? Are you trying to document your different rope tying skills?" Lance asked the next morning while they were all cuddled in bed. 

        "No. You're just incredibly cute and we want to have more pictures of you," Allura said. 

        "What... hold up. What? Seriously? You took like, a hundred pictures! And what do you mean you wanted  _more_ pictures of me?"

         "We just really adore you and can't help taking pictures all the time," Shiro said. He grabbed his tablet and opened the photo gallery, tilting it so Lance could see. There were hundreds of photos, all of Lance. 

        Allura sighed happily. "You're so adorable," she cooed. She suddenly flung herself on Lance, wrapping herself like an octopus around him and squeezing him tight. 

        Shiro made a similar sound and wrapped around him from the other side, while Lance just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

        "You both are stalkers..." he finally said quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long, and it was so hard to write. Describing Shibari positions without pictures to illustrate what I'm talking about is quite challenging. If there are spelling/grammar mistakes, please forgive me. I'm so tired, lol.
> 
> Also, I'm not an authority on Shibari. I did cursory research but if I got something wrong don't come at me... I'm no expert. I also completely made up Altean culture about rope tying...
> 
> Hope you liked it! I loved writing Shiro and Allura just completely doting on and loving and admiring Lance. They love the heck out of him.


	9. Day 8: Somnophilia/Sleepy (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: **Sleepy/Somnophilia** featuring **Shance**
> 
> Shiro wakes up in the middle of the night and notices Lance is having a wet dream, so decides to help make the dream even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: **Sleepy/Somnophilia** featuring **Shance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: consensual somnophilia, sleepy sex, wet dreams, hand jobs, pre-negotiated kink, anal fingering, anal sex, cream pie, cock warming, gaping, multiple orgasms, super soft, super fluffy, they're married and love each other so so much
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

**Day 8: Sleepy/Somnophilia** featuring **Shance**

 

            It was the middle of the night when Shiro woke up. There wasn’t a particular reason – everything was quiet and peaceful, but he couldn’t help but tense, hyper alert as if he’d be attacked at any moment.

            A quiet snuffle made him flinch, then relax a moment later when Lance wiggled and pressed back more firmly into his chest. Shiro smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair, taking a moment to inhaled the calming vanilla scent of whatever shampoo he used. Lance had worked with Coran to synthesize it with that smell because he knew it was Shiro’s favorite, and smelling it right them had the earlier bought of anxiety melting further away.

            Lance wiggled again, making a little noise in his sleep. He seemed to be dreaming, but his face was relaxed and he wasn’t tense, so Shiro hoped it wasn’t a nightmare. They were both prone to them, it was a side effect of war, but they were never as bad when the two could sleep together.

            Shiro closed his eyes, reading to go back to sleep, but Lance’s squirming didn’t stop. The way they were slotted together had Lance’s round ass rubbing right at Shiro’s crotch, and the more he moved the warmer Shiro felt himself becoming.

            He rubbed a hand up and down Lance’s arm, trying to soothe him, or maybe lull him into a deeper sleep so the grinding stopped, but it didn’t work. Shiro’s touch only elicited a quiet, sleepy moan from the other man. Shiro felt himself hardening, unable to withstand the stimulation from his completely unaware husband. He bit his lip, trying not to moan.

            Lance had been training insanely hard, working himself into exhaustion each night. Between that, his anxiety and stress, his occasional nightmares, and unpredictable Galra attacks, Lance needed all the sleep he could get. He didn’t need to be woken up in the middle of the night just because Shiro got horny.

            It wasn’t until Lance moaned, louder this time, that Shiro finally clued in to what kind of dream Lance might be having. He slid his arm around Lance’s front, stroking down until he could palm the erection he found there. He began rubbing lightly, staying pressed tight against Lance’s back and drinking in the breathy moans that seemed so loud in the silent room.

            Shiro’s body responded in kind. The more he stroked Lance, the more his husband ground back against him, and the harder Shiro became. It was slow, hot, and frustrating because the stimulation was overwhelming, addicting, but not enough. He wanted more. He needed more. Lance’s body was so hot against him, the temperature under their covers suddenly sweltering, yet he didn’t try pushing them off.

            Lance made a beautiful keening sound as Shiro rubbed him harder, and yet his eyes stayed closed and he didn’t show any signs of waking up. It made Shiro smile again that he could work his husband up so high without the other man even being awake.

            Shiro began rolling his hips forward, his hard cock seeking more friction against Lance’s ass through the too thick layers of their sweatpants. He needed the barrier gone. He needed to feel Lance’s hot, oh-so-soft skin. He wanted to press his cock into the cleft of Lance’s ass, rub against his hole, sink inside him, work them up, push them over the top until the sheets were stained with their release and Lance was properly filled.

            Shiro stopped stroking Lance, eliciting a confused murmur of protest from the sleeping man, and began gently pulling Lance’s pants down. He worked them down Lance’s hips, careful not to jostle him too much and wake him.

            When they’d reached the top of Lance’s thighs, just below the swell of his ass, Shiro reached up to the little storage cubby above the bed. They kept the lube there for convenience, and right now Shiro couldn’t have been happier that he could grab it without having to move away from the addicting heat of Lance’s body.

            He awkwardly managed to pour some into his hand, having to be extra careful so Lance didn’t wake up. They’d talked about doing things like this before, so he was able to let Lance continue to sleep while he played with his body.

            Once his fingers were slick he settled back down and began rubbing against Lance’s hole, smiling when his husband moaned, hoping that the wet dream he was having felt as fantastic as Shiro felt right then.

            Lance pressed back against his massaging fingers, his sleepy, needy little whimpers sending heat waves through Shiro’s body and making his erection almost painful with how hard it was. But he wouldn’t rush. He would never rush prepping Lance. All he ever wanted to do was make Lance happy. Make Lance smile. Make him feel good. Make him moan and wail and scream Shiro’s name as pleasure wracked his body. Lance didn’t deserve pain, he only deserved pleasure.

            So Shiro took his time, taking pleasure in Lance pleasure. He put one finger in first, listening carefully to Lance’s sleepy noises, and once he settled began slowly pumping it in and out. The angle was a bit awkward, but after a few seconds he managed to find his husband’s prostate and begin massaging it. Lance got louder, pleased moans leaking from his mouth, turning into a high gasp when Shiro added another finger and continued his prostate massage.

            Lance’s cock twitched and leaked precum, but with Shiro’s position laying on his side he only had one arm free so he focused on Lance’s ass. He added a third finger and firmly pressed into the prostate, making Lance buck and squirm against him. In his sleep he began thrusting his hips forward, unconsciously seeking friction on his neglected cock.

            Shiro began scissoring his fingers, stretching Lance thoroughly. When he entered he didn’t want there to be any pain, not even the slightest bit of a burn. Pain might jolt Lance out of his sleep, so despite his desperate arousal he kept going. Adding a fourth finger after an adequate amount of time. Shiro kept at the stretching for over ten minutes, far longer than Lance usually let him prep. Usually he was impatient, desperate to have Shiro inside him, sometimes cutting the prep shorter than Shiro liked.

            Now that he was asleep, Shiro could take his time. He could stroke Lance’s silken insides, feel him stretch around his fingers, massage his prostate and coax such delicious sounds from his mouth.

            When Lance let out a long, needy whine Shiro finally removed his fingers. Lance protested again so Shiro kissed his head to shush him before finally wiggling his own sweatpants down and slicking up his cock. He pushed more lube into Lance’s hole before finally, finally slipping in. There was no resistance from Lance, not protests or pained sounds. Just a breathy, satisfied exhalation as Lance went boneless once Shiro was fully sheathed. They both groaned when finally connected and Shiro didn’t waste much more time. He began thrusting, the angle forcing him into a slow, grinding movement. He rolled his hips, breaths puffing out hot against Lance’s vanilla scented hair. Lance himself was moaning with abandon, his sleeping state meaning he wasn’t tempering or monitoring the sounds he made. So he was loud, unfiltered, broadcasting his pleasure to the dark room as Shiro ground his cock in and out of him.

            Shiro’s hand brushed back around to grip Lance’s cock, and when his husband keened Shiro felt a hot, almost painful spike of pleasure spear into his dick. His next thrust was harder, slamming into Lance’s willing hole. His cock jumped in Shiro’s hand, continuously leaking precum all over his hand.

            The first signs of release began building in Shiro, making him feel frantic and needy. He increased the speed of his thrusts as much as he could in their current position, moving his hand on Lance’s cock faster to match the pace of his hips.

            Their noises joined together, groans and moans and grunts and whimpers as their pleasure began rising together, release so deliciously close. Shiro began jacking Lance faster, rubbing his tip and pausing to press a finger against Lance’s precum leaking slit at the tip of his dick to draw out a wail, before working back down.

             His hand job became messy and uncoordinated, loosing its rhythm with Shiro’s thrusts. Lance’s moans reached a higher pitch, signaling he was close, so Shiro closed his hand tighter and concentrated his hand job towards Lance’s tip until Lance came with a quiet wail, body spasming as white shot out on Shiro’s hand.

            Shiro kept thrusting into him, drawing Lance’s orgasm out until he began squirming as the pleasure ebbed into overstimulation. Shiro gave a few more hard thrusts before he buried himself fully and came deep inside Lance, breeding him and marking him in his most intimate place. The room around Shiro melted into starbursts and fireworks as he spilled.

             It was an intense orgasm, hot and long and Shiro kept pumping more cum into Lance until finally he felt himself come back down. The starbursts that had blocked his vision ebbed, and his arm went around Lance’s waist to pull him back so they were fixed snugly together.

            Exhaustion swept back through Shiro, reminding him what time it was, and he felt himself falling back into sleep with his cock still buried deep into Lance’s wet, stretched, cum filled hole.

 

* * *

 

Lance swam awake slowly, feeling more content and well rested in months. It was hot under the covers and he wiggled a little, and promptly let out a gasping moan as he felt something shift inside him.

He went still and tried to shake off the cobwebs of sleep to figure out what was going on. Lance looked back and saw Shiro’s peacefully sleeping face. Then Lance looked down and saw his pants pulled down under his ass, Shiro’s arm caged firmly around his waste, and presumably it was Shiro’s cock buried deep within him.

So it hadn’t been dream. Lance smiled – he recalled having the most intense wet dream he’d ever had, but apparently Shiro had helped it along. It was unexpectedly hot for Lance to wake up with a cock in his ass, something that had never happened before.

He wasn’t sure how long Shiro had been inside him, but Lance’s cock had no problem getting hard. It was too hot to think about Shiro using his sleeping body, taking his pleasure and filling him up with cum all while Lance was unaware. He felt so warm, so satisfied, and so full. But now he wanted more. He wanted to remember this time. He wanted Shiro to fill him with even more cum.

Lance began grinding his hips back, pushing his ass firmly back so Shiro’s cock went deeper. He kept that up until finally the cock inside him began to harden, stretching him out in a delicious way. He’d also never felt a soft cock grow to full hardness inside him and it drew a whimper from him.

But, unlike Lance, Shiro was a light sleeper. Between Lance’s grinding and that sound, Shiro jerked out of sleep. He immediately stiffened, his arm across Lance’s waste growing taught and forcing him to stop his grinding.

But Lance was having none of that. He shoved his hips back, wiggling them, and smiling when Shiro groaned loudly.

“Lance,” he moaned, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Sleep well babe?” he asked coyly. Shiro chuckled.

“Not as well as you. Did you have a nice dream?” he asked. His voice was still heavy and hoarse with sleep, and it was doing interesting things to Lance’s cock. He was painfully hard and already leaking just from hearing that deep, sleepy voice right behind him.

“I had an amazing dream, but I want to remember it better this time. I want to really feel it,” Lance cooed. His own voice sounded groggy. They were both working themselves into exhaustion, but nothing would stop them from chasing the pleasure they found in each other’s bodies.

“I can help with that,” Shiro murmured right in Lance’s ear, causing him to shiver and his cock to twitch.

“What are you waiting for then?” Lance asked just as quietly. In a ridiculously smooth move, Shiro gripped Lance’s hips and rolled him onto his stomach. He lifted Lance’s hips up and went to his knees, all without taking his cock out of Lance’s ass.

Lance smiled and turned his head to the side, looking up at Shiro from the corner of his eyes. The white forelock of hair was messy and wild, and on anyone else it might have looked silly but on Shiro it made him look sexy and untamed.

Shiro met his eyes and smiled softly, loved and adoration written on every line of his face. They held that gaze for a long moment, love swelling between them, before Shiro was grabbed the lube and pouring it onto Lance’s hole where it was stretched around Shiro’s fully hardened cock.

Lance shivered when it hit him, but then a yelp was pulled from his throat when Shiro abruptly pulled back and slammed forward, jolting Lance’s body on the bed and sending pleasure spiraling through him.

“God, Shiro. God please keep going,” he moaned. Shiro stroked his hands over Lance’s sides, down to his hips, gripping there tightly and picking up a fast pace. He rammed into Lance from behind, trying to pull as many loud sounds from his husband as possible.

And Lance was vocal. He babbled, keened, praised Shiro, a long string of precum leaking down onto the bed below him. He began moving as well, thrusting his ass back to meet Shiro’s thrusts.

Neither one of them lasted long. Lance screamed as he came, his whole body tensing and shivering as he spurted cum all over the sheets, and keening as Shiro kept going. Ramming Lance’s prostate and making his vision go white and the world go fuzzy.

Shiro moaned not long after, jolting Lance’s body with a few more hard thrusts just to hear him moan more, then finally thrust in as deep as possible and groaned his orgasm. He jerked and thrust shallowly, filling Lance up again, as was only right.

When his orgasm finally subsided, he pulled out and Lance collapsed to the bed, panting hard and sweating. Shiro fell next to him and pulled Lance to him, cradling him so they were face to face with Lance’s head pillowed on his chest.

Lance shivered when he felt cum begin spilling from his stretched hole. Shiro was huge and every time they had sex he left Lance’s ass gaping, so there was no way from stopping the flow of cum that leaked out.

“Jeez, how much did you cum?” he muttered tiredly.

“You turn me on so much, I can’t help but fill you up like that,” Shiro said after pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. Lance could feel the cum running down his thigh and ass, but somehow it didn’t feel gross. It felt right. It felt right to be gaped and marked in such a way by Shiro.

“It’s all coming out,” he said.

“I’ll help you clean up later.” Shiro sounded tired again, and Lance was honestly not too far behind.

“Okay, but then you have to fill me up again later.”

“Deal.” Shiro said.

The pair fell back asleep like that, cuddled together, warm and satisfied and limp with Lance’s ass gaped and leaking cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one ended up being so much shorter than the other days, and a day late. My stress level is quite high at the moment.
> 
> And I really liked this prompt but struggled to draw it out. It ended up SUPER fluffy and I think even though it's short, it's a good length for this prompt. If I tried to draw it out more I'm afraid it would be far too contrived. This length felt more natural. 
> 
> Also, I just finished writing this at 1am my time. I need to wake up at 7am... #regretslifechoices I know the formatting is a bit weird once it gets to Lance's POV, but I'm too tired to fix it. Same goes for spelling and grammar mistakes, haha. I'll read back over this in the morning and fix things if there's anything too wrong. 
> 
> Updates for the next three days should all come out on time! If there's a delay again I'll post about it on my Tumblr, so head over there if you want updates on what's happening. 
> 
> Thanks all!


	10. Day 9: Toys (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: **Toys** featuring **Klance**
> 
> Keith finds an impressive collection of sex toys in a box after he and Lance move in together. He decides he wants to use as many as possible on his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: **Toys** featuring **Klance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: hand jobs, pre-negotiated kink, anal fingering, anal sex, cream pie, gaping, toys (many many sex toys, I'm not going to list them all), nipple clamps, mild nipple torture, gags, inflatable gag/dildo, pinwheel, restraints, cock rings, orgasm delay/denial, safe word/signal available (slow down signal used), aftercare
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 9: **Toys** featuring **Klance**

 

“Babe!” Keith called out. Lance poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and foam coating his lips. His hair was still a complete mess from having just woken up, and the whole image was blessedly cute and domestic.  

Lance didn’t get a chance to respond before his eyes drifted down to land on the box Keith had unearthed from the closet while trying to find something that’d gotten lost during the hubub of them moving in together.  

“Ah," Lance said through a mouthful of foam. He held up a finger to indicate Keith should give him a second. He went back into the bathroom, and a few seconds later the sound of the faucet being turned on echoed back into the bedroom. There was some gargling, then a fresh mouthed Lance stepped out of the bathroom wearing a sheepish, but unembarrassed smile.  

“Something you wanna tell me?” Keith asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  

“Okay listen, before I met you I had some pretty adventurous partners, and I didn’t have a consistent sex life in between them,” Lance said. Keith pulled out a big, ribbed vibrator from the box and examined it.  

“So you used these on yourself?” 

“Some of them, some other people used on me.” 

Keith dropped the big purple vibrator back in and pull out a black butt plug with a little hose and inflating squeezy ball thing at the end.  

“Did you use the inflating butt plug on yourself?” 

“No, actually. There’s an inflatable gag too, but I chickened out of trying them by myself cause like, what if something went wrong? What if the deflating mechanism didn’t work, or what if I inflated it too much and hurt myself? Or like, they got stuck or popped or... I don’t know. I just didn’t want to use them by myself and by the time I got them I wasn’t in a relationship.” 

“So why’d you buy it?” 

“I didn’t. It was a gag gift from some of my gay friends I met my third year of college. As soon as I confessed to them that I was bi they decided they needed to try and... I don’t know, embarrass me?” 

Keith laughed. “Obviously they didn’t know how kinky you are.”  

Lance grinned in return and cocked a hip, planting a hand on it and throwing Keith a rather saucy wink.  

“They had no idea that I already had half that collection in the box before they gave them to me. Although granted, a lot of those have been gifts. I only personally bought about a quarter of them.”  

Keith looking back into the box at the impressive collection of sex toys. There were vibrators of every color and shape, some realistic, some looking rather alien. There were rubber plugs, glass plugs, jeweled plugs, some of them small and some of them big enough that Keith could imagine how wide they left Lance gaping once removed. There were also cock harnesses and cages, some with vibrating mechanisms. There were also cock rings of the vibrating and non vibrating type. There were also gags, muzzles, pinwheels, cuffs, clamps, clothes pins, a couple hitachi wands, onaholes, prostate stimulators, a flogger, a couple paddles... 

Keith stopped taking stock and looked up at Lance.  

“Okay, I want you to go through the box and separate out everything you haven’t used yet,” Keith said. Lance raised an eyebrow this time.  

“Why do I have to do that?” 

“Because I want to use them all on you,” Keith said. Lance’s breath hitched a little and he felt a stab of desire go straight to his gut.  

“There’s a lot in there I’ve never used,” he said a little hoarsely. Keith just grinned.  

“Mhm, and?” 

Lance blinked owlishly at him for a minute, then looked down at the box while Keith waited expectantly.  

“You want me to sort them now?”  

“Why not? You don’t have class for a couple more hours.” 

“Yeah, but I woke early to spend time with you before you went to class.” 

Keith stepped around the box and planted a kiss on Lance lips, before stepping back and sharing Lance’s minty fresh breaths.  

“Now that I’ve gotten so many ideas, you’ll be spending a lot of time with me tonight,” he murmured. Lance’s pupils dilated and he licked his lips.  

“Okay. Uh. Right yeah, I’ll get on that then.” 

“Good, I’ll go shower then.” Keith slapped Lance on the ass, earning a laughing yelp, before walking into the bathroom. Once the door closed, Lance went to go grab an empty box still loitering around from their move. He assembled it quickly then knelt down and began sorting his toys.  

By the time he was done twenty minutes later, Keith was stepping out of the bathroom smelling like citrus and sandalwood with a towel around his waist.  

“This is the box of stuff I’ve never used,” Lance said, nudging the right most box with his foot after standing up. Keith knelt next to it and rifled through, then a bright smile split his face as he pulled out a big, crimson plug with a red jewel at the end. He’d been eyeing it in the mixed box and had really hoped it ended up in the unused box.  

“Good, now go put this in,” he said, handing the plug over. Lance just gaped at him.  

“Are you seriously?” 

“Totally.” 

“I have like, seven hours of classes today!” 

“And?” 

“And I have to ride my bike today since my car is getting worked on.” 

“What, afraid you can’t keep yourself under control until you get home? If you’re that worried, I see a couple cock cages in there, I could always put one of those on you.” 

Keith’s smile got wider and he kept the plug held out. Lance wrinkled his nose and snatched the it from him.  

“Not necessary,” he grumbled before heading to the bathroom.  

“Where are you going?” Keith asked. Lance turned to him and waved the big red plug around.  

“You did just tell me to go put this in.” 

“There’s a perfectly good bottle of lube in the nightstand. I think you can do it out here.” 

Lance gaped at him again, mouth opening and closing fishlike, before he made a little whiny sound and chucked the plug on the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and grabbed the lube, turning to look at Keith once it was in hand.  

“Are you just going to stand there?” he asked.  

“Yup.”  

Lance huffed and turned around to crawl on the bed. If Keith was going to be like that and get him all worked up, he’d made sure to put on a show so Keith got just as worked up as he was going to be.  

Lance poured some lube onto his fingers and then knelt, torso on the bed and ass high in the air, facing Keith so the other man would get a good view of what was going on. Lance reached back and began fingering around his hole, spreading the lube and teasing himself a little before pushing one finger in. It drew a moan from him and caused his whole body to shiver.  

He went quickly, adding a second, then third finger, working them in and out and scissoring them until he felt himself begin to loosen up. As soon as Lance was certain he wouldn’t hurt himself, he grabbed the plug and slicked it up before bringing it back and pressing the tapered tip to his hole.  

Lance worked the tip in, pushing it in and out, trying to hold back his moans as he began pushing the wider parts in.  

He flinched when a hand covered his and pushed hard. The plug slipped in all the way with that one harsh move. 

“Ahn! Keith, fuck!” Lance moaned. Keith pushed on the end of the plug a couple times until Lance’s cock was hard and leaking.  

Then he stepped away and began getting dressed as if nothing had happened.  

“Bastard,” Lance panted. 

Keith laughed. “Oh yeah, and don’t touch yourself until you get home today.” 

“Seriously? After you made me like this?” Lance sat back on the bed, but the motion pushed the plug in deeper and he couldn’t help the little moan he made.  

“No touching. If you do, I really will use one of those cages and keep it on you for weeks.” 

“Okay, I thought I was supposed to be the perverted one!” Lance said indignantly.  

“Oh come on, you know we’re both the perverted ones here.” Keith pulled on some dark jeans and a black tshirt. His socks and boots went on next, before he finally grabbed his leather jacket and motorcycle keys. Only then did he finally turn to look at Lance, hard and leaking and plugged on the bed. He was pouting and squirming, so Keith walked over and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple.  

“See you tonight,” he whispered, and then he turned and left Lance like that.  

 

* * *

 

It took an embarrassingly long time for Lance’s erection to go down. Every time he moved, or bent, or shifted he could feel it jolted inside him. The feeling itself wasn’t knew, he’d worn plugs before, but it was the constant reminder that  _Keith_ had selected it, pushed it in, ordered him to wear it, that kept Lance hard. He was so utterly taken and in love and attracted to Keith that just thinking about the jeweled red plug Keith had chosen made him painfully aroused.  

Lance almost decided to skip class and just stay home, but if he did that and kept thinking about Keith there was no way he’d be able to stop from touching himself.  

Finally, thirty minutes before he had to leave for class, his erection finally began to flag as his body got used to the girthy intrusion lodged inside him.  

Lance got dressed quickly, throwing his stuff together and launching out the door, already running late. It was only when he was faced with his empty parking spot that he realized the second part of his dilemma... no car. He looked towards the road bike chained to the bike rack outside their apartment. With the way the seat was designed, it was press right on the plug.  

A sigh left Lance lips. This was going to be a long day.  

 

 

* * *

 

After three normal classes, a two hours lab, and then a test, Lance was horny and exhausted and hungry and wanted to go home and cuddle with Keith and eat ramen. 

Those feelings all stayed right up until he stepped through the apartment door and smelled that citrus and sandalwood scent that Keith knew drove him crazy. As soon as that smell hit him Lance felt himself start to harden, and he was once again acutely aware of the plug that had been stretching him out all day.  

Lance shut and locked the door, and the sound summoned Keith from the depths of the apartment. It looked and smelled like he had showered again, and he only wore a pair of tight black briefs.  

As soon as their eyes met, Keith smiled and stepped up. They both went in for a kiss, and Lance melted into him, willingly opening his mouth so their tongues could twine together. Lance had his arms around Keith’s neck, keeping him pulled close so there was not even the slightest breath of space between them.  

Keith’s hands wandered lower, brushing over the curved of Lance’s back, down until he could press on the plug through Lance’s jeans. Just that little bit of attention had Lance growing fully hard, and he moaned into Keith’s mouth. They stayed like that for a while, kissing hot and heavy while Keith toyed with the plug until Lance was a panting hot mess.  

When he finally pulled back, Keith pressed Lance’s face into his neck and just held him in a tight hug, letting Lance get his breath back and reorient himself. Lance did so happily, breathing in the amazing smell and smiling when his hot breaths on Keith’s neck made the other man shiver. 

“Wanna go take a shower before we start?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, but didn’t release his hold. He stayed in Keith’s arms for a few more minutes, breathing him in and falling into a moment of pure happiness.  

“Okay,” he finally said. “I’m going to go shower.” Lance was hard and really just wanted to get to whatever Keith had planned, but after a full day of classes he needed to wash the grime off the day off.  

“You can take the plug out when you shower if you want, but put it back in before you come out,” Keith said. Lance nodded and walked into their bedroom, then straight through to the bathroom without grabbing any clothes. 

He showered quickly, his cock remaining hard and aching throughout. He took out the plug, moaning when he realized how thoroughly stretched and gaped he was, before washing himself inside and out quickly. As soon as the water was off he re-lubed the plug and shoved it back in, shivering and biting back a moan. 

When Lance stepped out of the bathroom, Keith was on him in a second, pressing him to the wall and kissing him silly. His still covered erection ground against Lance’s bare one, making them both moan and rut against each other.  

Keith’s hand went to the plug again. He gripped the base and pulled it a little, before shoving it back in to make Lance moan into their heated kiss.  

“How stretched are you?” Keith asked, murmuring the words against Lance’s lips.  

“I’m completely gaping, I couldn’t close if I tried,” Lance whispered. Keith groaned and kissed him again, dominating the kiss while he continued toying with the plug.  

Lance’s moans got louder, and Keith knew that it was his signal to pull back. Anymore stimulation and Lance would cum, he was so damn sensitive.  

“Come here,” Keith said. He turned and walked over to the bed where Lance noticed he’d laid out wrist and ankle cuffs. They were the kind that could be linked together and separated with clips. Lance followed obediently, holding out his hands so Keith could secure the cuffs of each strap. He cinched them down tight, but tugged on them to make sure they weren’t restricting circulation.  

He did the same with Lance’s ankles before pushing him onto the bed and making him lay on his back.  

“Stay there,” he said. Lance nodded, so Keith went over and grabbed something else from the box. When Lance saw it, his eyes widened.  

“Since you didn’t want to use it alone,” Keith said with a smile. He stepped forward with the inflatable gag and crawled on the bed. He straddle Lance and rolled his hips so their cocks rubbed together. Lance moaned and arched his back, his own hips rolling as much as they could with Keith’s weight on him.  

“Open your mouth,” Keith said. Lance nodded and let his mouth drop open. Keith thrust the uninflated protrusion into Lance’s mouth. It was attached to a thick, flat leather strip that obscured the entire bottom of Lance’s face. Keith belted it tight around Lance’s head, cinching it until the edges pressed into Lance’s skin. This way there was no chance of Lance being able to push it out when Keith began inflating.  

“I’m going to tie your hands and ankles to the bed. If you need to stop, knock our signal onto the headboard,” Keith said. Lance nodded and made a muffled sound through the gag. Keith smiled and kissed his forehead before getting off and grabbed some rope. He threaded an end through to the loops in the cuffs, knotting them tightly. He did the same to Lance’s ankles until he was bound spread eagle on the bed, vulnerable to anything Keith decided to use on him.  

Lance kept his eyes on Keith, breath coming heavy through his nose as Keith went to the box again. He returned with two different elastic rings, and when Lance made a muffled whine through his gag Keith only smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Lance’s hard cock lazily, rubbing the tip until Lance was moaning and his dick was leaking. Then he grabbed one of the thick elastic bands and stretched it over Lance’s cock and balls, letting go so it snapped tightly around him. Lance yelped and whimpered, squirming on the bed.  

Keith stroked him again, loving how it made him feel to watch Lance come undone. He kept going until Lance was panting and the moans coming through his gag were high and needy. Then he stretched the smaller ring out and pull it down so it snapped at the base of Lance’s cock.  

Lance wailed, bucking his hips and thrusting in the air as his orgasm was stolen from him by the sudden lack of stimulation and the tight rings. He had a cock ring tight around his cock and balls, and another at the base of his dick, and they made his whole body burn.  

“You’re too sensitive and I don’t want you to cum too fast. Those will keep you from cumming until I let you.”  

Lance made muffled whines of protest, so Keith reached out and grabbed the inflator hanging from the hose attached to his gag. He began pumping it, inflating the rubber balloon in Lance’s mouth. Lance whimpered, his sounds getting quieter and more muffled as Keith pumped air into the gag.  

After a few pumps he stopped and stood up, watching Lance squirm and pull against his bonds. His head turned back and forth a little, distressed at the suddenly large intrusion in his mouth and the tight, overwhelming pressure on his cock. 

“I’m going to get through as many toys as you can handle tonight. I want to find your favorites so we can use them in the future,” Keith said. “But I don’t want you to orgasm ‘till we’ve worked our way through, so you’re going to have to be a good boy until I’m finished. You want to be a good boy for me, right?” Keith asked. He reached down and stroked through Lance’s hair, smiling when he nodded.  

“Good boy.” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead again and then went to pick up the box. He set it on the bed, on the far side of Lance’s body, before plucking something out.  

When Lance saw it, he began tugging again, eyes wide as Keith examined the claw-toothed nipple clamps. His gaze slid to Lance’s cute, brown nipples, then to the clawed clips with a chain running between them that would undoubtedly hurt like a bitch. He pressed them open a couple times, smiling at the strong resistance.  

He dropped them on Lance’s stomach, making the bound man shiver from the cold metal, then arching as Keith began fingering at his nipples. He pinched and rolled them, pulling them out until Lance whimpered, pinching them hard until Lance screamed, and rolling them between his fingertips until Lance moaned.  

When they were red and perked and erect, and Lance’s eyes had slipped closed, he quickly grabbed one of the clawed clips and clamped it around Lance’s left nipple, making him scream and tears prick his eyes.  

Keith fingered his clamped nipple, flicking it and making Lance whimper. Then he secured the clamp on the right nipple and harshly yanked the chain. Lance’s torso arched harshly off the bed, the gag hindering his muffled yells in the most delicious way.  

The nipple torture continued until tears spilled from Lance’s eyes and his nipples were angry and red. Keith let go of the chain but didn’t undo the clamps. He wasn’t confident that he could stop Lance from cumming, even with the tight cockrings, so he needed some slightly painful leverage in case he needed to knock Lance down quickly from the brink of an orgasm.  

Keith pulled a pinwheel out of the box next. He’d already sanitized everything he planned on using, so he wasted no time in pressing the spiky wheel right above Lance’s belly button and rolling it up. Lance’s body rolled with it, moaning as it worked its way up. Keith stopped at his neck, then moved it to one of the Lance’s spread arms. He pressed the wheel to the underside of Lance’s bicep, then rolled it down onto the sensitive skin of his armpit, not stopping even as Lance jerked to try and get away.  

He repeated the action on Lance’s other armpit, goosebumps raising on his skin as he watched Lance shiver and jerk at his cuffs to try and get the pinwheel off him.  

Keith didn’t stop, he brought the pinwheel to Lance’s nipples, rolling it around his swollen areolas. With his free hand he grabbed the chain and began tugging at it as he pinwheeled, continuing until Lance was a crying shivering mess.  

“God Lance. You’re amazing,” Keith said. He tossed the pinwheel to the side and grabbed the air pump. He pumped more air into the gag until Lance whimpered, then went back to the box. 

He pulled out another cock ring, but this one had vibrators built into it and was designed to go around the head of Lance’s dick. It had a slim cord attached to it that connected the remote.  

He secured it just under the head of Lance’s dick, purposely rubbing again the tip just to hear Lance’s gagged moans. Then he grabbed the remote and cranked it up. The whirring of the vibrators was nearly drowned out by Lance’s pleasured scream. His back arched off the bed, thrusting his clamped nipples into the air and making the headboard creak with how hard he jerked against the restraints.  

Keith increased the vibrations, watching Lance’s reddened nipples bob up and down as he panted desperately, trying to take in as much air as possible through his nose since his mouth was completely blocked and sealed.  

“Does that feel good?” Keith asked. He stroked a finger through the precum leaking from Lance’s dick. He smeared it onto his fingers before reaching up to spread the thick, clear liquid across Lance’s nipples. When they were both wet with Lance’s own precum, Keith blew on them gently, making Lance shiver and the pitch of his moans increase.  

Keith quickly turned off the vibrators and pulled the vibrating ring off just as Lance’s moans signaled he was close to orgasm. Then he snatched the pinwheel and rolled it up the underside of Lance’s dick, making his nearly orgasmic moans turn into whines of discomfort. He tossed his hips from side to side, trying to get the sharp pins off his dick, but Keith kept going, running them continuously down his shaft and balls until he was sure Lance wouldn’t orgasm.  

“That was fast, Lance. The vibrator was only on for like, two minutes. If you keep getting so close so fast I’ll have to keep using the pinwheel.”   

Lance shook his head quickly, watery eyes pleading with Keith to take the spikes away. Keith lazily rolled the pinwheel up and down Lance’s dick a few more times just to make him squirm more, then dropped it again.  

He pulled out the inflatable plug next. He really liked the idea of being able to inflate the ball in Lance’s mouth and ass together, stretching both his perfect holes wide. He also needed Lance’s hole to be a little more stretched for what would come after.  

Keith dropped the plug between Lance’s legs and grabbed the red one. He really liked seeing his color on Lance’s skin, but he could keep it in all night, so he settled it for thrusting it in and out a couple times, hard, enough to make Lance moan long and loud, before finally pulling it out.  

Lance had been right earlier, he was beautiful gaped and his hole clenched at the sudden emptiness but could close after being stretched so wide for almost eight hours. It was a beautiful sight, and Keith had to close his eyes and breath for a moment to get himself under control. He wanted so badly to plunge his dick in and fuck Lance so hard he forgot his own name, but he wouldn’t. Not until he’d gotten through all the toys he’d picked out.  

“You look amazing like this. God, I could fuck you right now with absolutely no more prep.” 

Lance whined and nodded fervently, wanting the same. He wanted Keith inside him no matter what, even if the clamps and cock rings stayed on. He just needed to be filled by his perfect boyfriend, but Keith only laughed and gave his balls a light smack.  

“Don’t tempt me. We still have a long way to go.” Keith picked up the inflatable plug and thrust it in. Lance’s eyes snapped closed as he yelped. Keith didn’t waste much time, he just grabbed the pump and began squeezing quickly. He could see the plug expanding a little, his hole stretching wider as the air began to fill the balloon. He kept his eyes on the slowly stretching hole, pumping and pumping while Lance squirmed and tried to bend his knees. He dug his heels into the bed and tried to push away, but the ropes stopped him.  

Keith only stopped and looked up when he heard a sound that was more sob then moan. Lance’s eyes were glazed with tears and he couldn’t stop moving, shifting, writhing, trying to get used to the sudden size of the plug inside him.  

“Shh,” Keith soothed. He stroked a hand through Lance’s hair before deflating his gag. He undid the buckle at the back and slipped it off, carefully pulling the protruding end out before tossing it somewhere off the bed. Lance’s head lolled to the side slightly. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he panted. 

“Talk to me babe,” Keith said, continuing to soothe his hand through Lance’s hair.  

“I’m good,” Lance said hoarsely, but he was still squirming.  

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Just a lot happening all at once.” 

Keith bent and kissed Lance’s wet mouth, licking inside and melding their breaths together. He kept kissing until Lance stopped wriggling and finally settled.  

“Good boy. Let’s get you a little less overwhelming gag, yeah?” Keith pulled back so he could grab a bit gag out. It had a strap that went across the bridge of Lance’s nose, and another one over his chin.  

“Open up,” Keith said. Lance whined and kept his mouth shut. Keith sighed a ran a thumb over Lance‘s bottom limp, admiring how plump it was and how shiny it looked coated in saliva from their kiss.  

“Come on, I have to gag you. You’re really loud in bed and we have no idea how thin these walls are. It’ll be more fun if you can moan to your hearts content without the neighbors calling the cops on us.”  

“I’ll be loud even with a gag,” Lance grumbled. 

“Yeah but this’ll at least muffle it a bit.”  

“You just like seeing me gagged.” 

“That too.” 

“Perv,” Lance said, but he opened his mouth. Keith put the bit in, adjusting the straps at Lance’s nose bridge and chin, before buckling the three separate straps tightly, pulling the bit almost uncomfortably tight. Once it was secured Lance chewed at it a bit, flexing his jaw and moving his chin to try and make it more comfortable. When none of those worked he huffed and glared at Keith. 

“You have no idea how good that looks on you. Maybe I should have you wearing that around the house all the time.”  

Lance rolled his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible, but it sounded suspiciously similar to ‘bastard.’ 

“Alright, now that the plug has had time to stretch you out more, let’s move on!” Keith paused to tank on the chains at Lance’s nipples, causing him to cry out and press back in the bed as if he could somehow hide himself away from Keith’s unforgiving hands.  

But Keith didn’t linger there. He tugged one more time then left them alone so he could grab the next toy. He actually had no idea what it was called, but it was sort of like anal beads except way bigger. It was five huge pink spheres, big enough that Keith couldn’t fully wrap a hand around one, connected to each other by a thin string of rope about four inches long. They were the reason he’d needed to stretch Lance so wide, cause even though they were a tiny bit squishy there was no tapered end. If Lance hadn’t been fully stretched and gaping at least a little the balls would probably not have gone in.  

But now... Keith’s gaze drifted back to Lance’s hole. He grabbed the inflator and pumped a few more times, drawing low moans from Lance. The sounds were louder now, the bit letting more noise escape.  

Keith deflated the plug, loving how Lance whine in relief, but stopped when only about half the air had been left out, then he grabbed the hose and gave it a harsh tug. The pug popped out and Lance whine high and loud, body thrashing on the bed a little from the unexpected burn as his pucker was forced open to allow the partially inflated plug out.  

Once again his hole fluttered at the sudden emptiness, contracting to try and close but not being able to. Keith smiled and grabbed the lube, pouring some straight into Lance’s hole while he shuddered at the sudden intrusion of the cold liquid.  

“I’m going to try and get all five of these in,” Keith said, holding up the string with the huge balls. Lance’s eyes widened and he started garbling something out through his gag, but since he wasn’t making a move to knock his safety signal Keith just smiled, patted his leg, then ignored his protest.  

He lubed up the first ball and pressed it to Lance’s hole. It took effort with no tapered end to start, but with a hard shove the first one popped inside.  

“Ahn, mmph! Keesshhh,” Lance wailed. Keith kept going, popping in the second, then third, and Lance whine and moaned louder and longer after each one. He kept trying to say Keith’s name, but couldn’t get the proper sound out around his gag.  

Keith began pressing the fourth one in, having to put a lot of strength in it as Lance’s hole began to contract as his body stiffened.  

After some strain and quiet swearing he was able to shove the fourth ball inside, but Lance was already much tighter now and so tense Keith wasn’t sure he’d be able to get the fifth and final ball inside. He was already impressed Lance had taken four considering each on was the size of Keith’s fist.  

“You need to relax or I won’t be able to get this one in. You’ve already been such a good boy and taken four, show me how talented you are and take the fifth.”  

Lance writhed around, unable to get used to balls inside of him. He was just too full, to stretched and as hard as he tried he couldn’t stop his constant moving around, as if he could somehow make the intrusions more comfortable. But all he managed to do was shift the one pressing on his prostate, so every time he shifted his cock jerked and leaked precum, but with no real stimulation he wasn’t anywhere near orgasm. It was all suddenly a little too much for him.  

Finally he opened his eyes to look at Keith, and knocked twice on the headboard. Keith immediately came up and cupped Lance’s face when he heard the slow-down signal.  

“Do you need to stop?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head no.  

“Do you need me to take them out?”  

Lance nodded yes.  

“Okay. Do you need a minute before I do?” 

Lance shook his head.  

“Last question, do you want the gag off?”  

Lance paused, taking a deep breath, then shook his head.  

“Alright, I’ll get them out.” Keith quickly pent and pressed a tender kiss to Lance’s forehead before going back to kneel between his legs. He grabbed the string and began to pull, and despite everything he couldn’t help but continue to be entranced by how Lance’s hole stretched around the huge spheres.  

Lance keened when the first one was pulled out. A thick string of precum trickled down his cock, and Keith wanted so much to run his hand through it and tease Lance’s oh-so-hard dick, but his wants were on the backburner until Lance was more comfortable and gave him the go ahead to keep going.  

So he kept pulling on the string, feeling his dick twitch every time Lance’s hole stretched so wide to let the balls out. Keith didn’t go slow, and within a minute the toy was completely out and tossed to the side before he went back up to run a hand through Lance’s hair, pushing down his desire to keep marveling at the perfectly gaped ass.  

“Better?” 

Lance nodded and made a little affirmative sound in the back of his throat.  

“Good. Can I keep going? There’s nothing else that big that I want to use.” 

Lance huffed a sigh, blowing the heavy breath out through his nose. He worked his jaw a couple times, biting at the bit gag, before nodding once.  

“Are you sure?” 

“Mmnm, esss,” Lance slured, nodding his head. Keith kissed his forehead again.  

“Good boy.” 

 

* * *

 

 An hour and a half later, dildos and plugs and vibrators and gags were scattered around the bed and floor. Lance was panting and his eyes were foggy and distant while Keith pumped a ribbed black vibrator out of his thoroughly used ass. Lance was making exhausted, keening gasping sounds, constantly arching his back and pulling at his bonds, crying out every time the vibrator was angled to abuse his prostate.  

He had a different gag in now, a big plastic ball gag with holes in it. The holes made it so Lance was a drooling mess, unable to close his mouth or swallow properly, so saliva ran down his chin and cheeks with him helpless to stop it.  

Keith pumped the dildo faster, watching the pleasured tears run from the corners of Lance’s eyes. He was making constant noise now, his keens and moans and whimpers unceasing as Keith drove him crazy.  

Keith pulled the dildo out and tossed it to the side as well. He stroked his hands over Lance’s thighs, up his hips, to grip his cock and pump it. Lance thrust into his hand, chasing the pleasure his poor dick had been denied for so long.  

“Almost done babe, just one more left,” Keith said. He pulled his boxers down, finally freeing his erection. He’d been torturing himself and Lance for so long, denying them both the orgasms they so desperately wanted.  

Keith lubed up his cock, though it was hardly necessary considering how sloppy and stretched Lance’s ass was, but more lube never hurt.  

He plunged into Lance’s ass without warning, thrusting right to the base and jolting Lance’s body on the bed. They both moan, Lance’s high pitched and whining, Keith’s low and satisfied.  

The sound of skin smacking into skin filled the room, Keith slamming into Lance hard and fast and messy, without much rhythm or grace. Neither of them had the patience for finesse right then. So Keith drove them both up and up until Lance near to screaming, and then he finally pull the cock rings off.  

Lance’s orgasm slammed into him like a truck, forcing his back to arch high off the bed while cum shot out to coat his chest, some of it landing on his own chin and cheeks. He kept spasming hard, the orgasm seeming never to cease as his body was finally allowed to release.  

Keith fucked him through it, slamming into Lance’s prostate, drawing the orgasm out for as long as possible and loving how Lance looked as he drown in pleasure. He nailed Lance’s prostate one more time then buried himself deep and released, groaning low and loud as he filled Lance.  

When they both finally began to come down, they were panting and sweat slick. The air smelled like sex heat and they had to take a minute to try and reorient themselves to reality before Keith finally slipped his softening dick out of Lance’s abused hole, watching his cum trickle out for a few satisfied seconds, before reaching up and unbuckling the gag from Lance’s mouth.  

“You with me Lance?” Keith asked, stroking a hand over Lance’s cheek until he finally opened his eyes. They were hazy and teary, but despite the exhaustion Lance looked thoroughly satisfied.  

“Yeah,” he rasped.  

“I have to take the clamps off,” Keith said, wincing in sympathy when he looked at Lance’s red, engorged nipples.  

Lance whined and shook his head.  

“They have to come off, it’s not going to get any easier if we wait.” 

Lance bottom lip trembled. “Untie me first,” he said. Keith nodded. He undid the ropes and took the cuffs off Lance’s wrists and ankles, then gathered the shaking man into his arms. He cuddled Lance to him, his chest to Lance’s back. He stroked up Lance’s stomach, stopping just below his pecs.  

“I’m going to do them at the same time,” Keith said. Lance shuddered, a distressed sound escaping him as he hunched into Keith’s warmth. Keith kissed his temple and nuzzled there. He kept pressing kisses there, and then in a quick movement grabbed the clamps and opened them.  

Lance screamed and thrashed. Keith threw the clamps to the side and hugged Lance tightly, soothing his hands up and down Lance’s body until he finally stilled and his noises died down to little whimpers.  

“Sorry, I know that sucked,” Keith murmured. Lance was shaking, but he began to quiet as the pain in his nipples began to subside into a constant throbbing instead of searing pain.

Keith looked down at Lance's nipples. They were puffy and swollen, flushed red and indented with the imprint of the clawed teeth of the clamps. They were protruding out much farther then usual, and he couldn't help run his thumbs over them just to feel how deliciously engorged they were.

Keith kept massaging the abused buds until Lance whined and squirmed in his arms.

“Okay, let’s get you into the bath. I’ll get the numbing cream for your nipples.” 

Keith picked up Lance with ease, carting him into the bathroom where he drew a warm bath after sitting Lance on the toilet. He poured in oils and bubbles, and then helped Lance in. Lance whined when the warm water hit his stretched and used hole, then whimpered again when it hit his nipples.  

Keith stepped away, grabbed the numbing cream and set it on the counter so it would be ready when they were done, then stepped into the bath and scootched Lance forward so he could sit behind him.  

They stayed like that in silence for awhile, and soon Lance was melting into Keith, half asleep before the water had even begun to cool.  

“That was crazy and intense, and kinda really good,” Lance muttered tiredly.  

“Well I definitely enjoyed it. Glad you did too.” 

Keith washed Lance, then himself, then bustled his boyfriend out of the tub. He put the numbing cream on his nipples, covered them with bandaids which caused both of them to start sleepy giggling, then they were stumbling to the bed. Keith stripped off the soiled sheets, knocking all the used toys to the ground – he’d clean them in the morning, then quickly remade the bed with clean linens.  

As soon as they both laid down they were out like lights, cuddled close and tangled together in a way that seemed impossible to be comfortable, but was perfect for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this took awhile to get out. But good news! My work evaluation thing is done, so I can start updating again regularly. I have no idea how it went, but whatever. 
> 
> This chapter is nearly 7,000 words, so I hope it makes up for how long it took to get out. But, I have not edited ANY of it so there will likely be mistakes... I'll maybe fix them later, haha. 
> 
> Thanks for having patience with me! I'll get all these prompts finished if it's the last thing I do! =)


	11. Day 10: Lingerie (Blaytz/Pike[Lance])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: **Lingerie** featuring **Blaytz/Pike(Lance)**
> 
> When a mysterious pirate appears in the tavern Pike frequents, he can't help but be curious. When the pirate makes him an offer to join him on his ship, Pike can't bring himself to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: **Lingerie** featuring **Blaytz/Pike(Lance)**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: hand jobs, anal fingering, anal sex, cream pie, lingerie, talk of breeding, breeding, male pregnancy (mpreg), NOT A/B/O, multiple orgasms, safe/sane/consensual, aftercare, non-human dick (idk if I need to tag this but might as well...), fluffy ending, pet names
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 10: **Lingerie** featuring **Blaytz/Pike(Lance from the Monsters & Mana game)**

 

**WARNING: This chapter contains Mpreg (male pregnancy) at the end. It's NOT ABO. If this ain't your thing, don't read. Or just stop when you reach the second line break at the end and don't read the final little paragraph. **

 

            “Pike! Good ta see ya back here in one piece. We thought fer sure you’d been arrested!”

            Pike grinned at the tavernkeeper and plopped himself at an empty stool at the bar.

            “Me, be arrested? How could the greatest thief in the world ever be arrested?”

            The tavernkeeper raised an eyebrow. “If I recall ya just got arrested last month. It was only the paladin friend of yours who convinced them ta let ya go.”

            Pike’s tail flicked sharply, the only thing giving away his annoyance, but his grin stayed firmly in place.

            “That was just bad timing, but it shows why it’s a good idea to make friends with important law abiding people. No one’s going to question a noble paladin. As long as Gyro is in my pocket I’ll stay outta jail.”

            “If you say so,” the tavernkeeper grunted.

            A sudden uproar of laughter sounded to the left, and Pike turned to see a big group of men sitting in the corner, drinking out of huge flagons and laughing uproariously. At their head was a big blue skinned man. He had one foot up and planted on a table while he gesticulated wildly to emphasize whatever story he was telling.

            “Never seen them in here before,” Pike said, ears twitching in interest as he stared at the big blue man.

            “I’d steer clear of that lot, bit too much for a thief like you to handle.”

            Lance turned his attention from the group and hissed at the tavernkeeper, baring his sharp canines. “ You underestimating the great Pike?” His tail lashed angrily and he was completely oblivious to the eyes of the blue skinned man turning in his direction after the outburst.

            “Just sayin’, that lot are pirates. Not small time ones.”

            “This far inland?”

            “We ain’t that far from the coast, but I got no interest in what business brought them out here. Best ta leave their sorts alone and wait for ‘em ta leave.”

            “Hmm,” Pike hummed. His tail continued to lash while he thought – he couldn’t decide how to react to the pirates, or if he should react at all. Pirates were on a whole different level than a cat burglar like him, but his prideful side didn’t want to admit it. His prideful side wanted to march right up to them and show them what a badass he was.

            “Mreow!” Lance yelped when a hand suddenly gripped his tail. He whipped to the side, claws slipping out and grinding against the bar as he turned to lay into whoever had grabbed his tail. Touching the tail or ears of a beastkin without permission was a huge insult.

            “Who the hell do – oh.” Pike trailed off. The blue skinned man was standing beside him, hands in the air, a chagrinned smile on his face.

            “Easy now, didn’t mean to get you all riled up,” he said. Pike eyed him warily. He took in the long, open-front vest, the baggy pants tucked into calf-high boots, and the wicked rapier hanging at his side. If the pirate got pissed off, Pike’s knives would be little help against that sword.

            “You shouldn’t touch people’s tails without permission,” he grumbled.

            “You’re right, my apologies. How about I buy your drink to make up for it. What’ll you have?”

            The tavernkeeper snorted. “He’s just gonna have what he always has.” He walked back and opened the ice box, pulling out a glass bottle filled with a thick white liquid and slammed it onto the bar in front of Pike. “Cream, straight up.”

            Pike couldn’t help his meow of excitement, the little mewl slipping out before he could stop it. Immediately after his ears flattened to his head and his dark skin flushed in embarrassment.

            “Thanks,” Pike muttered.

            “Just cream? You don’t exactly go for the hard stuff huh?” the blue skinned man said with a laugh.

            “He used ta take it laced with catnip, but I forbid it after he made a mess of the place a few months ago.”

            “Coran!” Pike yelped, the red flush on his face glowing brighter. The blue skinned man laughed.

            “Catnip huh? Sounds like a fun time. They call me Blaytz,” the man stuck out his hand. Pike unhunched himself enough to shake the proffered hand.

            “The name’s Pike,” he replied.

            “Well Pike…” Blaytz reached out and scratched lightly behind Pike’s ear, drawing out a low, pleased sound. Blaytz grinned and took one of the ears between his fingers, rubbing at the velvety fur, before going back to scratch right at the base.

            Pike’s tail waved lazily and his eyes lost focus. He began purring unwittingly – it had been such a long time since he’d had a nice ear scratch.

            “You’re certainly the cutest thing I’ve come across in a while,” Blaytz said. He propped his free elbow on the bar and rested his head in his hand, stroking the cat man’s ears and watching his face go slack with pleasure.

            “Now, now,” Coran said sharply. “Don’t think it’s quite fair to take advantage of a beastkin’s weakness like this. You shouldn’t be touchin’ his ears so casually.”

            Coran’s voice broke Pike out of his stupor, and as soon as he realized what was happening he jerked away and stood up, breathing heavy as he stared at the obviously pleased pirate.

            “Meant no harm,” he said lazily.

            “I, uhm, I should go. Coran, I’ll bring the bottle back to you later.” Pike snatched the cream on the counter, but Blaytz grabbed his arm before he could walk away. He pulled the cat man close.

            “If you want to continue, go to Altea City. You can find me at the southern port,” he whispered into Pike’s ear, his hot breath make it twitch cutely. Then he let Pike go and sauntered back over to his crew, who welcome him back with cheers.

            Pike stood flustered for a few seconds before scrambling out of the tavern and into the chilly night. He made it back to his den in the woods, collapsing onto his soft nest and burying his face in the pillows. He couldn’t believe he’d let some stranger, some pirate, just scratch his ears. He’d even purred as if he were in heat!

            Blaytz’s words swirled around his mind. Altea City, southern port. There was no way he’d go. It would take days to get to Altea City and that pirate obviously didn’t respect boundaries. Pike needed to stay far away from him, he’d bring nothing but trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

            Three days later Pike skulked through the alley’s of Altea City. It was only his second time ever visiting the city and he didn’t fancy it. It was too big, too loud, and filled to the brim with vagrants. It was a city of outlaws. He was much better suited to stealing from travelers that wandered through his forest. Thieving in a city was a completely different experience, and thieving from anyone in Altea City was a death sentence since nearly everyone there was a criminal in some aspect. 

            Yet there he was, finally heading towards the southern port after getting hopelessly lost and finally asking a terrifying, furry, purple skinned man where to go. He wasn’t actually planning to try and meet up with the pirate though. He just wanted to see the ship and find out if Blaytz was as hot of shit as he’d acted back in the tavern.

            When Pike reached the port he hid in an alleyway, taking deep breaths, before popping his head out to take in the surroundings. Immediately his gaze landed on a massive, blue-tinged ship bearing black sails and blue flags. It was by far the biggest pirate ship he’d ever seen, and something that size should have looked bulky and slow, yet the ship was designed with sleek lines and the gleaming blue colored wood made it sharp and elegant.

            Pike didn’t want to believe this was Blaytz’s ship, but couldn’t deny when he recognized some of the men from the tavern walking up the gangplank. One of them turned in his direction. Pike hissed and jerked back into the shadows of the alley, heart hammering. He needed to get out of there – no small time pirate crewed a ship like that. If Blaytz was a crewmember there, he wanted to stay as far away as possible.

            Dusk fell by the time Pike ducked into a tavern on the outskirts of the city. He had a long cloak on, hiding his limp tail and his is ears were smooshed uncomfortably under a hat. He’d lay low for a night then start back for home at dawn. This would not be a time where curiosity killed the cat. It was better to stay safely in his den in the woods. He’d seen what he wanted, now he’d go home.

            “What’ll you have?” the barkeep asked when Pike planted himself at the bar. He kept his head low, hopefully obscuring his facial markings a bit.

            “Cre…” Pike trailed off. Non-catmen didn’t order straight cream at a tavern. “Ale,” he corrected a little miserable. He really wanted some cream.

            A flagon of ale was set in front of it. Pike sniffed at it and wrinkled his nose, but took a tentative sip. It was awful, and the bubbles made him sneeze.

            “Ale doesn’t suit you,” someone whispered in his ear. Pike yelped and flinched away, turning to see a smirking Blaytz standing behind him.

            “What the – how did you know I was here?”

            “My men spotted you and tracked you through the city. I’ll give you credit, you managed to give them the slip multiple times, but everyone in this city gives me whatever information I want. All I had to do was put out the word that I was looking for an adorable cat boy, and they all scrambled to give me information. Cat beastkin are rare, and not exactly common in Altea City. Too many vagrants here who’d love to take advantage.”

            “Your men?” Pike asked quietly. He barely felt like he was breathing and was acutely aware of the stares of the people around him. Everyone here regarded Blaytz with poorly veiled fear, respect, admiration, apprehension…

            “My men,” Blaytz confirmed. “I’m Blaytz, captain of the Blue Lion.”

            Pike nearly swallowed his tongue. He knew of the Blue Lion, everyone did. It comprised one fifth of a pirate fleet called Voltron. Their captains were considered as kings and queens of all pirates.

            “I think I need to go, you must be a busy man,” Pike mumbled. Blaytz grabbed him before he could even stand up and kept him seated on the chair.

            “I don’t think so. You were such a good kitty, seeking me out so willingly, but then you went and tried to run away. It took an entire day to find you, and if you hadn’t come to the tavern you might have slipped through my fingers. I’m not about to let you out of my sight again now that I know how slippery you can be.”

            “I, uh,” Pike laughed awkwardly. “I’m not exactly that much of a catch and it felt a little bit stalkerish following you all the way here. Thought it’d be better if I just went home.”

            Blaytz threw his head back and laughed. “Stalkerish? It’s not stalking when I’m the one who invited you here. If I didn’t want to see you, I wouldn’t have told you how to find me. You also seem to have forgotten how I just told you I’ve been ‘stalking’ you through this whole city.”

            “Oh yeah true but like… man you’re captain of the Blue Lion! I pickpocket small bands of travelers in the woods. We aren’t exactly on the same level of importance.”

            “Do I seem like the type to care about status? I don’t care who you are or what you do, those things don’t mean shit to a pirate.” Blaytz leaned in closer, invading Pike’s space.

            “Tell me, is it true what I’ve heard about cat-type beastkin? Are the males really just as fertile as the females? I heard you all can breed with just about any species, but your babies all come out just looking like a cute kitty beastkin. Your people are so reclusive, no one could confirm for me.” Blaytz murmured right next to Pike’s ear. Despite it being hidden beneath the hat, Pike’s ear twitched.

            A shudder ran down his spine and suddenly his mouth turned dry. He quickly picked up his ale and gulped some down, shuddering again at the awful taste.

            “Yeah,” Pike said hoarsely. “It’s true.”

            “Seems a bit dangerous for you to be wandering around on your own then.”

            “Dangerous?” Pike scoffed. “What do you take me for? I may not be some big shot pirate captain but I can hold my own! I’m good with daggers and swords, and unbeatable with a pistol or rifle! My hand-to-hand isn’t the greatest but my friends Gyro and Thunderstorm Darkness train with me and have helped me improve a lot.”

            Blaytz leaned back and smiled almost… fondly. “That so?”

            Pike nodded eagerly. “Yeah, they’re like, super cool. Gyro is a paladin and all righteous. I went on a quest with him and some other friends and we defeated this giant wizard lady with a mustache! Thunderstorm Darkness is a berserker and kinda moody, but he’s like the best hand-to-hand fighter I’ve ever met.”

            “You really value your friends.”

            “Yeah but they’re all away on personal quests right now. I probably won’t see them again for a few months at least.” Pike suddenly realized he’d completely ruined the sexy mood by falling into his habit of chattering on and on about useless things. He clamped his mouth shut before smiling sheepishly at the very important pirate at his side. Luckily, Blaytz didn’t look annoyed, he was actually still smiling.

            “Sorry! Sometimes my mouth kinda runs away ahead of my brain and I just keep talking.”

            “Don’t apologize. It’s been a long time since I’ve talked normally to someone outside my crew. But…” Blaytz reached out and cupped Pike’s face, rubbing his thumb against the cat boy’s lips. He pressed gently, and when Pike’s mouth slipped open he pressed his thumb inside.

            Pike’s eyes went wide and his breathing picked up. He hesitantly began to suckle at Blaytz’s thumb in his mouth, making the pirate grin.

            “…I do believe we will have time for more talking later. Set sail with me on my ship. We’ll be returning to port here in about four or five months, and I’ll be sure to see you safely returned.”

            Pike opened his mouth to respond, but Blaytz simply pushed his thumb in to the knuckle and pressed against Pike’s rough tongue. He massaged it and thrust it in shallowly until he drew out a quiet mewl.

            “Will you come?” Blaytz asked. Pike nodded, slitted pupils blown wide. Blaytz pulled his thumb out and swipe the wetness across Pike’s lips, making them shiny and kissable.

            “Good kitty.” Before Pike could react, Blaytz had hauled him up and thrown him over a shoulder. He was striding out of the tavern before Pike’s mind could catch up.

            “Let me go you stupid pirate!” Lance hissed.

            “Easy kitty,” Blaytz teased.

            “I can walk by myself!”

            “What if I want to carry you?”

            “You’re not carrying me! You are hauling me over your shoulder like a sack of flour.”

            “Would you prefer to be cradled like a bride?”

            Pike spluttered as he imagined being carried bridal style by the pirate. It made his cheeks burn read and he stopped struggling.

            “Uh, this is fine,” he muttered. Blaytz laughed and patted Pike’s ass, causing the man to hiss in annoyance.

            Blaytz wasted no time getting to his ship and didn’t even pause when he he hit the gangplank, passing by members of his crew on the way up, each one indifferent to Pike’s grumbling.

            “Haul anchor and set sail as quickly as possible. I want to hit open ocean within the hour.”

            “Yes captain,” pirates around them chorused.  

            “And I’m not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.” Blaytz didn’t wait for acknowledgement before he strode right into his lavish quarters and tossed Pike onto his bed.

            Pike immediately scrambled upright, pulling his knees to his chest and curling his tail around his legs. He glared at Blaytz and growled low in his chest.

            “First you haul me over your shoulder, then you toss me down. I’m a person, not a package!”

            “Apologies. You weigh absolutely nothing so it’s a bit too easy to throw you around.”  Blaytz sounded distinctly unapologetic. He undid the clasp holding his open front vest together, then shucked it off and tossed it over an ornate chair.

            Everything in the room was actually ornate. It was huge, gilded with jewels and gems, plush rugs on the floor and thick, masterfully embroidered tapestries on the walls. The door was carved to depict images of sea creatures, and what looked to be members of Blaytz’s species swimming among them.

            Blaytz standing in front of him and blocking his view brought pike back from admiring the beautiful room.

            “Now then,” he said. He grabbed Pike and hauled him off the bed.

            “Stop manhandling me!”

            “Don’t think I will,” Blaytz said with a grin. He grabbed the brim of Pike’s hat and ripped it off, throwing it across the room. He tore off his headband next, then began running a hand through his silky curls, stopping to scratch at the back of his ear.

            Pike groaned and leaned into the hand, unbearably happy to have his ears no longer constrained by the hat. He was so wrapped up in it that he didn’t feel Blaytz undo the clasp on his cloak until it was slipped off also tossed to the side.

            It continued like that until Pike’s clothes were scattered around and he was stood naked while Blaytz stroked his ears. He’d began purring sometime during the undressing process and his eyes were closed. He kept nuzzling into Blaytz’s hand, turning his head this way and that to get the gently scratching fingers where he wanted them.

            He would have been content just to be pet for the rest of the night, but then the hand was gone and Pike opened his eyes to see the blue man walking towards a screened off area on the other side of the room.

            Pike let out a little chirping sound, confused as to why the petting had stopped. He heard Blaytz laugh.

            “Such a good, eager kitty,” he said before disappearing behind the screen. A moment later the sound of water hitting metal sounded. Pike darted forward and peered around the screen, watching in amazement as hot water fell from a faucet and began filling a massive wash tub. It was easily big enough to fit Blaytz’s large form with room to spare.

            “Is this magic?” Pike asked.

            Blaytz nodded. “Yes. The pipe draws water from the ocean, purifies it and heats it to fill the tub.”

            “Must have cost a fortune to get a mage to create that!”

            “It did, but hardly made a dent in my trove.” Blaytz turned a knob to stop the flow of water then added all kinds of various scented oils. When he was done he looked expectantly at Pike.

            “Well?” he said, gesturing to the tub.

            “Wait, the bath is for me?”

            “I bathed before I went to seek you out at the tavern.”

            Pike looked at the huge tub and suddenly flushed in embarrassment. He’d been standing there naked for several minutes without shame, but suddenly the idea of bathing in front of another person left him feeling shy.

            “What, don’t like water? Guess you really are a cat.”

            Pike hissed at him. “Excuse you, I happen to love water!” He stomped over and climbed into the tub, unable to keep his surliness when the hot water enveloped him. It may have been a myth that cat people hated water, but it wasn’t a myth that they loved and sought out heat sources. Pike was drawn to anything warm, and the heated water felt like heaven.

            He sunk down until only his eyes were above water, exhaling bubbles from his nose as he let out a long purr.

            “You are one happy kitty,” Blaytz mused. Pike didn’t respond which made the pirate laugh.

            “Okay, bring your head this way,” Blaytz said. He reached out and pulled Pike to the edge of the tub, maneuvering him gently until his head was resting against the curved edge. He grabbed a little ladle and poured water over Pike’s hair, laughing when his ears flicked sharply and sprayed little water droplets.

            Pike’s purrs got louder as Blaytz poured some hair oils onto his wet hair and began massaging them into his scalp. His strong fingers kneaded perfectly, and it was even better when he occasionally stopped to give him a little scratch behind the ears before continuing.

            By the time Pike’s hair was washed and rinsed, he was nearly comatose in the tub. His whole body felt like jelly and he didn’t even protest when Blaytz grabbed a sponge and rather clinically washed his body.

            It wasn’t until he was being dragged upright out of the hot water that Pike snapped out of it. He chirped in annoyance, trying to jerk away and submerge back in the water.

            “You are certainly a spoiled pet,” Blaytz said. He wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel after hauling him out of the tub.

            “I’m not spoiled, I’ve just never had someone groom me like that,” Pike pouted. Blaytz led him back to the center of the room, he ripped the towel away and vigorously rubbed it over Pike’s wet hair, earning an annoyed yowl.

            “Stay there,” Blaytz said. He walked away and left Pike shivering slightly in the middle of the room while. He began rummaging in an ornate trunk, returning a few moments later with a heap of delicate blue fabric. He held it out to Pike with a grin.

            “Put these on,” he said. Pike grabbed them and realized he was holding delicate, lacy blue lingerie. His face burned in embarrassment.

            “I’m not a woman,” he snapped. Blaytz looked down to Pike’s cute cock and grinned.

            “I’m aware,” is all he said. Pike pouted, but did as he was told. He slipped on a delicate, lacy blue thong that barely had enough fabric to cover his cock. Not that it mattered since the delicate lace was nearly see-through anyways.

            A matching, high waisted garter belt went on next. It was tight on his skin, and accentuate his thin waist. The garter straps hung down, tickling against his thighs.

            Pike pulled on lace thigh high stockings next, though they weren’t like real stockings. They were pure lace, so they had very little stretch and fit so tight that the skin in his thighs bulged slightly from the tops of them.

            He clipped the garter straps onto the top of the stockings, then finally looked back at Blaytz with his face flushed from embarrassment.

            “Stunning,” the pirate said. Pike noticed he was carrying one more piece, and didn’t pull away when Blaytz wrapped a lace collar around his throat and laced it at the back. It was tall and thicker than the rest of the lacy lingerie, and the front was adorned with glittering blue gems. It felt heavy and tight at Pike’s throat.

            Blaytz began to run his hands down his body, stopping at his slim waist. He petted over his sides, running a hand over his flat belly and kneading into the skin there.

            “To think someone like you was hidden away in that tiny village.”

            “I’m nothing special.”

            Blaytz grinned, his hand slipping lower to palm at Pike’s cock through the silky lace panties. Pike arched into him, a little mewl escaping his lips.

            “I disagree,” Blaytz said. He continued rubbing at Pike’s dick, stroking it to full hardness while his other hand slipped around and gripped the base of his tail. Pike yelped, then melted straight into Blaytz’s chest as soon as he began to massage to base of his tail. He felt the panties grow wet as his dick began leaking precum, and he couldn’t do anything except curl into the pirate and shiver.

            “You’re so sensitive,” Blaytz murmured. He increased the pressure on Pike’s twitching cock, stroking faster until the panties squelched with wetness from how much he was leaking.

            “I… ah!” Pike moaned, thrusting his hips back into Blaytz’s hand as he put pressure on the underside right at the base. It made his pleasure spike.

            “You what?” Blaytz teased, continuing to tease the sensitive spot he’d just found.

            “I’m not used to this. I haven’t…” Pike stopped and moaned again. “Done this in awhile,” he finally finished breathlessly.

            “Why is that?” Blaytz asked. He gripped Pike’s dick through the panties and began stroking the tip though the thin material with his thumb. Pike mewled and rubbed his face into Blaytz’s chest, nuzzling and squirming, tail whipping back and forth, unable to keep himself still. None of his past lovers had ever paid such attention to his tail, or to the erogenous zone at the base of it – he was unused to the pleasure of having someone else stroking it so masterfully, especially not while giving his cock attention at the same time.

            “My lovers were never gentle,” he panted. “So I stopped taking lovers.”

            “That’s a pity,” Blaytz murmured. The pressure at the based of Pike’s tail increased – Blaytz dug his fingers right into that sweet spot and massaged firmly. Lance chirped and mewled, mouth falling open and slack as he panted against the cool, smooth skin of Blaytz’s chest.

            “So you’ve never been treated gently? Tell me what they did and I will make sure never to treat you the same.”

            A shiver went though Pike’s whole body, starting from his head and vibrating down to his toes. Heat was boiling in his belly as Blaytz’s ministrations drove him towards release. His heart pounded in his chest and his lower body felt so good. The firm, gentle stroking made his legs weak and shaky. He wasn’t sure he’d be coherent for much longer.

            “Pinned me down on my stomach,” Pike gasped. “Fucked me from behind. Didn’t care if it hurt or not. Used my tail as a leverage handle, pulled it even though it hurts. Came inside even if I told them not to.” He felt his pleasure level down a little remembering how roughly all his previous lovers had treated him.

            Blaytz’s hands paused and he couldn’t help but bend down and place a soft kiss on Pike’s head, right between his fuzzy ears.

            “Those people were not lovers then. But I can understand now why you tried to run away from me.”

            “Was scared.. ahn!” Pike moaned as Blaytz’s hands began moving again.

            “You don’t have to be scared of me kitty. Is it alright for me to touch your tail like this?” 

            “Feels good if you don’t pull.” The heat in Pike’s belly grew again. Blaytz was skilled and un-greedy, giving Pike pleasure without taking anything in return yet. He rubbed the tip of his dick, massaged his tail, pressed him close to his chest, listening as Pike’s mewls turned into keens, intermittent purring interrupting the sounds as if he couldn’t decide how to react to the pleasure.

            “Ahn! Gonna… I’m close!” Pike whimpered, his body growing tense and his breathing labored. He nuzzled into Blaytz’s chest again, pressing kisses into the soft skin just so he had something to do, something to ground himself.

            “Cum for me,” Blaytz murmured. Pike’s body tensed, and then the pleasure came crashing down. He yowled, curling into Blaytz’s body while his body spasmed. He shivered and thrust his hips, crying out as the pirate kept stroking him, coaxing out more cum until the inside of his panties were a wet, squelching mess.

            When Pike began to mewl as the pleasure subsided, Blaytz let go of his cock, but never stopped massaging the sweet spot under his tail. Pike’s legs began to tremble beneath him, unwilling to support him after the shattering orgasm and the continued stimulation at his tail.

            Blaytz immediately swooped him up and put him on the bed, standing back for a moment to admire the view. Pike was splayed on his back, his tail tucked between his legs and twitching cutely. His panties were soaked through with cum and precum, the wetness turning them transparent and revealing the still-hard cock underneath. Cum dribbled out the side of the panties to stain his thighs, while Pike’s slim, lace clad waist heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

            His gaze traveled to Pike’s face, seeing it flushed nearly as red as his facial markings. His eyes were hazy and lidded heavily, his mouth was parted and wet, revealing the tips of his sharp canines, his ears were slightly drooped and more still than he’d ever seen them.

            It was the most erotic thing Blaytz had ever seen. He’d had more lovers than he could count, but nothing compared to seeing this long, lean, tanned body stretched out and sated on his bed, completely blissed out from nothing but a handjob. And not even a direct handjob, Blaytz hadn’t even touched his cock without the barrier of the panties.

            If Pike was this responsive from just that, either he was ridiculously sensitive, or his previous lovers had never showed him a sliver of gentleness or care. From the earlier words, he assumed it was a mix of both, and that made him unusually angry. Blaytz didn’t have a temper – he enjoyed jokes and laughing and parties, but he felt enraged at the idea of anyone taking from Pike’s sensitive body without giving anything in return.

            That would change. Pike would know pleasure. He would know what it was like to be taken care of and given pleasure. With that resolve, Blaytz walked over to one of his dressers, pulling out a small tin and then rushing back when he heart a confused mewl.

            “Easy kitty, I’m here,” Blaytz said. He put a knee on the bed, then pulled Pike’s legs apart and settled between them. Pike willingly opened them wider, bending his knees a little and arching his back and shifting to make himself more comfortable.

            “I’m going to fuck you now, are you okay with that?’ Blaytz asked. He didn’t miss the little flash of fear that went across Pike’s face. He put the tin aside and lightly stroked over his sensitive, spent cock, earning a whimpering moan.

            “Did your previous partners take the time to prep you before entering?” he asked.

            Pike shook his head. “They made me do it myself, but they always got impatient and didn’t let me do it for long enough.”

            “So it hurt?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Did they ever get you off?”

            “Not really. I usually had to finish myself off after the came.”

            “Quiznak,” Blaytz cursed. “I’m going to teach you what a proper lover is like. Sex shouldn’t hurt, not unless it’s something that was previously agreed to. It should be about equal pleasure between all parties involved. It’s not sex if one party only takes and offers no pleasure in return.”

            “I…” Pike said, sounding a little lost. Blaytz began stroking his cock, cutting off whatever he’d been about to say. The panties squelched obscenely, more of it leaking out the sides of the panties. Pike moaned, gripped the sheets and alternating between pressing back into the bed and arching his back and hips up into Blaytz’s hand.

            “That’s it kitty, just relax. I’m going to take care of you.” He stroked Pike’s soft cock gently, rubbing the wet panties up and down until it finally began to harden again. He began to stroke faster until it was fully engorged and once again leaking precum. Pike had resumed moaning, squirming on the bed and pressing up into Blaytz hand.

            He stopped his stroking, eliciting a growled protest from Pike.

            “Easy,” Blaytz laughed. He grabbed the tin and held it up for the cat boy to see.

            “I need the oil to stretch you out.”

            Pike relaxed again and nodded. He opened his legs even wider. Blaytz grinned and looked down at the cute, tightly furled pucker, bisected but obscured by the miniscule string of the lacy thong.

            Blaytz unscrewed the lid of the tin and rubbed his fingers through the slick, slimy substance. He made sure they were thoroughly coated before he pressed a finger against Pike’s hole. The man flinched, but relaxed soon after as Blaytz began massaging the pucker, teasing and stroking until Pike was audibly panting and making muffled little whimpers.

            Only when Pike was a panting mess did Blaytz press one of his thick fingers inside. He gripped a lace-clad thigh with his other hand, keeping Pike still so he didn’t squirm too much. He went slowly, thrusting his finger in and out shallowly, pushing more in each time until he’d gotten it in up to the knuckle.

            “You’re so tight, such a beautiful kitty,” Blaytz sighed. His own heart had began hammering and he felt breathless seeing that cute hole sucking his finger in.

            He began to fuck his finger into Pike, waiting until his moans got louder, then added a second. Pike whimpered, but it wasn’t a sound of pain. He thrust his hips down, trying to get the fingers deeper inside of him. Blaytz crooked his fingers and dragged them over Pike soft walls, searching systematically until Pike’s whole body jerked and he yowled, thrashing on the bed and gasping.

            “Feel good?” Blaytz murmured. He kept rubbing at that spot, deeply satisfied to see Pike going completely crazy with pleasure.  

            “Gods yes. Good. Feels good. So good. What? Gods.” Pike kept babbling until it devolved into whimpers and moans.

            “It’s your prostate, another erogenous spot. I wasn’t sure at first if your type of beastkin had it.”

            “Oh my gods, please,” Pike begged. He dug his heels into the bed and pushed back onto Blaytz’s fingers.

            “No need to beg, kitty. You don’t ever have to beg me, I’ll give you whatever you want.” Blaytz shocked himself with his own words because he found himself meaning them not just about sex, but about anything in general. He couldn’t help the sudden desire to give Pike anything and everything he could possibly want.

            He’d think about that later. He picked up his pace, scissoring his fingers and stretching out Pike’s tight furl, nailing his prostate on every thrust. He began vigorously stroking Pike’s cock as he added a third finger. He finger blasted the cat boy, stimulating him inside and out, until his back arched almost painfully off the bed and he came with a scream.

            Blaytz dug his finger into Pike’s prostate as he released, massaging against it in time with his hand on the twitching, spurting cock. Pike was screaming his release, his body shivering and spasming as he came and came, feeling overwhelmed and floating after coming for a second time in such a short amount of time. It was more pleasure than he’d ever felt in his whole life.

            Blaytz pulled his fingers out, wiping them on a towel and giving a satisfied look to Pike’s stretched, lubed, relaxed hole. He’d have no trouble slipping inside him, and he groaned with anticipation of how good it would feel.

            But he waited. Pike was shivering and whimpering quietly, eyes closed and chest heaving. More cum leaked out from his panties, running down his hip and thighs.

            Blaytz leaned up and hooked a hand behind his neck, pulling Pike up onto his lap and pressing him to his chest. Pike wrapped his arms around Blaytz and nuzzled into his chest, clutching tightly while a gentle hand scratched behind his ears.

            “Are you alright?” Blaytz asked softly.

            “So, so alright. I’ve never felt anything so good before.”

            Blaytz chuckled and let some of Pike’s weight down, settling his wet hole on top of the pirate’s hard, thick, still-clothed erection. Pike moaned and ground his hips down, running the covered length over his hole.

            “Now that you’re stretched and wet, this is going inside you,” Blaytz said, breath whispering against his ear and making it twitch.

            “Yes, please, I’m ready.”

            “Uh uh, not yet. You just came. It’s going to take a little bit for you to be able to get hard again, and I’m not going to fuck you unless you can get off another time.”

            Pike shook his head, rubbing his face into Blaytz’s chest, then opening his mouth and licking wet stripes onto his skin with his deliciously rough tongue. Blaytz in no way wanted that barbed tongue on his dick, ever, but the roughness felt good rasping against his chest.

            “Males of my kind don’t have a refractory period,” he muttered, licking and kissing at Blaytz’s skin. “I can get hard again a couple minutes after a cum. It helps when he go into heat.”

            Blaytz groaned and gripped Pike’s hair, pulling his head back and kissing him fervently. He thrust his tongue into that hot mouth, running his tongue over the sharp canines before tangling with Pike’s own. He kept them locked together, breathing in all the moans and whimpers his demanding kiss pulled up from Pike’s throat.

            “Heat?” Blaytz groaned into his mouth, the word finally registering through the haze of lust.

            “Like, what happens during mating season. I don’t go crazy or anything. I just feel hot and horny and get really touchy. Only happens twice a year, once in spring, once in the fall. Females get it a few more times each season than males.”

            Blaytz pulled back a little, suddenly intrigued. People really didn’t know much about cat beastkin.

            “I thought males had ruts?”

            Pike laughed and shook his head. “We aren’t deer! Goats and sheep and shit have ruts, and that’s basically just a response to females in heats. For us there’s just a mating season that makes us want sex, but it’s way less dramatic than actual cats. Just a weird biological quirk we deal with. Doesn’t affect anything, we’re not more or less fertile during mating season.”

            “Hmm,” Blaytz hummed. He slotted his mouth against Pike’s again, kissing him slower this time, harder, massaging their tongues together. He canted his hips up to grind his cock against Pike’s ass, refusing to break the kiss, even as Pike began to squirm at the stimulation against his hole.

            Blaytz pressed him closer as Pike began grinding his hips down, making it so his cock, still encased in the cum filled panties, rubbed against Blaytz’s abdomen every time they moved. It squished and smeared his skin with Pike’s cum, and after only a couple minutes it grew hard again.

            They continued grinding together, those beautiful mewls once again echoing from Pike’s throat. When he was completely hard, he lower the panting cat boy partially back to the bed. Blaytz kept Pike’s hips firmly planted on his lap, directing his legs to wrap around his back, while pressing his upper-back back into the bed and forcing his body into a long, graceful arch.

            Pike’s arms bent up to clutch the sheets above his head, his chest heaved and his arched position had his cute, hard nipples pointing up and on display.

            Blaytz used one hand to lift Pike’s hip up off his lap, and with the other pulled his own pants down just enough to finally free his cock, before lowering Pike back down and nestling his erection between his legs.

            When Pike saw the cock, his breath stuttered and his eyes went wide. It was nothing like his own, mostly human cock. The pirate’s cock was a darker blue than the rest of him, long and thick, the tip tapered into an almost sharp point, with lines of cilia-like feels running down the length.

            “Never slept with an Nalquodi then?” Blaytz grinned. Pike shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away.  

            “Don’t worry, their soft,” Blaytz said, grabbing his own cock and pumping himself lazily. “They’ll feel amazing catching on your cute hole every time I thrust.”

            He lightly smacked his cock against Pike’s cloth covered balls, rubbing it back and forth until the cat boy was grinding in his lap. He grabbed the oil tin again, slicking up his cock nice and slow, making a show of it while Pike watched with his slitted pupils blown white and his wetted mouth open. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips and Blaytz tracked the movement with his eyes.

            “Ready for this?” Blaytz rumbled quietly, smacking his cock into Pike’s balls again. Pike nodded frantically.

            “Yes, yes. Ready. So ready,” he babbled. Blaytz didn’t wait for more invitation He pulled back slightly, once again using one hand to lift Pike’s hips, lining up his cock with the other. He began pressing inside, shoving the string of the thong to the side as he speared Pike open. The narrow, tapered tip went in easily, but began to get rapidly bigger.

            Pike mewled, being stretched wider than he’d ever been stretched before and unused to the firm, but smooth cilia that tickled his rim as Blaytz pushed inside.

            “You’re doing good kitty, I’m halfway in,” Blaytz said. His voice was strained with the effort of holding himself in check. All he wanted was to snap his hips forward, bury himself to the base, fuck into Pike with abandon, but that would hurt. He refused to hurt Pike the way his previous partners did.

            So he continued his slow pace, contenting himself to watch enraptured as Pike’s hole stretched so beautifully around his cock. When he finally pushed in right to the based, he groaned loudly while Pike whined.

            “There, you took me right to the base. You were made for my cock,” Blaytz said. He pulled out a little then snapped his hips forward, pulling a moan from Pike’s throat. He continued those short thrusts, making Pike shiver and mewl every time he pulled out when the downfacing cilia pulled and caught on the rim of his wide-stretched hole.

            “Faster,” Pike moaned, rolling his hips and holting Blaytz’s cock inside him.

            Blaytz grinned and rose up on his knees so he was no longer sitting on his ankles. It forced Pike’s body into a more severe arch, lifting all but his shoulders and head of the bed. He clutched at the bed, staring up at Blaytz through half lidded eyes.

            Blaytz met his blue eyes for a brief second before he pulled his cock nearly all the way out, then slammed back in. His hands gripping tight to Pike’s lace-clad thighs kept the cat boy completely still, forcing him to take the whole length.

            Pike yowled, his body rolling and eyes slipping closed. Blaytz grinned again and began thrusting wildly, impaling Pike harshly on his cock, enraptured by his high-pitched gasping breaths. Blaytz leaned forward, getting more leverage so he could slam harder into the perfect hole.

            “Ah, ah! Blaytz! Gods! So… I can’t… good… ahhh!” Pike began babbling. He couldn’t finish a thought or a sentence, words just poured from his mouth as the huge cock split him open. The extra stimulation at his rim from the cilia was driving him insane, and his cock wept precum constantly, adding to the goopy mess inside his panties.

            “You’re never going to take another cock besides mine again,” Blaytz grunted, angling his hips up before slamming inside again, nailing Pike’s prostate and drawing out a scream.

            “No one else is ever going to feel this perfect hole. No one will ever hurt you again.” Blaytz was spearing Pike’s prostate with every thrust.

            “Yes, yes, mmhn! Ah, ah!” Pike shrieked, moving his hips to meet Blaytz’s thrusts as much as he could in his severely arched position.

            Blaytz adjust a hand around to support Pike at his lower back. He supported Pike’s hips right at the base of his tail, pressing his thumb into the sweet spot at it’s base, rubbing there while simultaneously keeping him supported.

            It freed up his other hand to go to Pike’s cock. He began rubbing his cock, massaging his tail, and nailing his prostate, and Pike devolved into a screaming, writhing mess. Blaytz could guess he’d never had three of his most sensitive spots all stimulated at the same time. It was driving the cat boy crazy. Drool leaked from his wide open, panting mouth. His eyes were haze and glazed with tears of pleasure that ran out the corners of his eyes. His moans were intersperse with incomprehensible babble.

            Pike’s hole began tightening and his body grew taught. Blaytz picked up his pace, hammering into the delicious heat, desire and pleasure and satisfaction pooling in his abdomen.

            He stroked Pike hard through his panties, dug his fingers into the base of his tail, nailed his prostate one last time, and then Pike was cumming with a shriek. His eyes rolled back and his claws popped out. He shredded the sheets and pillows beneath him, his body spasming violently, cum pouring from his dick and squelching out of the side of his panties, running down his perineum to his ass to mix with the lubricating oil as Blaytz fucked him through his world-shattering orgasm.

            The orgasm seemed to last forever, but Blaytz didn’t allow himself to release. He felt his orgasm mounting and stopped thrusting, moving to pull out and spend himself over Pike’s belly, but the legs around his torso suddenly stiffened and then Pike was locking his ankles and pulling Blaytz back in until he was fully sheathed inside him again.

            “Inside,” he rasped, voice absolutely wrecked, distant and fucked out.

            “Are you sure?” Blaytz groaned. His orgasm was so close. Staying still inside Pike’s hot, still spasming hole was driving him insane.

            “Please,” Pike mewled. “Inside.”

            “Yes,” Blaytz agreed. Pike’s ankles unlocked and Blaytz slammed forward again, drawing another hoarse scream from Pike. He thrust quick and messy, chasing his orgasm, splitting Pike’s used and stretched hole open, driving himself up and up and up…

            Blaytz’s orgasm hit and he shouted, burying himself deep and release his cum deep into Pike’s hole, filling him up and breeding him thoroughly. He thrust shallowly, drawing out the pleasure, coaxing out more cum to fill Pike to the brim.

            He came down slowly, panting and deeply sated. Pike was blissed out and limp in his arms.

            Blaytz pulled out slowly, drawing exhausted mewls from Pike as the cilia caught on his sensitive rim.

            As soon as his cock was free, a rush of cum spilled out of Pike’s thoroughly used hole. Blaytz gently lowered Pike’s hips back down to the bed, climbing out from between his splayed legs. He picked Pike up, bridal style of course, and walked him back over to the tub.

            “Wake up a bit kitty, I need to get you cleaned up.”

            Pike grumbled something, but gave no other respond except that. Blaytz chuckled.

            “Should I drop you then?”

            One of Pike’s eyes popped open so he could glare up at Blaytz.

            “Rude,” he rasped. His voice was completely wrecked after so much screaming.

            “Hold on to this,” Blaytz said, indicating a rail running alongside the tub. Pike reached out and held on, and then he was lowered carefully down. His feet touched the ground and he wobbled, his legs feeling sapped of all strength.

            Blaytz steadied him, keeping a hold on him until the wobbling lessened. When Pike seemed to be able to support himself, albeit shakily, Blaytz moved to grab onto the panties.

            He pulled them down, a mix of precum and cum connecting sticky string from the panties to Pike’s wet, messy dick. The cat boy shivered as the panties were pulled down, three orgasms worth of cum was suddenly free to run down his body.

            “Look at what a mess you made,” Blaytz tease. Pike just hissed at him, which only made Blaytz laughed.

            When the messy panties were at his ankles, Blaytz helped him step out of them. He threw them to the side and grabbed a towel, cleaning off the majority of the mess. Pike shivered when the cloth ran over her spent dick, unable to hold back a little mewl.

            “Naughty kitty. You already had three orgasms, but sounds like you want more.”

            “Shut up,” Pike grumbled. Blaytz laughed and helped him out of the rest of the lingerie. The tight, constricting lace had left lacy imprints on Pike’s body, and Blaytz couldn’t help but run his hands over the marks and admire them. The cat boy looked indescribably good in lace.

            The collar came off last, and Pike shuddered at his sudden nakedness. After the heat of so much sex and pleasure, he felt suddenly cold.

            Blaytz turned on the hot water to fill the tub and then pulled Pike to him, cradling him to his own warm body until the bath was ready.

            It didn’t take long for the bath to fill. Blaytz got in the tub too this time, but didn’t linger because the heat had Pike practically asleep in moment. He washed them both, then picked Pike up from the tub and carried him to the main room after drying him off.

            He plopped the sleepy cat into a plush chair, then quickly changed the bed linens, before gathering Pike back up and tucking him into the bed. Blaytz crawled in after him and pulled him close before pulling the blankets up. Pike curled into his heat and began purring.

 

* * *

 

            Five months later the Blue Lion sailed into the Altea City’s southern port. The crew bustled around, tying off the ship and lowering the gangplank.

            “We’re back! I want to drink all the fresh cream possible, and eat a good steak. Ohh I want fruit, maybe some apples and peaches!” Pike rambled. He shuffled quickly and awkwardly to the gangplank without watching where his was going and caught a foot on some rope. He would have slammed hard into the ground had Blaytz not caught him.

            “You should be more careful kitty, you’re not exactly the most graceful right now,” Blaytz said, staring pointedly down at Pike’s massive, swollen, almost five-months pregnant belly. He was much bigger than a human would be at five months, partly because a cat beastkin’s pregnancy only last six months meaning Pike was nearly at full term already. The other key factor of his massive stomach was the litter of five kittens that he was carrying.  

            “And whose fault is that?” he griped. He grabbed the edges of his cloak and pulled it around himself to try and obscure his heavily, heavily pregnant stomach. It didn’t work.

            “Yours, since you’re the one who demanded sex every night and insisted I cum inside until you got pregnant.”

            “Oh is that so? Then I guess now that we’re back I’ll take me and my kittens off somewhere else and leave you behind,” Pike pouted, turning his back on the insufferable pirate. Blaytz hugged him from behind and put his hands on Pike’s distended belly.

            “If you did that, you wouldn’t have anyone to fuck more kittens into you as soon as these ones are out. You can’t live without me anymore, you know that no other cock can satisfy you,” he whispered into Pike’s ear. Pike shivered and pressed back against him, rubbing against Blaytz’s body and purring. He couldn’t help it, being so heavily pregnant he couldn’t help the instinct to stay as close as possible to his mate.

            “Bastard,” Pike hissed. Blaytz laughed and kissed his head.

            “Mhm. I love you too kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I do not even know where this chapter came from. I had the hardest damn time writing this pairing. I rewrote this damn chapter FOUR times (which is why it took so friggin long), and somehow the end result is a nearly 9,000 word Monsters & Mana/Pirate AU featuring mpreg. Like, I do not know where I pulled this from. I certainly had no intention of writing mpreg when I began these one shots. But here it is... please don't come after me with pitchforks.


	12. Day 11: Dom/sub (Kinkade/Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: **Dom/Sub** featuring **Kinkade/Lance**
> 
> When Lance puts himself down, it's up to Kinkade to punish him until he realizes his own worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: **Dom/Sub** featuring **Kinkade/Lance**
> 
> Tags/trigger warnings: hand jobs, anal fingering, anal sex, cream pie, orgasm denial, caning, armbinder, collars, punishment, toys, training, submission, safe word available (not used), probably not a totally healthy dom/sub relationship
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

**Day 11: Dom/sub (Kinkade/Lance)**

**Note: this chapter contains a mildly unhealthy dom/sub relationship. Kinkade has good intentions but I don't think he goes about things in the right way. The tone of this chapter is a bit morose. Just fair warning.**

 

“Ha!” Lance shouted, pumping his fist in the air before pointing a victorious finger at Kinkade.  

“I’m still the better sniper,” he continued, a grin splitting his face wide. The statistics from their training session flashed on the monitor, showing Lance with a 98% accuracy score, and Kinkade’s at 97%. The stats continued like that across the board for most the ranged weapons they’d been practicing with. Kinkade consistently fell between 0.5% and 1% lower in accuracy than Lance, and the paladin wasn’t about to let him forget it.  

“Good job,” Kinkade said. The only thing betraying his amusement was the slightest uptick at the corner of his mouth. He didn’t resent Lance for beating him – it actually felt a little exhilarating to finally have someone who could match him.  

“I know your team is all elite and the best of the best and stuff, but no one can deny this.” Lance gestured to the board.  

“We’re the elites at the Garrison, but don’t forget, we can’t pilot Voltron,” Kinkade said. Lance sobered a little at the words, his smile becoming less arrogant and more wistful. 

“You probably could have if you’d found Blue before I did. You're a lot more capable than I am.” 

Kinkade shook his head and walked up to Lance. He reached forward and grabbed his jaw in a none-too-gentle grip, forcing him to look up so their eyes could meet.   

“Stop.” Kinkade’s voice hadn’t changed much from its usual tone. It was still deep and steady, but the command made it clear there was no tolerance for disobedience.   

“Sorry,” Lance muttered. Kinkade didn’t say anything, he just held Lance there in his bruising hold, forcing him to stay there.  

“Sorry what?” 

“Sorry sir,” Lance nearly whispered. Kinkade let him go and backed off. He began cleaning up the training grounds without a word and Lance followed suit. 

Once the equipment was put away Kinkade walked off, expecting Lance to follow him silently and obediently, as he’d been trained to do.  

After being one of the most integral components of saving the entire planet from invasion, Kinkade’s team had all been promoted and received larger, nicer, private quarters. The paladins also had private rooms, but it was Kinkade’s door the pair stopped at. 

Once they were both inside, the door had barely auto locked before Kinkade was grabbing Lance’s hair and forcing him to his knees. Lance went willingly, completely pliant as his face was shoved into the floor. He knelt there silently even as the hard tread of a boot touched the back of his head and pressed his face harder into the cold floor.  

“What did I tell you about the self-deprecation?” Kinkade asked quietly.  

“You told me never to question my worth,” Lance answered.  

“Why?” 

“Because I’m worthy.” 

Kinkade’s boot left his head, but he set it down right in front of his face. Lance didn’t even need to question what to do. He began licking his boots, cleaning one until it was shiny with saliva. When it was done, Kinkade stepped forward to present the other one, which received the same treatment.  

When they were both sufficiently spit-shined, he walked away and left Lance kneeling with his face pressed to the floor. He wouldn’t move until he was ordered to. He stayed even as he heard the shower start, even when his legs cramped, even as he heard Kinkade puttering around the room afterwards.  

It seemed like an eternity later when Kinkade walked back up to him, dressed in casual pants and a shirt, but standing barefoot.  

“Stand up and take your clothes off. Keep your panties on.”  

Lance scrambled to obey, but wobbled as soon as he got to his feet. The shakiness in his legs gave him an idea of just how long Kinkade had left him kneeling there.  

He quickly undressed, folding each article of clothing neatly, knowing that any sloppiness wouldn’t be tolerated. Soon his clothes were in a carefully folded pile off to the side leaving Lance in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties.  

Kinkade clipped a thick leather collar around his neck, then hooked his finger through the metal loop and dragged Lance forward. When they reached the couch, he knocked his foot against the back of Lance’s knees, buckling them so he half fell into a kneel.  

“All the way down,” Kinkade said. Lance knelt until he was bent in a pseudo yoga child’s pose, except with his arms tucked to his sides instead of extended outwards. Kinkade walked off into his bedroom and grabbed lube and a thick black vibrator he’d recently bought, one Lance hadn’t seen yet. It was thick, long, and ribbed, with a big knot at the end of it.  

He went back to Lance and knelt behind him. He pulled the panties down, and although the garment had been fairly sheer, nothing beat the sight of Lance’s exposed, round ass. He wanted to stroke it, knead his fingers into it, pull the cheeks apart and bury his tongue into Lance’s hole until he screamed, but he didn’t.   

Kinkade shook his head, mentally reminding himself what he needed to do, then poured lube onto his hand and slicked his fingers. He pressed one into Lance without any warning, forcing out a  yelp at the sudden intrusion, earning him three hard slaps on his ass. 

“You won’t make a sound. You can’t seem to speak without talking shit about yourself, so you are going to be silent no matter what I do. Answer me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Kinkade slapped his ass again and then began to move his finger. He intentionally avoided Lance’s prostate, planning to only loosen him up enough to take the dildo. He didn’t get to cum, or even touch himself or be touched when he disobeyed. Maybe if he was good, obeyed every single thing that night, and didn’t make any noise Kinkade would let him cum, but it wouldn’t be anytime soon. If he disobeyed, Kinkade would work him up, bring him to the brink, and then deny him and release. How long he denied Lance orgasm would depend on how much his disobeyed.  

Two, and then three fingers slipped into Lance rapidly, stretching him a little too fast, making him squirm at the burn, but he didn’t say a word. Kinkade began fingering him roughly, setting no real pace or rhythm so it wouldn’t feel too good – he didn’t want Lance to hurt, but he didn’t want him to get too horny either. Right then it wasn’t about pleasure, it was about retraining Lance. He knew better than to insult himself and if he couldn’t obey that one simple rule then Kinkade knew he hadn’t been trained well enough.      

When Lance was stretched as much as Kinkade thought necessary, her poured lube into Lance’s hole and onto the vibrator. He slicked his hand up and down it, feeling the hard ridges and wondering if Lance would be able to stay obedient and quiet with those nubs catching and pulling at his rim.  

 

When the tip of the toy pressed against Lance’s hole, he jolted, biting hard at his lip to keep himself silent. He had to keep himself relaxed because by the feel of it, the dildo was bigger than any Kinkade had used on him before, and his dom didn’t seem interested in being gentle. He took in a deep, shaky breath, forcing himself to let it out slowly and keep his body from tensing up.  

The toy popped past his rim and the stretch burned. His breathing sped up and he wondered how long the toy was, how much would be packed into his tight hole, how much he’d be forced to stretch and accommodate.  

When the first ring of nubs pressed against his hole and slipped inside, Lance couldn’t help the tiny mewl that escaped his throat. It was nearly inaudible, just the barest little sound, but Kinkade heard. He heard everything, and he sighed as soon as the noise sounded. He drew out the dildo until just the tip was in, then rammed it back in. He did this a couple times, forcing more of it into Lance’s hole until the knot at the base was pressed snugly against his stretched entrance.  

When Lance felt the large base, he thought that was the end of the huge dildo, but then he felt Kinkade press harder, trying to force more inside of him. Lance was abusing his lip, biting and worrying at it with his eyes screwed closed, desperate to hold back any sounds. But god, whatever Kinkade was trying to force into him was making his entire body shudder. He’d been fisted before but this seemed bigger even than Kinkade’s fist, or maybe he just wasn’t stretched enough for it to slide in easily.  

He felt his rim begin to widen around the bulge. He clawed at the cold metal floor and sucked in sharp breaths through his nose, feeling nubs all along the huge knot as well. They were doing funny things to his head, overwhelming him and making him feel floaty, but he couldn’t slip into any sort of true subspace while so much of his concentration had to go towards being quiet.  

The widest part of the knot slipped in, and then the rest was sucked in easily. Lance was breathing hard, sucking in short, sharp breaths of air through his nose while he tried not to whine at the huge device stretching him wide and packing him so full.  

He thought that was the end of it, but when he heard the click of a button, and sudden jarring vibrations shuddering through his hole, Lance damn near bit a hole in his lip trying to stifle his voice. His mouth dropped open and he was panting harder now, his breaths turning into high pitched gasps on every inhale. He hoped that was okay, it had to be okay, because the knot was pressing right on his prostate and the vibrations were so intense. So intense that his whole body thrummed with the toy’s vibrations, rattling his brain.  

Lance wanted so badly to let go, to moan freely, to let himself sink into pleasure, but that wasn’t allowed. He was being punished for breaking the rules and he had to focus solely on being quiet and still, as he’d been ordered.  

Kinkade pulled Lance’s panties back up and over the vibrator, the tight lace pressing it in just a little tighter and ensuring that it couldn’t somehow work its way out.  Satisfied, Kinkade sat on the couch and propped his feet up on Lance’s back, resting them there before picking up his tablet. 

“Stay there, don’t move, and be quiet. I’ve got some reports from Iverson I need to look through.” Kinkade began reading, and for the first thirty minutes Lance’s gasping faded out of his awareness as he got absorbed in the information. His team wasn’t as famous as Voltron, but they were still among the few most famous heroes that fended off the Galra. The notoriety came with more duties than his team could objectively handle, but somehow they were managing.  

Lance’s shuddering body is what finally broke Kinkade’s concentration. He swam back to reality and tuned into the increased cadence of Lance’s breath. The shivering and shaking of his body. The speed and pitch his gasping breaths. He was going to cum soon.  

Kinkade didn’t say a word. He simply bent over and slipped his hand into the panties and pressed the button to turn the vibrations off. Lance let out a frustrated huff of air and squirmed more, no doubt trying to jolt the vibrator and get some sort of extra stimulation to help him finish.  

Kinkade brought a foot up and then thumped his heel against Lance’s back, not hard enough to hurt, but just to get his attention.  

“Quiet.”  

The wriggling stopped, but the shaking didn’t. Lance could hardly help that. His body was trapped. He was hopelessly turned on and hopelessly close to cumming, but had his stimulation and freedom to move ripped away. Now his arousal had nowhere to go. No outlet.  

Kinkade kept this process up through report after report. He waited until Lance’s shivering stopped, then turned the vibrator back on. As soon as he began trembling and gasping too quickly, it was turned off.  

At the two-hour mark Lance was close to sobbing. He wasn’t really crying, but tears leaked steadily from his eyes and occasionally his exhales would turn into quiet little sobs. He was so strung out, his legs were numb, his body hurt from remaining in this position for so long and yet he was also thrumming with arousal. His cock was hard and leaking, but still trapped in the panties and trapped between his torso and his thighs. He couldn’t move in any way to bring himself stimulation. At least, he couldn’t move in any allowable way. Kinkade had trapped him like this for a reason.  

Lance had almost forgotten about the feet resting on his back. The weight had been so constant for however long he’d been there, that he flinched when suddenly they were gone. It was quickly followed by a quiet little relieved sigh as the pressure finally lifted.  

A hand grabbed onto the collar at the back of his neck and tugged. Lance let himself be pulled upright, but scrunched his eyes tightly closed. His back twinged from the sudden change in position and he had to focus hard on breathing slowly and evenly through the discomfort. Kinkade didn’t rush him. He kept his hand on the back of Lance’s neck but otherwise made no contact until his shoulders finally dropped and he could open his eyes.  

Kinkade stood up and looked down. Lance’s face was wet and red, his lips were shiny and parted, his eyes were glossy with tears and barely open. He didn’t really seem to be present in the room. The stress of the kneeling, plus the constant build up, and then subsequent denial of an orgasm, plus the pain from moving after being prone so long, had taken its toll.  

He wasn’t done training yet, but he still bent and in a swift tug, yanked the vibrator out. Lance’s hand flew to his mouth and he pressed it there tightly, back bowing dramatically at the sudden, forceful stretch of the knot coming out. Unfortunately, the next part would probably hurt more than the toy coming out. Kinkade wasn’t entirely sure if Lance would be able to stand up on his own – his knees were going to be in a bad way after two hours of kneeling.  So he simply bent and scooped Lance up in his arm. The paladin’s body arched and he buried his face into Kinkade’s chest, breaths coming a little too fast as feeling returned to his legs.  

Lance began biting at his lip again, writhing and shifting, searching for some way to get the discomfort in his legs to go away. His gaping hole also throbbed, pulsing with each beat of his heart. He clenched and shivered but couldn’t force his hole closed, not yet, not after being stretched like that.  

His eyes popped open when Kinkade dropped him on the edge of the bed in his room. He grabbed one of Lance’s legs rather clinically and extended it out slowly. Lance hissed and squirmed, but allowed his dom to stretch out both his legs, bending and extending them multiple times, until the tingling was gone and the pain had faded into a dull ache.  

Satisfied, Kinkade stepped back. “Take your panties off, then stand up at attention.”  

Lance did his best to comply, but despite Kinkade’s efforts, he still felt like a newborn fawn when he stood up and his legs wobbled beneath him. He half sat, half fell back onto the bed with a huff. He tried, and fell again a second time, all while Kinkade just stood and watched him dispassionately.  

On the third try Lance was able to keep his legs beneath him. He shakily slipped his panties off, and his hard, leaking cock sprang out. It was a relief for his dick to finally be free from the tight lace, and it was already wet and messy from how the vibrator had teased him for so long.  

He desperately wanted to touch himself, to get some sort of stimulation on his neglected cock, but he’d been given an order. Lance shuffled his feet wider apart, stood up rigidly straight, and clasped his arms behind his back. His legs were shaking, but he did his best to stand at perfect attention.  

His efforts weren’t acknowledged. Kinkade simply walked away into his closet, which was at Lance’s back. He could hear rustling but he wasn’t able to turn around and see what was happening, not without disobeying an order.  

Kinkade walked back over and set down three things that had Lance’s eyes going wide. He tried meeting his dom’s eyes, tried to question or plead silently, but there was no response. Kinkade just grabbed the first thing, an armbinder, and walked over. Lance knew what to do, but his apprehension made his movements slow.  

As soon as his arms were down Kinkade pulled on the armbinder, the strict device going nearly all the way up his biceps. He hooked the shoulder straps over his shoulders, then began doing up the laces. As it was cinched, Lance’s elbows were pulled tighter and tighter together. It forced his chest out, putting his pert nipples on display and ensuring a perfectly straight posture. Once the laces were all tied, the shoulder straps were also cinched down to ensure the armbinder wouldn’t be able to slip down.  

Once bound, Kinkade grabbed the ring of his collar and forced him forward towards the second thing. It looked something like a microphone stand, but with a wide, heavily weighted base. On each side of the heavy base was a short chain attached to padded shackles. The pole in the middle of the stand was height adjustable, and currently it was set quiet short.  

Lance was tugged to stand over the base, the size of it forcing his legs wide enough to be a little uncomfortable. The cuffs were locked around his ankles and Kinkade pocketed the key. Lance shifted a little, but there was no way to make the too-wide stance any more comfortable. The chain attaching the shackles to the base was only a few links long, so Lance could stand on his tip toes if he wanted, but otherwise could barely move his feet at all. The contraption was also heavy enough that he couldn’t shift it without better leverage.  

Kinkade picked up the third thing – it was a huge, rigid dildo. Huge not so much in its girth, but in its length. It was by far the longest dildo Lance had ever seen and it would be really uncomfortable to have even three quarters of it inside him.  

At the base of the dildo was a hole that could be screwed to the top of the pole that Lance was currently straddling. Kinkade screwed it on quickly, lubed up the toy, then turned a knob that released the pole and allowed it to be moved. He raised the pole up until the tip of the rigid dildo touched his hole. Lance shuddered and rolled his shoulders, focusing on the pinch and discomfort of the armbinder so he wouldn’t think too much about how much of that toy Kinkade was going to try and force inside him.  

Lance was only able to stay distracted for so long. He was stretched enough that he took the toy pretty easily at first, but Kinkade kept raising the pole and Lance was squirming and raising up on his tip toes to try and stop it from going any farther in. His dom didn’t stop raising the pole until Lance was stood on the very tip of his toes, wobbling and breathing hard against the discomfort from the massive length impaling him. But he understood the game. He’d be forced to stand there on his tips toes until his strength gave out and he’d be forced to lower his feet down and impale himself further on the dildo.  

Once satisfied, Kinkade secured the pole at that height and stepped away. Lance’s ankles were trembling and his face was pinched in concentration. The dildo was already too long, it was already making him too full. If any more of it was packed inside him it would become uncomfortable quite quickly.  

As the last touch, Kinkade grabbed the clip dangling on the end of the armbinder and clipped it to a loop in the pole. This way Lance wouldn’t even be able to bend over. Each restraint forced a mercilessly rigid posture that left absolutely no room for shifting or adjustment.  

Kinkade stepped in front of Lance and wrapped his hand around Lance’s cock. During everything his erection had flagged, so he slowly stroked the velvety length back to full hardness, carefully watching Lance’s face. He was flushed and his brows were furrowed over tightly shut eyes. His whole face was pinched with concentration as he tried to focus on so many things: keeping on his toes, keeping silent, keeping still and staying obedient.  

As soon as his cock was hard again and leaking shiny drops of precum, Kinkade walked back into his closet and grabbed a thin, flexible, rattan cane. Lance opened his eyes slightly, then immediately sunk his teeth into his bottom lip at the sight of the cane. He chewed on the already red, abused lip while his breathing picked up. His eyes tracked Kinkade all the way across the room, focused straight on the cane. He wobbled on his toes, flinching whenever he sunk down further on the dildo and then hastily raising back up as far as he could.  

Kinkade admired the expanse of beautiful, tan skin on display. He circled Lance, eyes skating across the freckles on his back, those beautiful brown nipples that begged to be abused, his sorely neglected cock that was once again softening thanks to the presence of the cane. He drank in the impossibly long legs, slim and toned and flawless. Lance was absolutely stunning, and even more so in the distressing bonds he’d been done up in.  

Lance flinched when the cane was pressed against his abs. Kinkade hadn’t struck him, he simply stroked the cane over his skin, running it up over his nipples, shoulders, down his sides and over the swell of his ass.  

“I told you I’d tack on five hits every time you talked bad about yourself. So adding the five from today, how many times will I strike you today?”  

“Thirty times, sir,” Lance said quietly. His voice was shaking, maybe from apprehension, maybe from the stress of staying on his toes, or maybe all of it combined.  

“You’ll count each one. If you lose count we start over.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Kinkade didn’t say anything else before his brought his hand back and snapped the cane against Lance’s abs.  

“One,” Lance whimpered. He was wobbling on his toes again, trying desperately to stay raised up. Kinkade struck him again, lower, closer to his pelvis.  

“Two.” Lance’s voice was high and pained. Two welts rose on his skin from where he’d been struck already. Kinkade reached out and grabbed his cock again. He stroked it firm and fast, focusing on every spot he knew Lance was most sensitive. Lance was making little noises now, forgetting that Kinkade had only given him permission to count but nothing else.  

The third hit came as soon as Kinkade had stroked Lance back to full hardness. He struck him across the top of his thighs and Lance jolted. His ankles buckled and he dropped down farther onto the dildo with a cry as it speared him deep. He quickly rose back up onto his toes, jerking against the chains at his ankles as if he could somehow get more leverage to go higher.  

“You didn’t count. We’re starting over. Forget again and I’ll tack on five more hits.”  

Lance squeezed his eyes closed and a few tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.  

“Yes sir,” he whispered. Kinkade caned him across the stomach again, crisscrossing his first lash.  

“One,” Lance said. The next hit went just below Lance’s pecks. The third went across his chest. The fourth across his shoulders. The next five hits went to Lance’s ass, harder than the previous ones, leaving angry red welts across his beautiful round ass, speared open so wide by the dildo.  

Anytime Lance’s erection flagged, Kinkade would stroke him hard again, alternating the pain and pleasure until Lance was nearly sobbing with the confusing mix of sensations. Each hit made the Kinkade’s hand on his back seem more pleasurable every time, the pain making those touches hotter and hotter until Lance was desperate for the intense pleasure that would come after the pain.  

But even in his daze he kept counting. He counted through sobs and whimpers and screams, and by the twentieth hit his ankles gave out. He collapsed back onto the flats of the feet and those few more inches were forced inside his abused hole. He kept trying to rise back up, but there was no more strength left in his calves. He writhed and kicked against the shackles on his ankles, trying any desperate thing to get some of the dildo out of him.  

Kinkade waited until he settled, waited until the whimpers turned into quieter, gasping breaths. Then he struck again on Lance’s abs.  

“Twenty-one!” Lance sobbed. Kinkade alternated the next eight hits to Lance’s thighs, shoulders, ass, and stomach.  

“Twenty-nine.” Lance’s voice was barely audible at this point. His chest heaved and his body was littered with red welts from the heavy, stinging hits he’d been subjected to.  

Kinkade grabbed Lance’s cock again and stroked over it, running his thumb over the head, smearing precum down his length, listening intently to Lance’s shuddering breaths as they began to turn towards pleasure again. He began to moan as the ministrations continued, trying to hump into Kinkade’s hand but having no leverage to do so.  

The coilings of release began to build in Lance’s belly, heat pooling low in his gut and turning his thoughts fuzzy. Kinkade’s hand sped up, jacking Lance quickly and skillfully, bringing him higher until Lance was gasping at the edge of release, then he cupped the bottom of Lance’s dick and brought the cane down onto it. It was a much softer hit than all the others, not even hard enough to leave a mark on Lance’s silky length, but the unexpected pain had Lance screaming. He jerked against his restraints, thrashing until the stinging subsided.  

“Thirty,” he finally whimpered. 

Kinkade dropped the cane onto the ground and ran his hands up Lance’s body, petting over his sides, stopping to play with his nipples. He rubbed the sensitive nubs, pressing against them before leaning down to take one in his mouth.  

Lance moaned when Kinkade began to suckle there, laving at his nipple, sucking at it, biting just the slightest bit before licking again. Lance arched his back into it, head falling back at the pleasure of having his sensitive buds lavished with attention. When Kinkade pulled back, he blew on the shiny wet nipple making it rigid and hard and causing a shiver to roll through Lance’s body. The other nipple was given the same patient treatment, suckled until Kinkade finally pulled back to blow on it and cause Lance to shiver.  

Kinkade straightened up and cupped Lance’s face. The paladin’s eyes cracked open and he looked up with his hazy wet eyes. Kinkade swept tear tracks away from his cheeks before leaning down to press his lips against Lance mouth. He could feel the roughness, and taste a hint of blood from where Lance had been biting at his lower lip. It must have stung, but Lance didn’t hesitate to press forward into the kiss, parting his lips without hesitation to allow Kinkade’s tongue inside.  

They kept the kiss slow and deep, Kinkade content to just lick into Lance’s mouth, taste him, dominate him in the kiss just as with everything else. Lance took it, let him lead, let him do what he wanted, perfectly submissive to Kinkade’s will. He was perfect in every way except for his tendency to disregard his own self worth.  

Kinkade pulled away, shushing Lance’s whine with a kiss to his cheek before dropping to his knees. He unclipped the armbinder from the pole, then unscrewed the bolt keeping it up and began to lower it slowly.  

“Mmmnn!” Lance said, shivering as the uncomfortably long toy was removed. Kinkade intentionally went slow, wanting to make sure Lance felt every single inch of the over foot-long toy slipping out.  

When the tip finally slipped past his rim, Lance’s shivered and a lot of the tension in his body released. Kinkade petted over the abused, red, welted skin of his ass, drawing little mewls up from Lance’s throat. He spanked Lance once, not hard, just to hear the whimper it caused, then pulled the key to the shackles and unlocked them from around Lance’s ankles.  

Without undoing the armbinder, Kinkade grabbed Lance’s collar and pulled him over to the bed. His legs were wobbly and he barely managed to make the few steps, but he didn’t need to be on his feet long. Kinkade pushed him down onto the edge of the bed, bending him over it and pushing his face into the sheets, but leaving his gaping ass on full display.  

Kinkade unzipped his pants, pulling his already hard cock out and stroking it idly for a few seconds as he admired Lance’s abused ass. Many of the welts from the cane would bruise, leaving his body littered with marks for weeks. They’d be a reminder, and a claim of ownership. Lance would never be able to forget who he belonged to and why he’d been punished, not while he had the marks.  

Kinkade stepped forward and grabbed onto the top of the armbinder, using it for leverage as he pressed into Lance’s hole. Lance moaned to match Kinkade’s groan, the pair of them sighing deeply as soon as Kinkade was seated fully inside.  

He began fucking into him quickly, ramming himself inside with brutal thrusts, using the armbinder as a handle to give him the leverage to fuck inside of him harder and faster until Lance was screaming beneath him.  

“Please, please, please,” Lance begged mindlessly. Kinkade knew what he was asking for. His cock was trapped against the sheets, getting no stimulation at all, and he was intentionally avoiding Lance’s prostate. But it was for a reason. Kinkade was fucking Lance for his own pleasure, not for Lance’s. The paladin had disobeyed so many times already.  

Kinkade slapped Lance’s ass every few thrusts, pulling out screams and whimpers that drove Kinkade wild and had his orgasm building fast. His hips slapped against Lance’s ass with every thrust, filling the room with sounds of moaning and skin hitting skin.  

Kinkade’s orgasm hit him hard and he buried himself deep into Lance and filled him to the brim, shooting cum deep into his body and claiming him in a way no one else would ever be able to. Lance belonged to him. No one would ever know what it felt like to be buried in Lance’s hot, wet, hole. They’d never know the sounds he made when he was in pleasure, when he came, when he begged.  

“Please, sir,” Lance whimpered as Kinkade’s orgasm wound down. Kinkade fucked into him a couple more times until he was drained dry, then pulled out.  

“No, you’re not going to cum tonight. You didn’t follow your orders.” 

Lance buried his face into the sheets and whimpered, a sob of frustration bubbling out. Kinkade pet over his abused ass, soothing his hands over the softness, feeling the heat where the welts were.  

“Easy. We’re going to stay here until you calm down and you’re not hard. Then I’ll untie your hands and get you cleaned up. Just be patient.”  

“Yes sir,” Lance whispered. Kinkade once again pet all over Lance’s body, soft and gentle, calming him down and lulling away the distressed sounds until Lance was finally still and quiet.  

“I’m going to sit you up,” Kinkade said. He pulled Lance upright and turned him around until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His cock was soft and limp, his face was tear stained again, and his eyes were drooping tiredly. Kinkade leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  

“Good job,” he said. He unlaced the armbinder quickly, kissing all over Lance’s face when he mewled at the pain of his arms being released from the tight restraint. He tossed the binder to the side and grabbed Lance’s arm. He rotated it a few times, kneading in the joint and muscle whenever Lance’s face pinched with discomfort.  

As soon as that pain began to fade, Lance quickly began to fall asleep. Kinkade helped him into the bathroom, forced him to shower but helped him through the whole process, washing his hair, his body, washing the cum from his eyes and kissing away the whimpers. He kept the temperature of the water cool so that his welts wouldn’t sting too much, and then bundled Lance into a fluffy towel. He pulled him out and sat him back on the edge of the bed, then went back into the bathroom and grabbed a soothing cream. He put it on all of Lance’s marks, rubbing the cream in gently, and then finally crawling into bed and pulled Lance with him. He cradled the smaller man against him, tucking Lance’s head into the crook of his neck and petting through his hair.  

All the tension and intensity of the night faded, turning soft and sweet as they cuddled together. Lance’s breathing began to even out and Kinkade wanted to let him rest, he’d been put throught he ringer, but...” 

“Lance,” Kinkade said softly.  

“Hmm?” Lance hummed distantly.  

“There’s something I need to tell you.” 

Lance’s body tense slightly and he moved to sit up, but Kinkade was quick to push him back down and pull him tighter against him.  

“Not long after things settled, when you and the others paladins were in some sort of meeting, my team and I went to the hangar where your lions were.” 

“Why?” Lance whispered, apprehension bubbling up inside.  

“We didn’t know you well at the time, but what we did know was that the rejects of the Garrison were somehow piloting the most powerful weapon in the universe. But,” Kinkade said sharply when Lance stiffened at the words, “like I said, we didn’t know you. We had no idea how incredible you all were. We were arrogant. We were the elite of the Garrison, the best and brightest cadets. James suggested we go to the lions and... and see if they’d let us pilot them.” 

Lance sucked in a sharp breath of air. “I... what?” he stuttered.  

“We thought that if Garrison rejects could pilot them, why not us? At the time it felt like, yeah we never would have won without you guys, but anyone could have accomplished the same thing if they had such powerful weapons. So we went to the lions, we touched their particle barriers, we tried everything we could think of to get them to open for us. They rejected us. All of us. Lance, they didn’t want us. So to respond to what you said during training, no. My team and I couldn’t have done what you did. The Blue lion wouldn’t have opened for us if we’d found her first. She opened for you.” 

“But... that’s... you’re right though. We were the Garrison rejects.” 

“No. You were not perfect cadets, but you didn’t need to be. You’re incredible in so many ways and the standards of the Garrison don’t change that. The Garrison doesn’t define what makes a person great.”  

Lance went silent and curled closer to Kinkade. He didn’t know how to respond to something like that. What could he even say.  

“I know you may not believe me, but I love you. I think you’re the most incredible person and I’ll train your mind and your body until you never forget that. Now go to sleep.”  

Not one to disobey, Lance simply murmured, “Yes sir,” and then let himself relax into Kinkade’s warm body. Just when he was on verge of sleeping, he mumbled sleepily. 

“Love you too Ryan.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Lots to say. 
> 
> First, I don't know how to write Kinkade. Not gonna lie, I'm not good with strong silent type characters.
> 
> Second, this chapter battled me every step of the way. I think the Kinkade/Lance ship is cute, but idk how to write it. So this update really isn't my favorite. 
> 
> Third, this chapter may also be shit because I went through a lot of shit while trying to write it. Some crappy stuff happened at work, then I got an awful cold, and some other health stuff. So, since I've been upset while writing it, this chapter feels kinda sad. I don't think this is really a healthy dom/sub relationship, nor do i think it's an effective way to improve Lance's self esteem. It kinda reads like a case of good intentions executed in the wrong way.... I may have been projecting a bit, who knows. 
> 
> I hate that I had to literally take a seven something day break but life stuff kept piling on. So sorry about the delay. I'll get these prompts finished, promise!
> 
> If it's been awhile since I've updated in the future, I post on Tumblr when there's a chapter delay so you can check there if you're wondering what's up. 
> 
> Last, I had some absolutely lovely people reach out to me to make sure I was okay. Idk if I'm just lucky or what, but my readers have to be the literal kindest people on the internet. Thank you to the people who reached out to ensure I was doing okay. I love and appreciate you.


	13. Day 12: Pet Play (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: **Pet Play** featuring **Klance**
> 
> Lance has the perfect halloween surprise planned, and Keith doesn't even care that it's a few days late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: **Pet Play** featuring **Klance**
> 
> **Tags/trigger warnings:** hand jobs, anal fingering, anal sex, cream pie, collars, butt plug, pierced nipples, light bondage, blow jobs, face fucking, deep-throating, sweet sex, sex with feelings, crying, crying during sex, fluffy, talk of anxiety
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

**Day 12: Pet Play (Klance)**

“Happy Halloween!” Lance shouted the moment Keith stepped through the door. Keith laughed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Halloween was Wednesday.”

“I know, but we both had to work and I was too tired to wear my costume, but now that it’s Friday...” Lance trailed off with a wink

“I sure hope you weren’t planning on wearing that costume for trick-or-treaters,” Keith said, raking his eyes up and down Lance’s body. Lance cocked a hip and grinned. 

“What’s wrong with my costume?” he teased. Keith didn’t really know where to focus his attention first. The fuzzy looking cat-ear headband Lance was wearing, the thick red collar around his neck with a bell on it, the new nipple rings Lance was wearing that sported a tiny little dangling cat paw charm on the end, the matching belly button ring, the lacy g-string with bows all over it, or the fluffy brown tail that swished and swayed every time Lance moved. Judging by the lack of straps, Keith could guess pretty well how that tail was attached to him. 

Keith dropped his bag right at the door and couldn’t even be bothered to kick off his shoes before he was pushing into Lance’s space and grabbing his hips. He pulled Lance’s crotch to his own and rolled his hips, smiling when it drew a pleased sound from Lance. 

Keith smirked. “You’re certainly a pretty little kitten.”

“Well, I had to look good for you,” Lance said, a bit breathless but his voice dripping with mirth. 

Keith hummed and ran his hands up Lance’s sides, stroking across the so soft skin, keeping his touch feather light and delighting in the shivers it elicited. 

“You always look good,” Keith murmured, hands coming up to flick at the nipple rings. Lance moaned quietly, pressing forward into the touch. Keith began idly tugging at the rings, twisting them, pulling them, watching Lance’s face intently and loving how he bit his lip to try and stifle the sounds that would betray just how much he loved to have his nipples toyed with. 

Keith finally touched the hardened buds instead of just playing with the piercings. He rolled them in his fingers and pinched them until they were red and stiff and Lance was making little whimpering sounds. Keith could feel his hard cock pressing against him, and looked down to see it straining against the red lace thong Lance was wearing.

“Looks like my kitten’s in heat,” Keith teased, rolling his hips against Lance’s erection at the same time he pinched his nipples. 

“Ah!” Lance gasped. He fisted his hands in Keith’s shirt and pressed his face into Keith’s neck, shivering as they continued to slowly grind together. The rough friction from Keith’s jeans on Lance’s sensitive cock bordered on a little painful, but couldn’t overwhelm how good it felt to have stimulation.

Keith kept teasing Lance’s nipples with one hand, but stroked the other one down and around, petting over the swell of Lance’s ass until he got to the tail plug. He stroked over Lance’s stretched hole, then grabbed tail and began tugging it, not enough to pull it out, but enough to make Lance jolt and moan. 

Lance gripped Keith’s shirt tighter and moaned. He was awash with sensations – the unceasing fingers that were abusing his nipples, the rough pleasure/pain friction of Keith’s jean-clad hips rolling against his dick, the pressing and pulling on the plug in his ass. It had barely been five minutes and he was already too wound up, too turned on, too close to coming.  

“You’re already close, aren’t you?” Keith said, more of a statement than a question. Lance moaned at one particularly harsh pinch to his nipple and nodded frantically, head still pressed tightly into Keith’s shoulder. 

“Naughty kitten,” Keith admonished. He stopped toying with the plug and moved to pull away, but Lance let out a disgruntled whine and kept a tight hold. Keith laughed and petted over Lance’s hair, a little annoyed at how the headband got in his way, but left it in place for the time being. He pressed his lips to Lance’s temple and kissed there a few times, smiling when Lance sighed happily. 

“I don’t think pets are supposed to stand on two feet,” he whispered into Lance soft hair. He smelled like vanilla which meant he’d showered not long before Keith had come home. 

Lance stiffened at the words, but didn’t resist when Keith began pushing him down. He went willingly to his knees, and allowed Keith to push his face into his crotch. The rough jeans grated on his face, but he still nuzzled there, rubbing his nose over the big bulge. 

“If my kitten wants to cum, he has to work for it. Use your mouth, get me out of my jeans.” 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He bit at Keith’s zipper, trying and failing a couple times before he managed to get the zip between his teeth. He tugged it down, then went back up to work at the button. It took a little longer for him to get the button undone without the use of his hands, but when it finally popped open, he couldn’t help the happy little giggle that escaped. 

A sound from Keith made him look up. He was looking down at Lance, face flushed, with a hand pressed tight over his mouth. 

“That was the cutest fucking sound,” he said through his hand. “How can you be so goddamn cute while unzipping my pants with your teeth.” 

Something sweet and gooey and soft flooded through Lance. It made him feel warm and fuzzy and really fucking horny all at the same time. 

Instead of answering, he used his teeth to pull down Keith’s pants as much as he could, then began mouthing at his cock through the black briefs. He licked and kissed and sucked at Keith’s clothed cock, soaking the material through in minutes.

“Lance,” Keith groaned, hand going to the back of his head. He didn’t push Lance down, he just scratched his fingers through the hair and rolled his hips into Lance’s mouth, turned on but frustrated by the indirect attention. 

Lance smiled and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cock, then leaned up and took the waistband in his teeth. He worked it down, having to stop and move where he was biting in order to get the material down enough. 

Keith’s cock finally sprang free, leaking precum and bobbing up towards his stomach. It was flushed and painfully hard – he ached to shove himself into Lance’s wet mouth and fuck his willing throat, but Lance wasn’t done teasing. He began kissing again, pressing wet soft kisses up and down the length, giving it little kitten licks until the entire thing was shiny with spit. 

Lance moved up and took the very tip into his mouth and began to suck it. He made out with Keith‘s dick as if it were an actual kiss. He rolled his tongue, laved at his slit and swallowed down precum as if it were the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

“Fuck Lance, you...” Keith trailed off and jerked his hips as Lance dipped his tongue right into his slit again. 

“Okay, that’s enough of you being a fucking tease,” Keith grunted. He used both hands to grip tightly to Lance’s hair, then thrust into the back of his throat without warning. Lance choked and pushed back against his hands, gagging around the sudden hard length spearing his throat, but Keith kept his hold firm. He left Lance to choke on his dick for a good few seconds before finally pulling out, not all the way, but just enough to allow Lance to suck in a quick gasp of air. 

As soon as Lance had taken a deep breath, Keith thrust back in, right to the hilt, until Lance’s nose was squished against his crotch. It felt sinfully good to feel Lance’s throat contracting around him as he gagged and moaned, and it encouraged him to begin thrusting. He kept a slow pace at first, making sure Lance would feel every inch of his dick stretching his throat open. 

Lance was moaning around him, thick strings of drool spilling from his mouth with each thrust and dirtying the floor. He had his hands on Keith’s hips but there was no strength in them, no attempt to push Keith away, he just held on while his throat was used. 

“Good boy, so good,” Keith panted. His pace picked up until he was hammering into Lance’s mouth, allowing no time for Lance to be able to orient himself. Lance just kept his mouth as wide as possible and held on, wanting nothing except for Keith to feel good.

“I’m cumming, Lance drink it all up, be a good kitten,” Keith groaned. Lance moaned in response. Keith’s thrusts became brutal and uncoordinated until he finally thrust one last time and came, filling Lance’s mouth. 

He pulled back as he came so he could watch Lance’s mouth fill with cum. He began to jack himself off, coaxing more out, cumming himself dry. When he finally stopped, Lance kept his mouth open to let Keith admire the cum pooled inside. Then he closed his wet lips and swallowed audibly a couple times. When he opened his mouth next there were no more traces. 

Keith groaned and pulled Lance forward. Lance rose up fully on his knees and wrapped his arms around Keith’s stomach and buried his face there, with Keith cradled his head and pet his hair. The pair of them were panting and just needed a moment to reorient themselves like that, grounding themselves in each other’s arms. Lance’s hot, panting breaths misted against Keith’s stomach as he fought to get his breathing back to normal. Keith hummed and stroked through his hair, content to let Lance take however much time he needed to come back down to earth after the rough throat fucking. 

Lance shifted, and his own neglected cock rubbed against the material of his panties. He couldn’t help but whine, and Keith pulled back and looked down at him quickly to make sure everything was okay, only to smirk when he saw Lance fidgeting and the noticeable wet spot where his dick was leaking precum. 

“Poor kitten,” Keith murmured, still petting his hair. “So ready to be bred.”

Lance whined again and nodded. 

“Well let’s go to the bedroom,” Keith said. Lance moved to stand up, but Keith pushed him back down quickly. 

“Kittens don’t walk on two legs,” he said quietly. Lance huffed and shot him a glare, but went to all fours and began crawling towards the bedroom. His tail swished with the movement, and Keith followed happily along behind him. He loved how Lance’s ass swayed, how he could get peeks of his hole stretched wide around the toy, how he whimpered every time a particular movement jolted the plug inside of him in just the right way.

When they got to the bedroom Keith stepped around Lance and went to the closet. Lance sat back on his heels and watched with a raised eyebrow, horny and curious until Keith walked back with a set of leather cuffs. Lance’s eyebrow went up. 

“What?” Keith laughed. Lance crossed his arms and smirked. He didn’t need to talk to convey what he was thinking. 

“Yes I will think of any excuse to tie you up. You like it, too.”

Lance just laughed and held out his hands, that infuriating little smirk never leaving his face. Keith strapped the cuffs on, then clipped them together. He bent Lance’s arms up and with a third clip, attached his bound hands to the ring on his collar. He had almost no room to move his arms away from his chest like that and he pouted a little. 

“There we go, now...” Keith gestured to the bed expectantly. Lance looked down at his bound hands, glared at Keith, then began awkwardly shuffling on his knees to the edge of the bed. Keith helped him onto it, then immediately pressed his torso into the sheets and pulled his ass up high. The position forced Lance’s back into a deep arch and perfectly presented his plugged ass to Keith. 

Lance curled his hands under his chin and turned his head to the side, peering up at Keith through his eyelashes. With his hands bound to the collar, there was no way for him to support his torso or raise himself up, so he was forced to maintain his arched position.

“Such a good kitten,” Keith praised. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it somewhere off the bed, then unzipped his pants and kicked them off as well – the briefs stayed off for now. Once done he grabbed the plug and began pushing against it again, tugging back and pushing in, watching the flared end catch on Lance’s rim before being shoved back in.

“Ah!” Lance yelped when Keith angle the plug just right so it was pushing against his prostate. Keith laughed and did it again, then again, drawing out yelps and whines each time. 

Keith reached his other hand around to paw at Lance’s dick through the panties, smiling at how wet and messy with precum they were. 

“Keith, ahn!” Lance moaned, thrusting his hips back to try and get more. More stimulation on his dick, more stimulation from Keith, he just wanted more. 

“It’s okay kitten, I know what you want.” Keith stopped teasing Lance’s aching dick and finally began to pull the plug out. The wide base stretched Lance deliciously wide, causing Lance to arch his back harder and bury his face into the bed. He was panting and squirming while Keith went deliberately slow, savoring the look of how Lance’s hole was stretching. 

Lance whined when the toy finally slipped out, his body shivered and his hole fluttered around the suddenly empty space. It was stretched and open and waiting, and Keith was already hard again just from pulling that toy out – he wanted to pound into him and fuck him until he screamed, but Lance was panting and rubbing his face against the sheets, eyes pressed tightly closed. Keith took a deep breath and calmed himself down. 

“Lance, are you okay? Do you need a minute before I enter?” Keith asked before he went any further. He ran his hands over Lance’s hips, just feeling him and waiting for the go ahead. When Lance began tossing his head like that it was usually an indicator he was overwhelmed, or trying to keep himself grounded. He was prone to panic attacks and Keith was always looking for signs that something wasn’t right whenever they did any hardcore stuff in the bedroom. Lance wasn’t always good about using safe signals so Keith had to be extra careful sometimes. 

“’m good,” Lance murmured. “Really, really turned on.” He stopped tossing his head and settled it to the side so he could get a glimpse of Keith. He smiled when he saw the suspicious expression. 

“Really, I’m fine. Please fuck me now. Please, I need it... master.” Lance winked and Keith laughed and patted Lance’s ass.

“Please don’t say that again. It sounded really weird.”

“Yeah I regretted it immediately. I don’t think we’re very good at pet play.”

“Oh we’re not that bad. Uhm, so, does my little pet want his bone now?”

“Keith,” Lance deadpanned. “I’m a cat, not a dog.” 

They both went silent for a long second, and then collapsed into giggles. Lance fell to his side and Keith collapsed next to him. They were laughing so hard the bed shook and tears pricked both their eyes. 

“God you’re suck a dork,” Lance giggled. Keith reached out and brushed a tear of laughter from Lance’s cheek. 

“But I’m your dork.” 

“Yeah,” Lance said, voice suddenly going soft. “You are.” 

The laughter died in Keith’s throat, and he stretched forward to catch Lance’s lips in a kiss. Lance’s hands were still bound, so Keith wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, tangling their legs together and hugging him close. They lay like that on their sides for a while, lazily making out, sharing breaths and breathing each other in. It was intimate and soft, their touches gentle and loving and filled with all the love they felt for each other. 

“I love you,” Lance whispered against his lips. Keith tightened his arms – they were pressed almost as close as they could possibly get, but it didn’t feel like enough. Keith wanted Lance in his arms forever. 

“I love you too. So much. I’d give you the world if you asked for it.” 

Lance laughed, just a quiet exhalation of air really. 

“You already gave me the world when you agreed to marry me,” he breathed, kissing Keith softly. 

Sudden emotion crashed through Keith and it suddenly became hard to breath. His face went hot and his eyes burned and he crushed Lance to him, burying his face in the silky brown hair and trying desperately to keep himself composed. His breathing was hitching and he felt like he was about to explode. 

“Keith,  _amor_ , what’s wrong?” Lance tugged at his bonds, wanting to wrap his arms around his husband, but Keith didn’t seem interested in letting him go. 

“Sorry,” Keith whispered wetly after a couple minutes. 

“It’s fine. Talk to me please.” 

“I never thought I’d have this. I never thought I'd find someone who could love me, let alone marry me. Then you said I was your world and I just...” Keith trailed off. “I can't believe I started crying during sex.” 

With nothing else Lance could really do, being both bound and wrapped up tightly in Keith’s arms, he just pressed a kiss into Keith’s chest.

“You are my world. Before we began dating I used to have panic attacks almost every week. Sometimes my anxiety would get so bad I couldn’t leave the house without getting sick. I hated myself, I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror some days. I told myself I’d be alone my whole life and convinced myself it was okay. You changed all that. You loved me and supported me, and you let me be me and I stopped having to apologize for my personality, like I used to have to do with every friend or partner I've ever had. I didn’t have to say sorry every time I got too hyper, or when I got upset. I don’t know how to live without you now, you’re my everything."

Lance was crying a little too now. He hadn’t intended to make them both cry when he’d put on his kitten outfit earlier, but now there they were. 

“Shh,” Keith hushed. He was more composed now, and it was his turn to comfort Lance since it was kind of his fault Lance had begun crying in the first place. He pulled the cat-ear headband off of Lance’s head and chucked it off the bed, then began petting through his hair and massaging his head. He could feel tears wetting his chest as Lance cried, and he began humming quietly. 

It took a while for Lance to calm down, he always had a harder time getting his emotions in check than Keith did, but he finally quieted down and the room grew quiet and still. They both just breathed and shared their body head with each other. 

Keith loosened his arms and moved them to Lance’s hips. In one fluid motion he’d rolled them over so he was on his back with Lance straddling him. Keith looked up at his red, tear streaked face and they shared watery smiles. 

“I can’t wipe my face,” Lance pouted, pulling against the cuffs attached to his collar. Keith reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box beside the bed. He sat up and began dabbing at Lance face, then made him giggle when he wiped at his nose too. 

“There you go,” Keith said, tossing the tissue to the side. 

“You could have just untied me.” 

“I could have, but didn’t I say before that I like seeing you tied up?”

Lance smiled. “Good thing I really like being tied up by you then.”

“Mhm, now raise those hips up. We both may be emotional wrecks but I really need to fuck you now.”  

Lance went up higher on his knees, and Keith reached around and began massaging at his hole. During their crying jag his hole had closed up, so Keith grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his hand. He pressed a finger inside, smiling when he found Lance was still quite loose, then rapidly added a second and third finger. He began scissoring his finger in and out, and Lance began getting noisy again. He squirmed in Keith’s arms, grinding his hips back against the intruding finger. 

“I’m ready, I'm ready, god I’m ready just fuck me please,” Lance babbled.

“Okay kitten,” Keith said. He pulled his fingers out of Lance, drawing out a whining moan as he was left empty again. Keith shimmied his boxers down and spread lube all over his dick, then lined up with Lance hole. 

Lance keened when the tip breached him, and he lowered his hips down on his own until he was sitting flush on Keith’s lap, the dick lodged deep inside him. They both sighed. 

“So good,” Keith praised, then he laid back down and tucked his hands behind his head. “Now if you want to be fucked, you’ll have to do the work,” he said with a smirk. Lance’s mouth dropped open, then quickly closed and pursed into a pout. 

“Ass,” he snapped. 

“If you just want to sit on my dick all night, fine, but if you want to cum you need to start bouncing that perfect ass of yours.” 

Lance scowled, but rose up then back down. He couldn’t use his hands to help or stabilize himself, so his thighs would have to do all the work. He began a slow bounce, his ass slapping against Keith’s hips every time he sunk back down. Keith groaned lowly and his lips parted – Lance picked up his pace until he was bouncing wildly. With nothing else to hold on to, Lance grabbed onto his own collar and threw his head back, moaning up to the ceiling, his cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach with the violence of his movements. 

Keith watched him move, eyes catching on his nipples and those little dangling cat paw charms bouncing and jingling on the end of the nipple rings. Keith reached up and began tugging at the piercings, Lance’s moans turning into high pitched little screams. Keith pinched his nipples hard, keeping a firm hold on them, forcing Lance to pull and stretch his own nipples every time he bounced up and down. 

Lance’s thighs began trembling as he chased his pleasure. Keith’s dick speared so deep into him but without being able to use his hands, he could get the right angle on his prostate. He just got the most teasing brushes over it, making him feel crazy with pleasure and want and need. The painful tugging at his nipples just making him spiral higher. 

“Keith,” Lance whimpered. His thighs were burning and his body was slick and shiny with sweat. He desperately wanted to cum but his thighs were getting weaker and already his bouncing was getting slower and slower. 

“Come on kitten, I know what those thighs are capable off. Keep bouncing on my dick, I know you can do it.”

“Keith,” Lance sobbed, his husband’s name the only possible thing that could occupy his mind. There was nothing in his world except Keith, and right then there was nothing in his head except Keith. Keith’s dick, Keith’s fingers abusing his nipples, Keith’s groans and moans and quiet sounds of pleasure that showed Lance what a good job he was doing, Keith’s heat and how he stretched Lance so perfectly wide.

“Shh, you’re doing well. Keep going, it feels so good,” Keith panted. Lance could no longer raise himself up much, so he began doing short grinding movements, bouncing only a little, only as much as his trembling thighs could handle. His breaths were coming in short panting puffs and his heart thundered in his chest.

Finally he couldn’t bounce anymore, exhausted and overwhelmed and so, so aroused and desperate to cum but unable to move himself anymore, not in any way that would stimulate him enough to cum at least. With his hands bound at his neck he could touch his sorely neglected dick. 

“Keith, I can’t, I can’t,” Lance cried. Tears pricked at his eyes. There was too much and not enough stimulation. He could feel himself stretched so wide around Keith, and he wanted that cock to spear him open and thrust into him until he was cumming. 

Keith sat up and wrapped Lance in his arms. He kissed his temples and kissed at the tears streaking down his face. They weren’t sad tears like before, Lance cried during sex a lot because when he felt too good, when he was overtaken by pleasure, he cried out all those sensations. 

“Alright kitten, you did amazing. I’ll take over,” Keith soothed. He rolled them over again, getting Lance onto his back without pulling out. He pulled Lance’s hips back onto his dick was fully seated inside him again, then began moving. He thrust into Lance’s willing body, setting a fast, punishing pace, ready for them both to be finished. Lance needed to cum, he deserved to cum, so Keith canted his hips into the perfect position and began nailing his prostate. Lance screamed and arched, he kept holding onto his collar, tugging and pulling it, desperate for anything to hold on to. 

When Lance began keening, his gasps turning high pitched and needy, Keith ripped his panties down and began furiously pumping Lance’s dick, thrusting his hips in time with his hand. 

“Feels good! Feels good! Keith!” Lance screamed. His back bowed off the bed and the world began spiraling down into nothing. He could hardly remember to breath, he couldn’t think, he could just feel the cock in his ass and Keith’s hand on his dick was so good. He felt that heat pooling and growing.

Lance’s orgasm exploded through him. He screamed and shot cum all over his own stomach and chest, panting his tan skin white. He spasmed and spasmed, his dick twitching and spurting while Keith fucked him through it. Everything was just white and fuzzy and he could barely hear the sounds he was making. 

Waves of overstimulation began to run through him as the orgasm subsided, he began squirming and mewling, making Keith laugh a little. 

“Okay, okay,” he panted. He snapped his hips harder, fucking into Lance before finally burying deep and cumming with a shout. He shot into Lance’s hole, making short hard thrusts, then finally pulling out. 

Keith sat back and pulled Lance into his lap again. He held him close while Lance panted, great big gasping breaths, chest heaving as he tried to get his breathing back in order. His head slumped against Keith’s shoulder and his eyes slipped closed. 

“I love you so much,” Keith said. He kissed Lance’s head and cradled him tighter. 

“I...” Lance stopped and panted. “Love...” he huffed out a big breath and slumped further into Keith’s arms. 

“I know, it’s okay, just get your breath back,” Keith said softly. Lance nodded and they stayed there for a while, breathing hard, coming back down from their orgasms. Lance finally began to quiet and he was starting to go limp, his breathing evening out a little too much. 

Keith laughed in exasperation and shook him a little. “Don’t go to sleep Lance, we’re sweaty and gross and need to shower.”

“Uh uh,” Lance shook his head and cuddled tighter against Keith. 

“Come on, do you really want to wake up with dried cum on your chest and ass?” 

“Thighs hurt,” Lance grumbled. 

“Okay but you still need to shower.”

“Carry me.” 

“Aww, kitten can’t walk on his own?”

“No. You ruined me, so you carry me.”

“Hmm...” Keith pretended to think it through. 

“Come on, what’s the point of all that weightlifting you do if you can’t even carry me to the bathroom," Lance whined. Keith snorted a laughed. 

“Okay, you got me. Let’s go grumpy.” Keith hefted Lance up with a grunt and walked him to the bathroom. Lance hummed happily and curled into him, secretly enjoying being carried like a princess a little too much. 

In the bathroom Keith set him on the closed toilette seat and turned the shower on and closed the glass door to let it get warm before turning to Lance. His hands were still bound and Keith just stared down at him. 

“You ever going to untie me?” Lance asked, voice husky with exhaustion. He was wobbling where he sat, eyes fluttering closed and then snapping open every couple second. It was ridiculously cute. 

“I don’t know. I really, really like seeing you tied up.”

“Okay okay,” Lance muttered sleepily. “You can tie me up again tomorrow, but I wanna go to sleep but you won’t let me until we shower. It’ll ruin the leather if I shower with the collar and cuffs on.” 

“You make a compelling argument, but don’t forget your promise. I’m going to tie you up even tighter tomorrow. Maybe I’ll keep you tied up all day. Bind you to the bed in the morning and leave you there all day, come in whenever I want to play with you.” 

Lance shivered and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. Keith grinned and finally undid the clips. He took off the cuffs and collar and set them on the counter, then ushered his shaky legged husband into the shower. 

By the time they were done Lance could hardly keep his eyes open. Keith had to keep a hand on him constantly to keep him from tipping right over. Once he was dry he just scooped Lance back up and carried him to the bed. Lance had had the foresight to put a towel down on the bed, so he just set Lance down then tossed the towel to the side before tucking them both into bed. 

Lance snuggled into his pillow, already half asleep the second he was down, but Keith was eyeing the dangling nipple rings.  

“Lance, do you want me to take the nipple rings out and put the studs back in before you go to sleep?” Keith asked. Lance ran his hands up his torso and pulled at the rings, tweaking them and then pinching his own nipples, the charms making a faint tinkling sound. He sent a coy, tired smile to Keith and shook his head. 

“No. I like ‘em.” 

“Okay,” Keith chuckled. He tucked close to Lance and pulled him into his arms. They both sighed in contentment as soon as they were settled. 

“I want to get my dick pierced,” Lance said suddenly. Keith stiffened, then groaned and bit Lance’s ear in admonishment, earning him an indignant little yelp. 

“Don’t say those things when we’re both exhausted. If I get horny again I'll fuck you, I don’t care how tired you are.”

“Okay, but can we talk about it tomorrow?”

“Yup. Now go to sleep.”

“Okay. Love you. Love you so so much,” Lance said. He nuzzled into Keith and sighed, body going lax. 

“I love you more than anything,” Keith replied as they both fell asleep.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really didn't like the last chapter, but I really really love this one. A lot of love and emotion went into it. I hope you liked it!


	14. Day 13: Hole in the Wall / kabeshiri (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: **Hole in the Wall (kabeshiri)** featuring **Shklance**
> 
> Lance gets stuck in an alien trap, while Shiro and Keith are drugged by an alien flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: **Hole in the Wall (kabeshiri)** featuring **Shklance**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tags/trigger warnings:** rape/non-con, stuck in a wall (kabeshiri) anal fingering, anal sex, cream pie, forced deepthroating, forced anal sex, sex pollen, drugged sex, multiple orgasms, no safe word available
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 13: **Hole in the Wall (kabeshiri)** featuring **Shklance**

 

**WARNING: This chapter contains sex pollen and rape/non-con. It's not a happy chapter. If this will trigger you, please don't read.**

 

            “Lance how in the hell did you manage this?” Keith asked. Lance squirmed and winced when the sharp stones dug into his skin.

            “I thought the hole was big enough for me to fit through.”

            “I’m dating an idiot,” Keith sighed.

            Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t you just go around?”

            “It’s a long way! It took me twenty minutes to walk here once I got inside the village. I couldn’t see another gate anywhere close so I just…” Lance trailed off.

            “Yeah, and now you’re completely stuck cause you were lazy and tried to crawl through a tiny hole.”

            Lance shifted and adjusted the arm that was currently supporting his upper body. His other arm was trapped alongside his body in the hole.

            “It wasn’t my best idea. I really thought it was bigger than this,” Lance pouted.

            “Okay, Keith let’s go in the village and around to the other side and see just how stuck he is. The village may also have some left over tools that we could use to get him out.”

            “Wait, you guys are leaving me?!? Why can’t you just use your glowy arm thing to cut me out?” Lance said, voice a little too high and thready.

            “Relax, we’re just going around to the other side. We need to make sure it’s safe before we begin hacking at the wall. If I make a wrong move and compromise the integrity of the wall, it could collapse on you. We’re going to get you out, you just need to let us do it safely. ”

            “Okay…” Lance said quietly. Shiro sighed and patted his head.

            “It’s alright buddy, I’m pretty sure Pidge would have tried this exact same thing. We’ll have our comms on so if anything happens you can tell us immediately.”

            “I will.”

            “And try not to move around too much,” Keith said. “With how tightly you’re wedged, you could hurt yourself if you struggle.”

            Lance nodded, he could already feel the stones cutting at his skin and it did not feel very good.

            “Okay, sorry…” he said quietly. Both Shiro and Keith gave him matching exasperated smiles.

            “Don’t worry too much. We’ll be back soon.”

            Keith stepped forward and cupped his face. “We’re not going to leave you in there, promise. We just want to make sure we don’t accidentally hurt you okay?”

            “Okay.”

            “Are you going to be alright? If you need us to stay for a couple more minutes we can.”

            “No, I’m okay mullet. Please go find a way to get me out of here. It kinda hurts.”       

            Keith bent down and kissed his head. “Alright, we’ll be back soon. Comm us if anything at all happens.”

            The pair walked off towards the gate that would lead them into the abandoned village leaving Lance alone to think about how they’d ended up here.

            The castle had picked up a distress signal from the planet, but it had been old and Allura guessed it had been broadcasting for centuries. The castle records had said it was a peaceful planet so Allura wanted them to check it out on the off chance there was still anyone around to help.

            They’d found it abandoned, the species that used to live there completely vanished. What remained were ruins and rubble, nearly obscured by the beautiful, neon forests that had overgrown everything.

            Lance stared out at the trees, trying to let the soft bioluminescent glow calm him down. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, the trees and foliage glowed with their own light. It cast everything in a soft, hazy glow, turning everything hazy and surreal as if they were all in some strange dream.

            A too-deep breath made Lance wince, reminding him that this was not a dream and he’d really been stupid enough to get stuck in a wall. This still baffled him because the hole had seemed plenty big for his body, and yet the minute he’d begun crawling through it had almost seemed to… constrict around him.

            _“Lance! Are you there?”_ Pidge’s voice crackled through his helmet. She, Hunk, and Allura were on the other side of the planet, also searching for signs of life.

            “Yeah I’m here Pidgey, what’s up?” 

            _“Lance whatever you guys do, don’t touch the flowers or the walls.”_

“What do you mean?” Lance asked slowly, suddenly feeling much more apprehension about how he was trapped.

            _“The walls seem to be a defense mechanism. Touch them, they trap you. Obviously the locals must have built them around their cities for security, but against what we don’t know.”_

            “Okay… and the flowers?” Lance wondered when would be a good time to tell her he was stuck. It also explained why the wall had closed around him.

            _“Judging from the scans, they would have been completely harmless to the natives of this planet but not for humans. If we touch any part of the flower the chemicals on it would cause an intense drug like effect. It floods you with oxytocin, endorphins, serotonin, adrenaline, phenylethylamine, and testosterone. I mean, far past what our bodies would ever normally produce. Enough that you would be driven almost entirely by instinct.”_

“Okay, I actually know what all those things are and what they do. Bad flowers. As far as I know I haven’t touched any of them. What about you guys, are you all okay?”

            _“Yeah, we scanned everything as we went. These seem to be literally the only species of flower on this planet and they aren’t super abundant. We’re glad to hear you three are okay. Keith and Shiro weren’t answering their comms.”_

            A sudden cold wash of fear rushed through him. Shiro and Keith had promised to keep their comms on… if they weren’t answering...

            “Pidge…” Lance said, voice shaking more than he’d like.

            _“What? Lance what’s wrong? Allura, Hunk, turn your comms on something’s wrong.”_

The lines clicked to indicate more people joining the channel.

            _“Lance, what’s wrong?”_

            “I’m not with Keith and Shiro. I should have mentioned this earlier, but I got trapped by one of the walls. Like really trapped. Upper-half my body is on one side of the wall, lower-half on the other.”

            _“Shit,”_ Pidge hissed. It was indicative of how bad the situation was when Pidge didn’t tease him even a little bit.

            _“Lance, when was the last time you saw them?”_ Allura asked.

            “I’m not sure, maybe thirty minutes ago? They were going to go into the village and try to figure out how to get me out of the wall, but they promised to keep their comms on in case something happened. If they aren’t responding do you think…?”

            _“Pidge if they touched the flowers you know what it’ll drive them to do. Especially Keith, the oxytocin will make him seek out the person he’s closest too,”_ Hunk said sounding a little too panicky for Lance’s liking.

            _“Listen, Lance, we are about a one and a half varga walk from the green lion. We’re going to get there as quickly as possible and get you out. Do you have any way of defending yourself?”_ Allura asked.

            “No, I only have one arm free, the other one is trapped alongside my body.”

            _“Stay calm buddy, we’re heading to our lions. It’s going to be fine, okay? We’re going to stay on the line with you.”_ Hunk said.

            “Wait.” Lance squinted and saw someone in the distance walking toward him. “I think someone’s coming.”

            Everyone went silent, and after a tick Keith came into view, walking towards him fast and with purpose.

            “It’s Keith!” Lance cheered.

            _“That might not be a good thing_ ,” Pidge breathed. It took Lance a half a second to process those words, then he snapped his eyes up to Keith’s face. The closer he got, the easier it was to see that something wasn’t right. His face was flushed and his eyes were hazy. They were focused on him and nothing else, and Lance suddenly began thrashing.

            “Guys, guys! Something’s wrong with him, ah!” Lance yelped when the stones cut into his skin deeper.

            _“Don’t struggle Lance! The walls is like a snake, it’ll constrict tighter the more you move!”_ Pidge said. Keith was almost on him now.

            “Keith, buddy, please tell me you didn’t touch a flower,” Lance said. Keith didn’t respond. He stopped in front of Lance and stared down, face awash in a haze of lust.

            _“Lance those chemicals will burn through his system really fast! If he doesn’t touch the flowers again it should wear off in less than an hour, hang in there we’re coming. We’ll…”_

            The rest of Hunk words were cut off when Keith gripped his helmet and tugged it off, tossing it somewhere far away. Lance cried out, completely at a loss for what to do after losing his one way of communication with the team.

            “Keith, okay babe I know we’re dating but you gotta slow down okay? You’re not thinking straight. You’re going to be really mad at yourself when this all wears off if you do something to me now,” Lance babbled. Keith didn’t respond or acknowledge he’d spoken. His mouth was parted and his breaths were coming in short, sharp, pants. He began shucking off his armor, tossing it carelessly with his eyes fixed on Lance’s face.

            When he began pulling off the black undersuit Lance really began to panic.

            “No, Keith you have to stop. You have to stop this isn’t you, you don’t want to do this. Babe please don’t, don’t!”

            Keith grabbed Lance’s hair with one hand and pulled down his underwear with the other. His hard dick sprang free, rigid and leaking and Keith was angling it towards his face.

            Lance kept his mouth pressed tightly shut, unable to turn away with the grip on his hair, but that didn’t mean he had to give Keith what the chemicals made him want.

            This apparently didn’t sit well with the drug-addled Keith. He pressed his cock against Lance’s lips, growing increasingly agitate when he wouldn’t open his mouth. He gripped Lance’s hair harder and shook him, forcing out a pain filled grunt, but he didn’t open his mouth. He couldn’t even try to push Keith away with his free hand – if he stopped supporting himself with that arm he’d pitch forward and the wall would make it too hard to breath. Lance had to keep supporting himself which left him completely helpless.

            “Ah!” Lance yelped suddenly when he felt someone touch his ass on the other side of the wall. Quick as a snake, Keith shoved his fingers into Lance’s mouth the moment it opened. Lance gagged and bit down, hoping the pain would make him back off but Keith didn’t even flinch. With all the happy chemicals flooding his brain, pain probably wouldn’t register.

            Lance kicked out at who he guessed was Shiro, and connected with something hard, but the hands on his ass didn’t pause. They begin pulling at his undersuit while Keith worked on prying his mouth open.  

            Both men were getting more and more frustrated, Keith shoving his fingers into Lance’s throat when he wouldn’t open his mouth wider, and Shiro was yanking and pulling on his undersuit hard enough to cause Lance’s body to jerk. He wouldn’t be able to get it off with Lance stuck in the wall.

            He felt a sudden heat behind him, then something burning was ripping through his undersuit and searing the skin underneath. Lance couldn’t help but open his mouth and scream as Shiro’s used his Galra arm to burn away at his clothes.

            Keith took that opportunity to shove his cock into Lance’s mouth, right to the hilt. Lance coughed and gagged, mind completely in shock from the sudden burn on his back and the intrusion blocking his airway. Tears poured from the corners of his eyes and Keith was using both of his hands to keep Lance’s head still, staying fully seated in Lance’s mouth and not moving. He was making groaning, happy sounds while Lance’s throat constricted around him.

            For a second Lance considered biting him again, but ultimately he didn’t want to hurt Keith. This wasn’t his boyfriend – he’d been drugged far past the ability to think clearly or even recognize what he was doing was wrong, he was running purely on chemical instinct and Lance couldn’t bring himself to cause Keith any serious harm. He wasn’t doing any of this of his own will.

            So Lance kept his mouth open and tried desperately to breath through his nose. He’d given blow jobs before, he knew the drill. He just had to think of this like him and Keith were doing some sort of rough scene. Yeah safe words wouldn’t exactly work here, but Lance was tough, he liked it rough sometimes, he could do this. He could get through this. Everything would be over soon and Keith would be back to normal.

            Lance whined when he felt something cold and slimy against his ass. For a second he’d almost forgotten about Shiro – he’d stopped touching him as soon as his clothes had been burned away. Lance could only assume Shiro had been undressing.

            He could only hope that somewhere in Shiro’s drug addled brain he recognized that he needed to prep Lance. He hoped whatever the slimy stuff was functioned as lube. God he hoped Shiro was going to prep him – if he was prepped then he could keep pretending. He could keep pretending that this was just a rough threesome. He could keep pretending he wanted this and that he wasn’t scared out of his mind.

            Lance gurgled out a whimper when a finger pushed into his ass. It was rough and careless, but it was still a finger. Shiro was fingering him and pushing more of that slimy stuff inside. Nothing about this was okay but Lance still sobbed with relief that he wasn’t going to be fucked dry.

            Just when he was finally able to breath somewhat normally out of his nose, Keith began thrusting shallowly into his throat. He barely pulled out at all – he just ground his dick into Lance’s throat, rolling his hips and groaning with every movement. Lance coughed, drool spilling out of his mouth, then groaned when another rough finger speared his ass. The fingers began fucking into him, scissoring and grinding with no other purpose than to stretch him out. There was no effort to make Lance himself feel good.

            Lance closed his eyes and tried to sink into his own imagination. He couldn’t think about the burn that throbbed on his back. He couldn’t think that he was being raped. If he thought about it he’d begin panicking and he’d never stop. So he focused on the cock in his mouth, the fingers in his ass, tried to let himself feel good.

            By chance Shiro’s finger skated across his prostate. Lance moaned, the jolt of pleasure making his own cock begin to get hard. That was good, that was so good, he needed to get hard. He needed to try and feel good. It would be so much easier if he felt good.

            The fingers ground into his prostate again, harder and Lance let himself think it was deliberate. Let himself think Shiro was trying to give him pleasure.

            As soon as Lance felt himself get fully hard, the fingers left him and something thicker was pressing against his entrance. He hadn’t been stretched enough, not nearly enough, but at least there was lube, at he’d been stretched a little. It would be okay. He was going to be okay.

            Keith finally pulled his hips back, then slammed back into his mouth at the same time Shiro breached him and rammed forward until he was fully sheathed in Lance’s ass.

            Lance screamed and tried to kick out at Shiro, tried to get him to pull out, squirmed and struggled as if it would make the burn of the stretch lessen. Shiro was completely indifferent to his struggling and just dug his hands painfully into Lance’s hips. All the writhing only served to make the wall constrict tighter, making it even harder to breath.

            Shiro and Keith began thrusting into him with abandon, using him like a sex toy with no care for his comfort. Shiro’s dick speared him open over and over, the vicious thrusts ramming Lance’s hip bones into the edges of the hole that kept him stuck. He was jackhammering into him, movements desperate and harsh and painful. The only saving grace was the occasional thrusts right into Lance’s prostate, the pleasure helping to chase away some of the pain and discomfort.

            Keith was smacking his hips into Lance’s face, brutally thrusting his cock straight into Lance’s throat and keeping his head in a crushing hold so that he couldn’t move away or hinder Keith’s pleasure in any way.

            Lance felt his head grow foggy, pain, distant pleasure, a lack of oxygen, all of it was spiraling into his head and making the world around him go soft. Together with the hazy glowing of the trees and sunlight around him, the whole incident was beginning to seem like a strange dream.

            The thrusts sped up, Keith began moaning with his head thrown back until he buried himself in Lance’s mouth and shot cum straight down his throat. Lance whimpered and swallowed desperately, still being speared open by Shiro on the other end. But those thrusts were growing shorter and more erratic until he finally buried himself deep. Lance could feel Shiro’s release, feel it filling him up, feel it dripping out around Shiro’s cock as he made short little thrusts to draw out his orgasm.

            For a moment everything went still. Keith and Shiro stayed buried within Lance. He could hear Keith’s panting breaths, could feel Shiro’s heaving body as they both came down from orgasms.

            Tears streamed out of Lance’s eyes. It could be over now. It had to be over now. They’d spent themselves and now Lance just had to wait for them to regain themselves. He needed them to come back. He needed them to be themselves again. He needed them to get him out of the wall because all the movement had made it keep constricting and constricting until he could hardly breathe.

            Neither Keith or Shiro were going soft. Tentatively Lance tried to move his head back, to get Keith’s length out of his mouth so he could take a proper breath for the first time in what felt like hours. His attempts earned him nothing more than a nearly feral growl, and Keith’s hands bruised into his head.

            Lance whimpered when Keith began thrusting again. He didn’t want any more. He didn’t want this anymore. He tried to say Keith’s name, tried to say anything, but it all just seemed to spur Keith on until he’d worked himself back up to the previous brutal pace.

            It wasn’t long until Shiro was following suit, fucking into him again without ever having pulled out. The fucked him hard, too hard, to savagely, too much. They came a second time, then a third, and then Lance lost count. He was crying and gagging and whimpering and nothing seemed to matter.

            It seemed almost surreal when Keith slipped out of his mouth. He opened his eyes, not even realizing they’d been closed, and watched Keith stagger backwards. His face was still red but his eyes had gone droopy. He was looking around, confused and unsteady, squinting his eyes as if he couldn’t focus on anything.

            “Keith…” Lance whimpered, hardly louder than a whisper. That confused gaze turned to him and for a moment there was a flash of recognition, and then Keith was collapsing into an unconscious heap on the ground.

            Lance stared at him, feeling his hope fade as fast as his consciousness. He felt Shiro pull out of him a few minutes later, then a thud went through the ground and Lance could only assume he’d collapsed as well.

            And Lance… Lance was left alone, his consciousness fading as the constriction of the wall made it nearly impossible to breath. He could distantly feel cum dripping from his ass, could feel it dripping down his face. He felt sore and used and dirty and helpless.

            Just when everything faded to black he could have sworn he heard the roar of a lion, but at that point he wasn’t even sure he was awake anymore.

 

* * *

 

            Lance woke up in his room in the castle. He felt the familiar fogginess that usually came after a long stint in the healing pods, but his body felt fine. It felt too fine. It shouldn’t have felt fine. He should be hurting, he should be sore, after what happened…

            A choked sob bubbled up and as soon as the sound escaped there was rustling to the left. Lance flinched unwittingly and scrambled to the other side of the bed until his eyes focused on Hunk, staring at him with wide, haunted eyes.

            “Lance, buddy it’s me, it’s okay.”

            “Hunk,” Lance rasped, throat feeling oddly raw. He wondered why. The healing pod should have fixed that.

            “We’re back at the castle. You’re okay now.”

            “Are they…” Lance swallowed hard, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Are they okay?”

            “They’re fine. The chemical on the flowers acted as an extremely potent, highly addictive drug. Once it wore off they both went into a rapid withdrawal and collapsed. If we hadn’t found you all when we did they could have died from something similar to an overdose.

            “What?” Lance whispered, horror racing through him. They’d nearly died?

            “Lance calm down, okay? Breath for me. They’re fine. The healing pods put them through a full detox. They got out even before you did.”

            “Do they remember?”

            Hunk couldn’t hide the despair on his face when he shook his head.

            “They don’t remember anything.”

            “Did you tell them?”

            “Yeah…” Hunk murmured. Lance’s hand flew to his mouth.

            “Why?!? Why did you tell them? You shouldn’t have told them, you should have let them just forget,” he said through his palm.

            “We couldn’t do that! We can’t hide what they did to you.”

            “You should have. They don’t deserve to carry that burden.”

            “Neither do you! Lance do you know how we found you? Do you realize how much they hurt you? You were suffocating to death in that wall when we showed up and god your body, that burn…” Hunk was crying now. Lance had almost forgotten about the burn. He reached around to his back, passing his hands frantically over the skin there, then froze in horror when he felt a scar that hadn’t been there before. Hunk watched him, his face so full of sympathy and sadness.

            “The healing pod couldn’t stop the scarring, it was a really bad burn,” he whispered.

            “It wasn’t them. They didn’t mean to,” Lance said quickly.

            “I know. They know. We all know that it wasn’t their fault – the chemicals on that flower would have made anyone act the same way, but it doesn’t change what happened to you. Lance I can’t get the images out of my head. How we found you, how we found them… Pidge and Allura too. We had to tell them because we all need to carry this burden together. We’re not going to let you suffer by yourself.”

            “I don’t know what to do,” Lance whispered. “What do I do?”

            “You need to rest, and eat, and eventually face the team. When you’re ready,” Hunk added the last part quickly when Lance’s eyes went wide and panicky. Lance didn’t know how to face them. He didn’t know how he was supposed to act knowing that they’d all seen him stripped and stuck and debased and defiled.  

            “When you’re ready,” Hunk repeated, “but not now. I’ll stay with you, okay? Just me, and probably Coran. You don’t have to see anyone else until you’re ready.”

            “What about Voltron?”

            “We jumped the castle to a barren area of space – we’re going to stay here for awhile until… until we have all recovered.”

            Lance nodded, slowly. He was still crying, but it was starting to get slower and now he just felt tired. His body started drooping and Hunk offered him a soft, watery smile.

            “Go back to sleep buddy, I’m going to stay right here okay? Me or Coran will be here when you wake up. Promise.”

            Lance didn’t say anything. He sunk back down and was asleep again in seconds. Hunk sighed and pulled up the covers, then settled in to wait, content to just watch his best friend sleep. There was one thing he wasn’t going to tell Lance.

            His helmet had dropped off to the side, the front display cameras turned towards where he’d been stuck. Keith and Shiro’s helmets had fallen in similar ways. The auto-record function had captured every second of what had happened. Hunk hadn’t watched it, but Keith and Shiro had. They insisted on it. They said they didn’t deserve to forget what they’d done. They’d said that if Lance had to suffer with the memories, so did they.

            Coran and Allura had tried to talk them out of it, tried to convince them that there was no point in them torturing themselves since they’d been heavily drugged and unaware of their actions. They hadn’t listened. So they watched every moment, then deleted the footage permanently, and ever since the haunted looks hadn’t left their faces.

            Everyone was walking around like ghosts, and Hunk secretly hoped Lance chose to stay isolated for a while. If Lance saw how the others were acting, it would help nothing. They all needed to pull themselves together before seeing him, and Hunk would make sure he stayed away from them until they could look at him with something besides pity or guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow my brain was like, hey you know how Day 12 was super sweet and fluffy and beautiful? Let's make this chapter the exact opposite and make Lance suffer. 
> 
> So yeah, this was dark. Sawry.


	15. Day 14: Cum Inflation (Lance/Lotor/Shiro/Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: **Cum Inflation** featuring **Lance/Lotor/Shiro/Keith**
> 
> Lance knew there would be challenges when he married three Galra, but when all their ruts hit at the same time he's left to help them all through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: **Cum Inflation** featuring **Lance/Lotor/Shiro/Keith**
> 
> **Tags/trigger warnings:** cum inflation, knotting, anal knotting, oral knotting, rough sex, double penetration, double anal knotting, rough oral sex, rut/heat cycles (NOT a/b/o), talk of breeding, talk of male pregnancy , polyamory, poly-amorous marriage, four-person marriage, foursome
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 14: **Cum Inflation** featuring **Lance/Shiro/Keith/Lotor**

“Where are my husbands,” Lance sing-songed down the hall. His clothes fluttered around him as he half skipped, half walked past Alteans, Galra, and various other alien dignitaries who crowded the hallways of the Castle of Lions. 

Each one regarded him with fondness, the Altean prince beloved by just about everyone he met. It was hard not to be infected with his impossibly upbeat personality – he made people smile with incredible ease. 

“Where or where could they beeee,” Lance continued his little song.

“Eastern wing,” an Altean dignitary sing-songed back to him on her way past him in the opposite direction. 

Lance spun around and caught her hand, pulling her into a little twirl. She giggled and shook her head at his antics. 

“Thanks beautiful.” Lance bowed low and kissed the back of her hand before straightening up and sighing dramatically. “You'd think with three consorts I wouldn’t have such trouble keeping track of them.”

“Oh please,” she laughed. “You know that they only leave your side if absolutely forced.”

“That’s true. They are awfully dedicated to me.”

“As if you aren’t equally as dedicated to them.”

“Ah Romelle, you always see right through me. I do love them so.”

“Then you should stop holding me back from a very important diplomatic meeting with Olkarion and go find them.” 

Lance gasped and clutched his chest. “You mean there are important things in the galaxy other than me and my quest to find my husbands?”

“I’m afraid so,” Romelle said with feigned seriousness.

“I see. This is quite a blow to me. I must go seek comfort.” They were able to continue with the fake solemnity for all of about five ticks before they were both breaking into hopeless giggle. 

“Go, go!” Romelle shooed him off. Lance kissed her hand one last time and flounced off. He hummed to himself all the way to the eastern wing of the castle, finally finding his targets standing close together, talking seriously. They all cut imposing figures, as expected from the emperor of Daibazaal and his two high generals. They were all also handsome to boot. 

Shiro and Lotor stood close together, turned away from Lance, but Keith was off to the side standing with his arms crossed in his usual broody way. He was scanning their surroundings, unable to turn off his suspicion even in the castle of his husband and close allies. 

It was Keith who spotted Lance first, a smile instantly lighting his face. Lance pressed a finger to his lip to keep Keith quiet, then made a bunch of grand gestures to indicate he was going to try and sneak up on the other two. 

Keith rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. Lance beamed and blew him a kiss before quietly slipping off the soft-soled shoes he tended to wear around the castle when there was nothing important to do. 

He took off running, making not even a breath of sound, his lightweight robes streaking out behind him. As soon as he was close, Lance bent his legs and jumped, fully intending to latch onto Lotor’s back like the koala things his human allies had showed him pictures of. 

In the split second he was suspended in the air Lotor managed to whirl around and catch him by the waist, spinning him around a few times. Shiro and Keith deftly stepped back to avoid being whacked by a flying limb.

Lotor stopped their momentum and they ended up with Lance in his arms, legs circling his waist and a cute pout on his face. 

“How did you know I was coming? I didn’t make any noise,” he whined. 

“You were silent. We wouldn’t have known you were coming if we hadn't been able to smell you. We can always smell our mate and it gets stronger the closer you get.” Lotor said. 

“And it’s actually a little worrying at just how stealthy you’ve learned to be,” Shiro said. “We really didn’t hear you at all.” 

Lance grinned. His husbands weren’t ones for empty flattery, nor did they lie just to inflate his ego. If they were saying he’d done well, they meant every word. 

“Well I guess the scent thing can’t be helped then,” he said with a shrug. He leaned over in Lotor’s arms, turning his face towards Shiro expectantly. The general chuckled and bent forward to press a tender kiss to his lips. 

“Hi,” Lance said against his mouth. 

“Hi,” Shiro said. They kissed again before Lance pulled back in to look up into Lotor’s face that was oh-so-close seeing as he was still in his arms and wrapped up all around him. 

“Can I get my kiss from you now?” Lance asked. 

Lotor kissed him without a word, pressing him closer and making it far deeper than the kiss with Shiro had been. 

“I will never refuse a kiss from you,” he said when he finally pulled back. Lance gave him one more quick peck on the lips before he hopped down and spun to face Keith. 

“There’s my grumpy mullet man. You gonna say hello?”

Keith rolled his eyes again but opened his arms in an invitation. Lance smiled and launched into his arms, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck and staggering them both. Keith recovered quickly and steadied them, but an excited Lance was a force to be reckoned with. His ridiculous Altean strength made him a handful. 

Lance sighed with relief as soon as he pulled back, stepping back to grin at his consorts. 

“I feel refreshed now. I know it’s only been five quintants but honestly that’s still way too long.” 

Keith stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders. Lance tilted his head back and smiled. 

“It felt long for us too,” Lotor said.

“Well you’re here with me now. I’ve worked myself into exhaustion to clear my day, so what shall we do first?”

“Actually,” Shiro shifted and Lance immediately zeroed in on him. He pulled out of Keith’s arms and walked up to Shiro, putting a hand on his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. 

“Nothing!” Shiro said quickly. “I just haven’t been feeling well.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve felt feverish and agitated. It must be because we had to separate from you. I’ll be fine with a little rest.” 

Lance brow furrowed. He reached up and pressed a hand to Shiro’s forehead, then stepped back and crossed his arms. 

“Mhm. Sounds like pre-rut to me.”

Shiro’s head jerked up in surprise. “My rut isn’t due for months!” 

“Right but Lotor’s is due soon, and all your ruts have steadily been getting closer and closer together. Considering you all have the same mate, is it possible they are syncing up?” 

“It’s possible,” Keith said. “I’ve heard of that happening.”

“And how have the rest of you been feeling?”

“If I’m being honest, I believe my pre-rut started yesterday. I simply didn’t worry about it since this is on schedule for me,” Lotor said. Lance turned to fix Keith with an expectant look. 

“It’s possible I’ve been feeling a little off,” he grumbled. Lance threw his arms up in exasperation. 

“Honestly, all three of you are entering pre-rut at the same time, and it took an Altean to point that out? Stars above how did you survive without me? I’m going to call Acxa and let her know that all three of you will be out of commission for a few days. She should be able to handle things on her own if anything comes up on Daibazaal. I also need to contact Allura and tell her I won’t be available and have Coran clear my schedule. I have some diplomatic meetings coming up but Romelle can certainly take those over. I’ll get the kitchens to give me some easily stored food...” Lance continued to ramble until Shiro stepped forward and put his hands on his shoulders. 

“Lance, love, take a breath,” he said softly. Lance stopped talking and sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Sorry, not sure what came over me.”

“You’ve never helped all three of us through a rut at the same time,” Lotor said. He ran a hand through Lance’s hair to try and soothe his sudden nervousness. 

“And we know that it’s already pretty intense dealing with just one of us,” Keith added. 

Lance snorted a laugh. "It’s not that bad. It’s not like you turn into mindless beasts or something.”

“No, but we do have a nearly irresistible urge to fuck you as many times as possible. Not to mention we knot during our ruts so you’d be taking all three of our knots periodically through the duration. I’d be nervous too.”

“Not helping Keith,” Shiro sighed. 

“Lance, you do not have to help us through this time. I think dealing with all three of us rutting at the same time would place too much undue strain on your body,” Lotor said. 

“Of course I’m going to help you through it! I may not be a Galra but I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to marry you three. Yes I’m a little nervous, but I’m not dealing with three random savage Galra. You are my consorts, I am your bitten and bound mate. I love all of you more than I have words to express and I’m not leaving you all cold and alone and in pain during your rut. Don’t be preposterous. Now, I’m going to go start making arrangements. You go to your rooms and get some rest since I’m sure you’re far more exhausted then you were letting on.” 

Lance gave them all quick kisses then was striding off down the hall, tablet already in his hand. Just before he rounded the corner, the three Galra heard him say, 

“Acxa! You will never believe what your stupid brother and my other stupid husbands didn’t realize!” Then he disappeared and his voice faded away. 

The trio exchanged fond looks before branching off to go to their separate rooms. On Altea and Daibazaal they all usually slept in the same room, but they each still had their own private chambers. In a marriage of four people they all needed their own space at times, and without Lance at their sides during the pre-rut, they’d only grow increasingly hot and agitated until the full rut finally took them over. So, until he returned, they all knew it was best to stay separated.

\-------------------------

“Okay come on, come on,” Lance ushered his husbands from behind, urging them towards his room in the northern wing of the castle. It had taken him until the next evening to finally get everything taken care of so he could hole up with his consorts for a few days without being disturbed. Lotor and the generals had also been spending the majority of their time making arrangements. Preparing to have the Emperor and his two high generals all out of commission for multiple days had thrown Acxa into a fit of stressed fretting.

“We are not going to run away. You don’t have to herd us like animals,” Keith snapped. 

“Yup, you’re definitely close to rut. You only snap at me like that right before it starts.”

Keith had the good sense to look sheepish. “Sorry, I can keep myself in check better.”

Lance waved a hand dismissively. 

“I get it. You all have a quiznak load of hormones building in your systems right now. I mean I don’t get it cause Alteans don’t have heats or ruts, but like, conceptually I get it you know? Like I understand how the hormones drive you to breed, and even though your mate isn’t a Galra or even capable of bearing children, at least not without me doing some serious shapeshifting and man it would be seriously exhausting and take a super long time for me to grow a womb, your bodies don’t exactly realize that so the instincts drive you to breed with me anyways.”

“My love, you’re rambling again,” Lotor said softly. 

Lance nodded his head quickly. “Yeah, sorry. I do that. Ramble I mean. When I’m nervous...”

“We’ve been married to you for two deca-phoeb's and were courting you for three deca-phoeb's before that. We know what you’re like when you get anxious,” Shiro reminded him. All three of them couldn’t help but feel a little distressed at just how anxious Lance seemed to be about the whole situation. 

“Right yeah of course but I’m not nervous about the ruts it’s just that, uhm, I have a surprise for you guys? I was talking a lot with Axca and she suggested some stuff that might make it all go smoother since it’s going to be all three of you this time. And if you don’t like it we don’t have to use it, I’m not Galra so I probably didn’t do it right since I don’t have my own instincts to tell me what to do, but wanted to try cause I heard it can really help calm you guys down and...” 

Lance trailed off in front of the door to his room and pressed his palm to the scanner. The door whooshed open and the four bustled inside. He led them through the sitting room, past the parlor and Lance’s personal library, and finally into the opulent bedroom where they all usually slept.

“Ta-da!” Lance said nervously as soon as they entered the bedroom. In his room the huge bed was gone, replaced by a soft circular construct filled with pillows and blankets and linens. Lance’s clothes and other personal items were tucked away in various parts of it and the whole thing looked beautiful and cozy and warm. 

“You built us a nest,” Keith breathed. The other two were staring at it speechless. 

“Yeah. Uhm, Axca said it would put you guys at ease. I used all my bed linens, and pillows, couch cushions, and basically anything else soft I could find that might smell like me. I also had the maids nick some of your things so it has all your scents to.” 

No one said anything for a long moment, long enough that Lance began shifting and wringing his hands together. He started biting at his lip, shoulders hunching the longer the silence lasted. 

“Sorry,” he said in a small voice. “I probably didn’t do this very well. We can just go to one of your rooms instead. I’ll have the maids clean this all up.” Lance turned back towards the door, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible and forget about what a fool he’d just made of himself. His husbands were honest people, they wouldn’t lie to him and tell him they liked it if they didn’t mean it. Their silence likely meant that they were trying to think of the gentlest way to tell Lance that the nest wouldn’t work. 

“No!” Shiro suddenly barked. He spun around and pulled Lance into a crushing hug, burying his face in the soft white hair and inhaling deeply. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice raspier than usual. “You truly have no idea what this means to us.” 

Lance was pulled out of Shiro’s arms and into Keith’s, lips crashing into his own in a deep, scalding kiss.  When he was finally tugged away by Lotor, Lance was a little dazed by smiling bright. Lotor cupped his face and placed a soft, adoring kiss on his forehead. 

“This is incredible my love. It’s absolutely perfect,” he said in a near whisper. 

“Okay. That’s good. That’s, I mean, I’m glad you like it. Though you should really thank Axca cause I never would have known to do this had she not told me.”

“Keith, remind me to thank your sister profusely,” Lotor said. 

Lance laughed. “Yeah and like, since we don’t know exactly when your ruts will start, I figured we could sleep here tonight, make sure it really smells like us.” Lance ducked his head, unable to hide the adorable, please little smile on his face. 

“That’s a great idea. Let’s get washed up and go to sleep. We should turn in early all things considered,” Shiro said.  

They all moved around each other with comfortable familiarity, the product of many years at each others’ sides. They called this Lance’s room, but really it was all of theirs and it was where they all mostly stayed whenever they were on Altea. The three Galra all had full wardrobes in there, personal items, and various other knick-knacks that accumulated naturally – it was as much a home to them as Daibazaal.  

Lance was the last to emerge from the ornate bathroom in a cloud of steam. He smelled clean and warm, face flushed from the undoubtedly scalding hot shower he’d taken. His husbands had all taken cold showers, overheated enough as it was, but Lance was ultimately a baby and would rather do all kinds of other unpleasant things rather than take a cold shower.

“I don’t know how you don’t melt your skin off showering in those temperatures,” Keith teased. Lance just grinned and loosely belted the silky blue robe around his trim body. 

“I guess Alteans just have thicker skin than Galra.”

“Or you’re just bigger masochists.” 

Lance tutted. “Hey now, don’t use my kinks to stereotype all of Altea.” 

That earned him snorts of laughter from all three of his consorts. Lotor stepped forward and ran a hand through Lance’s still damp wet hair. It was drying quickly into unruly curls – curls that Lance didn’t bother trying to tame when he was alone with them. 

“To bed then?” he asked softly. Lance nodded. 

“Yup! I already tried out this nest thingy and not to brag, but it’s ridiculously comfortable.”

Lance allowed himself to be pulled back into the bedroom. The four of them crawled into the nest and began wriggling around, giggling and hitting each other with pillows in their quest to find the most comfortable way to sleep. 

They finally ended up in a piled tangle of limbs and pillows, all of them touching each other and Lance in some way. Shiro was spooned at Lance’s back, Lotor was hugging halfway down his body, and Keith was somehow above and curled around them all.

Finally all the laughter and silliness died down into a contented silence. It felt inexplicably right to be cuddled so close together like that. It eased the agitation the three Galra hadn’t been able to shake the entire day while they’d all been separated dealing with other matters. 

“Can you guys tell me about the significance of the nest? I asked Axca and she told me the basics, but said I should talk to you three about the rest. I didn’t expect you guys to react so strongly,” Lance asked quietly. Somehow now that they were all settled down, it felt strange to speak too loudly, as if it would somehow break the bubble of calm that had descended over them.

Shiro hummed and chose his next words carefully. “It's difficult to explain to a non-Galra, but it’s based heavily on our instincts. In Galra who can bear children, they have a heat cycle that gives them a nearly unbearable nesting instinct. It urges them to create a safe, soft, warm place to spend their heat. They get the same urge when pregnant and are close to giving birth.”

“Right, okay I get that and I understand what a heat is, but how does that relate to you?” Lance said. 

“The nests are deeply personal,” Lotor said. “It’s supposed to be their safe place, a place where nothing can harm them while vulnerable. Revealing their nest to a mate is one of the deepest signs of trust they could offer. If there is not absolute trust and love between all parties, the nest stays off limits and if anyone tries to intrude on the nest uninvited, the creator can turn aggressive and hostile.

“Most Galra will go into heat/rut at the same time as their bonded mate. For a rutting Galra, being allowed into the nest of their mate satisfies many of our primal urges. It calms us down, makes us more level-headed and controlled. We recognize the permission as a sign of trust and love, and it shows us we are a worthy partner. We still have the intense urge to breed, but it’s less... desperate, I guess you could say.” 

“So by building a nest and letting you guys into it, I basically showed your more primal sides that I trust you implicitly? And that makes your instincts happy?”

Keith kissed his hair. “Mhm. It makes us feel satisfied and calm, but it’s not just our instincts. It makes us personally happy.”

“Does it have that effect even though I’m not Galra though?”

“You may not be Galra, but you put a lot of time and love and effort into making this for us. You did all of this without the nesting instinct, all because you wanted us to be happy. That means so much to us,” Keith finished by kissing Lance’s head again. 

“And we saw your face earlier when you thought we might reject the nest. You probably don’t know this, but for a mate to reject a nest once invited is a huge betrayal. Maybe you don’t feel it as strongly as a Galra would, but we could see how much this meant to you, and that shows us how much we mean to you.” 

Lance smiled and snuggled deeper into the embraces of his consorts. 

“You all mean everything to me. I’m not good with all the instincts stuff, but I'd do anything for you guys.”

That earned him three kisses pressed wherever his husbands could conveniently reach. A kiss on the stomach from Lotor, a kiss on the head from Lotor, a kiss on the neck from Shiro. It made Lance giggle and smile. 

“Go to sleep now. We can talk more in the morning,” Shiro murmured. Lance nodded and it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still deep into the planet’s night cycle when Lance blinked awake. Light from the pink and purple auroras in Altea’s sky filtered through the windows and cast everything in a soft glow. 

Lance’s eyes focused immediately on Keith and Lotor next to him. Somehow over the night they’d ended up tangled up in each other. Keith was on his back, arms all akimbo and hair an absolute mess. Lotor had his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, head pillowed on his stomach, long white hair spilled over him and Keith in every which way. It was ridiculously cute to see them cuddled together like that. 

The three Galra may not have loved each other the same way they loved Lance, but they were the best of friends and indescribably fond of each other. They loved each other in their own individual ways, and the love was deep enough that their marriage of four somehow continued with little conflict. They were all just unbearably happy with each other.

Lance was pulled away from looking at the pair by what had woken him up in the first place. Shiro was still pressed tightly to his back, but he was tense and he was breathing too fast. It wasn’t his rut either – he was making small, distressed noises that told Lance he was having a nightmare. It looked like a bad one, too. 

It took some effort to shift in Shiro’s tight grip, but Lance managed to turn around so he was facing Shiro. He began running his fingers through Shiro’s hair, starting at the unruly white forelock and down to the short, soft hairs at the base of his neck. He scratched gently around Shiro’s fluffy ears, ran fluttering touches over his cheeks and neck. 

He began peppering his touches with light kisses, slowly and gently coaxing Shiro out of the nightmare that had him in its hold. 

“Wake up, love,” Lance whispered after another kiss. “Come back to me now. You’re okay.”

Shiro jerked awake, eyes wild for brief moment before they settled on Lance’s face so close to his own. 

“Hey there handsome,” Lance whispered. Shiro let out a long, shaky breath and gave a tense smile. 

“Hi. Sorry to wake you.”

“Don’t apologize. I understand. Wanna see something cute?” 

“Something cute?” Shiro asked, puzzled at the sudden question. 

“Look at Keith and Lotor.”

Shiro leaned up on one arm so he could see around Lance’s body. When he spotted the other two cuddled up together, a quiet snort of laughter exploded from his nose. 

“That is really cute.”

“Yup. Can you reach my tablet? I dropped it somewhere outside of the nest. I have to get a picture of them.” 

“Hold on,” Shiro said. They were still whispering trying their best not to wake up their sleeping partners. Shiro reached outside the nest and began searching around.

“Got it.” He presented the communication tablet to Lance with a smile. Lance grinned and sat up slowly, then began snapping pictures. He took over a dozen before he handed the tablet back to Shiro to drop out of the nest. 

“There, now I can savor this moment forever.” Lance settled back into Shiro’s arms, scootching up until they were nose to nose.

“You wanna talk about your dream?” Lance murmured. Shiro shook his head. 

“Not at all.” Shiro sounded out of breath and a flush was steadily building on his face. Lance sat back up and cupped Shiro’s face. He leaned close so he could see his blown wide pupils, then let out a huff. 

“Your rut’s starting,” he stated. Shiro nodded. 

“Yeah. Can feel it.” 

“Right on the heels of a nightmare too. Bad timing. But we can turn the night around,” Lance said cheerily. He pushed Shiro onto his back and straddled him, a thick bulge already visible through the thin material of Shiro’s sleep pants. 

Lance unlaced his robe and let it fall open, but didn’t push it off his shoulders. He kept it on so the silky blue framed his tan body. 

“You need to rest more,” Shiro said, but he didn’t sound convincing. His voice had dropped a few octaves lower, coming out as more of a growl. His hands were clutching possessively to Lance’s hips to keep him in place, even as his mouth was trying to call the whole thing off. 

“I’ve had plenty of rest. I’m ready for you.” Lance rose up on his knees so he could pull Shiro’s pants down and free his leaking cock. The knot at the base wasn’t inflated, and it wouldn’t be until he came, but it was swollen bigger than usual already. 

“Lube...” Shiro panted. Rationality was trying desperately to leave him, but Shiro would never let his hormones of all things put Lance at risk of being hurt.

“Don’t need it,” Lance said, arousal beginning to thrum through his as well. He was growing hard just from seeing Shiro’s turgid length. 

“Lance,” Shiro warned. Lance grinned down at him. 

“Shiro, see for yourself. Touch me,” Lance breathed. Shiro’s real hand snaked around to his ass while the biotic one stayed firmly holding onto his hip. 

Shiro’s hand dropped down, and then stopped abruptly when he felt something hard seated in Lance’s ass. 

“Is that a plug?” he groaned. Lance nodded. 

“I didn’t know when your heats would start, so I prepped myself before we went to bed.”

Shiro groaned, the sound coming out more as a growl than anything else. He grabbed the base of the plug and jostled it a little, drawing quiet moans out of Lance. 

Without warning he jerked the plug out and tossed it to the side. Lance bit his lip to stifle the whine of being suddenly stretched, and then uncomfortably empty after being plugged up for so long. 

“How much lube did you use?” Shiro asked incredulously. Sheer surprise had some of his rationality returning briefly. Lube was dripped out of Lance’s ass in a steady stream – with the amount coming out he must have used damn near half a bottle. 

“I was nervous okay?” Lance said defensively. “I figured more lube couldn’t hurt you know?” 

Shiro chuckled and began circling his fingers around Lance’s hole, teasing the slippery, stretched rim until Lance was squirming and writhing on his lap. 

“I’m ready for you Shiro. I’m so ready to be filled,” Lance gasped. Those words hit Shiro like an electric shock. His cock jumped and leaked precum and Shiro suddenly needed to be in Lance. He had to enter him, had to fill him, had to fuck him and satisfy him. He needed to claim his mate and seed him until their scents couldn’t be distinguished from each other. 

Shiro lined his cock up with Lance’s dripping hole then drove his hips up, using his hand on Lance’s hip to force him down so their skin met with a smack. Lance whimpered in pleasure, while Shiro moaned gutturally. 

Lance didn’t wait before he began bouncing on Shiro’s lap, fucking himself on the massive length with abandon. Shiro was snapping his hips up to meet each downward bounce, jolting Lance’s body and driving little,

“Ah, ah, ah!” noises up from his throat. Shiro wanted desperately to flip them over, to pin Lance down and drive into him from behind, to spear him open and drive them to the edge until he could knot his mate and fill his body with seed. 

Shiro groaned and clutched Lance’s hips tighter, driving him down and setting a brutal pace that had Lance gasping and panting with his head thrown back. The deeper Shiro got into heat, the more his instincts would demand dominance. Soon he wouldn’t be able to stand Lance being on top, so he let his mate ride him wildly, let him impale himself on his cock while Shiro still had the presence of mind to allow it. 

“How,” Lance gasped. “Are they...” Another pause and more desperate intakes of breaths. “Sleeping through this,” he finally managed to finished. Shiro looked over and saw Keith and Lotor still asleep and curled around each other. 

“They only sleep this deeply when you’re with us,” Shiro said. He canted his hips and thrust up harshly, nailing Lance’s prostate and drawing a wail up from his throat. Lance had been trying to stay somewhat quiet and Shiro had had enough of that. He kept hitting that same spot within Lance, the wails and moans climbing in pitch and volume. 

“Shiro, Shiro! Close, so close!” Lance moaned. Their pace picked up and Lance could feel Shiro’s knot begin to swell, the swell of it grinding against in and out of his hole on every thrust. 

“Touch me, knot me, Shiro!” Lance begged. Shiro rammed his knot into Lance and then grabbed his mate’s leaking dick. He jacked him hard and fast until Lance threw his head back and screamed, shooting cum all over Shiro’s stomach and chest. Shiro followed soon after, his knot ballooning wide enough to make Lance whine and whimper, and shot rivers of cum into Lance’s willing body. He would keep cumming, keep filling Lance, keep seeding him until the knot deflated.

Shiro sat up and wrapped Lance tightly in his arms, rationality fleeing. He began sucking and nibbling at his scarred bite mark on the left side of Lance’s neck. It was his mark, his bite that tied Lance to him. After his nightmare, after that awful nightmare where he’d seen Lance... seen him broken and bloody... 

Shiro growled and nosed into the mark. 

“You can bite it again,” Lance said, breaths still coming out in short gasps. 

“Will hurt,” Shiro ground out. 

“It’s okay. Do what you need to.” 

Those words, the trust, the love, the permission drove out the last little bit of Shiro’s reasoning. His teeth sharpened as his primal side took over and he sunk his teeth into the scarred bite mark. 

Lance whimpered at the sudden pain – he had his eyes closed and jolted when he felt another set of hands soothing up his back. He cracked his eyes open, everything hazy with the beginnings of tears, and saw Lotor and Keith pressed close to them.

“Hey,” Lance croaked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. 

“Hello love,” Lotor said with a gentle smile. 

“What happened? We don’t get the urge to re-bite our marks unless something makes us or our mate feel threatened,” Keith said. 

“He had a nightmare, I think it was a bad one,” Lance said. 

“If he’s biting you, I’m guessing that nightmare featured you,” Keith said. He kissed Lance’s temple, unable to do more to soothe him until Shiro let off the bite. 

Pain flashed across Lotor’s face. He looked down at Shiro’s biotic arm and sighed. He scooted closer to them and began stroking through Shiro’s hair, who didn’t even seem to notice. He kept his teeth sunk into Lance’s neck, occasional little growls rumbling in his chest. 

“Will we never recover from the sins of my father?” Lotor said, voice so quiet that even in the silent room it was hard to hear him. 

“Your father’s dead,” Keith snapped. “He’s dead and he can’t hurt any of us anymore.”

“He’s right,” Lance said. “We’re recovering every day and we’re happy. Just...” Lance trailed off and winced as a fresh spike of pain washed through him. His husbands had told him once that had he been Galra, the bite would be pleasurable, but as an Altean he didn’t get the same endorphin rush. For that reason, they’d never asked to re-bite their marks, not once in the two deca-phoeb's since they’d made them. This was the first time it had happened.  

“Easy love, he’ll let up soon,” Lotor soothed.

“I'm okay, really. Please just tell me you both won’t want to bite too. I can handle one, I don’t know if I can handle three.” 

Keith shook his head. “We’re not going to bite you.” 

“But,” Lotor said. “As soon as we see and smell your blood, it will likely trigger our ruts to start. I can already feel it building. Just remember, your needs always come first. If you tell us to stop, we will stop. If you tell us to wait, we will wait. Our instincts drive us to breed you, but nothing will outweigh our need to keep you happy and safe.”

“I know,” Lance whispered. The others continued to comfort him and distract him until finally the tension in Shiro’s jaw eased. Lance whimpered when his teeth slid out, and Shiro was quick to begin licking at the bleeding mark. 

Two sharp inhales to the right told Lance that Lotor and Keith had been thrown into rut just as they’d warned. They wouldn’t be patient for long. He squirmed on Shiro’s lap, testing the size of the knot – it drew out moans from both he and Shiro. He felt so full already, so stuffed with cum, but the knot was going down which meant he had finally stopped ejaculating. 

Lance was started when hands at his waist were lifting him off of Shiro’s dick, the knot popping out and making him whine, and then he was being pushed face first into the nest. Lotor pushed his torso flat but pulled his hips up high, bending his body into a sharp arche. 

The head of Lotor’s dick pressed against his cum leaking hole but he paused, body taught and shaking with the need to split Lance open. 

“It’s okay,” Lance murmured. “Fuck me.”

Lotor growled and shoved into him, all the way to the hilt, in one brutal thrust of his hips. Lance's mouth dropped open and he sucked in a sharp, loud breath of air. Lotor began fucking into him, keeping Lance’s hips canted nearly straight up so he could drive down into his wet hole. He let gravity and his own weight do the work, each thrust thudding into Lance’s body and pounding him into the cushions of the nest. 

“Keith,” Lance whimpered, turning his watery eyes to see Keith looking at the display hungrily. His eyes had begun to glow a soft gold, meaning he was sinking hard and fast into his rut. 

Lance reached out to him and Keith crawled over and settled in front of Lance’s face. Lance managed to raise up slightly and opened his mouth wide, and invitation Keith didn’t even hesitate to accept. He thrust his cock into Lance’s waiting mouth and pushed Lance back down low until his nose was pressed into the soft hair at the base of his dick. 

Lance gurgled and choked around him, but began to bob his head willingly to show Keith he was okay. Keith began fucking into his throat, thrusts discordant and out of time with Lotor’s pace behind. They fucked at their leisure, ramming Lance open, the frenetic and disjointed rhythms making Lance feel hazy and confused. 

A brutal thrust from Lotor jolted Lance forward just as Keith was thrusting his hips. It drove Keith’s cock deeper into Lance’s abused throat and had him gagging and moaning around the intrusion. Keith never pulled out enough to allow Lance a proper breath through his mouth, forcing him to try and breath through his nose. 

The rough fucking continued with not a sound from the two Galra save for guttural moans and growls, growing louder and louder as their knots begin to swell. Lotor was fucking his knot into Lance’s ass, the swell catching on Lance's rim and forcing out gurgling screams each time, until Lotor yelled and shoved it into Lance one last time. It expanded rapidly, locking them together as Lotor began cumming into Lance’s already too-full  body. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hair and shoved his knot past the ring of Lance’s teeth and then it was swollen too, locking his cock into Lance’s mouth and keeping his length down his throat. He began cumming in rivulets, Lance’s swallowing desperately as it shot straight down his throat and into his belly. 

Both men held him completely still, growling each time he squirmed and whined. They kept him still so he’d be forced to accept their seed. Lance felt his stomach distending slightly with the sheer amount of cum being pour into him. They continued cumming in continuous streams for over five dobash – Keith's knot was the first to deflate. He pulled out of Lance’s mouth, a few last streams of cum splattering all over his face before he completely stopped. 

Lance swallowed what cum was left in his mouth, stomach feeling full and bloated. He whimpered when Lotor began pulling out, feeling so sensitive and distant. He was panting and had no strength to move even as Shiro rolled him onto his back. He pulled Lance’s hips straight up, folding Lance almost in half and plunged right into his gaping hole. He was standing with knees bent as he fucked down into Lance, spearing into his flexible body, eyes consumed by the golden glow. He kept his hands on Lance’s thighs, kept him still, kept him in the perfect position so he could breed him. 

Lotor appeared at Lance’s head, cock already hard and leaking again, and pushed into Lance’s wide-open mouth. Lance was already too fucked out to care much – he felt hazy and distant as Shiro and Lotor ravished him. He only snapped back to awareness when Keith reached out and took hold of his dick. Lance gurgled out moans around Lotor’s dick as Keith jacked him, his nearing orgasm driving muffled screams out of his stretched and used throat. 

Lance came with a wail, the sound bubbling up around Lotor’s cock. He spasmed and clenched around Shiro’s cock and the sudden constriction had Shiro shouting. He drove his suddenly inflated knot into Lance’s hole and began cumming again. Lotor followed soon after and lock his knot behind Lance’s teeth, just as Keith had done. 

Lance’s stomach swelled outwards as more cum was poured into him. He began to lose time somewhere after that. His husbands continued to switch places and as soon as one was finished, the other one was ready to go again. They filled him with cum until his stomach was nearly gravid with it. 

Awareness returned slightly when he felt kissed being peppered over his face. He was sat on Keith’s lap, Keith’s dick sheathed snugly inside of him. Lotor was pressed to his back, the tip of his cock rubbing against Lance’s hole where it was stretched around Keith. Lance whimpered when Lotor began pushing his cock in alongside Keith’s. He was so stretched, so wet, so open that there was no pain, but he couldn’t help but squirm and mewl at the sensation of the two cocks splitting him so wide. 

Lotor continued pressing in slowly, allowing Lance to feel every inch that was being crammed in. Keith was groaning and panting at the sensation of Lotor’s dick sliding against his own. 

All three sighed when Lotor was fully inside. They paused there for a moment, then began rocking their hips. When Keith pulled back, Lotor was pushing in, building an alternating pace until they began slamming into Lance’s exhausted body. 

 A hand on his face had Lance trying desperately to focus his blurred vision. He looked up through teary eyes and saw Shiro standing beside them, cock hard, and Lance could do nothing except open his mouth and let Shiro used his throat. 

The knots came quicker this time, and Lance wailed when two knots were forced into his ass. They forced him to stretch so wide, wider than he’d ever been stretched. He wailed around Shiro’s cock, the sound cutting off into a choked gurgle when Shiro thrust in deep and his knot flare behind Lance’s teeth. 

Tears streamed from Lance’s eyes. He was so overwhelmed, so full, so stretched, so bloated with cum. The room began slipping away until he was in a state of half-unconsciousness. He was swallowing desperately at the cum being poured in his throat just so he could breathe properly. His stomach grumbled at having even more cum filling it, already too stuffed. 

Lance was barely conscious when Shiro slipped out of his mouth and painted his face with more cum. His whole body was covered with it, his consorts making a point through the night to make sure he was marked by them inside and out. 

Shiro stepped away for a moment, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to care why until Lotor and Keith quickly pulled out of him and a plug was shoved in to make sure none of their cum could escape. Lance slumped to the side, his lax body caught by someone’s arms. He was lowered down onto the pillows and then hot, sticky, sex stained bodies were curled around him. They began petting over Lance’s cum gravid belly until sleep swamped him and pulled him under.

It was two days before the ruts were over. The marathon of sex was interspersed with short bouts of sleep, and Lance was filled over and over again until his body looked like that of someone in the later stages of pregnancy. His husbands kept him plugged whenever one of them wasn’t fucking him, and by the time they all began to regain their rationality Lance could barely move. His voice was gone after so many rough throat fuckings. His moans had all devolved into quiet, hoarse noises, and his body was limp and easily maneuvered into whatever position the Galra wanted. 

It came as a shock when a gentle hand touched Lance’s face. He cracked his eyes open and saw his consorts looking down at him, the golden glow gone from their eyes. 

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a breathy hint of sound. His voice was completely gone. 

The three Galra winced in sympathy. 

“We’re going to get you cleaned up and carry you to Lotor’s room, okay? The nest is too dirty to stay here,” Shiro said. Lance just nodded and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do is sleep.  

Someone picked him up, he didn’t know who. He managed to remain somewhat conscious while they bathed him. He squirmed and whimpered hoarsely when the plug was pulled out. Cum poured from his hole, and he was soothed with kisses and pets while they thoroughly cleaned him out. 

Lance kept his eyes close and his body was mostly limp while they worked. Once all three of them were clean, they wrapped him in a fluffy blue robe and he was picked back up into one of theirs arms. 

He must have fallen asleep sometime during the walk to Lotor’s room, because the next thing he knew he was being tucked into a soft, warm, clean bed and with his husbands cuddled around him. Lance burrowed into the closest warm body and was asleep in seconds. 

\------------------------------------------------

They all slept for nearly twenty vargas, waking up only to briefly eat and drink before passing out again. The ruts had left all four completely exhausted. Lance was the worst off, they could barely wake him up, and once he was conscious the Galra had to practically force Lance to eat and drink something before he passed back out.

It was night again when Lance finally woke up for real. The instant he stirred, his consorts were awake and hovering over him. 

Lotor helped him sit up, and the Shiro pressed a water pouch to his lips. Lance drank it quickly, the coolness feeling like heaven on his sore throat. 

“Can you talk?” Keith murmured. He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, examining his face carefully. 

“I...” Lance coughed, and Shiro urged him to drink more water. Lance took a few more sips then pushed it away. 

“Kinda,” Lance croaked. His was seriously hoarse, but at least he could make noise now. 

“Are you alright? How do you feel?” Lotor asked. 

“Tired. Sore,” Lance said. He reached up and felt the bandage at his neck where Shiro had bit him. He didn’t even remember them bandaging it up. 

“We’re sorry. We were too rough on you,” Shiro said. Lance shook his head. 

“You weren’t.  It was a lot, and I won’t lie, it was really overwhelming. But this should only happen twice a year. I can handle two nights of really intense sex twice a year.” 

“You were so perfect,” Keith murmured. 

“You were,” Lotor agreed. “But you need more rest. It’s still the middle of the night so you should go back to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Lance said. He already felt himself drooping as sleep began pulling at him. Shiro set the water pouch back on the table beside the bed. They sunk back beneath the covers and settled in. 

“Hey, I...” Lance trailed off, unsure how to ask what he wanted to ask. 

“What is it, love?” Lotor asked. 

“Do you guys want children?” Lance blurted. His husbands all stiffened and Lance quickly continued. “I know we’ve talked about it before, that I can, you know, grow a womb. But I also know you guys never want to burden me, you never want to make me feel like I'm being pressured to do anything. But if you guys wanted kids, I’d be willing to change. It would take a while, it’s not exactly easy to do from what I hear, but it’s possible and I'd be willing to bear your children.” 

“I can’t say I hate the idea of seeing you pregnant with our babies,” Keith said, “but how exactly would you change?”

“Outwardly I would stay exactly the same. I’d only change inside.”

“I think it’s something to consider. When you were stuffed so full with our cum, you looked almost as if you were pregnant. It was wildly arousing, if I'm being honest,” Lotor said. 

Shiro groaned. “Don’t make me remember that. We’re all exhausted and I'll get hard again if I think too much about how wonderful Lance looked like that.” 

Lance laughed. “Okay. Let’s all think of it carefully. We have half a deca-phoeb before your next ruts, and it’d take me at least three months to grow a womb.”

“That mean in three months you could be carrying our children if we didn't wait until our rut to breed you,” Keith whispered, something close to awe in his voice. Something told Lance that Keith had already made his decision.  

“Mhm,” Lance said with a little smile. They fell silent, the idea whirling around in their heads until they finally fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> I don't know. This ended up with a lot of plot and a lot of fluff broken up by hardcore sex. Wheeeeeee.


	16. Day 15: Asphyxiation (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: **Asphyxiation** featuring **Klance**
> 
> Keith likes to be in control. He likes to control everything Lance does during sex, even his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: **Asphyxiation** featuring **Klance**
> 
> **Tags/trigger warnings:** rough oral sex, rough anal sex, breath play, chastity cock cage, cum control, prostate orgasm, cock gag, light bondage, caning, butt plugs, nipple clamps, nipple piercings
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 15: **Asphyxiation** featuring **Klance**

**BIG IMPORTANT PSA: Breath play is dangerous. You should not try this at home. This chapter is fiction and it is not real or realistic. Seriously everyone, erotic asphyxiation is not something that you should even think about attempting if you are inexperienced. Even if you are experienced, you should still be extremely careful.**

 

“I like these.” Lance twisted his hands in the slim, rigid red leather cuffs that were secured around his wrists with little silver locks. A short chain connected them and ensured he couldn’t move his arms too far apart. 

Keith dropped the key to the cuffs into a little tin on one of the many shelves holding their toys. Another key hung on a chain around his neck, usually tucked out of sight under a shirt. It was the key to the cage that was kept permanently locked around Lance’s cock, except for on the rare occasions where he felt like taking it off. 

“They might chafe a little until they’re more worn in, so don’t pull against them too hard.”

The warning that came with those words was implied. The last time Lance had struggled too hard against his restraints, he’d broken skin and started bleeding but didn’t say anything – Keith hadn’t found the damage until they’d finished. After that it was six months before Keith decided to take of Lance’s cock cage and let him cum. Lance had been trained to orgasm without getting hard so he could sometime cum while locked in his cage if he had permission, but Keith had ensured that never happened during the six month punishment.

Lance had learned to be a lot more vocal after that. Six months of being fucked almost unconscious nearly every night without cumming was a lesson he didn’t need twice. Keith didn’t like it when Lance got unintentional injuries — Keith wanted the only marks on his body to be the ones he’d specifically made. Whether it was lash marks, welts, bites, hickeys, etc., Keith made his marks very deliberately and had been livid when he had seen Lance’s bleeding wrists. 

“I’ll be careful,” Lance said. Keith nodded and stood in front of Lance where he was kneeling on the cold, dark tiled floor of their play room. He had a pair of clips in his hands that he set on the padded bench at Lance’s back. 

“I’m going to stand you up.” Keith bent and hooked his arms around Lance’s torso, then hauled him up. With Lance’s ankles tightly bound together he couldn’t easily get to his feet on his own. 

Keith manhandled him so he was laying on his back on the bench. He used a length of rope to secure his bound ankles to the end, then picked up the clips and put one on each of Lance’s pierced nipples. 

The pressure wasn’t too hard at first, but there was a little dial on the side of these clips so they could be tightened down. Keith began turning the dial, the pressure getting uncomfortable, then turning painful when his nipples were compressed against the bar of the nipple piercings. 

“Fuck,” Lance breathed. He arched his back and pulled against the restraints at his ankles, writhing around on the table as if he could somehow escape that brutally tightening clamps. 

“Ah! Sir, sir, I can’t!” 

Keith raised an eyebrow and turned the dial a few more times, then finally let up. He flicked the clamped nipples a couple times, then tugged at them, pulling them up and up and forcing Lance to bow his back up to try and get some relief. 

Lance was panting and shivering by the time Keith stepped back and grabbed a riding crop from on of the hooks on the walls. 

“Hands above your head, don’t move them,” Keith said. Lance obeyed without a word and brought his bound wrists up so that his lean, dark torso was fully accessible. 

Keith ran the crop up his body, jostling the tight cock cage, tickling over his sensitive sides, then circling it around his areolas and over his nipples. 

In one swift movement Keith flicked the crop back and snapped it against Lance’s left peck, right below his nipple. Lance gasped and squirmed, digging his fingers into the padding of the bench and turning his face into his arm. 

Keith cropped him again on the stomach, the thigh, the chest, moving up and down his body until his tan skin had become red and flushed. 

Keith began teasing the crop against Lance’s cock cage. He used it to lift up Lance’s encase cock, stroked the broad side of it over his balls, then brought the crop down in a harsh smack onto them. 

“Ah! God, fuck!” Lance whined. Keith used his free hand to lift up Lance dick so his balls were more exposed. He slapped the crop against them once, twice, three times, each hit getting progressively harder while Lance’s whines turned into screams. 

After the fourth hit Keith stopped and began soothing his hands up Lance’s body, stroking over all the raised welts until his harsh breathing calmed down a little and his shivering eased. 

“Move your arms,” Keith said after hanging the crop back on the wall. Lance brought his hands down so they were resting on his stomach. Keith grabbed him and pulled him forward so his head was hanging down off the end of the bench. His cock was fully hard already, and he smacked it against Lance’s cheek, smearing precum all over his face while he slowly stroked himself. 

“You’re going to take all of my dick in your throat today. I’m going to fuck your mouth until I cum and cut off your air at points. If you do well I’ll think about taking off the cage today,” Keith said. Lance stiffened, eyes running up and down Keith’s massive length. Considering Keith’s lithe frame, it had been a surprise to find out that he was packing a monster of a cock. Lance had been fairly inexperienced when they’d first gotten together, but even after two years of brutal throat training he could still hardly take Keith to the base. It wasn’t just that he was long either, Keith’s cock was thick. Thick enough that the first time they had sex it’d taken thirty minutes for Lance’s ass to be stretched enough to take it. 

Now Lance wore a plug for a couple hours before they fucked so it wouldn’t take so long to prep him each time, but being throat fucked was another story. 

“Yes sir,” he whispered. 

“I’m not tying your hands down. You’ll be able to tap out if you need. Now open your mouth.”

Lance swallowed hard and opened his mouth. Keith grabbed his cock at the base to steady it, then slowly fed the tip into Lance’s mouth. He pushed until he hit Lance’s throat, then pulled back. He began shallowly fucking into that warm, wet heat, only going about halfway in before he pulled back out. 

Lance’s breath remained steady – he focused hard on his slow, even breathing through his nose. If he started gagging right at the beginning he’d never make it through this. 

On Keith’s next thrust he pushed his cock into Lance’s throat and held there. Lance choked and his throat convulsed around the intrusion, the sudden contraction sending a shiver of pleasure up Keith’s spine. He pulled out and fucked back in, spearing deeper into Lance’s throat and each gag and choked moan had his control fraying at the edges. 

“Take a breath,” Keith said, pulling out until only his tip was in Keith’s mouth. He heard a quick inhalation of air, and then he slammed his hips forward and buried his cock so deep into Lance’s throat that when he looked down he could see the outline of it in Lance’s neck. 

He pressed in harder until he balls were pressed against Lance’s nose, cutting off his air completely so he couldn’t take in any breaths. Lance’s whole body jerked and he tried desperately to turn his head to the side, to free his nose or get the cock out of his mouth, but Keith was practically laying on top of him, holding him still with the weight of his body. 

Lance jerked his head more desperately, head starting to pound as his body craved oxygen. Keith clenched his thighs together so Lance couldn’t move his head to the side. Lance jerked his bound ankles against the ropes, thrashed his body, until finally Keith straightened and pulled his dick out. 

Lance coughed and gagged, a huge pool of drool leaking from his mouth and off Keith’s dick as he pulled out. It ran down Lance’s face as he coughed and sucked in great lungfulls of air. 

Keith didn’t give him much time. He thrust back in a few seconds later, spearing his cock deep again. He didn’t go all the way, he didn’t suffocate Lance with his balls this time. Instead, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Lance’s neck, right where the bulge of his cock showed through. He began squeezing there and Lance’s choking moans were cut off abruptly. Keith thrust shallowly, increasing the pressure on Lance’s throat and subsequently, his own dick. He groaned low and loud, continuing his short, jerky thrusts, cock never actually leaving Lance’s throat on any of the pullouts. 

Lance began thrashing again, his throat convulsing as he gagged, deep throat spit spilling out of his mouth around Keith’s cock until finally Keith relaxed his hand and pulled out. 

“Sir,” Lance whimpered, voice hoarse and husky. Tears were pouring from his eyes, mixing with the mess of spit that dirtied his face. 

“Quiet. I’m going to hold for a count of thirty.” Keith thrust back in, all the way, balls pressed tight against Lance’s nose. He began counting, closing his eyes and shivering at the feel of Lance gagging around his cock. His counting was low and probably slower than it should have been. 

“Thirty,” Keith moaned, pulling his cock out. A whimpering sob escaped Lance’s mouth as soon as the cock was gone. His chest heaved as he desperately pulled in air. 

“Forty seconds this time,” Keith said. That was all the warning Lance got before he was thrusting back in. He pressed his body on top of Lance’s and caged his head with his thighs, immobilizing him so he could do nothing but accept the cock invading his throat and cutting off his air. 

Lance’s struggles became more desperate when Keith counted past thirty, the last ten seconds feelings like an eternity. His head pounded and everything began to feel fuzzy until Keith pulled out. Lance spit out all the drool that had pooled in his mouth, the thick deepthroat spit wetting his face and running into his hair, mixing with the tears he couldn’t hold back as his throat was abused. 

“Fifty seconds this time,” Keith said. 

“I can’t,” Lance sobbed. 

“You’ve been surfing your whole life. I know how long you can hold your breath,” Keith said. He thrust back into Lance’s mouth, pressing him down, feeling arousal coiling in his gut as Lance’s tongue danced over his dick and his throat contracted around his tip. 

At fifty seconds he pulled out, but not for long. He let Lance take a great, gasping breath, then began fucking his throat in earnest. He pounded into Lance, hands going to Lance’s shoulders to keep him still while he fucked his throat. He felt his orgasm building and fucked harder. He reached down to steady Lance’s head, making sure he didn’t bend his neck too far back because of the rough pounding. 

Lance’s whimpering was muffled but his noises increased the longer it went, the vibrations shuddering through Keith’s cock until he buried himself deep into Lance's throat and came with a deep groan. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. Lance’s throat convulsed as he tried to swallow the load of cum being fed to him. Keith stayed sheathed in Lance’s mouth, rolling his hips, letting Lance’s swallowing milk his orgasm out. 

When his cock finally stopped spasming, Keith pulled out slowly. He grabbed his cock and smeared the tip over Lance’s swollen, wet lips before letting it go. 

Lance was motionless, eyes closed, face a mess of drool and tears. He was panting and coughing, body almost completely limp. 

“I’m going to sit you up,” Keith said. He put one hand behind Lance’s head, one at his back, then pushed him upright into a sitting position. Lance wobbled, but managed to remain upright after a moment. 

Keith left and grabbed a towel and a gag. He set the gag behind Lance, who barely seemed to register anything was going on. He cleaned Lance’s face of all the thick drool and wiped the tears away, and when Lance finally cracked his eyes open, they were shiny and distant. 

Keith picked up the gag and showed it to Lance. Some coherence returned to his face and his eyes widened. 

“Sir,” he rasped. 

“Open your mouth,” Keith said. Lance hesitated, then let his jaw fall open. The cock gag was almost as wide as Keith’s own cock, though not nearly as long, but it was long enough that the tip of the fake dick would hit entrance of Lance’s throat. He’d have to concentrate very hard to suppress his gag reflex. 

Keith pushed the cock gag in. The base of it was wide, flexible latex that covered Lance’s mouth and chin. He secured the straps around Lance’s head, cinching them tight so that the latex sealed around Lance’s mouth. Like this, he wouldn’t be able to take in any air through his mouth. He would have to breathe through his nose and that made it very easy for Keith to control his air supply. 

Once the gag was secure, Keith untied Lance’s ankles and helped him off the bench, but only so he could turn Lance around and push his torso down onto it. He kicked Lance’s feet wide, then tied his ankles to the legs of the bench. Then he looped another rope over the chain of his cuffs and pulled it to the opposite end and tied it off so Lance was securely bound to the bench.

Keith snagged a bottle of lube and a cane from another shelf. When Lance saw the cane his jerked against his cuffs, eyes wide. Muffled sounds came from behind his gag, but with the length and width of the fake cock in his mouth he wasn't able to form any kind of coherent words. 

“You spoke without permission five times. You get five hits for each time, and I’m not going to take the cage off today. If you can cum in your cage when I fuck you, fine, but I won’t be touching your cock.”

Keith set the lube down, then smacked the cane into Lance’s ass. Lance screamed, the sound quiet and muffled, and writhed around on the table. Keith smacked him again, harder, drawing up a thick, raised welt across Lance’s perfect, lush ass. He hit him again, varying between soft and hard hits so Lance could anticipate what was coming. 

At the twentieth hit, Lance’s ass was bright red and painting with big red welts. Keith set the crop down and grabbed the big, black plug firmly seated in Lance’s hole. He tugged and pushed on it a couple times, drawing quiet moans from Lance’s throat, then jerked it out. Lance whimpered and hunched his shoulders, shivering and squirming at the sudden stretch. 

Keith poured lube into Lance’s gaping hole, then slicked up his own cock before pushing inside with no other prep needed. Lance’s hole clenched around him, his perfect ass molding to Keith’s shape and accepting his cock until he was fully sheathed. 

“Your ass always feels so good,” Keith groaned. He grabbed onto Lance’s abused ass cheeks and spread them apart so he could admire how Lance’s hole looked stretched so wide around his cock. 

“So greedy. You cried the first time you took my cock, now your hole sucks me in so desperately.” Keith kept Lance’s cheeks spread apart when he pulled out, eyes riveted on how it looked to see his cock sliding out of Lance. 

He pulled out until only the tip of his dick remained inside Lance, then slammed back in, jolting Lance’s body against the bench and drawing out a muffled whimper. 

Keith hunched over Lance’s body and began fucking him, going much harder than he had on Lance’s throat, slamming his dick into Lance’s hole over and over again while Lance could only make muffled sounds, occasionally gagging as the fake cock in his mouth jolted in his throat. 

Keith kept one hand on Lance’s hip, but reached up with the other one and pinched Lance’s nose closed. Lance’s hole suddenly tightened around Keith’s dick, making him groan with low appreciation. He kept Lance’s nose plugged and pounded into him. Lance shook his head, tried to jerk it away, tugged constantly against his bonds, but with how he was tied it was too easy for Keith to keep ahold of him. 

Keith changed his angle a little and released Lance’s nose right as he drove his cock into Lance’s prostate. Lance’s muffled scream was delicious and Keith kept pounding that spot, and even as muffled as Lance’s sounds were, Keith could tell he was getting close to orgasm. The first time Lance had cum while locked in his cage, cock soft, only from having his prostate abused, Keith had become addicted. He kept the cage on for longer and longer periods of time, wanting nothing more than to see Lance’s soft, neglected dick spurting cum out from the hole at the tip of the unforgiving metal. 

Keith grunted, his second orgasm spiraling into a pit of molten heat in his gut. Lance’s gagged screams were getting louder and Keith pinched his nose closed again. Lance jerked against him, not able to make any sounds with his airways blocked. Keith speared into his prostate until Lance’s whole body convulsed and his still soft cock shot cum out of the hole in his cage. 

Keith kept pounding into his prostate, milking him, keeping his nose blocked as Lance's thrashing got weaker, and then he let go of Lance’s nose at the same time he orgasmed. He shouted his pleasure to the room, continuing to thrust through his orgasm, filling Lance’s hole with cum. He kept fucking until he started to overstimulate himself, then pulled out. He pulled Lance’s ass cheeks apart again so he could see the perfectly creampied ass. Lance’s hole twitched and convulsed, Keith’s thick white cum leaking out. 

Lance was completely limp on the bench, eyes cracked open but hazy and unseeing, tears dribbling from the corners. Keith undid the straps on the cock gag and pulled it out of Lance’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Keith murmured. He pet through Lance’s hair, mumbling soft, nonsense things until he stopped shivering. 

Keith untied his legs and unlocked the cuffs, put Lance stayed sprawled on the bench while Keith bustled about, disinfecting things and putting them back in their proper place. Lance was nearly asleep by the time everything was put away. He seemed to have forgotten about the clamps still on his nipples, because when Keith went to remove them Lance jerked away and covered his chest. 

“They have to come off,” Keith said. Lance’s lower lip trembled and he shook his head. 

“If you’re going to act like this, then I’ll tie you back up and leave you down here all night with one of the machines fucking you. Is that what you want?”

“No,” Lance mumbled. He brought his arms down and Keith didn’t waist time. He flicked at the release and the clip popped off in a second, but Lance screamed when the blood rushed back into his abused nipple. Keith did the second one just as fast, then soothed his hands up and down Lance’s arms while he whimpered and cried at the pain of the returning blood flow. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and get you to bed,” Keith said. He had to help Lance stumble up the stairs, and the cleanup was quick. Keith had to do most of the work because Lance was beginning to check out quickly. 

He managed to get Lance into bed, and Keith was immediately latched onto when he climbed in as well. Lance snuggled into him and sighed, asleep in seconds. 

Keith pet his hair and grabbed the remote for the tv in their bedroom. He turned on Netflix and put on some random movie, and sat their awake for a while longer while he pet the sleeping Lance.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short and goes hard. Hooray!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I got sick. Again. Of course. Because why not. 
> 
> Big thanks to an anonymous friend on Tumblr who messaged me and gave me a bit of inspiration for this chapter. Asphyxiation isn't one of my hard kinks so I was a bit at a loss for ideas.
> 
> That being said, I welcome you guys to send me asks or private messages on Tumblr. Really, I'll talk about the fics with you if you want, or if you have ideas we can talk about them. I really do not judge so feel free to reach out if there's something you wanna see. Can't guarantee the ideas will make it into a chapter, but I'm not here to kink shame anyone, haha. I also really appreciate inspiration.


	17. Day 16: Double Penetration (Lancelot + other Galra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: **Double Penetration** featuring **Lancelot + other Galra**
> 
> Lance tries to break off his relationship with Lotor. Lotor doesn't take that very well and decides he needs to teach his pet a lesson. 
> 
> *(This chapter is a continuation of Day 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: **Double Penetration** featuring **Lancelot + other Galra**
> 
> **Tags/trigger warnings:** dom/sub, non-con, rape, gang rape, anal sex, drugs, drugged sex, chastity cages, double penetration, rough oral sex, extremely possessive behavior, abusive behavior, abuse, **no safe word, no aftercare.**
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 16 (continuation of Day 5):  **Double Penetration** featuring **Lancelot + other Galra**

 

** WARNING: This chapter contains EXPLICIT rape of a heavily drugged Lance, and he is scarred by what happens. It is a very distressing chapter and will be very triggering for some people. Read with extreme caution.   **

 

“Lance, I’m glad you’re here.” Lotor reached out and brushed a strand of Lance’s hair out of his face, smiling fondly at the blue paladin. 

“I, uh, yeah. Been awhile.” Lance looked down and shuffled his feet, unable, or unwilling to look up and meet Lotor’s eyes.

“What’s wrong pet?” Lotor asked. 

“Oh nothing I’m just, I've been busy. Saving the galaxy and all, you know? And after last time I just...” Lance trailed off. 

“I thought we both enjoyed ourselves last time,” Lotor said mildly. 

“We did! I did! I mean, I think? It’s just, I remember almost everything but it’s weird, everything is a little hazy and I... well I couldn’t say no to anything you did to me. It felt like I just had to do everything you said, and I guess I just don’t like that I couldn't say no to anything because of... that, uh, the stuff you gave me.” 

“I’m starting to feel as if I’m being accused of something. It was you who came to me with the proposition, and I asked your permission to use the serum.”

Lance opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, then looked back down at the floor. 

“You actually just kinda told me to drink it. You didn’t tell me what it was beforehand. You didn’t tell me I wouldn’t be able to say no.” His voice wasn’t much higher than a whisper. If he’d been looking up, he would have noticed the anger that flashed across Lotor’s face. 

“Are you implying that I've taken advantage of you?”

“No, no, of course not. I just, I think maybe we should tone things down a bit. I definitely don’t want to drink that serum again, and I think you should uhm...” Lance fidgeted and finally looked up at Lotor. 

“And I was wondering if you could take the chastity cage off. If I get hurt and have to go into a healing pod the team is going to find out about it and have questions. It was fun and kinda sexy at first but since we’re too busy to meet as often I think it’d be best if I didn’t have it on anymore.” 

Lotor was silent. Silent for too long. Silent for long enough that anxiety began swelling in Lance’s chest. He couldn’t read anything on the Lotor’s carefully blank face and it was honestly a little frightening. 

Finally Lotor’s face relaxed into a wistful smile. “I understand, we always knew this relationship would be temporary. Let’s go to my rooms so I can remove the chastity device.”

Lance let out a relieved sigh, smiling back at Lotor. “Yeah, thanks. I’ve really enjoyed everything we’ve done but there’s just too many risks right now. Maybe once the war ends things will change you know?”

“Of course, when the war ends.”

The pair stepped into Lotor’s familiar suite of rooms. 

“Uhm, I guess I’ll just... take my pants off,” Lance said, laughing at the awkwardness of it all. 

Lotor didn’t respond, he just reached out and wrapped an arm around Lance’s upper torso, then stroked his hand up to lightly wrap around Lance’s neck. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked. 

“Shh, it’s alright pet.” Lotor’s grip on Lance’s neck suddenly went tight. He grabbed Lance’s jaw and forced his head back. Lance shouted and Lotor took advantage of his open mouth. He jerked a vial of his red serum from his pocket and dumped the contents into Lance’s mouth. The paladin struggled against him, but was no match for Lotor’s strength – he simply forced Lance’s mouth closed and blocked his nose. 

Lance swallowed the serum unintentionally, desperate for air and with no other option. As soon as he did, Lotor released him. Lance stumbled to the floor and crawled away, turning to look back up at Lotor with the shock of betrayal etched on his face. 

“What are you doing!” he shouted. The world around him started going hazy and his heartbeat kicked up. 

Lotor walked over and loomed over where Lance was still collapsed on the floor, the anger naked on his face now. 

“You shouldn’t have been able to refuse me. That’s not how I trained you. You belong to me, pet.”

“You’re insane!” Lance said, but his voice felt weird coming out. His tongue was heavy and it was harder than it should have been to form words. “I’m...” Lance stopped and sucked in air, trying to organize his thoughts that were wriggling away from him like eels. “I don’t belong to you. We just had sex sometimes.” 

“You’re wrong. I decided I would have you from the moment we met. I thought I had trained you well enough so that you wouldn’t be able to leave me, but I underestimated you.” 

Lance’s eyes kept losing focus. He could hear Lotor’s words, could understand them, but somehow his brain couldn’t process anything. His fear and anger were spiraling away into the red tinged haze that was swarming his vision. 

“That’s it pet, stop fighting it. It will feel so much better for you to just give in to me.” 

“No,” Lance whispered. Lotor’s foot lashed out and he kicked Lance in the side, toppling him over and drawing out a pained cry. 

“You will not disobey me.” Lotor marched over to a set of drawers and pulled one open. Inside were neatly lined vials of the red serum. He grabbed two more and walked back to Lance and knelt. He grabbed the paladin’s chin and poured both vials down his throat, repeating his earlier actions and covering his nose and mouth until Lance had no choice but to swallow. 

It only took a few ticks for Lance to go mostly limp on the floor. His eyes were half-lidded and empty, a red flush high on his cheeks and mouth open and panting. Lotor sighed and began petting through Lance’s hair, fingering the silky strands and admiring how beautiful he looked when he wasn’t being disobedient. 

“I don’t like hurting you pet, but I won’t tolerate your disobedience. I’m loathe to do this, but you must be taught a lesson.”

Lotor began stripping Lance out of his clothes, the paladin pliant and obedient. He had next to no strength in his body, but struggled to obey Lotor’s commands when he was ordered to move. 

Finally he was left naked, his tightly compressed cock still sealed within its cageand  on display. Lotor ran his hands over the device, admiring this sign of ownership. He wouldn’t be taking it off that night, and considered forcing Lance to wear it forever and never having hope of it coming off. His pet had tried to leave him despite the fact he was only a tool for Lotor’s pleasure. If Lance couldn’t obey, he wouldn’t get to experience pleasure. 

As drugged as Lance was, there was no need for Lotor to bind him. He was hardly able to move, and the serum would ensure he would obey every order to the best of his body’s capabilities. So Lotor simply left him lying on the floor and walked out of the room. 

It took Lotor an hour to summon his most loyal, decorated male generals to the flagship, and once they arrived, he led the five men through the hallways and to his room. 

“My loyal generals, the Galra empire has experienced turbulent times. You five readily accepted me as your emperor and have fought valiantly in my name. Your loyalty deserves reward. I have summoned my most prized pet, a paladin of Voltron, here to service you. His body is yours for the night to do with what you will.”

Lotor opened his door and led the generals inside, giving them a view of the naked paladin lying on the floor. 

“Sit up pet, and kneel before us” Lotor ordered. Lance pushed himself up shakily, head lolling as he struggled to get himself into a kneeling position. His efforts were slow and clumsy, but he managed to get his knees beneath him – the kneel was sloppy and Lance was hunched over, but it was the best he could do so heavily drugged. 

“Pet, you are the reward for the excellent service these generals have given me. You will obey them tonight as if they were me. Do you understand?”

Lance blinked up at Lotor, eyes unfocused and he wobbled dangerously to the side before managing to catch himself. 

“Yes,” he finally slurred. 

“Good pet. Remember, this is about their pleasure, not yours, so the cage will not be coming off and you will not cum tonight. Now,” Lotor strode over and sat in a chair set in the corner of the room. “My loyal generals please do what you will, he is yours to use for the night. You are free to be as rough as you would like. Any damage you cause can be easily fixed in a healing pod, but you may not kill him.”   

“Thank you, Emperor Lotor,” one of the general’s said, already stripping off his armor and stalking up to the drugged paladin. Lance looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows and squinting, unable to focus his eyes to see who was actually in front of him. He continued wobbling where he sat, showing no reaction at all when the general pulled his cock out from his pants. 

The general stepped forward and grabbed Lance by the hair, pulling him further up and slapping his cock against the side of the paladin’s face. 

“We may be allies for now, paladin, but you’ve killed thousands of Galra and I will take your body tonight as repayment. Open your mouth.” 

There was a part of Lance that wanted to refuse, something deep in his mind was screaming ‘no’ over and over again, but the command ripped through his mind and his mouth dropped open without him really being conscious of the action. 

The general thrust his cock into Lance’s mouth without preamble. He kept a tight hold on Lance’s hair and shoved his head down to meet the thrust, spearing into the paladin’s throat until he gagged and choked. The general kept his head there, nose pressed into the wiry hair at the base of his dick, choking him while the paladin was too weak to do more than whimper and squirm. He didn’t have the strength to get away, so he was forced to gag and cough around the ribbed dick stretching his throat. 

The general didn’t pull out until Lance’s eyes started rolling back in his head. He grabbed his spit-slick cock and smacked it into Lance’s reddened face again, smearing his own saliva all across his cheeks. 

“I think that’s wet enough,” the general said. He used his grip on Lance’s hair to flip him over and force him onto his stomach. He mounted him and pressed the tip of his wet cock to Lance’s hole, slamming the paladin’s head into the ground when he whimpered. 

“I will have you be silent and still,” the general growled. He kept his hand tightly fisted in Lance’s hair, the other he used to brace himself on the floor as he began spearing into Lance. 

The serum served to relax Lance so his hole stretched readily around the general’s girthy cock, but there wasn’t nearly enough lubrication. Pain registered distantly through the red haze of his mind, trying to push through the fog and that distant voice in his head told Lance to struggle, to cry out, to move away from what was causing the pain. But he couldn't. He couldn’t make a sound, he couldn’t move away, he just lay there as his head was ground into the floor and his ass was split open by a stranger. 

The general grunted once he was fully seated inside. He rolled his hips, grinding his cock into Lance’s ass, grinning at the mewls that bubbled out of the paladin’s mouth. He didn’t even seem to be aware he was making nose. His half-lidded eyes were unseeing and shiny with tears, but his body remained limp. He was just a hole to be used, and the general began fucking into him, pace brutal and demanding. He demanded pleasure from Lance’s unwilling body, demanded payment for all the Galra lives lost because of Voltron. 

“You should have done this from the beginning paladin,” the general grunted. “You are better suited as a cock sleeve than as a pretend hero.” He changed his position slightly so he could use more of his body weight to fuck Lance into the cold floor, pounding the much smaller body into the ground. 

“This is all you’re good for.” The general’s voice pitched lower as release began coiling in his gut. He slammed his cock into Lance’s hole, unforgiving and unrelenting until he came with a guttural moan, burying himself deep and flooding the paladin’s ass with cum. 

He continued jerking his hips in short thrusts, milking out the orgasm, pulling out when he felt himself begin to wind down so he could spray the rest of his seed all of the paladin’s face. 

When his cock finally stopped twitching and went dry, he sighed and stood up, looking down at the debased paladin lying on the floor covered in his cum, rivers of it leaking out of his ass and onto the floor. 

“Thank you Emperor Lotor,” the general said, tucking his spent dick back into his pants. 

“You’re welcome to stay and do more once you’ve recovered,” Lotor said casually. 

“No. I will leave him to the other flour. If I stay longer, I will likely give in to my urge to kill him.” He finished dressing in silence and left the room after a quick “vrepit sa.”

The other four generals stood with impassive looks on their face. Lotor gestured to the limp, cum stained paladin on the ground.

“He is yours,” he said. 

“I would find it more pleasurable if there were more lubrication,” one of them said. “Making my partners bleed like my comrade did isn’t something that pleases me.”

“Of course. The drawer to your left contains lubricant you can use,” Lotor said. The general nodded his thanks and grabbed the bottle from the drawer. Instead of going to Lance though, he handed it to one of the other generals. 

“I would prefer to go last,” he said. The one he handed the bottle to snorted a laugh. 

“Like it messy then?” he snatched the bottle and looked at the remaining two generals. “I’m sure he can take all three of us at once.”

The two grinned and they descended on Lance just like the predators they were. They stripped out of their armor until they were completely nude. One of them lay on the floor and slicked his cock with lube while another manhandled Lance so he was straddling the one lying down. 

They wasted no time and speared Lance on the prone general’s cock, forcing him down until the entirety of it was inside of him. 

“Sit up on your own,” they ordered him. Lance struggled, not even able to see who was giving him orders through the haze and the tears. He managed to sit upright on the Galra’s cock, but he kept wobbling to the side. 

“I think a bitch like this can take two at once.” The other general dropped to his knees behind Lance, straddling the prone general himself. He rubbed the head of his cock against Lance’s hole where it was already stretched around the first general’s cock. 

Lance sobbed when he began pushing the head in, stretching to wide, too quickly, and already too sore from the rough treatment he’d already gotten. All the pain was breaking through the drugged veil, but he was still too weak to do anything except what they wanted. 

The Galra at his back was unrelenting in his push. He was groaning and growling in pleasure alongside the general who was already inside of Lance. He kept pushing until he was as deep as possible, and the pair spearing the paladin open laughed and moaned. 

“Quiznak, feels great. Should find more humans to use like this,” the prone Galra said. The third one stepped up, cock hard and leaking. He grabbed Lance’s hair and jerked his head to the side. 

“Open your mouth,” he said. Lance’s mouth dropped open and the cock was shoved inside and down his throat in one brutal thrust. 

The three Galra began fucking into him. The two in his ass set an alternating rhythm – when one thrust in the other pulled out so Lance was never empty of either of them. They snapped their hips, fucked into him, split him open, while the Galra using Lance’s mouth savaged his throat with no care for whether or not Lance could breath. They took what they wanted from his body, driving their pleasure higher and higher, the room filled with nothing but their growls and the sound of skin hitting skin. 

The general using Lance’s mouth came first, his bellow echoing through the room and he buried himself deep and shot cum into the paladin’s throat. 

“Swallow it all,” he growled, jerking his hips and groaning when Lance’s throat began convulsing around his dick as he swallowed. 

The Galra behind Lance came next, slamming his dick into Lance again and again to milk out his orgasm, pulling out only so he could shoot more all over his back and shoulders. 

Once the other two had pulled out, the prone Galra flipped Lance over onto his back and began railing into him until he also came. 

They all stepped back and let Lance’s body flop to the floor. He was barely conscious, stained with cum and breathing shallowly. 

“What filth,” one of the general’s said. “I don’t want to use that dirty body again. Thank you Emperor Lotor.” The general who had used Lance mouth left the room with a salute. 

“I’ll use him again,” the other two shrugged. They fucked Lance twice more, laughing and challenging themselves to see how they could humiliate him the most. 

When they were finally done they thanked Lotor and walked out, leaving only the emperor and the final Galra. 

“Emperor Lotor, if I may make a request,” the remaining general said. 

“Of course,” Lotor said. 

“I prefer not to do such things publicly. I request to be allowed to take my reward privately. I will not kill him, you have my word.” 

“I can accommodate this, but you are not to try and bring him pleasure.”

“I understand.”

“Then please come seek me when you are done,” Lotor said. He stood up from his chair and left the room without a word. As soon as the door closed the general nearly ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He did his best to wipe Lance’s body clean, his face, the mess spilling out from between his legs, then sat down and hefted the paladin onto his lap and pressed his mouth to Lance’s ear. 

“Listen well paladin and try to comprehend what I’m saying. I am General Erok, we have about a dobash until Lotor reaches the control room and begins watching us. I cannot refuse what he has offered, it would mean my death and he would only summon another cruel general to do this in my stead. I will do my best not to hurt you further, but as soon as I am done wait five dobash then try to leave as quickly as you can. I will keep Lotor occupied and away from this room. He has not instructed any of the guards to keep you here, not yet, so you must leave and never return to this ship. I cannot remove your chastity device, but I only hope someone on your team can. Please tell me you understand.”

Lance fought through the drugged haze, clawed his way up through his own mind, and tried his hardest to process the words that had been hastily whispered in his ear. 

“Yes,” he rasped, voice distant and hazy, but he had chosen to say that. He'd conciously chosen to say yes. It was a start.

“Good. We’re out of time.” The general hefted Lance up. 

“Hold on to my shoulders,” he ordered loudly. Lance weakly placed his hands on Erok’s shoulders to keep himself upright.  The general undid his pants and pulled his cock free and began stroking himself until he was fully hard. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, wasting no time and only wanting to end this horrible show as soon as possible. 

Erok grabbed onto Lance’s waist and lowered him down slowly, controlling the descent until Lance was seated on his lap with the general’s cock spreading him open. He kept hold on Lance’s waist, the slim paladin’s body easy to manipulated. He used his grip to move Lance up and down on his cock, keeping the pace quick but far less brutal than the other generals had. 

He closed his eyes and tried to let the pleasure build so he could end this for the both of them. He fucked into Lance’s tired body until he felt the coilings or release stirring in his gut. He pressed Lance close to him and buried his face into the paladin’s silky hair. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He began thrusting harder, faster, spearing into Lance’s body until he finally came with a low groan. He pulled Lance off his cock pushed him to lie back on the floor so he could spend the majority of his seed all over Lance’s torso and belly instead of inside him. 

Erok stroked his cock through his orgasm, drawing out every last bit of cum until the pleasure coiled down. Once done he tucked himself back into his pants and stared down at the paladin for a long second. He was limp on the floor, but the haze in his eyes seemed to have cleared somewhat. He stared up at the general for a long moment. Erok wanted to say something, wanted to repeat his warning, wanted to tell the paladin to run. But he couldn’t. Instead, he turned away and left the room without another word. 

* * *

 

Ten dobash later, Lance staggered from Lotor’s room, haphazardly dressed and dangerously unsteady. The guards didn’t even bat an eye – they were used to seeing him come and go from the Emperor’s chambers at this point, and Erok had been telling the truth. Lotor hadn’t instructed them not to let Lance leave.  

He was able to make it to the hangar un-accosted and drag himself into his lion. Red had to do most the work because as soon as they cleared the ship Lance had curled into a ball on the seat and begun sobbing. So Red took control. Once they were docked in the hangar Lance stay there for a long time, until a mental nudge from all the lions urged him out. 

He limped to the infirmary and managed to get himself into a healing pod without anyone seeing him. Lance was equally alone when the pod spit him out onto the floor a couple vargas later. By that time there were only a couple vargas left in the castle’s night cycle, so he shuffled to his room and curled up into a ball on his bed until the lights came up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was hard. You all can expect a lot of fluff in the next chapter.


	18. Day 17: Selfcest / Pregnant sex (Pike/Lance and Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: **Selfcest / Pregnant Sex** featuring **Pike/Lance** and **Klance**
> 
> The Voltron team tries to look into other realities, but a black hole causes an unexpected result. This leads to some lasting changes for Lance that only Keith can help him through. 
> 
> **Note: this chapter is dedicated to my kinky soulmate, Ashratherose because they helped inspire this entire chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: **Selfcest / Pregnant Sex** featuring **Pike/Lance** and **Klance**
> 
> **Tags/trigger warnings:** selfcest (Pike/Lance), impregnation, 69, multiple orgasms, creampie, pregnant sex, rimming, anal sex, loving sex, hand jobs, blow jobs, light body worship, pregnancy kink (kind of), talk of breeding, talk of pregnancy, mpreg
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 17: **Selfcest / Pregnant Sex**  featuring  **Pike/Lance and Klance**

“So you’re saying this thing can let us look into other realities?” Lance said, peering into the little crystal with a bunch of wire sticking out of it. Pidge yanked him back by the shirt collar. 

“Yes, so don’t touch it,” she snapped. 

“Is this dangerous?” Shiro asked. 

“Shouldn’t be.”

“Cool! We should test it out!” Lance said. 

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea,” Allura said. 

“It’s harmless, we can just have a bit of fun and see what we’re like in other realities. I’ll show you.”

Pidge began typing on her screen and then the crystal flared once, then settled into a gently pulsing blue ball of light.

“See, harmless. As long as nothing interferes with reality on our side, we’ll be fine. Now I just need to use each of our biometric data and feed it in. Then it’ll search for our alternate selves in other realities and show them to us, kinda like a movie. It won’t last long though, we’ll have a few seconds at most with each reality.”

“Let’s see if Keith has a mullet in other realities to!”

“I’m going to tell him you said that next time we see him,” Shiro teased. Lance only laughed. 

“Okay, feeding it our biometric data, done! Now it’s going to scan realities.” 

“Nothing’s happening,” Hunk said nervously.

“Give it a minute.”

_“Princess! Paladins! We’re coming up on a black hole! It didn’t show up on any of our radar! Princess you need to wormhole us out of here immediately!”_ Coran’s panicked voice echoed over the castle loud speakers. As soon as he was done the castle shuddered and the light flare bright. 

“Uh oh,” Pidge said. 

“What? What’s uh oh? Don't’ say uh oh!” Lance said. 

“Black holes can disrupt reality,” Pidge said. 

“Turn it off!” Shiro yelled. 

“I can’t it’s not responding!”

The light flashed and then the paladins were falling. Pulsing lights flashed in the darkness, blinding them and disorienting them. They couldn’t scream or speak or think and for a moment it was almost as if they ceased to exist. 

Then they were dumped on a hard, cobblestone road. 

“What the hell?” someone said. Pidge, who had landed on top of the paladin pile when they’d all been spit out of their weird free fall, looked up and her jaw dropped. 

“Lance,” she called. 

“What?” Lance groaned. “Hunk get off me!”

“Lance!” Pidge snapped. 

“What?!?” he finally managed to get himself free and looked up to see.... himself with cat ears. 

“Oh.”

“Did you have a twin I wasn’t aware of?” the big blue-skinned alien asked Lance’s cat version. 

“Nope..”

The paladins all stood up and faced the cat-eared Lance and the taller man. 

“Gyro, Meklavar, all of you... what are you wearing? And why are you with another me?” 

“Who?” Hunk asked. 

“Uh, guys,” Pidge said. All focus went to her. She was looking at the readings on one of her portable monitors. 

“What is it Pidge?”

“We’re not in our reality anymore.”

“What?!?”

“The black hole must have somehow... thrown us into another reality.”

“Wait, so Lance in other realities is a furry?” Hunk asked. 

“Alright, how about we not talk about this in the middle of the street. Let’s go talk somewhere,” the blue man said.

* * *

 

“So, your name is Pike. You are what’s called a beastkin. Blaytz is your mate, you can have kids even though you’re a man, and you have six babies. Four of whom are being raised by this world’s version of Shiro, Allura, and Hunk,” Shiro said. 

“Yes. It’s tradition with beastkin. Because we have such large litters and are extremely fertile, some of our children are entrusted to our closest friends and family to be nurtured and raised,” Pike said. 

“And Blaytz is a pirate. You’re a thief. Apparently my father in this reality is also a pirate, along with all the other original paladins from our reality,” Allura said. 

“I believe ‘paladin’ means something different in our world, cause I'm definitely not one of them. But yeah, Trigel, Alfor, Zarkon, Gyrgan, and I all make up the Voltron pirate fleet,” Blaytz said with a shrug. 

“Those four are currently at sea, but I called everyone else here! Not everyday you get to meet yourself from another reality!” Pike said excitedly. He was staring at Lance, eyes shining, but Lance could only focus on the four-month old in his arms. Beastkin grow much faster than human babies, so at four months he was already mentally and physically a toddler, and Lance was enraptured. The baby was sleeping, head tucked into Lance’s chest hands fisted in his shirt. Hunk was holding the other baby and was similarly entranced.

“Well, it’s late and you all look exhausted. I’m sure when my friends arrive tomorrow they can help. For now you should all get to sleep. Blaytz can you give them rooms to sleep in?”

“Sure thing. Follow me,” Blaytz said. Pirating had been good to him, so his house was massive and lavish with plenty of room for the guests. 

Pike stepped up and took the sleeping toddler from Hunk, then turned to Lance. 

“Come help me put them to bed. I’ll show you to a room after.” 

Lance nodded and stood up without a word, cradling the child in his arms like he was the most precious thing in the universe. Pike smiled and led him into the nursery. They tucked the babies in, and then Pike grabbed Lance’s hand and jerked him out of the room. Instead of going up, they went down into the lower levels of the house and into a small, cozy, deny like room. Instead of a bed were cushions and soft things all piled up and around, covering everything and turning it into a warm nest. 

As soon as the door shut, Pike was pinning Lance to the wall and grinning. 

“How are you doing this? How are you hiding your ears and tail and markings? I can smell you, I know you’re a beastkin too!” 

Lance scratched his head. “Uh, in my reality, on my planet people don’t exactly know beastmen exist. We learned thousands of years ago how to use magic and make ourselves look human.” 

“That’s incredible! But take it off now! I want to see, I want to see!” Pike said. Lance couldn’t help but laugh. He took a breath, and when he exhaled he let the glamour fall away. His human ears disappeared and feline ones appeared atop his head. Dark red markings appeared on his face with a darker one across the bridge of his nose. A long tail flicked behind him, and once it was done he looked identical to Pike. 

“Oh my god. It’s like having a twin. This is so hot,” Pike said. He began tugging trying to tug Lance’s clothes off. 

“What are you doing?” Lance yelped. 

“I want us to fuck. Don’t you think it’ll be amazing? We can literally go fuck ourselves! There’s no way I'm wasting this opportunity cause I don’t know when you guys will go back your reality.”

“Are you serious?”

“Come on! You never thought about it?”

“I mean,” Lance coughed and scratched his face. 

Pike grinned. “You’ve totally thought about it.” 

“Okay maybe! But I like someone.”

“Thunderstorm, right?”

“Who?”

“Uh, shit what’s his name in your world. Black haired moody guy?”

“Keith.”

“Right! But he’s not your mate, and you’ll only be fucking yourself here. It’s like masturbating.”

“What about Blaytz?”

“Blaytz would do the same thing if he met and alternate version of himself. Come onnn, enough talking. I want to fuck you and I want you to fuck me.” Pike managed to get Lance’s shirt off, then he was diving forward and catching Lance in a bruising kiss. He didn’t hesitate to thrust his tongue in and run it over the sharp points of Lance’s canines. 

It took a minute, but then Lance was pressing forward into Pike and kissing back. His hands went to Pike’s hair and began massaging around his ears, drawing up purrs from his alternate self’s throat. 

Pike grinned against his lips and reached around and fisted a hand around Lance’s tail, then began kneading right at the base. 

Lance yelped into his mouth, then his body practically melted. Pike pulled back for a minute and grinned. 

“Never knew that felt so good huh?” Pike said. Lance looked at him with lips spit slick and face red. 

“No,” he panted. Pike grinned again and began massaging the base of Lance’s tail, supporting his weight as his alternate self began to melt into a puddle against him. Broken, rusty purrs were bubbling from Lance’s throat, as if he wasn’t completely sure how to do it. 

“You don’t even let yourself purr, huh?” Pike asked. 

“Haven’t purred since I was in preschool,” Lance murmured. Pike tsked. 

“Okay, lay down, lay down,” Pike said. He pulled Lance farther into the room and pushed him down onto his back on a pile of cushions. He pulled his clothes off quickly and grabbed a tin of oil. 

“Pants, off!” Pike demanded. Lance hazily complied, fumbling his pants and shoes off until he lay there naked with his cock already half hard against his stomach. 

Pike grinned and stepped over Lance, then turned around and went to his elbows and knees so his mouth was level with Lance’s cock, and his own cock was in line with Lance’s mouth. 

“Get my cock nice and wet,” Pike said. 

“You are a lot pushier than I am.”

“I’ve had a lot more experience than you have. Blaytz is a kinky fucker and you’re a virgin.”

“How-how did you know?!?”

“Oh hun, it’s obvious. But don’t worry, just suck my cock. You’ve masturbated before, you know where I'll feel good.” With that Pike dove down and took Lance’s cock into his mouth. It was exactly the same as his own so he didn’t waste time. He sucked on the tip, laving his tongue over the hole there and coaxing out more precum. Lance was purring and moaning, the sounds warring with each other as his body tried to get used to feeling something like this for the first time. 

Pike lowered his hips down until the tip of his cock hit Lance’s lips. He pulled his mouth off of Lance’s dick with a ‘pop.’

“Come on, make me feel good too,” Pike said. Lance nodded and opened his mouth. Pike shoved his cock in at the same time he wrapped his lips back around Lance’s cock. Lance coughed and writhed, but began licking at Pike’s cock. He was clumsy and sloppy, but he knew the spots that would feel good and paid them special attention. Pike was purring around Lance’s cock, slowly pistoning his own into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance’s sounds went higher and he began squirming in earnest. Pike began thrusting his hips faster, helping himself along since the blowjob was a little too clumsy to bring him to orgasm on its own. The tip of his cock hit the back of Lance’s throat and the coughing and contracting of it around him made his own orgasm brim. He sucked Lance harder, laving his cock with his tongue until they both came in perfect unison. 

Lance swallowed the cum being shot down his throat, and moaned when he felt Pike doing the same. 

“Damn our timing is good,” Pike panted, drawing up off of Lance. He twisted around and laid himself on top of Lance, using his weight to pin his alternate self down and capture him in another bruising, cum flavored kiss. Their combined cum swirled in their mouths and little bits escaped to run down their cheeks. Their cocks were both still hard and would stay hard until they both decided to be done. 

Without breaking the kiss, Pike groped around until he found the oil tin. He opened it, then grabbed Lance’s hand and directed it to the tin. 

“Start fingering me. I want to ride you first,” Pike said, then resumed kissing. Lance coated his fingers in oil then began circling his fingers around Pike’s experienced pucker. Pike growled happily when a finger wiggled into him. He ground down on the finger, telling Lance with his body to add more. He had sex every day with Blaytz, usually multiple times a day, and he’d had birthed six babies. He hardly needed prep anymore. 

In minutes Lance was four fingers deep, thrusting in and out while Pike kept his mouth thoroughly claimed. 

Eager to ride his alternate self, Pike broke the kiss and straddled Lance, grabbing his cock and lining it up with his hole. He sank down onto it in one go, taking it to the base in one smooth move. Lance threw his head back and cried out, eyes snapping closed and mouth hanging open. His back arched and he writhed beneath Pike, the movements shifting his cock inside the cat burglar. Pike groaned, finding it unbearably hot to see his exact mirror opposite writhing in pleasure. He began grinding his hips, further unraveling Lance, then he began to bounce. 

Lance reacted to every little movement, groaning and mewling, little jerking thrusts of his hips meeting Pike’s hips as he bounced. 

“Touch my cock and my tail, let’s cum together again,” Pike panted. Lance was beyond words, but he was beautifully obedient. He reached out and took Pike’s cock in hand and began jerking him, stroking him expertly exactly how they both knew they liked. His other hand went to Pike’s tail and he began kneading at the base. As soon as he did, Pike hole clenched around his dick.

“God, Pike,” Lance mewled. 

“Cum inside, cum inside!” Pike said, bouncing faster and faster. Once again they came at the exact same time. Pike’s cum painted Lance’s chest with sticky white, while Lance’s cum flooded his hole. Pike sighed in contentment, loving the feel of cum shooting into his ass. 

“So good,” he sighed, grinding slowly until his movements finally came to a stop. Lance panted beneath him, eyes hazy and his expression blissed out. 

Pike pulled off him, cum spilling out of his hole as soon as it wasn’t plugged up by a cock. He rolled Lance onto his stomach and grabbed his tail, lazily massaging the base while listening to Lance’s pleased, but tired noises of pleasure. 

“Not done yet. I’m going to take your anal virginity too. I’m going to fill you with cum like you did to me. I promise, you’re going to get addicted to the feeling.” 

Pike spread Lance’s ass cheeks apart and dove down and began licking around the virgin pucker, holding Lance’s hips down to keep him from squirming away. He was making loud ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds, unable to choose between pulling his hips up to get more of Pike’s tongue, or thrusting his hips down into the pillows to get friction on his dick. 

Pike rimmed him for a good long while, he rarely ever got to do this because Blaytz wasn’t in to it, so he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. He kept Lance pinned and licked, sucked, nipped, and thrust his tongue into that tight furl until Lance was a shivering mess. 

Finally satisfied, Pike sat back and licked his lips, looking down at the flushed, spit slick hole with utter satisfaction. Pike was happiest being submissive and being dominated during sex, but something about having his alternate self obedient and debased below him was making Pike unbelievably horny. 

“I’m going to start prepping you now, just relax and trust me. I am you so I know what to do to make you feel good,” Pike said. 

“Okay,” Lance murmured, voice hoarse. Pike grinned and grabbed the oil tin. He slicked up his fingers and began massaging the virgin hole. Lance tense automatically, so Pike kept massaging until his body finally relaxed. Then he pressed one finger inside. 

Lance moaned, long and loud, back arching. He squirmed against the cushions, his sounds muffling as he buried his face into one. Pike slowly began to thrust his finger in and out, then added another one when the tight furl began to soften. As soon as he had three fingers in, he angled them right into Lance’s prostate, knowing exactly where it was. 

Lance jerked and screamed when his prostate was hit. His whole body shudder and his hips jerked as he came all over the cushions. Pike stroked his prostate through it, before finally stilling. 

“How’d your first prostate orgasm feel?” Pike asked. He’d stopped moving his fingers, but he kept them buried inside of Lance. 

“I didn’t know I could feel that good,” Lance gasped. Pike laughed. 

“Yup, it’s pretty great. I’m going to fuck you now,” Pike said. Lance only nodded, body mostly limp. Pike laughed and pulled his fingers out, then slicked his cock with oil. He crawled up, and then laid on top of Lance’s body, letting all his weight rest on Lance and pinning him down so he could barely move. He lifted his hips just enough to line his cock up, then thrust in nice and slow. 

Lance shuddered and mewled. Pike kept him pinned, but stroked around his ears to help settle him down. 

“I know it’s uncomfortable at first. It’ll feel good soon.”

Once Pike was fully inside, he let his weight settle. His body held Lance’s down and his cock was snuggled perfectly into his ass. Lance could hardly move, pinned as he was, so he just let his body go lax and get used to the intrusion.  Pike purred and nuzzled into Lance’s hair. Lance turned his face and nuzzled back, purring and panting.

“There you go. I’m going to move now,” Pike said. He kept his weight on Lance and only moved his hips, thrusting slow and deep into Lance’s hole. He slid himself forward a little, then canted his hips so his next thrust ground into Lance’s prostate. 

Lance whined and started to try and writhe, but couldn’t do much. Pike didn’t take his weight off – he wanted Lance still and obedient. He was going to savor this moment cause it would likely never happen again. 

“Pike, I’m... ah!” Lance gasped. Pike knew, of course he did. He was basically fucking himself. 

“Me too,” Pike panted. He began to pump his hips harder, grinding his cock into Lance’s prostate with each thrust, faster and faster. Both their moans reached a matching pitch, until they were both screaming their release into the room. 

Pike went limp on top of Lance, shooting cum deep into his ass as they both shivered and panted. 

When he finally stopped cumming, he pulled out and rolled Lance onto his back. They kissed again for over twenty minutes, lazily licking into each others mouths while feeling the others cum spilling out of their asses. 

They fucked each other three more times, cumming inside each time until they were utterly spent. Pike managed to drag Lance into a small washroom so they could clean up, then leant him a long sleep shirt. Pike put on a matching one, then they moved to a part of the nest not stained with cum and curled up together and fell asleep in moments. 

* * *

 

When Pike woke up, Lance was gone. He immediately ran out of his nest and met Blaytz in the living room. He confirmed that they were all gone. 

That night all the other showed up with the babies they’d adopted. Once all the kids were situated in the playroom, Blaytz and Pike explained everything. They were properly shocked by the whole thing and a bit upset they hadn’t gotten to meet their alternate selves. They decided to stay a few nights before setting off again, and the next morning they all sat down to breakfast. 

“So my other self was really named Keith?” Thunderstorm Darkness asked with distaste. 

“Yeah but we didn’t get to meet him. Apparently he was away from the rest of their team working with another group.”

“Don’t like it?” Gyro laughed. 

“It’s so weird,” he said. Pike laughed. 

“Weirder than Thunderstorm Darkness?”

“My name is perfect for a barbarian!” 

“Mhm,” Pike said with a laugh. Block came out of the kitchen carrying a huge, steaming pot. He plonked it on the table and whipped off the lid. 

“Let’s eat!” he exclaimed. 

As soon as Pike smelled the food, nausea boiled inside and he was sprinting to the washroom. Blaytz followed as soon as he heard retching. 

“What’s wrong?” Blaytz asked, patting his back.

“I don’t know, the food made me feel sick,” he groaned. 

“But it’s your favorite,” Block said. “Let me look you over.” 

Blocked stepped into the washroom and let his hand hover over Pike’s forehead. A dull light appeared in his palm. He moved his hand down and down, finally pausing at Pike’s lower stomach. Then he sighed. 

“Oh, you’re pregnant again. That’s probably why. From the development it maybe happened two nights ago?”

“Seriously Pike? You just had a litter of six four months ago and you’re pregnant again? That’s a bit soon,” Valaayun sighed. 

“Wait, hold on, that’s not possible. Blaytz and I haven’t had sex since he got back from sea. I haven’t slept with anyone... oh shit,” Pike gasped. 

“What did you do?” Meklavar asked. 

“Lance,” Pike murmured. 

“Your alternate reality self? What’s he have to do with it?” Thunderstorm asked. 

“No you don’t get it, I literally did Lance. We had sex.”

“You actually screwed yourself?” Meklavar asked incredulously. 

“Wait, you told me you can’t get yourself pregnant,” Blaytz said. 

“I can’t! It’s biologically impossible!” 

“Are you an idiot? He may be you, but he’s you from another reality! Just cause he looks identical it doesn’t mean that you two are 100% the same. I can’t believe you are that stupid,” Meklavar snapped. 

“Hm, you fucked yourself. I’m honestly impressed. I don’t mind either way, I love seeing you pregnant. Can’t wait for you to be all swollen and heavy again,” Blaytz said. Pike couldn’t help but grin at him. 

Everyone groaned. “Well on the bright side, Blaytz said your alternate self was human, so at least he can’t get pregnant,” Gyro said, trying to turn the topic back around before Pike and Blaytz got carried away. 

“Uh, yeah about that. He’s beastkin too. In his reality our people have learned to disguise themselves as human with magic.”

Everyone went dead silent. 

“Please tell me you didn’t... you know, inside him,” Valaayun said. 

“I did. Like, five times.”

“So if you’re pregnant that probably means he’s pregnant,” Blaytz said. 

“Yup. And his team doesn’t even know he’s beastkin. They don’t know he can get pregnant,” Pike said. 

“Shit,” Block said. “Poor guy.”

“He was a virgin too,” Pike felt compelled to add. 

“You took your own virginity too? Stars above Pike!” Meklavar snapped.

“Is there anything we can do? Do any of you know of magic that would allow us to try and communicate with them in their reality?” Gyro asked. 

“I don’t know of any magic that would allow that,” Block said. 

“So that kid, who came here a virgin, is now probably pregnant and has no idea, and you said they’re all fighting in a war?” Thunderstorm summed up.

“Yup.”

“Well shit.”

“Uh, well, congratulations on the pregnancy?” Block said. 

“Thanks. I wasn’t expecting to have another litter so soon though. How many are there Block?”

“Uh, six.”

“Six?” Pike groaned. “Again? Why do I keep having such large litters?”

“So do you guys think Lance is carrying the same amount?” Thunderstorm asked. 

“A litter of six for his first pregnancy, I feel really bad for this Lance. I know that‘s how many you had Pike, but you weren’t fighting in a space war. He’s going to have a hard time,” Gyro sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

* * *

 

The paladins all crashed back onto the castle ship and found only seconds had passed since they’d left. They all immediately went running to the command deck where Allura managed to wormhole them away from the blackhole. Once they were out of danger, they explained everything to Coran who found it all immensely fascinating. He promised to look into it, then sent them all off to bed. Although only a few seconds had passed in their reality, they were all exhausted. 

Lance especially was sore and shaky legged but he managed to redo his glamour to hide his ears, tail, and markings before everyone could orient themselves. He was still only wearing the long sleep shirt Pike had given him, which is what proved to everyone that they’d been in that reality physically and not merely projected there. 

Lance didn’t bother changing before he dropped into bed. His ass ached pleasantly and he remembered what Pike said. He definitely loved the feeling of a cock up his ass and already wanted more. 

The next day they all spent time trying to figure out what had happened with the crystal and black hole. Then they did some training, and finally filed into the kitchen for dinner. 

“I still can’t believe that Lance’s alternate persona is a cat boy,” Pidge giggled. 

“Shut up! He was great.”

“Those babies were adorable. I wish we’d gotten to meet all six of them,” Hunk said. 

“Yeah, Lance you were really attached to that little guy you were holding.”

“He was just so precious,” Lance sighed. He kept thinking about the fuzzy hair kid with his big cat ears that seemed too big for his head. 

“Yeah. Still weird to think that the cat guys in that reality can get pregnant, and have so many babies each time.” 

“It’s not that weird,” Lance said quietly. 

“There are countless alien species where the males can bear children,” Coran said. 

“Yeah but it’s weird for humans I guess.” 

Lance shoved a spoon full of food goop into his mouth, and as soon as it hit his tongue he was launching out of his chair and over to the sink. He threw up the entire contents of his stomach into the sink. Hunk and Shiro came up behind him and patted his back, soothing him as he heaved, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. 

When the nausea finally passed Hunk used a towel to wipe his mouth. 

“You okay buddy?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah that was weird. The food goo suddenly made me really nauseas.”

“This could be a side effect of your interdimensionary travel,” Coran said. “We are not meant to travel to different realities. I’m sure it will pass soon!”

“Yeah,” Lance croaked. 

“Lance why don’t you head to bed. We have nothing more schedule for tonight,” Allura said. 

“Thank’s ‘Lura,” Lance said. 

“Of course, please have a good rest. If you’re still feeling ill tomorrow please don’t hesitate to tell us. There’s no need for you to push yourself.”

“Come on, we’ll walk you to your room,” Shiro said. Hunk and Shiro escorted him to his room, then made sure he was in bed before walking out. 

“Call us if you need anything. If it gets worse don’t hide it,” Hunk said sternly. Lance laughed and nodded. 

“Thanks you two,” Lance said. As soon as the door closed he was running to the bathroom again and heaving over the toilette. There was nothing left in his stomach, but the nausea didn’t care. 

It took ten minutes before he could finally sit back. He was shivering and crying, and his stomach felt uncomfortably warm. 

“This shouldn’t be possible,” he whispered to himself. He stayed in the bathroom like that for hours until the castle lights all dimmed and he was sure everyone had gone to bed. 

Lance crept through the halls and into the darkened medical bay. He took one of the scanners and set it to scan his whole body. When it was done, an automated voice began speaking. 

“ _Health optimal. Diseases: none. Wounds: none. Early pregnancy detected._ _Six_ _fertilized embryos detected. Time to birth, five_ _phoeb’s_ _.”_

_“_ No, no no. This shouldn’t be possible dammit!” Lance said. He had the machine scan him again, and again, praying each time that the results would change. They never did. 

Finally Lance put a hand to his stomach and rubbed it. It was still completely flat, but beastkin pregnancies were a little over half the length of human ones. He'd start showing in a couple weeks, and would be too big to hide in a month. Especially in paladin armor. He was also carrying a huge litter, he was going to get massive with so many kittens growing inside him. 

His family wasn’t even known for having large litters. Marco was a single pregnancy, which is rare among his people. Luis and Veronica were the only two in their litter, and he and Rachel were the only two in theirs. Luis’s wife only had a litter of two as well. Three to four kittens was standard for beastkin, six was considered a large litter. Seven and eight rarely happened but there had been cases he’d heard of. 

“How will I tell them? They’ll think I'm weird. What if they force me to stop being a paladin?” Lance muttered to himself. 

Lance finally cleared the scanner and walked back to his room in a daze. He couldn’t even tell Pike what had happened. His kittens would never meet their sire – and even though it was just an alternate version of himself, Pike was still their father. He was also far from home which meant he’d be raising six kittens alone with no one to entrust some of them to, like was common with his people. He’d be a burden to the team and they’d probably drop him on an allied planet, probably Olkarion or something, until the war was over and they could take him back to earth. They’d drop him from the team without a second thought. He was already the least valuable member of Voltron, and this would make him completely useless. 

Lance flopped onto his bed and began stroking a hand over his stomach. The flat planes of his abs would start jutting out soon. Soon his belly would be round and heavy with six kittens and he’d need help just to put on his shoes. 

He thought about Pike’s children, and the little boy he’d held in his arms. He was going to have six of them, and he already loved them more than anything he could imagine.  But he didn’t know how he was going to raise six kittens alone. 

Lance’s mind wandered to Keith. As soon as the team kicked Lance out, they’d call Keith back from the Blades to pilot red. Nothing would change when Lance was gone. 

He suddenly wished Keith was there. He felt like Keith would understand, not being fully human himself. But if he called him, even if Keith answered, what could he say? ‘Hey, by the way, I’m not human and when the team got transported into an alternate reality, I had sex with another version of myself and my other self got me pregnant. Oh, also, I’m carrying six kittens.’

Worst case, Keith immediately told the rest of the team and demanded Lance be dropped off somewhere and removed from the team. Best case... what was the best case? Keith coming back and helping him? Confessing his love to him and agreeing to help him raise the kittens together as family?

Lance laughed. That would never happen. 

He eventually fell asleep, hand still over his belly, resolving to hide the pregnancy for as long as possible until he could decide something to do. He could use his glamour for a while, but even if he hid the pregnancy visibly with magic, it wouldn’t mean it wasn’t there. The team would start to get suspicious when Lance could no longer train and waddled around everywhere, even if his tummy still appeared flat to them. 

* * *

 

“Lance are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been really listless recently,” Allura said once training ended. There was no malice in here tone, she just sounded... worried. 

Lance resisted the urge to put a hand to his stomach. “Yeah I’m sorry. I’m not sure what’s going on. I just don’t feel great recently, I promise I’m not making things up to get out of training.”

Allura and Shiro exchanged a surprised look before turning their attention back to Lance. 

“Lance, we know you, and we know you wouldn’t make things up to get out of training. You’ve always been a hard worker. Training is the last thing on our mind right now,” Shiro said. 

“Shiro’s right. We’re concerned for you. You haven’t been the same since we went to that alternate reality two phoeb’s ago. Are you sure you don’t need a healing pod?”

“I’m sure. I’ll... I... I just need to go lay down,” he said. The team all shifted on their feet, wanting to say something, wanting to do something, but they had no idea what was wrong with Lance and he was vehemently against going into a healing pod or even getting a medical scan. 

“That’s perfectly fine. We’ll come get you for dinner in a couple hours,” Shiro said. Lance gave him a smile and shot some half-hearted finger guns before he shuffled away. As soon as the door closed behind him everyone let out a collective sigh. 

“We need to figure out what’s going on. Something obviously happened to Lance in that other reality,” Pidge said. 

“I’ve tried bringing it up dozens of times but he keeps saying nothing happened. He says that he and Pike put the babies to bed, then went to sleep,” Hunk said. 

“Well obviously that’s not true.”

“I agree Pidge. It seems that something happened with Pike, but we can’t force him to tell us,” Allura said. 

“I was thinking...” Hunk said slowly, “maybe we should call Keith and ask him to come here.”

“That might actually be a good idea,” Allura said. 

“Why would that help?” Shiro asked.

Hunk sighed. “When you were gone, the two of them got pretty close. They relied on each other a lot and Lance was pretty much Keith’s entire support system – he kept him from breaking down from worry about you. They started confiding in each other and I don’t know, maybe Lance will talk to him? He helped Keith through some pretty dark times so maybe Keith can help him in return. I think Lance has felt a bit isolated recently – Pidge and I have been doing a lot of tech stuff, you and Coran and Allura have been doing a lot of strategy stuff. We haven’t been doing it on purpose, but seeing his behavior the last couple months and how he won’t talk to anyone I’ve been kinda reflecting and like, maybe he feels like a burden? Cause we haven’t been including him in things even before the alternate reality stuff. I’m not sure if he really feels like he can confide in us, but maybe he will confide in Keith.”

“I had no idea... Granted we have been focusing a great deal on training and very little on team bonding recently. I should have never neglected such a thing – there have been so many changes recently and we need to bond as a team now more than ever.” 

“We can focus on that after we figure out what’s going on with Lance. I’ll call Keith and ask him to come back for a little bit, hopefully he can help,” Shiro said. 

* * *

Lance locked his door behind him and immediately stripped out of his paladin armour and dropped his glamour. He was early in his second trimester, but looked like he was in his third. He’d gotten big fast, and he could feel the babies starting to move around a little. 

Lance rubbed over his stomach and sat down on the bed. He’d stolen just about every extra blanket and pillow he could find in the castle and he’d arranged them on his bed in a fluffy nest. He crawled into it and leaned back against a mountain of pillows, then propped his feet up on the stack of pillows at the foot of the next. He groaned as soon as he was settled and settled a hand on his belly. He rubbed back and forth and scowled at his swollen ankles. He was already getting to big to easily bend over and rub them. 

But that wasn’t the biggest issue. The issue was that starting two weeks before he was horny constantly. Even just the lightest touch to his dick made him hard and leaking, even just the thought of stimulation aroused him. During training he would get hard and have to use glamour to hide his hard-on. When he was alone in his room he couldn’t even think through the horniness. He was desperate for someone to touch him, for someone to stretch him, for someone to stretch and pound his ass. 

Lance’s dick jumped at the idea of being penetrated. He wanted it, and he couldn’t help it when his hand drifted lower over the round bump of his belly and to his leaking cock. He took it in hand and stroked, back arching on the bed just from the slight touch. He was so sensitive, but god he wanted more. 

His hand drifted lower to his ass, already wet and dripping. His body had begun self-lubricating within the first week, preparing him for birth. He ignored his aching cock and shoved two fingers into his ass, groaning at the feeling of being filled. He added a third finger and began pumping, nearly sobbing because it felt so good but it wasn’t enough. His fingers weren’t big enough, he couldn’t angle them right. 

Lance’s free hand moved to his chest. His nipples were sensitive and erect, the tissue around them swollen and sore. He began kneading and pinching at his nipples while he continued to drive his fingers into his ass. He added a fourth quickly and wanted to scream in frustration. His nipples felt so unbearably good, the fingers in his ask at least partway sating his desire to be filled, but his cock ached to be touched. He was leaking obscene amounts of precum and he just wanted more. 

His hand finally drifted away from his nipples and he wrapped it around his cock. He cried out, his back arching farther. He worked himself up and up and up until finally he screamed, cum shooting out and coating his pregnant belly in white. 

Lance went limp against his pillows and panted, barely sated but knowing that he couldn’t get any true release by himself. He was desperate to be touched, but he had to try and ride it out alone. 

He drifted to sleep like that, still wet and covered in his own cum, but he couldn’t bring himself to crawl out of the nest. He needed to wait a few more hours before he could sneak into the medical bay anyways, and he had no appetite, so napping was his best option. 

* * *

 

It was nearly midnight of the castle’s night cycle when Lance crept out of his room. He kept his glamour on while he walked, but dropped it as soon as he got into the medical bay. He grabbed the scanner and laid down on one of the tables, then opened the tie of the robe. He laid back and let it check him over. He’d been doing these tests nearly twice a week – with six kittens growing inside him, he was terrified that something would happen and put them in danger. 

He closed his eyes while the scanner worked, thinking about all the babies. He’d already found out there were four boys and two girls, and the thought of them made him smile – he'd always wanted a big family, and although that plan hadn’t included having sextuplets at eighteen, he couldn’t help but love the babies inside him. 

The scanner beeped, but Lance kept his eyes closed and waited for the automated voice to tell him what it found. 

_“Second_ _trimester_ _pregnancy detected. Blood sugar levels: normal. Hormone levels: normal. Nutrition levels: blood iron low. Blood pressure: normal. Six fetuses detected. Four males. Two females. Fetus health: normal. Fetus weight: normal. Milk production: optimal. Recommend increase of iron intake.”_

_“_ Oh my god,” someone said. Lance bolted upright and looked at the door. Keith was standing there in his blade uniform, eyes wide, staring at Lance’s exposed, pregnant stomach. Then his eyes moved to Lance’s ears, then his anxiously flicking tail, then back to his round belly. 

“Keith I can explain.” Lance felt breathless, wondering how he could explain this away. He desperately tried searching for a lie but he could barely think through his panic. 

“You’re pregnant. Lance, how are you pregnant? Why do you have cat ears and a tail?” 

Suddenly Lance’s panic overwhelmed him, and he didn’t know if it was the hormones or his fear of being kicked out of Voltron, but instead of answering he just burst into tears. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed, knowing he was being ridiculous but unable to stop the tears. 

He flinched when arms went around him. 

“It’s okay,” Keith soothed. Lance turned and buried his face in Keith’s shoulder, and to his credit Keith just wrapped him in a tight hug and let him cry. 

“Let’s go to your room okay? You can explain what’s going on in there, kay?” Keith murmured. Lance nodded but wouldn’t lift up his face when Keith pulled back.

Keith helped Lance off the exam table, then tied his robe closed, before putting an arm around his shoulder and ushering him out. When they got to Lance’s room, Keith opened the door, and barely paused at the mountain of pillows and blankets stacked on Lance’s bed. 

He managed to sit Lance on the edge of the bed, then he knelt down in front of him and put his hands on Lance’s knees. Lance was shaking but the sobbing stopped. 

“Why are you here,” Lance asked, voice wet and cracked. 

“Shiro called me. The team was worried about you and asked me to come and talk to you because you wouldn’t tell anyone what was wrong.” 

“Oh.”

“Lance, Shiro told me about the alternate reality and your other self. So, you’re the same species as that version of you?” Keith kept his voice calm, and gentle. He didn’t know what had happened and he needed to tread carefully. 

“Yeah. Beastkin. My whole family is but we use magic to hide it.”

“Okay. And this happened while you were in that reality?” Keith asked, gesturing to Lance’s pregnant belly. Lance only nodded. 

“Okay, and I need to ask: Lance, were sexually assaulted while you were there?”

Lance’s head jerked up. 

“What? No! Pike would never!” 

Keith’s brows went down. “Pike? Isn’t that the other version of you?”

Lance’s face flushed red and he looked down again. “Yeah...”

“Wait, okay I was assuming you slept with Blaytz but you... you slept with, yourself?” 

Lance got even more red, if that was possible. “Yeah.”

“Wow. You know what I can’t even judge you for that. I’d be curious too.”

Lance looked up again. 

“Really?”

“I mean yeah, who knows how to make you feel good better than yourself?” Keith laughed. Lance smiled a little. 

“Right?” he said. Keith smiled back and nodded. 

“Yeah. So you don’t have to be embarrassed, but I have to say I’m confused about this. Is it possible for your people to self-impregnate?”

“No, there are biological stop gaps that prevent that. It’s why Pike and I didn’t even think to use protection you know? We’re literally the same person, so I don’t think either of us thought this was possible but... I guess since we’re from different realities we were different enough to allow this to happen. We were so stupid.”

“No Lance, how could you have known? You both thought it was biologically impossible, I would have thought the same thing. Is that why you haven’t told the team? You’re embarrassed?”

“No,” Lance said. He suddenly felt like crying again and couldn’t help the sniffle. Keith shuffled closer and squeezed his legs. 

“Talk to me, okay? Why haven’t you told them?”

“They’ll kick me out of Voltron,” Lance whispered. 

“That’s not true, this team needs you,” Keith said. 

“No, don’t you get it? I’m completely expendable. If I’m gone, you’re still here to fly Red. He was your lion to begin with! If they know I’m pregnant I’ll just be a liability. I don’t want to be kicked off the team.”

“Lance, they may have you stop going on missions for a while, but they would do it for your safety and the safety of the babies. But they would never just kick you out.” 

“Yes they would! It would be too dangerous for me to have the babies on the castle, so they’d probably take me to Olkarion. Then even after I have them, they’ll realize they can’t have me start flying again with six newborns who need me. They won’t want to, but they’ll decide it’s in everyone’s best interest to leave me on Olkarion where it’s safe, and then I’ll be completely alone. I’ll be alone with no one except strangers to help me with the babies because you all will be off continuing our mission. I don’t want to do this alone Keith, I’m scared. I love these kittens but I don’t know how to raise six of them alone. My people never raise children alone – all our kids are raised by the entire family and I’m so scared.” 

Keith sat beside Lance and hugged him close as he began crying again. Lance’s arms went around his round stomach as if he wanted to shield them. 

Keith reached down and put a hand to the round curve of his belly, and as soon as he did Lance’s crying calmed. 

“You’re not going to do this alone. I’m not going to fly red again. He already told me it was time for me to move on and I don’t think he would take me back. Even if he did, I would never let the team drop you on Olkarion to do this by yourself. Do you hear me? If it comes to that, they can find a new red paladin and I'll stay with you. I’ll help you raise the babies, I’ll help you through everything.” As he spoke, he gently rubbed his hand over the swell of Lance’s stomach, oddly entranced by it. 

Lance sniffled and looked up at him. “What about the blades?” 

“I went to the blades because I was searching for a purpose, and for a place to belong. I felt like there was no room for me in Voltron anymore, but Lance you are more important than all of that. If you are going to go through with this and raise these babies, then my place is right by your side.” 

“Why are you saying this now. You  _left_ Keith. Just when we were getting close, you left. How can you come back now and say that your place is by my side? I don’t want you to force yourself to stay with me just because I did something stupid and got knocked up.” 

“I never should have left you without saying something. Lance I've loved you probably since the moment you and I rescued Shiro from that tent back on Earth, but I didn’t know how to deal with that and I didn’t know how to tell you so I ran away. I’m so sorry it took you getting pregnant for me to say all of this.” 

“You love me?” Lance whispered. 

“Yeah. I have for a long time.”

Suddenly Lance beamed, wide and bright. “You really love me?” he asked, grabbing Keith by the shoulders and shaking him a little. 

Keith laughed. “Yeah.” 

“Even with this,” Lance asked, putting a hand over Keith’s where it still rested on his belly. 

“I love you, and I love this,” Keith put a little pressure on Lance’s stomach. “And I’ll love those babies. All six of them.” 

Lance launched forward and pressed his mouth to Keith’s. Keith only needed a moment to recover from the sudden attack before he had a hand to the back of Lance’s head, keeping him there so he could plunder his hot mouth. 

They both melted into the kiss, their tongues tangling together and their hot breath mixing. Keith ran his hand up through Lance’s hair to the base of his fuzzy ears. He began rubbing there, and the subsequent purr that rumbled in Lance’s chest was enough to make him pull back from the kiss. 

“You’re purring,” he said breathlessly. Lance flushed red again and looked down. 

“Sorry, it’s hard not to when I feel good,” he said. 

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Keith said. He gently prodded Lance back, urging him into the center of the nest he’d built. 

“Lay back, I want to see you okay?” Keith said. Lance nodded and laid flat. Keith slowly undid the tie on his robe and pushed it back, exposing so much of Lance’s warm, caramel skin. His eyes went to Lance’s puffy nipples, and the swollen tissue around them. Then he focused on the round, fertile curve of Lance’s belly.

“You’re only two months along, how are you so big already?” he whispered. He put his hands on Lance’s stomach almost reverently and began stroking over the stretched skin. Lance was purring at the touch, squirming in pleasure of having someone’s hands massaging his belly so gently. 

“Pregnancy for my people only lasts five months. I'm already in my second trimester.” 

“Five months, that’s so short.” 

“You sound disappointed,” Lance murmured. 

“I’m not it’s just... god Lance you look so sexy like this.” Keith bent down and kissed Lance stomach. Lance mewled and arched into it as Keith kept pressing kiss after kiss to his rounded tummy.

“Cat beastkin are fertile all year round. We are always ovulating, it’s why we get pregnant so easily. As soon as I have these, I can have another litter after about four months after I have this one. You could put another litter of kittens in me. I want a huge family, and you can get me pregnant as many times as you want. I’ll have as many kittens as you want to put in me.” 

Keith groaned and began kissing his stomach again. He got to Lance’s belly button, which wasn’t pushed out yet, and stuck his tongue into the divot there. Lance mewled and clawed at the blankets beneath him, his cock already hard and straining against his briefs. 

“Shiro said that Pike mentioned his kind usually give babies away to be raised by close friends and family,” Keith murmured while licking and sucking at Lance’s belly button. 

“We do, it’s a sign of trust and respect.”  

“I could keep you pregnant constantly,” Keith whispered. 

“Yes,” Lance moaned. “You can breed me as much as you want.” 

Keith’s hand went to Lance’s briefs. 

“Can I?” he said, looking up and catching Lance’s eyes. 

“Please. I need to be touched. God Keith I’m so horny all the time, I need you to touch me. I need you to fill me up inside.” 

“I will, as much as you want. I’m going to be here for you.”

“God yes, please. I want that,” Lance said. Keith hooked his fingers into the waistband of Lance’s briefs and pulled them down. His cock was already hard and wet, and it slapped against the curved edge of Lance’s pregnant stomach, leaving a smear of precum on the stretched skin. 

He pulled them slowly down Lance’s legs, and when they were off Keith chucked them somewhere across the room and then looked down at Lance’s naked body, unable to help but admire how beautiful he looked naked, horny, and pregnant. 

“You know,” Lance said with a breathless laugh. “Never pegged you for having a pregnancy kink.”

Keith smiled and crawled up Lance’s body so he could cup his face. Keith kissed him rather chastely, then pulled back and began stroking a thumb across Lance’s cheekbone. 

“I don’t have a pregnancy kink. I have a  _you_  kink. Whenever I thought about you, I never thought about kids because all I wanted was just you. Even at the beginning when we’d do nothing but argue, I actually had fun because you were just so... I don’t know. So full of life. I had this thought that, I didn’t need kids or a big family if only I could have you. It’s just now I see you, and you’re trusting me and you’re accepting me and you want me, and I see your stomach and I know there are six little babies in there who will basically be six little clones of you and how could I not love that? And they’re going to be born in space and they’ll deserve all the love in the galaxy and I want to give that to them and I want to give it to you. And how could I not love the idea of having more children with you and having a big family with you? So yeah, you look sexy as hell pregnant but I couldn’t care less about any other pregnant person. It’s sexy because it’s you, Lance.” 

Lance’s face crumpled and he began crying again. Keith pulled him up and into his arms – he was still horny but Keith would wait forever if Lance asked him. 

“I’ve loved you for a long time too,” he finally said. Keith smiled. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I don’t have anything beautiful and poetic to say like you, but I love you too.”

Keith laughed. “That’s okay. I think I've waxed poetically enough for the both of us.”

Lance sniffled and laughed. “No way, mullet. As soon as the stupid pregnancy hormones make me stop crying every two seconds, and when I’m not so horny my brain is mush, I'm going to tell you all the things I love about you.”

“Can’t wait. But for now how about we do something about the brain mushing horniness?” Keith kept Lance cuddled in his lap, but reached down and took Lance’s still-hard cock in hand. Lance keened and gripped onto Keith’s shirt – he squirmed in Keith’s hold but made no move to try and get away. He began rubbing his face into Keith’s neck, scenting him and leaving his own scent while Keith slowly pumped his cock. 

“Keith, Keith, god,” Lance moaned. 

Keith pressed his lips to the top of Lance’s head, right between his fuzzy ears. “Feels good?” he murmured into Lance’s silky hair. 

“Yes. So good. I’ve been so desperate for someone to touch me.”

Keith’s hand paused and he smiled a little. 

“Someone?” he asked. 

“Yes! Cause I never thought I could have you, but I always wanted it to be you. Please don’t stop.” Lance sounded like he was practically sobbing. Keith kissed his head again. 

“Shh, I’m not going to stop. I’m going to make you cum once before I enter you okay? I want you to feel good first,” Keith said. He began to move his hand again, stroking up and down Lance’s achingly hard cock. Lance curled into him, pressing his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and moaning into the hot skin there. His hot, panting breaths on Keith’s skin was driving Keith crazy, and he couldn’t help but move his hand faster and faster. Lance’s own precum was slicking up his cock perfectly so the glide of Keith’s hand was smooth and hot. 

“Keith, I’m, god yes I’m...” Lance could barely get his words out. He began pressing hot, wet kisses into Keith’s neck, with each kiss being preceded and followed by sweet moans. 

“Cum, Lance. Cum for me,” Keith said. Lance’s body tensed, and then he screamed. His cock began twitching and shooting cum, coating his distended belly and Keith’s hand with his spend. Keith continued stroking him through it, drawing out the orgasm for as long as he could. 

When Lance finally stopped twitching, Keith stopped but kept his hand loosley cupped around Lance’s dick. 

“God, thank you. Thank you,” Lance panted. He began kissing at Keith’s neck again, nipping and sucking marks there one after another. 

“You’re still hard,” Keith said. Lance nodded, but didn’t say anything until after he’d successfully made another hickey. 

“My people don’t really have a refractory period. We can have multiple orgasms before we go soft,” he whispered before starting on making another mark. 

Keith groaned. “Lube, we need lube,” he said. Keith’s own breathing was labored and his cock ached where it was confined in his tight Blade suit. 

“Don’t need it,” Lance said through a kiss. He released Keith’s shirt with one hand, then grabbed Keith’s hand and guided it down to his ass. Keith made a surprised sound when he found Lance’s pucker already puffy and wet. 

“When males of my kind get pregnant, we start self-lubricating like females,” he explained. “I’m already wet and ready for you. I’m so ready for you, please, I want you to fill me up.” 

Keith groaned again. “Lay back for me.” Keith finally let go of Lance so he could rip his clothes off. But Lance, instead of laying down, turned over on his hands and knees, then lowered onto his elbows so his back was beautifully arched and his ass was perfectly presented. His pregnant belly hung heavy and brushed the blankets below him. 

Keith’s brain stopped working. He stared fixated at Lance’s ass, and his tail which was lazily swishing in the air while he patiently waited for Keith to come to him. Slick was dripping down his thighs and it was nearly too much for Keith to handle. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but he’d never been so turned on in his life.

“Keith,” Lance said in barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to snap Keith out of his trance. He smiled softly and stroked over Lance’s face again. 

“You’re so sexy, I feel like I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Pretty sure I’ve already lost mine,” Lance said. He was purring again, loving how gently Keith touched him. 

Keith finally pulled his hand back, feeling colder whenever he wasn’t touching Lance, and got off the bed. He looked straight into Lance’s eyes as he began pulling off armor plates from his Blade suit. Lance bit his lip when Keith was left in nothing but the skintight black under-suit, and Keith smirked. He pulled the suit of slowly, revealing his pale skin slowly and Lance was absolutely transfixed. Even his tail had gone completely still as Lance’s whole focus was on Keith’s body. 

When Keith got to his waist, he pulled off his underwear along with the suit and then kicked the whole thing to the side. 

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed. “You weren’t that ripped when we went to the pool that one time.”

“Yeah well, I’ve been training a lot since then, and training with the Blades is really intense.” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Lance said. “I can’t believe I get to have you.”

Keith felt his face get hot. He crawled back on the bed and went to his knees behind Lance. He ran his fingers through the slick dripping down Lance’s thighs, dragging them up until he got to Lance’s hole. He began massaging around it and Lance jerked, a sharp moan escaping his throat. 

Keith grinned and pushed a finger in, his body growing hot and tight at the sound Lance made. He began pumping that one finger in and out, watching carefully as Lance squirmed and rubbed his face on the sheets. 

“Please Keith you don’t need to stretch me. I promise I’m ready.”

“What if I like fingering you?” Keith teased. He added a second finger and began scissoring them, bringing them in and out and watching enraptured as Lance’s hole stretched. 

“I need more,” Lance panted.

“Hmm,” was Keith’s only response. He drew out his fingers and watched Lance’s hole flutter and twitch at the sudden emptiness. It was red and slick and looked absolutely delicious. 

“Fuck me, Keith, fuck me,” Lance said. 

“Not yet.” Keith pulled Lance’s ass cheeks apart, then dove down and began licking Lance’s hole. He lapped up the slick and thrust his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Ah!” Lance cried out, an endless stream of babble coming out of his mouth at the new sensation. Keith took his time, tasting Lance and eating him out slow and torturously. Lance was a panting mess in his hands – his whole body trembled and he couldn’t help but rock back onto Keith’s tongue. 

Keith reached around and took Lance’s dick in hand and began stroking it in time with his tongue, and each time he pumped Lance’s cock his hand slid against the underside of Lance’s kitten heavy stomach. 

“I want to cum, I want to cum,” Lance gasped. Keith stroked him harder, faster, and ate him out with abandon until his hole convulsed around Keith’s tongue that was buried deep inside him, and his cock jerked in Keith’s grip. 

Lance screamed his release, his cock spraying cum out onto the blankets beneath him. Keith gave his ass a few more licks, then finally he sat back up. Lance flopped onto his side and panted. His face was flushed and his round belly heaved with each breath. 

Keith knelt above him and palmed his own cock. He stroked himself lazily and just watched the pregnant Lance pant and shiver as he came down from his second orgasm. 

Finally Lance cracked an eye open and looked up at Keith. His eyes fixed on where Keith was stroking his own cock, and Keith didn’t miss how he licked his lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Keith said. 

Despite being completely fucked out, Lance still managed a cheeky little grin. 

“About time, mullet.”

Keith only laughed and scooted forward. “Stay on your side like that,” he said, then picked up Lance’s leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He bent forward and lined his dick up with Lance’s oh-so-wet hole and brushed the tip of it against the hot wetness there. Lance whimpered and squirmed, but in this position he couldn’t move much. 

“Ready for me?” Keith asked. 

“I’ve been ready this whole time, but you’re being a tease,” Lance grumbled, but there was no actual heat behind it. 

Keith’s response was to pushed his hips forward and spear Lance open. Lance’s breath caught and broken moan rattled out of his chest. Keith was relentless and didn’t stop or pause until he was fully seated inside of Lance’s tight, wet heat. As soon as he was fully sheathed he groaned and wet still, his own breath coming in heavy pants. 

“God you feel so good,” he moaned. “You’re so tight.” 

“Well you’re only the second person to ever do this, so of course I’m tight,” Lance laughed. 

“The second? Wait Lance, were you a virgin when you went to that other reality?” Keith asked. Lance blushed and buried his face in a pillow. When he spoke his voice was muffled and soft. 

“Yeah. Pike was my first, so I kinda lost my virginity to myself which is really weird to say out loud.” 

“So you got pregnant the first time you ever had sex, god Lance I can’t imagine how hard this has been on you,” Keith said. Lance unburied his face from the pillow and looked up. His smile was a little watery, but he managed to hold back tears. 

“Yeah, it’s been rough. But you’re here now.” 

Keith returned the smile. He drew back his hips then snapped them forward in one hard thrust. Lance cried out and writhed in pleasure. 

“Yeah, I’m here now and I'm going to make you feel so good,” Keith said. He repeated the same move, pulling out till only the tip of his dick was inside of Lance, then slammed his hips forward. Lance’s mouth fell open and his eyes snapped closed. Keith did that over, and over, a slow slide out followed by a brutal snap of his hips to bury his cock deep again. 

“You’re going to drive me crazy,” Lance cried. His body was arching and curling, but he couldn’t really move his hips or meet Keith’s thrusts. He was completely at Keith’s mercy and they both loved that feeling. 

“Go crazy then,” Keith murmured. He began thrusting into Lance with abandon, pounding his hole and filling the room with the wet sound of skin meeting skin and their moans and cries. Lance was already so sensitive from his previous two orgasms, and his third built quickly and suddenly. 

“I’m close, Keith stop I want to... with you!” he cried. Keith shook his head. 

“I’m not nearly finished, so cum for me, I want to feel you around me when you cum,” Keith groaned. He grabbed Lance’s cock again and even though his strokes had no real rhythm, it was enough to send Lance over the edge. 

Keith groaned, long and loud, when Lance’s tight, wet hole clenched around him. He watched Lance’s face as his cock twitched and unloaded more cum all over the already soiled blankets. His pregnant belly was covered in it as well, and Keith couldn’t help himself. He pulled out of Lance, mourning the loss of that hot wetness, and rolled Lance onto his back. He knelt down and began licking the cum off of Lance’s round stomach. He kissed and licked across the stretched skin, swallowing every last drop he could, but he didn’t stop when he was finished. He kept worshiping Lance’s pregnant body. He brought his hands up and ran them all over the taught expanse, working up and up until he got to Lance’s hard, puffy nipples and milk swollen breasts. 

Keith drew one of those sensitive, red nubs into his mouth and began sucking. Lance cried out and arched into him. One of his hands tangled in Keith’s hair and he pushed his chest up, encouraging Keith to keep suckling as his chest. 

Keith grinned and sucked hard, then gave the already tender nipple a little nip. The sharp gasp Lance made went straight to Keith’s dick and he felt his cock jump and leak precum. In this position, his precum drippled all over Lance’s round belly and he was oddly please to have Lance’s body covered in him. 

“No milk coming out yet,” Keith murmured around Lance’s nipple as he sucked and nipped. He used his hand to massage and pinch at the other one. 

“Won’t start leaking until...” Lance’s word cut off when Keith pinched his nipple a little harder. “Third trimester!” He finished with a gasp. 

“Already so full though,” Keith said. He was massaging Lance’s swollen chest and Lance was purring through his intermittent moans. 

“They’re sore. Your hands feel good.” 

Keith smiled and pulled off Lance’s nipple with a pop. He used both hands to massage Lance’s chest, kneading and rubbing until Lance was boneless and purring. 

“I’ll massage them for you whenever you want,” Keith said before he went down and began sucking at the other nipple. Lance mewled and writhed, hands going back to Keith’s hair. Keith was so painfully horny, his cock ached for stimulation, but he couldn’t stop drawing the sweet noises out of Lance. 

He kept his left hand massaging Lance’s other nipple, but without taking his mouth off the right nipple he let his right hand dip down to grip Lance’s cock. He wanted to make Lance cum again, he was addicted to Lance’s moans and cries and the way his body writhed and twitched when he came. 

“Keith, Keith, feels so good,” Lance chanted breathlessly. Keith squeezed Lance’s cock tighter and, listening carefully as Lance’s moans pitched higher and higher. 

When Lance was right there, right on the edge, Keith nibbled at his nipple then pulled off and swiftly ducked down to suck Lance’s cock into his mouth. He took it right to the base, then shoved three fingers into Lance and nailed his prostated. 

Lance screamed and bucked, driving his cock deeper into Keith’s throat and shooting cum into his mouth. Keith sucked it up and kept driving his fingers into Lance’s prostate to milk out as much cum as he could. 

As soon as Lance stopped convulsing, Keith rolled the salty sticky mess around in his mouth, then went straight up and captured Lance’s open mouth in a kiss. Lance’s own cum spilled into his mouth from Keith’s, and their tongues wrestled together through the mess. 

Keith made sure to push all of Lance’s cum into Lance’s mouth, then pulled back. 

“Swallow it,” he said. Lance didn’t even hesitate before he closed his mouth and gulped down his own spend. Some of it had escaped during their kiss and a sticky mess of saliva and cum dripped down the side of Lance’s face. 

Keith bent down and licked it up, swallowing the remains before kissing Lance again. Lance just lay there and let Keith control the kiss, exhausted and limp after his fourth orgasm. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Keith said against Lance’s lips. Lance whined and Keith laughed, then sat up. 

“Sit up,” he said. He pulled Lance up, then kept pulling him until Lance was on his knees. His face was flushed and his mouth was open as he panted, but he managed to stay upright. 

“Good, you’re doing perfect. Turn around now okay, you’re going to sit on this,” Keith said, gripping his cock. Lance glanced down at it and licked his lips. He turned around without a word and Keith smiled. He sat down and guided Lance back, then held his cock still while Lance slowly sank down onto it. 

Keith groaned as soon as Lance was sat on his lap, his cock deep inside Lance’s heat again. Lance’s head fell back against his shoulder and Keith turned his head and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“You’re doing great,” he said against the heated skin. Keith reached around and put his hands on Lance’s round stomach. He ran his hands over it and just massaged the taught skin, content for a few minutes to just sit there and enjoy the feeling of Lance on his lap and his cock snuggled perfectly in Lance’s hole.

“Can’t believe you’re this big at eight weeks. You’re going to be massive soon,” Keith said. Lance nodded. 

“And when I have these babies you can fuck more into me so I’ll get nice and big again,” Lance murmured. Keith’s cock jumped in Lance’s hole and he groaned. 

“We’re going to have so many babies. We’ll have a huge family and I’ll keep you full of kittens. We’ll give some of the babies to Shiro and his husband to raise. They’ll want at least four, those two love kids. Hunk and Shay will want at least three I’m sure. They were bummed when they realized humans and Balmerans couldn’t reproduce, so you’ll just have to have all the kittens they want,” Keith whispered against Lance’s neck. 

“My sister Veronica will want a couple. She’s a lesbian and doesn’t want to carry kittens herself, but she’s always wanted to raise some when she finds a partner. My aunties will want a couple to raise as well, and my cousins.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ll have no choice but to keep you pregnant just to keep up with the demand of people wanting to raise our kittens.”

“But we’re keeping a lot of them too. I want us to have an entire soccer team.”

“Sounds perfect, but we’ll need to get a house with a sound proof master bedroom and some good locks on the door because I’m going to fuck you every night and I’m not going to let anything interrupt me.” 

“That’s fine. My kind develop faster than human kids. We're a lot easier to raise than human babies cause we get out of the infant stage in only a few months. We’re practically toddlers by sixteen weeks. We’ll be able to have lots of free time, and we’ll have lots of potential babysitters.”

“We’re going to have the best family,” Keith whispered. 

Lance went silent, but Keith brought his head up when he heard another sniffled. He smiled softly and kept his hands rubbing gently over Lance’s stomach. 

“Crying again?” he teased, but his tone was sweet. 

“Sorry I just... I really thought I was going to have to do this all alone,” Lance said. Keith nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck and began kissing some marks there. 

“Don’t apologize. I understand and I’m never going to let you go through this alone. After this I’m going to have to take care of some things with the Blades. I left things unfinished and I need to get those taken care of. But then I’m going to be back and I’m not going to leave your side. You’re not going to have to do this alone, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, now I want you to move. I’m going to cum deep inside you, then we’re going to take a bath and I’m going to massage your ankles cause I can see how swollen they are. Then you’re going to get some sleep – our kittens need you to be well rested.”

“Our kittens?”

“Our kittens,” Keith confirmed. “I don’t care who got your pregnant, these babies are ours.” 

Lance whimpered and began grinding his hips back and forth. Keith moaned and kept his hands on Lance’s stomach, continuing to massage there while Lance rolled on his lap. He was panting again in seconds, and Lance’s cock drooled precum. With each movement his cock bumped against the underside of his swollen belly and smeared precum across the stretched skin. 

Keith ran his hand through the slick substance and rubbed it up over the curve of Lance’s stomach. 

Lance whined and finally rose up and little, then sunk back down on Keith’s cock. He repeated that again, and again, until he was bouncing wildly. His cock slapped against his pregnant stomach and his milk filed chest bounced and jiggled with each movement. 

Keith moved his hands to Lance’s hips and began guiding him as he bounced. He jerked his hips up to meet Lance’s downward thrust and they both panted at the exertion. Lance began clenching around him, his tight hole squeezing Keith’s cock so hot and tight and finally Keith’s orgasm began to build. His moans began to match time with Lance’s high-pitched gasps and they both began cresting to the peak. 

When Keith felt himself right there, right on the edge, he grasped Lance’s cock and jerked him hard and fast until Lance’s back bowed back and he shot cum across the bed. His hole clamped down on Keith’s dick and it was enough to send Keith over the edge with long, low groan. He spilled inside of Lance, his cum filling Lance’s tight hole and stuffing him so full. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and hugged him tight while they both panted and came down from their orgasmic highs. Lance was exhausted, but Keith couldn’t help but reach down and grasp his cock again. 

“Keith I can’t,” Lance whined. 

“Just one more.”

Anything Lance wanted to say was lost as Keith began moving his hand again. Even though Lance didn’t have a refractory period, his cock was so sensitive after having so many orgasms in a row. Just one stroke from Keith had him shivering and writhing and he squirmed, moaning when it jolted Keith’s cock inside of him. It also drew a low groan from Keith’s mouth, and his hand began working faster and faster. 

“You’re hard again,” Lance gasped. Keith laughed. 

“Can’t help it, you feel so good around me,” Keith panted. He let go of Lance’s cock and pushed him forward so Lance was once again on his elbows and knees. Keith followed him and managed to change their position without taking his cock out. He began pounding into Lance from behind, his cum leaking out around his cock with the violence of his thrusts. Lance was clawing at the blankets and his tail flicked from side to sigh. 

“My tail,” Lance gasped. “Touch the base of my tail.”

Keith didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the base of Lance’s tail and began massaging, then shouted when it cause Lance to scream and clench around him. 

“Didn’t realize this spot felt so good,” he panted, not slowing his rhythm at all. 

“So good. It’s so good,” Lance gasped. Keith began pounding harder, keeping Lance’s tail in a firm grip and ramming inside of him so hard that Lance was jolting forward on the bed. 

Keith’s orgasm built faster than the first, and he used his free hand to grip Lance’s cock. He massaged Lance’s tail and cock in time while canting his hips so he could ram Lance’s prostate with his dick. 

Lance wailed and came hard, his whole body spasming with his sixth orgasm. Keith pounded into him, drawing out the orgasm until finally the spasms began to stop. He let go of Lance’s tail and dick, gripped his hips hard, and drove into him again and again until his orgasm ripped out of him with a yell. He buried himself deep and filled Lance with his seed for the second time that night. 

Keith guided Lance down so they were both laying on their sides spooned together with Keith’s softening cock still buried deep in Lance’s ass. 

“I can’t cum anymore,” Lance whined. Keith laughed and kissed the back of his head. 

“One of these days I’m going to tie you up spread eagle and I’m going to see how many times I can make you cum before you pass out. Or maybe I’ll tie a vibrator onto your cock and just leave you and see how many times it can make you cum.”

Lance groaned. “Yes, please let’s do that.” 

“Mm, not when you’re pregnant though. Don’t want to risk hurting the babies by making you pass out. But if we have to wait four months between each pregnancy then that’ll give me lots of time to play with your body. I’ll do all sorts of things to you in the off time, and then when it’s time I’ll cum deep inside and watch you swell up with kittens again and again.”

Lance whimpered and nodded. “My body is yours.” 

“Good, now let’s get up. We need a bath before going to sleep.” 

“I don’t want to get up,” Lance whined. “I’m tired.”

“Okay then,” Keith said. He sat up and pulled his cock out of Lance’s ass, making them both shudder. He got off the bed then reached across the bed and pulled Lance over. 

“Hey!” Lance yelped. Keith laughed and hooked an arm under his knees and back, then hefted him up. Lance yelped again and grabbed onto Keith’s neck as he began carrying Lance towards the bathroom. 

“How the hell are you carrying me like this? I’m a grown man and I’m pregnant, you’re ripped but not that ripped!”

“Some of my Galra traits have been manifesting lately. One of those happens to be a massive boost in strength. You weigh nothing to me, even pregnant. Even when you are so massive you can’t see your feet, I’ll still be able to carry you around.”

“Holy shit that shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” Lance breathed. 

Keith grinned. “It’ll come in handy when I fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

“Hey! That’s... actually pretty handy you’re right.”

Keith’s laugh echoed through the bathroom as he stepped inside. He set Lance on the toilette and turned on the bath, then turned back and knelt down in front of Lance like he’d done earlier in the night. He put his hands on Lance’s belly and smiled up at him.

“So, four boys, two girls?”

“Yup.”

“Since’s Pike is the father and he’s basically you, I wonder what they’ll look like. Will they be like little Lance clones? Will they all be identical?”

“Who knows, not like something like this has ever happened before.”

“I know, I just can’t wait to meet them and hold them.” Keith’s voice had gone reverent again and he was stroking Lance’s belly again. Lance jumped a little, then laughed and grabbed one of Keith’s hands.

“Here, feel,” Lance said. Keith kept his hand pressed to where Lance had directed it, and a few seconds later he felt something thump into his palm. He turned wide eyes up at Lance. 

“Was that...?”

“Yup, they’re squirming around in there. You may have tired me out but I think you woke them up.”

“But it’s still so early. Should they already be moving around this much?”

“Like I said, babies grow fast for my people. They’ll keep growing at an accelerated rate until they’re about one year old, then everything levels off. But at one they will mentally, physically, and developmentally like a human two-year old. We usually have to alter our birth certificates so people don’t get suspicious.”

“Wait, so you’re not actually eighteen?” Keith asked, sounding worried. 

“I'm technically seventeen, but my birth certificate says eighteen and I think of myself as eighteen cause developmentally that’s where I’m at. We sort of, skip a year when we’re babies.”

“But you’re still a minor!”

“No, I’m not. This is hard to explain, but think of it as a cultural thing. When you were two-years old, I was two-years old as well in almost every way. Seventeen is the legal age for my kind, and we alter our birth certificates so that we are legal in human terms as well. Now stop thinking about it so much and turn off the water before the tub overflows.” 

Keith looked over and dove for the faucet, turning it off just in time to stop the water from spilling over. He dipped his hand in and pulled the drain up, allowing a little of it to run out so it wouldn’t overflow when he and Lance got in. Then he looked back at Lance who was barely containing his laughter. 

“Oh shut up,” he mumbled. 

“Sorry, you’re just being really cute. Thank you for doting on me.”

“I’m going to keep doting on you for the rest of your life so get used to it. “

The laughter disappeared off of Lance’s face and he looked down. “Thank you,” he murmered. Keith crept closer again and put his hands on Lance’s legs. 

“For what?”

“For saying you love me and wanting to take care of me and these kittens even though they aren’t even yours.”

Keith smiled and leaned forward, pressing one soft kiss to Lance’s pregnant belly. 

“They are mine, if that’s okay with you. You’re mine, I’m yours, and these babies are ours.”

Lance nodded. “That’s okay,” he said quietly. Keith smiled. 

“Are they still kicking?” 

“A bit, here.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand again and directed it to a spot on the lower left side of his round stomach. Keith felt movements against his hand and couldn’t help the happy laugh. 

“They’re really rolling around.”

“Yeah, you got them all worked up.”

“Well let’s get in the bath. Maybe when they’re all nice and warm they’ll settle down again so you can get some sleep. Is it okay for you to get into hot water?” Keith asked, suddenly remembering something he’d heard about pregnant women and baths. 

Lance reached over and stuck his hand in the water.

“It’s fine. We’re actually supposed to stay warm during pregnancy, much warmer than humans and we’re actually encouraged to take hot baths to keep our temperatures up. If you took my temperature with a normal thermometer you’d probably panic because it would look like I had a high fever.”

“What temperature is normal for when your pregnant?”

“About 105 degrees Fahrenheit, but we’re encouraged to try and keep our temperature higher.”

“Oh my god, are you sure? That doesn’t sound safe!”

Lance smiled and cupped Keith’s face. “I’m not human, remember? The rules are way different for us.”

“You promise you’re safe and healthy?”

“Yup. You heard the scanner earlier. I’m healthy as can be.”

“No you’re not, it said you’re low on iron. I’ll need to talk to Hunk about getting more iron into your diet, and getting some real food. You shouldn’t be living off nothing but food goo when you’re pregnant. I don’t care how nutritious Coran says it is. You’re probably having insane cravings but you don’t have anything else to eat, god I can’t believe you’ve been having to deal with cravings and cramps and swollen ankles by yourself. When I go back to the blades I’ll make sure the team...”

“No!” Lance said suddenly. Keith flinched and looked up at him, seeing the soft look on Lance’s face gone and replaced by anxiety. “I don’t want them to know yet,” he continued more quietly. 

“Lance, you need to tell them. They aren’t going to be mad at you, and they won’t kick you off the team.”

“I know it’s just... I’m not ready for them to know. I have to explain so many things to them and they aren’t like you Keith. They don’t love me like you do and they’re not going to be as accepting. I just... it’s embarrassing to explain how this happened. And how can I explain that I’ve been hiding the fact that I’m a completely different species? Allura barely accepted you when she found out you were half Galra, and it’ll be worse with me cause not only did I lie to all them the entire time they’ve known me, but I also acted irresponsibly and got myself pregnant and jeopardized the team. I just... I need to wait a little while.”

“I get it, but it’s not going to get any easier the longer you wait.”

“I know that, I really do I... can I have more time?” Lance sounded close to crying again and Keith leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Of course you can. Lance you don’t have to ask my permission for something like that. It’s your secret, not mine, and we’ll wait until you’re ready.” 

Lance nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Keith said. He kissed Lance again, then bent and kissed his belly. “Now let’s get you in the tub. I can see you’re fading and we need to clean up before you go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

Lance nodded and let Keith help him into the hot water. Keith slotted in behind him, then pulled Lance back so he was leaning against Keith’s chest. Lance sighed and went limp against him, eyes fluttering shut almost immediately. Keith kissed his cheek and then grabbed a loofa. 

“You just stay like that, I’ll get you cleaned up,” he murmured. He put soap onto the sponge and lathered it, then began running it all over Lance’s body. He was especially gentle with Lance’s nipples – they were still hard and Keith imagined they were as sore as his chest was. He massaged the soap into Lance’s tender chest for a while, and smiled when Lance relaxed into him even more. 

Once done he moved the sponge down and rubbed gentle circles around Lance’s round stomach, then finally dipped to his soft cock. Lance mewled a little when Keith began running the sponge over it, but Keith soothed him with kisses. 

“I know you’re probably really sensitive, but I need to clean you up okay? Hang in there.”

Lance nodded and tried to relax as Keith cleaned his cock. Once satisfied, he dipped his hand down to Lance’s hole and continued soothing Lance with kisses as he used his fingers to get his cum out of Lance’s ass. Lance squirmed and whined but let Keith do what he wanted. 

When Keith was finally satisfied Lance was clean, he stood him up and helped support his weight, then let the water out of the tube and turned on the shower. He washed Lance’s hair quickly and then gave his own body a quick scrub down before turning off the water. 

Lance was half asleep as Keith dried him off and wrapped him off and tousled his hair with the towel. He thought about pajamas, then realized that he’d also need to find Lance new clothes. He guessed that the only thing Lance could wear now was his robe and his paladin jumpsuit. The robe was currently covered in cum out on the bed, and he didn’t think Lance wanted to sleep in his jumpsuit. 

“You okay sleeping naked? I don’t think you have any clean clothes that’ll fit you right now.”

“That’s fine,” Lance mumbled. Keith smiled because it was pretty damn cute watching Lance stand there and try so hard to keep his eyes open. 

“Okay, sit here and wait. I’m going to go get the dirty blankets off the bed. I’ll be back in a tick.”

Lance nodded and let Keith sit him down on the toilette. Keith kissed his damp hair then went out and began pulling soiled blankets off the bed. He dumped them, and Lance’s cum stained robe into the laundry shoot and then began re-arranging the nest. Lance had dozens of blankets and pillows stashed in his room so luckily there were plenty more for him to fluff. 

Once satisfied the bed was clean enough for Lance, he dashed back into the bathroom and saw Lance leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. 

“Okay sleepy, let’s go to bed,” Keith laughed. He picked Lance up again, and this time Lance didn’t even try to protest. He curled into Keith’s warm chest and nuzzled his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. His fuzzy ears tickled Keith’s chin and he couldn’t help the adoring smile that flitted onto his face. 

“I can hear you smiling,” Lance mumbled. 

“You’re really cute when you’re tired,” Keith said by way of explanation. 

“Only when I’m tired?”

“Yup. You’re sexy when I’m fucking you, stunning when you are practicing your shooting, handsome when your strutting around acting all confident and flirty, and cute when you’re a sleepy little cat.”

“Stooooop,” Lance whined, but his body was shaking with laughter. 

“Okay, okay,” Keith conceded He set Lance down on the bed, and laughed when he automatically scooted over and rolled on his side, then looked back and pouted until Keith crawled in as well. He spooned against Lance’s back and pulled some blankets over them, before settling down and draping an arm over his pregnant belly. 

Both he and Lance sighed contentedly, and Keith began stroking over Lance’s belly as their breathing began to soften. 

“They still playing around in there?” Keith whispered. 

“No. You were right, the hot bath made them sleepy too.”

“Good,” Keith kissed the back of Lance’s head. “Get some sleep now. You’re probably exhausted.”

“Yeah cause someone made me cum six times.”

“Mm, still seems like you have a lot of energy. Should we go for lucky seven?” Keith teased. 

“Don’t tease me, my dick is just as tired as I am,” Lance groaned. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you,” Keith murmured. The pair of them fell silent, and Keith continued rubbing Lance’s belly until his breathing leveled off and his body relaxed into sleep. Keith smiled and stayed awake for a while longer, rubbing the stretched skin of Lance’s stomach and smiling whenever he felt little flutters of movement inside. He’d loved Lance basically since he’d met him, and now he loved these kittens just as much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah uh so, sorry for the like... three month hiatus? But I hope you enjoy this weird mashup chapter that ended up at over 15,000 words. This day was originally supposed to be Oral Fixation with Shance but I'll be honest ya'll, I have no friggin idea how to write Oral Fixation. I don't even really understand what an oral fixation kink is. I tried to google it but I just got more confused so I just scrapped the whole thing and decided to do a **sort of** continuation of Day 10. 
> 
> Anyways, yeah I hope this makes up for my long break! It has three steamy scenes and a ton of fluffy stuff to make up for the angst fest of last chapter. I mean there's still angst in this one because I can't help myself, but there's lots of fluff too. 
> 
> **Last thing, let me know if you want me to do another continuation of this!! I'd totally be willing to do another with Lance being even more pregnant and/or after the babies are born because KITTENS. Let me know your thoughts and ideas!**
> 
> And thanks again Ashratherose for helping to inspire this chapter!


	19. Day 18: Edge play + Sounding (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: **Edge play + Sounding** featuring **Shance**
> 
> Shiro decides to tie Lance up nice and tight and tease him for hours and hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: **Edge play + Sounding** featuring **Shance**
> 
>  **Tags/trigger warnings:** robe bondage, very restrictive bondage, edging, urethral sounding, gags, cock gags, cum facials, crying, hands jobs, blow jobs, minor rope injuries, safe word/signal used
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 18

 

            “There, that should keep you still.” Shiro tugged on a rope and smiled when there was no give.

            Lance tried squirming in his restraints, but he could barely move a centimeter. He had ropes at his ankles, knees, thighs, all up his torso, finished off with his arms tightly bound above his head. Each rope was securely tied to the frame of the bed he was laying on. There would be no escaping and no moving until Shiro decided he was done.

            “Seems kinda like overkill.” Lance was already a little breathless and he hadn’t even been touched yet. His cock was also half hard against his stomach from the anticipation alone.

            Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Well I don’t want you moving around too much since we’re trying something new today. And for that cheeky comment, let’s take away you ability to talk as well.”

            Shiro grabbed a thick dick gag from one of the drawers and Lance immediately began pulling against his bonds despite knowing it was completely futile.

            “Whoa, that’s a little big don’t you think? I’ll behave, promise, you don’t have to use that monster on me. Shiro? Shiro wait!” Lance babbled continuously but Shiro wasn’t interested in excuses. He stopped at Lance’s head and pushed the tip of the fake dick against Lance’s lips.

            “Open your mouth. If you keep disobeying you’re just going to make this worse on yourself.”

            Lance pouted for a few more seconds, then hesitantly opened his mouth. Shiro shoved the gag in all the way to the base and held it there as Lance coughed and gagged around it.

            Shiro watched him dispassionately. “You’re going to have this in for a few hours at least, so you’d better get your breathing under control.”

            It took a few minutes of squirming and gagging before Lance managed to suck a deep breath in through his nose. As soon as he did his body relaxed and his breathing evened out, though he was still panting slightly and his cheeks were flushed red. He’d sucked Shiro’s cock plenty of times, but it wasn’t easy for him to breath regularly with a big silicone cock shoved halfway down his throat with no hope of it being pulled out any time soon.

            “There you go, keep focusing on that breathing cause I’m not taking the gag out until I’m finished or you give me your safety signal, okay?”

            Lance nodded and Shiro graced him with an affectionate smile before buckling the gag tightly and walking off.

            As tightly bound as Lance was, he couldn’t really see what Shiro was doing or where he went, so he just started biting and pushing at the gag, seeing if he could push it out even a little so it wasn’t constantly butting at the back of his throat. But Shiro knew him a little too well, and had already become well accustomed to Lance’s habit of pushing gags out of his mouth, so he’d buckled it as tightly as possible so there’d be no give.

            Lance huffed, then flinched when Shiro laughed right after.

            “Can’t push the gag out huh?” he teased.

            Lance garbled out something unintelligible as Shiro came back into view carrying some sort of black case.

            “I’m sure that was a very witty remark,” Shiro deadpanned. He set the case on Lance’s stomach and undid the latches. Lance still couldn’t see what was in it, but Shiro didn’t keep him waiting for long. He grabbed a long, thin, slightly curved metal rod and held it up so Lance could see it. Lance’s eyes widened and he was suddenly very still.

            “Do you know what this is called?” Shiro asked. Lance shook his head once – he didn’t know what it was called but he had an idea where it was meant to go.

            Shiro smiled. “It’s called a urethral sound.” He grabbed Lance’s cock with his free hand and began stroking slowly, loving the quiet little pleased sound that Lance made through his gag.

            Shiro stroked to the tip of Lance’s now fully hard dick and pressed his thumb to the tip, right over the hole there.

            “This is going right in there,” Shiro murmured. He rubbed his hand over that spot again and again, watching carefully as Lance’s body tried arching and into the touch, then seeing the frustrated furrowing of his brows when his restraints kept him completely immobile.

            “There are seven of these. We’re starting with this one,” Shiro held up the small one again, making sure Lance saw it. Then he placed it carefully back in the case and grabbed the largest one. “And we’re ending with this one. It’s 15 millimeters in diameter.”

            Lance’s eyes went wide again as he looked at the largest of the sounds, he began making noises through his gag but his hands stayed lax, so despite his obvious anxiety he wasn’t using his safety signal to back out.

            Shiro placed the large sound back into the case. Then he pulled out two more items and held them up: a strange looking silicone sound, and a chastity cage.

            “So here’s the game. I’m going to use all of these sounds on you up to the biggest one and edge you the entire time, and you’re not going to cum until I give you permission at the very end. If you cum before I give you permission, then we’re going to use this special sound.” The one Shiro was referring to was a pale blue silicone, the long part a little less thick than the 15mm sound. At the tip of it were two big flared heads.

“It’s designed to be used with this chastity cage. You put the sound into the hole at the tip of the cage, push the bottom of these flared heads through the hole to lock it in place, then insert the sound into your urethra while putting the cage on. Then we lock you up! It’s fun because once the cage is locked, there’s no way plug can come out until I unlock the cage and take it off. Which means you’ll need my permission to cum, or even just to go to the bathroom. You’ll be completely under my control until I decide to end your punishment.”

Lance’s breath was coming in sharp little pants by the time Shiro finished talking, and he couldn’t stop staring at the chastity cage and plug. He liked being controlled by Shiro, loved it even, but the idea of not even being able to take a piss without asking for permission was a scary one. It seemed like such a more intimate and embarrassing form of control.

“I know that’s scary,” Shiro said gently, reading the apprehension in Lance’s eyes. He began stroking Lance’s cock again, keeping his pace slow and teasing. “But I also know you’re a good boy. You’ll be obedient and wait for my permission to cum. And if you don’t, you’ll still be my good boy and accept your punishment without complaint, right?”

Lance’s eyes were a bit watery when he nodded, but he made sure his nod was firm. He wanted to be Shiro’s good boy, and it was worth it when Shiro smiled brightly at him. He put the chastity cage and sound back into the case, then stepped forward so he could press a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“Alright, I’m going to get started. It’s going to feel really weird at first, but I think you’ll like it. I know you’re a cry baby, so if you start crying I’m not going to slow down or stop unless I get your signal, but I’ll be watching carefully so don’t be afraid to use them if you need.”

Lance nodded again and was rewarded with another smile. Shiro grabbed a bottle of sterile lube and the small sound again. He slicked up the entire thing, then took Lance’s cock in hand. He stroked it a few more times, then positioned the end of the sound to Lance’s tiny hole. He stared for a minute, his own cock hardening at the thought of how stretched it would be by the time he was finished with the biggest sound.

Shiro pushed the tip of the sound in, then let it go so gravity could do the rest of the work. Lance whimpered and jerked against his bonds as the cold metal rod began sinking slowly into his dick. His noises were constant and little tears were leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

The sound kept sinking in, the weight of it and gravity absolutely relentless and ignorant of Lance’s struggling. Shiro kept one hand on Lance’s dick, not moving but just keeping it upright. His other hand soothed over Lance’s body, up and down his torso, comforting Lance as he tried to get used to the foreign sensation of something moving inside of his cock.

It only took a few seconds for the sound to stop moving on it’s own, but Lance was panting and shivering by the time it bottomed out.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered. He grabbed the end of the sound and pulled it out, watching it glide smoothly out of his hole while Lance’s muffled little whimpers sent shivers of arousal down Shiro’s spine and straight to his dick.

As soon as the sound was nearly all the way out, Shiro let it go again so it could began slowly sinking in. He glanced up at Lance, making sure his hands were still relaxed, and once assured he wasn’t tapping out, he turned back to watch the sound sinking in.

Shiro repeated this about five more times, enjoying the slow torturous slide down of the sound and the noises it was drawing from Lance. The whimpers were starting to be interspersed with hesitant moans, and that was exactly what Shiro had been waiting for. As soon as the sound stopped moving down, Shiro began jacking Lance’s cock causing his whole body to jerk. A gurgling yelp sounded through the gag and encouraged Shiro to pump Lance’s dick faster. As his did, the sound began reversing in the opposite direction, the stroking making it slowly push out.

Just when it was about to fall out, Shiro pushed it back in without stopping the movement of his hand. Lance’s head was thrashing side to side, the only part of his body that could move, the only way he could try and cope with so many sensations.

The next time the sound was about to fall out, Shiro didn’t pushed it back in. Instead he grabbed it and pulled it out, then set it to the side to be sterilized later. He also stopped stroking Lance’s cock and let him lay there panting for a moment.

“You did so good, such a good boy. I only wish I hadn’t had to gag you so I could hear your sweet sounds better. Honestly, I didn’t want to gag you for this initially, but you’re too cheeky sometimes and need to learn to be more obedient. This would have been less scary if you could talk to me, could tell me how you were feeling, but now you just have to be stuck in your own head. I know how much you love talking, I know how much it grounds you when things get intense, but you’re duty first and foremost is to do what I say and cheeky little remarks have to be punished.”

Lance whined and nodded, tears dribbling from his eyes as he looked up at Shiro.

“I’m not saying you’re not a good boy, but we have to work on controlling that mouth of yours. If you keep talking out of turn, we’ll have to take more extreme measures.”

Lance nodded again, so Shiro patted his stomach gently before grabbing the next sound. He lubed it up then held it to Lance’s dick. It was bigger, so when he let it go the slide down was much slower and Lance’s sounds were once against little whines and whimpers of discomfort. It stopped after only getting halfway in, so Shiro pulled it out, added more lube then put it back in to sink down.

As soon as the sound got to the bottom, he did the same thing he’d done with the first. He pulled it out, let it sink in, the repeated it again and again until it was moving as quickly as the first one. Then he began quickly jacking Lance’s cock, pushing the sound back in each time it nearly fell out, listening as Lance’s sounds went higher and higher as he neared orgasm.

When he was right there, right at the brink, Shiro jerked the sound out and let go of his cock. Lance cried out against his gag and tried pumping his hips, but he was too tightly tied and he couldn’t move so he just jerked and squirmed against the ropes holding him down as his body teetered right on the brink of orgasm but lacked the stimulation to pushed him over the edge.

“That was only the second one. We have five more to go and if you keep getting this worked up you’re not going to last until the end, and you know what happens if you cum too soon.”

Lance cried quietly and nodded his head, so Shiro began running his hand over Lance’s body, soothing him as he came down from the near orgasm. After a couple minutes he grabbed the third sound and started the whole process again.

The third sound was easy and slid in with barely any resistance. The fourth made Lance squirm in discomfort as his urethra was stretched, and the fifth had him chewing at his gag and crying out as the discomfort turned to little twinges of pain.

“This is the fifth one. We have two more after this so you need to try and relax,” Shiro murmured softly. He had to re-lube the fifth sound about four times before it finally began sliding in and Lance’s whines of pain began softening.

The first five sounds only took around thirty minutes for Shiro to play with, but he took his time with the sixth. He edge and tormented Lance with it for almost forty minutes, working him up and up and up, then letting the sound sink in and go still then leaving him like that until he came down before he built him up again. By the time Shiro got to the biggest one, Lance was shivering and crying and so strung out that his mind was a messy haze.

Shiro bent and wiped Lance’s sweaty hair away from his face then kissed his damp forehead. “You’re such a good boy. I know you can’t see it, but your hole has stretched so nicely for me, but it needs to go a little bigger.

Lance only made a little mewling sound, his hazy, watery eyes blinking up at Shiro in desperation. Shiro smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead once more before cupping his face.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded even as more tears leaked from his eyes.

Shiro didn’t respond. He went back to Lance’s cock and grabbed the 15mm sound. It was much bigger than the sixth sound, which was only 11mm. There was one more 13mm sound Shiro had that he could have used, but Lance liked pain and Shiro liked causing Lance a little bit of pain before letting him release. The stretch of the biggest one would burn, but if Lance was good then Shiro was going to make him feel so good after.

Shiro made sure to slick the sound up, then for good measure he squirted lube directly into Lance’s stretched urethra. Then he put the tip of the big sound to the tip of Lance dick and pushed.

Lance screamed through his gag, and Shiro looked up quickly at his hands, but they were only clenched into fists which was not their safety signal, so he kept going. He pushed gently, never forcing it, just encouraging Lance’s dick to open up around the big head of the sound. After a minute of gentle, steady pressure it finally began sinking into Lance’s dick, while Lance himself writhed and pulled at the ropes encasing his body. He struggled against them hard enough that Shiro knew he’d have some rope burns and bruises when they were done.

But Lance knew better than to struggle against his restraints so hard, and his punishment for that would be the marks and bruises he himself created so Shiro let him struggle and kept his focus on the sound. It went in a few millimeters before Shiro slowly began moving it in and out like that. He pulled it out a few minutes later, added more lube, then put it back in and began gently pushing it down. He was careful, and slow, to avoid causing any damage.

When the sound finally reached the bottom Shiro laughed in delight. He wiggled it a little causing Lance to whine and toss his head.

“You got it all the way in Lance. You are so good,” Shiro praised. Lance blinked watery eyes at him and barely seemed to still be present in the room. They’d already been at this for over and hour and a half and Lance’s shivering, aroused, fucked out body and his tearstained face was making Shiro ache with need.

“Let’s play with this one for a bit. You can last a little longer, right?” Shiro asked. It took a few minutes for the words to register in Lance’s brain before he nodded.

‘A little longer’ ended up being far longer than Shiro intended, but he ended up getting carried away. He ended up teasing and edging Lance for an entire nother hour, keeping that big sound inside of him the entire time, fucking it in and out until Lance’s urethra was stretched and loose and there was absolutely no resistance when Shiro pushed it in and out.

When Lance made a moaning, mewling little sound is when Shiro finally lost his patience. He left the sound in Lance’s dick, but unzipped his pants and walked over to Lance’s had and began jerking his cock frantically above Lance’s face. He looked down Lance’s body at his red, neglected cock with the big sound nestled inside and stretching his urethra so wide. Shiro came like that, spraying his cum all over Lance’s face until it dripped down his nose, over his eyelids and mixed with the tears running down his face.

Shiro pumped his cock, groaning and milking out every last bit of cum onto Lance’s, then he let it flop onto Lance’s face while he panted and came down.

“You’re so sexy,” Shiro panted. “Such a good boy.”

After a few minutes he finally grabbed a towel and wipe his dick off, then tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. He walked back to Lance’s dick and slowly, carefully, pulled the sound out, ignoring Lance’s whines. Once out he took it, and the other six sounds, ands carried them over to a little sink in the corner of the room. He took his time cleaning and sterilizing each one. He made sure to disinfect them carefully, then he dried them and walked over to Lance and put the sounds back into the case. Once they were put away he snapped the case closed and put it off to the side before turning back to Lance.

Now that Shiro had cum he didn’t feel as desperate, and he debated whether or not to leave Lance there for a while, or to finally let him release. He’d been a good boy for nearly three hours but Shiro really did like seeing him desperate.

“You’ve been a good boy, but I don’t know if I want to let you cum yet,” Shiro said, staring at Lance’s rock hard cock in consideration.

A weak, desperate sob drew Shiro’s gaze up to Lance’s face, and then in an instant he was up by Lance’s head and unbuckling the gag. While he undid the latches Lance had two fingers up and was moving the in a scissoring motion. It was his ‘slow down’ signal and Shiro needed to gag out so he could gauge where Lance was out.

As soon as the buckles were unlatched he tossed the gag to the side, uncaring of where it landed, then grabbed a towel and gently wipe cum and tears and saliva from Lance’s face.

“Talk to me sweetheart, do you need me to untie you?” Shiro asked. Lance sucked in lungfulls of air and more tears seeped out when he pressed his eyes closed.

“Too much,” he murmured. Shiro nodded and stroked his head.

“That was a lot, I know, but you did so good.”

“No punishment?” Lance’s voice had dropped to a full whisper.

“No punishment. You didn’t cum just like I asked.”

Lance kept his eyes closed, but a shaky, watery smile wobbled onto his face.

“I’m good for you.”

“Yes you are. Now do you want me to make you cum? Or do you want me to untie you first?”

“I would like to cum now please,” Lance said politely. Shiro nodded and wiped away a few more tears.

“Okay, I’m going to make you feel so good now.”

Shiro pressed a soft kiss over both of Lance’s eyelids, then moved away and took Lance’s cock in hand. He began building him up with long, gentle strokes while Lance made quiet, pleased noises.

“I want you to wait until I tell you to release okay? I promise I’m not going to edge you, I just want to see you cum on my command. Can you do that sweetheart?”

“Yes Shiro,” Lance moaned. He bit his lip when Shiro’s hand stroked over his tip, then squealed a little when Shiro’s thumb moved over his stretched hole.

“You stretched so beautifully. It’ll feel better the more we do it, and eventually we can start putting a plug in here just like the ones we put in your ass, on a smaller scale of course. You’ll start loving the feeling, I promise.” Shiro kept murmuring praises and lewd promises as he brought Lance pleasure.

“I’ll do anything for you,” Lance gasped out.

“I know, and that’s why you’re my good boy.” Shiro took his hand away, then bent over and sucked Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance threw his head back and gasped, a constant stream of moans and pleased whines spilling from his throat as Shiro sucked his cock.

Shiro bobbed his head, laving and loving over Lance’s cock expertly, working up to the tip before plunging his tongue into Lance’s stretched urethra. He relished Lance’s pleasure filled scream and kept diving his tongue in and out. He could get his tongue in far, but it was enough to have Lance squirming and screaming in pleasure.

It was obvious Lance was close to cumming but Shiro wanted to push it a little harder.

“Please, please, please,” Lance sobbed. He jerked his hands against the ropes holding his arms in place and chanted his pleas over and over, shaking with the strain of holding himself back until Shiro gave him permission.

Shiro kept going, kept making him wait until Lance’s moans turned into desperate sobs, and then he pulled his mouth off and took his cock in a hard grip.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” Shiro said as he began pumping his hand fast and hard.

Lance’s whole body went taught, and then he was filling the room with the sound of his orgasmic screams. His body spasmed and his cum splattered all over his chest, covering him in sticky semen.

The orgasm seemed to last forever, and when Lance finally came back he barely felt conscious. He was able to smile a little when Shiro praised him and kissed his head, but Lance drifted in and out of awareness as Shiro began the laborious process of untying all the various ropes that held Lance still.

When Shiro was done with the ropes, Lance didn’t stir, half-asleep and exhausted after over three hours of intense edging and sounding. So Shiro simply picked him up and carried him upstairs and into their big bathroom. He cleaned them both up then picked Lance up again and put him on the bed. He scowled at the angry red ropes burns, the worst of which were at Lance’s ankles and wrists, then went back to get some ointment – he’d have to think of a way to train Lance not to pull so hard when he was restrained.

Shiro spread ointment over the worst of the rope marks, then bundles Lance’s limp body in a silk robe and tucked him into bed.

At this point Lance had passed out completely, and he didn’t even twitch when Shiro flicked a light off and went back stairs to clean up the playroom. He coiled the ropes, disinfected the gag and the table and everything else they’d used, then went back upstairs.

Their bedroom was dark and quiet save for the soft sound of Lance’s breathing. Shiro quietly slipped into the bed behind Lance and spooned around him, then let Lance’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it didn't take me three months to get the next chapter out. Hooray! 
> 
> For all those who voted on a continuation of Day 17, I'll be doing a continuation on one of the later days so stay tuned! It'll be cumming soon ;)
> 
> Also, forgive me for the formatting on this chapter going weird like, a quarter of the way through. I don't have the energy to make it all uniform so I'm just posting it as is *sobs* For the same reason there are likely to be a lot of grammar mistakes that I honestly have no intention of fixing because I'm lazy. 
> 
> And finally.... this chapter officially pushed this fic over 100,000 words! I've literally written over 100k words of pure filthy smut. And you know what??? I don't regret it because there's nothing wrong with enjoying smut and don't let anyone tell you differently! Love you all!


	20. Day 19: Creampie (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: **Creampie** featuring **Shklance**
> 
> Lance has big plans for when his boyfriends get home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: **Creampie** featuring **Shklance**
> 
>  **Tags/trigger warnings:** multiple orgasms, creampie, crying during sex, rough sex, loving sex, passing out, fluffyyyyyyy, lots of aftercare, lots of consent, lots of love, talk of depression/PTSD/anxiety/eating disorders
> 
> **PLEASE READ ALL TAGS/TRIGGER WARNINGS**

Day 19: **Creampie** featuring **Shklance**

  

            Lance picked his head up from the arm of the couch as soon as he heard the front door open. He waited for someone to call a greeting, but when no sound came except some shuffling he sat up fully and paused Netflix on the TV. 

            “Keith?” he called.  

            “Yeah it’s me.” 

            Lance stood up and walked to their entryway, watching Keith slowly taking off all his winter clothes, his movements lethargic as if he was moving through syrup.  

            “Bad day, or just really tired?” Lance asked quietly.  

            “Bad-ish day.” 

            “Wanna talk about it?” 

            “Not really. It wasn’t one thing in particular, it was just a lot of small things that all just began adding up. So many of the kids today just weren’t receptive to anything.” 

            Lance sighed and nodded. Keith worked as a counselor for troubled teens – he wanted to help kids who were like him when he was a kid: orphans, kids from broken or abusive homes, kids who have been bullied or are bullies. He was good at what he did, but it wore on him when he couldn’t help every kid who crossed his path.  

            “I have an idea to make you feel better,” Lance said. Keith hung his coat in the closet by the front door and finally looked at Lance. It was warm in the house thanks to the fire Lance had started in the fireplace when he’d gotten home a couple hours before. Lance was wearing one of Shiro’s big sweaters that tended to slip off his shoulder in a way he knew drove both Keith and Shiro crazy. Beneath the sweater was nothing more than a pair of his tiny sleep shorts.  

            Keith crossed his arms and smirked, one eyebrow going up as he raked his eyes up and down Lance’s long, lean, form. Lance had gotten off work early so he’d taken a bath, shaved his legs and his intimate areas. He’d given himself a mini facial and done a hair treatment. Then he’d moisturized his whole body with coconut oil so every inch of skin glowed. His hair was shiny and looked like silk, his lips were glistening with whatever balm he’d rubbed on them.  

            Keith finally looked up at Lance’s face, taking in the freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks, then meeting his blue eyes.  

            “And what’s your idea?” Keith asked, his bad mood already melting away.  

            Lance grinned and took Keith’s hand, dragging him into the living room. He pushed Keith down onto the couch, then crawled on top of him to straddle his lap. He hooked his arms around Keith’s neck while Keith’s hands slipped under the sweater to hold Lance’s waist.  

            “Well Shiro doesn’t get home for another hour. So I was thinking, you fuck me right here on the couch and cum inside me as many times as you can in an hour. Then, when Shiro gets home you’ll be spent and I’ll be all stretched and wet, so you can watch him cum inside me as many times as he can before he’s spent. And if you both haven’t fucked me unconscious by then, we’ll eat dinner and watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch.” 

            “Hmm,” Keith hummed. He pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s mouth. “That sounds perfect with one change. Even if we do fuck you unconscious, we’re going to wake you up somehow to eat dinner. There’s no way Shiro will let you go to sleep without eating.”  

            Lance laughed. “Yeah, he’s still trying to fatten me up.”  

            “No, he just wants to help you keep putting some weight on now that therapy is helping your anxiety enough that you can eat regularly.”  

            Lance sighed and leaned forward against Keith’s chest, laying his head on his shoulder while Keith’s arms wrapped around him tighter to hold him close.  

            “Thank you for putting up with me through all this,” he murmured against Keith’s neck.  

            “There’s no ‘putting up’ with anything. We love you Lance.” 

            “Yeah but when you guys asked me out you didn’t know that I had severe anxiety that caused an eating disorder. It’s not exactly what you thought you were signing up for.”  

            “We were signing up for a lifetime with Lance, and that included everything that came with it. I mean, none of us are perfect – Shiro has PTSD and I have anger and depression issues, but we’re not broken, we’re all getting help now, and we’re all moving forward. That’s all that matters.”  

            “Careful, your youth counselor is showing,” Lance teased. 

            “Don’t tease, I’m being serious.” 

            Lance huffed. “I know, I’m sorry, I just…” 

            “You use humor to deflect, I know, and you’re good at it. It’s why it took Shiro and I a fucking year to realize what was going on. I mean we held your body almost every night, we knew your weight wasn’t what it should have been, but you were like, scarily good at diverting our attention.” 

            “You can’t blame yourselves for that though. I hid it from my family and friends like my whole adolescent life. I had a lot of practice.”  

            Keith’s arm tightened around Lance – he hated the idea of a young Lance dealing with his anxiety attacks alone, with no one around to support him or help him through them. It made him sick to think that Lance used to go days without eating cause his anxiety made him so nauseous, and that he was almost twenty pounds underweight when Shiro and Keith caught on and got him help.  

            But now, two years into their relationship, Lance had finally gotten to a healthier weight – though he could still stand to gain a few pounds. He ate three meals a day, even if sometimes Shiro and Keith had to coerce him into it, and he went from having an anxiety attack almost every day to having them a few times a month. Even so, Keith couldn’t help but feel guilty.  

            “Keith, it’s okay,” Lance soothed. “I’m better now.”  

            “I just feel so stupid sometimes. I should have known.” 

            “Stop that, don’t start beating yourself up – I actively chose to hide my issues from you and that’s on me. You and Shiro did nothing wrong.”  

            “I know,” Keith sighed. “I just really can’t stand the idea of you suffering in silence.” 

            Lance pulled out of Keith’s arms and stood up in front of him, hands on hips and legs apart. “Well I’m not suffering anymore, in fact, I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I have a part-time job now that working doesn’t cause me to meltdown. I have two incredible boyfriends who spoil me rotten. I can eat a ton of yummy food you both insist on making me. And I actually look forward to each day. Now stop worrying – my goal tonight was to make you cum a bunch of times, not make you more stressed.” 

“You don’t make me stressed.” 

“That’s a total lie, but thank you.” 

“No I’m serious. I worry about you because I love you; it’s way different than being stressed out by you.” 

Lance’s face went soft. “I love you too. Now, how about you take these shorts off me? I think you’ll like what you find.” 

“I always like what I find under your clothes.” Keith scooted to the edge of the couch and spread his legs, then grabbed Lance by the hips and pulled him forward to stand between them.  

“That so?”  

“Mhm.” Keith’s hands ran down Lance’s thighs, squeezing the silky smooth skin as he went. Then his hands traveled slowly back up, ghosting over Lance’s ass, then up his waist, pulling the sweater up as he went.  

“Hold this up for me,” Keith said once Lance’s nipples were exposed. Lance held the sweater up obediently so Keith could bend forward and lick across one of his perky brown nipples.  

            Lance sighed happily and arched his back, pushing his chest forward to encourage Keith to keep laving his nipple with attention. It earned him a fond chuckle from Keith, and a little nip that had Lance gasping in delight.  

“You taste like coconut oil,” Keith laughed against Lance’s skin, moving to lick over Lance’s other nipple.  

“Better than tasting like lotion. Nothing worse than the taste of lotion getting stuck in your mouth during sex.” Lance had forced everyone in the house to start using oils to moisturize for that very reason, among other things.  

“Mmm, much better except now I can’t cook with coconut oil without getting turned on.” Keith grumbled. Lance’s sharp laugh was cut off as soon as Keith took his left nipple between his teeth and began nibbling at it, gripping tighter to Lance’s waist to keep him still as he began to squirm.  

“Keith, shit...” Lance gasped. Keith smiled and pulled back, looking down to see Lance’s cock hard and straining against his tiny, silky blue shorts, then grinned.  

“Something you need?” 

“We only have like, 45 minutes now until Shiro gets home. If you want to fill me up before he gets home you better stop teasing,” Lance pouted.  

“Ah, right, that was the game.” Keith ran his hands down Lance’s waist and stopped at the waistband of his shorts. He turned his face up and locked eyes with Lance, then kept their gazes locked as he slowly began inching his shorts down.  

Lance’s face flushed and his mouth opened as his breathing kicked up. Embarrassment made him want to look away, a biproduct of his anxiety was that he had trouble looking people in the eye, but he reminded himself that this was Keith. Keith could look into his soul, see every dark part of him, and still accept him. So Lance didn’t look away. He stared into Keith’s violet eyes as his shorts were pushed down his legs and his cock sprang free.  

It wasn’t until the shorts dropped to Lance’s ankles that Keith finally broke the eye contact and looked down at Lance’s cock that was as lean and beautiful as the man himself. Then he smirked when he realized what the surprise was.  

“You shaved I see.” Keith ran his hand over the smooth, soft, hairless skin around Lance’s cock. Lance shuddered at the sudden intimate touch, closing his eyes as Keith’s hand moved down to cup his balls, kneading and massaging them, before reaching farther back to massage at Lance’s perineum.  

“That’s not the surprise though,” Lance said through a moan. Keith’s eyebrow went up in question, but it was quickly revealed when his fingers found Lance’s hole. Rather, when it found the hard, smooth end of the plug tucked snugly in Lance’s ass.  

“You had this planned from the start,” Keith said with a laugh. He grabbed the base of the plug and wiggled it, grinning when Lance yelped and moaned. Keith looked up and saw Lance biting his lip, head turned towards the ceiling, eyes closed as Keith teased him by jostling the plug.  

“I really wanted you and Shiro tonight,” he said breathlessly.  

“We want you every night, in every way. Shiro and I love each other but we weren’t complete without you.” 

Without giving Lance a chance to respond, Keith leaned forward and took Lance’s cock into his mouth, right to the base. He’d had lots of practice on Shiro’s huge dick, so deepthroating Lance’s smaller cock was a breeze. He could swallow him down without hesitation, and it was worth it when Lance keened and curled forward. Lance finally let go of his shirt that he’d been obediently holding the entire time, and tangled his hands in Keith’s hair.  

Keith hummed around Lance’s dick and rolled his tongue against the underside, knowing exactly how to draw out the high pitched, gasping moans from Lance’s throat. Just those sounds alone had Keith’s cock jolting within the confines of his jeans.  

Lance’s legs trembled as Keith began bobbing his head, sucking at the tip and laving over the hole there, before swallowing him back down. He knew Lance’s body a little too well, and it was only a few minutes before Lance was right on the edge.  

“Keith stop I... ah! Keith I... I’m going to...” Lance gasped, trying to get out a sentence, trying to back away, but Keith hooked an arm around the back of Lance’s legs to keep him close.  

Keith’s other hand began pushing and pulling at the plug, grinding it into Lance’s prostate until he was screaming and releasing into Keith’s mouth. His whole body was shivering and writhing as Keith pulled the plug out in one harsh tug and sucked and swallowed around Lance’s sensitive dick.  

When Lance’s leg seemed close to giving out, Keith finally pulled off his cock and scooted back on the couch, pulling Lance with him until he was once again straddling his lap.  

Lance wilted against Keith, collapsing onto his chest and panting as he came down from his first orgasm of the night.  

“You okay?” Keith murmured, petting through Lance’s silky hair as he regained his bearings.  

“I’m so good,” Lance murmured breathlessly.  

“Yeah, you’re the best.”  

Lance chuckled and wiggled on Keith’s lap, drawing out a groan as his still clothed cock received some desperately needed stimulation.  

“That must be painful,” Lance teased, grinding down a bit harder.  

“Yeah so how about you sit up a bit for me so I can unzip.” 

“Mmm,” Lance hummed. He went up farther on his knees, only to catch Keith in a scalding kiss. He cupped Keith’s face to keep him still and devoured his mouth, and Keith responded to Lance’s intensity in kind. He didn’t break the kiss as his hands slid down to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. Keith had to wiggle and squirm a bit to push the jeans and underwear down since Lance refused to let him pull away from the kiss, but after a frustrating minute of struggling he managed to get them partway down his thighs.  

Lance’s hot kissed slowed down when Keith’s cock sprang free and smacked against his ass. 

“Eager?” Lance whispered, lips still pressed to Keith’s. Keith kissed him once, twice, three times, soft, wet pecks, before pulling back so he could look at Lance’s flushed face and heavily lidded eyes.  

“For you? Always.”  

“Good, cause I used like half a bottle of lube when I put that plug in. I’m so ready for you.” 

Keith leaned forward to kiss Lance again, unable to get enough of his soft mouth. This time he was the one who kept Lance locked in the kiss, one hand going to the back of Lance’s head to keep him there, his other hand dropping down to grasp his own dick and line it up with Lance’s waiting hole.  

Lance didn’t need any prompting – as soon as he felt Keith’s cock nudging at his entrance he began sinking down. As soon as his tip slipped inside the pair of them groaned, their kiss going deeper and heavier, licking into each other’s mouths as Lance slowly sank down onto Keith’s dick.  

As soon as Lance bottomed out they finally broke apart, Lance’s head dropping to Keith’s shoulder as he shuddered and moaned, feeling so full, and so sensitive after his orgasm a few minutes earlier.  

Keith rubbed a hand up and down Lance’s back, soothing and comforting him as his body got used to the intrusion. He’d used a fairly small plug when prepping, so it was a stretch with Keith inside of him. The slight burn was familiar and addicting, and Lance began to slowly grind his hips back and forth on Keith’s lap.  

“Fuck,” Keith gasped. His head dropped onto the back of the couch as he was teased by the slow grind of Lance’s hips.  

“Feel good?” Lance asked, voice low and breathy.  

“Feels amazing.”  

Lance leaned forward and pecked Keith on the lips, smiling against his mouth and rolling his hips back and forth. His smile expanded into a grin when Keith’s lips parted to let out a pleased groan.  

“As much fun as I’m having,” Keith panted, “we better speed up if we want you to be completely debauched when Shiro gets home.”  

“Fine, ruin my fun,” Lance huffed.  

“Hey this was your plan remember?”  

“But I like teasing you.”  

“We can change the plan you know. If you want me to be the strung out one when Shiro gets home we can do that.”  

Lance mouth quirked as he thought, and Keith had to wonder if Lance was intentionally torturing him by keeping up with his slow, rolling hip movements while he pondered how he wanted the night to go.  

Finally Lance huffed, sounding almost angry when he leaned forward and kissed Keith hard and fierce before pulling back and cupping Keith’s face and looking straight into his eyes.  

“I want you to make a mess of me.” 

Keith grinned. “I can do that. But you teased me and now I’m going to tease you. I want to see you bounce on top of me. Make me cum once and then I’ll pound you into this couch.”  

Lance’s breath hitched and Keith’s eyes snapped to his mouth when he began biting at his lower lip making it red and shiny.  

Lance had to swallow hard a couple times before he could manage to say anything.  

“I can do that,” he said a bit hoarsely.  

Keith kissed him softly then let his hands drift down to hold Lance’s hips. He wanted to feel Lance’s muscle moving under his silky skin as he rode Keith’s dick. “Good, then start bouncing for me.” 

Lance didn’t need to be asked twice. He gripped the back of the couch, one hand on either side of Keith’s head to brace himself, then rose up in one fluid movement, Keith’s cock sliding out of him smooth and slick thanks to all the lube Lance had used to prep himself earlier.  

As soon as it was only the tip of Keith’s dick inside of him, Lance slammed his hips down, ramming Keith back inside his hole to the hilt in that one quick move. The pair of them moaned in unison and Keith’s grip on Lance’s hip tightened. Lance repeated the movement again, a slow slide up then and harsh move down until they were both panting, and then Lance began to bounce in earnest. He rode Keith quick and hard, the sound of his skin hitting Keith’s thighs and their panting moans filling the room. 

“Fuck, Lance. Fuck,” Keith groaned.  

“We are,” Lance teased breathlessly. His skin was slick with sweat from the intensity of his movements. Keith let go of Lance with his left hand so he could deliver a sharp smack to his ass. Lance yelped and his hole clenched around Keith’s dick.  

Keith spanked him again, harder this time. Lance glared down at him with watery eyes and lips parted as he drew in quick breaths, but he didn’t stop or slow down. He continued ramming Keith’s cock in and out of himself, clenching as Keith continued smacking his ass, drive the pair of them close to orgasm faster than either of them expected.  

“Fuck Lance I’m going to cum,” Keith gasped, head thrown back against the back of the couch, looking up at Lance’s flushed as he moved on top of him.  

“Cum for me. Fill me up,” Lance gasped. Keith gripped Lance’s hips again and began using his hips as a handle to control Lance’s movements and intensity, finally slamming his body down and keeping him there as his orgasm tore through him. He yelled his release into the room, body spasming as he shot cum into Lance’s willing hole. 

A wetness soaking through Keith’s shirt told him Lance had cum too, and a moment later Lance was collapsing against him, shivering and panting just as Keith was.  

“My thighs hurt,” Lance grumbled.  

“You run like five miles every morning. Your thighs are fine.”  

“Dick.” 

“Yup that’s what’s currently still inside you.” 

Lance barked a laugh and picked himself up off Keith’s chest to scowl at him playfully. He wiggled his hips and grinned when Keith winced.  

“I love you but you need to give me a second before I'm ready to go again.” 

“Oh would cumming twice in like, ten minutes make you too sensitive? I would have no idea how that feels,” Lance snarked.  

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “You complaining?” 

“No, just hinting you need to get on my level.”  

Lance didn’t even have time to yelp before Keith had him flipped over and pinned face down on the couch. One of Keith’s hands was on the back of Lance’s head, the other twisting his left arm behind his back. Keith’s cock had slipped out during the maneuver, but he was quickly grinding it back against Lance’s ass, and no amount of wiggling on Lance’s part made Keith budge even the slightest bit.  

“Careful what you wish for.” 

Lance made a humming sound that sounded almost purr like. Keith had his head pinned to the side, but Lance still managed to look up out of the corner of his eye and fixed Keith with a smile. 

“Who said this isn’t what I wanted all along?”  

Keith was only surprised for a moment before he released his hold on Lance’s head and arm, then laid on top of him and nibbled on his earlobe. Lance shuddered and released a shaky breath, held completely motionless by Keith’s weight atop him and unable to escape the tickling, oddly arousing nibble attack on his ear.  

“Ready for me to make a mess of you?” Keith finally whispered right into Lance’s ear.  

“How many times do you want me to say I’m ready? I’ve been ready for hours.” 

Keith laughed and lifted his hips, took a moment to line himself up with Lance’s wet, stretched, cum leaking hole, then thrust in with one sharp movement that made Lance cry out.  

He fucked him hard and deep, grinding Lance into the couch and keeping him pinned. After they both came again, Keith had Lance bent over the arm of the couch, then bent him over the back of the couch, switching positions each time. 

When Shiro walked through the door he found Lance on his back, one leg thrown up over the back of the couch, the other hooked over Keith’s shoulder while Keith jackhammered into him.  

Keith noticed Shiro first. He turned his head a grinned, his face flushed with exertion. Both he and Lance had lost all of their clothes over the past forty-five minutes and their bodies glowed with sweat.  

Keith’s pace didn’t falter, but he leaned down, bending Lance nearly in half, and whispered something in Lance’s ear. A moment later Lance’s head turned as well and his glazed, watery eyes managed to find Shiro standing frozen and staring at the scene in front of him.  

Lance cried out and his eyes slipped closed when Keith’s angle changed to nail his prostate. His whole body spasmed and then he was cumming while Keith fucked him through it. Keith followed soon after and buried himself deep in Lance’s ass and released for the fifth time that night.  

As soon as he was done he slipped out and stood up. Lance barely stirred and just lay there, limbs all akimbo, panting and limp while Keith swaggered over to Shiro and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.  

“He’s ready for you now,” Keith murmured against his mouth.  

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh and kiss Keith more firmly before glancing back at Lance. “Ready for me? He looks half dead, what did you do to him?” 

Keith put his hands up in defense. “Hey don’t blame me. This was his idea.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yup. When I got home he was already wearing a plug and all lubed up. I didn’t even need to prep him.” 

“You’ve been at this since you got home?” Shiro asked, glancing at his watch. They all knew each other’s schedules so he knew what time Keith got home.  

“Yup. He wanted me to cum inside him as many times as I could before you got home, then he wanted you to do the same.” 

Keith didn’t miss Shiro’s sharp intake of breath, but he also noticed the way Shiro’s eyebrows quirked down in concern. 

“Did you guys already have dinner?” 

A tired snort of laughter sounded from Lance, but he stayed silent and let Keith keep talking for him.  

“He promised that no matter how tired he is, he’ll eat dinner with us when we’re done.”  

Some of Shiro’s tension eased and he nodded. In the past, before Shiro and Keith knew about Lance’s issues, Lance had used sex and the resulting tiredness as a way to get out of eating meals without arousing suspicion.  

“Good.” Shiro looked back at Keith and smiled. He reached out and hooked a hand around Keith’s neck to pull him forward. They kissed deep and lazy for a few minutes, and while Shiro was already hard within the confines of his jeans, Keith’s dick was way too tired to pay attention. He enjoyed the kiss but he was done with orgasms for the night.  

A few minutes later they pulled apart and smiled at each other, then Shiro was walking towards Lance. Shiro knelt by Lance’s side as Keith wandered into the kitchen to grab a towel to clean himself off.  

“Hey sweetheart,” Shiro murmured, petting through Lance’s sweaty hair. Lance’s eyes stayed closed, but a little smile stretched his lips.  

“Hi handsome.” 

“Listen, I’d love nothing more than to fuck you right now, but you’re looking pretty tired there. I won’t be offended if you don’t want to keep going.” 

Lance’s eyes cracked open and he reached up to run a hand over Shiro’s cheek and cup his face.  

“I want to keep going. I really want you.”  

Shiro bent and kissed Lance’s forehead. “Okay, but you know I’m going to make you eat after.” 

“I know. Keith already made me promise. Please fuck me now?” Lance’s voice became more of a whiny and needy and Shiro’s dick twitched painfully.  

He stood up and tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the side, then paused when he heard a surprised laugh. He turned and saw Keith standing there, a glass of water in his hand, and Shiro’s shirt flung over his face.   

“That’s fucking hilarious,” Lance said, tiredness leaving his voice at the sudden hilarity. All three broke down laughing as Keith swiped the shirt off his face and sat in an armchair near the couch.  

Shiro just grinned sheepishly and resumed undressing. “Sorry, hard to slow down with this waiting for me.” He nodded his head down at Lance’s splayed form. Lance snorted a laugh and went limp on the couch again, but Keith just nodded.  

“Totally get it,” Keith said, sipping his water and alternating his gaze between Shiro undressing and Lance spread eagle on the couch. 

Shiro finished undressing and kicked his pants and boxers away before climbing on the couch and settling between Lance’s legs. He grabbed Lance’s hips and tugged him up so his lower half was settled on Shiro’s thighs.  

Lance whimpered when Shiro pressed two fingers inside of him, then shivered when he felt Keith’s cum leaking out of his reddened hole.  

“Damn Keith,” Shiro said with a whistle. “How many times did you cum inside of him?” 

“Five.” 

“How many times have you cum sweetheart?” Shiro directed the next question at Lance.  

“Six.” That one word trailed off into a gasp when Shiro’s fingers nailed his prostate.  

“Okay well I’m an old man, I can’t manage five orgasms in one night.” 

“Oh please,” Keith scoffed.  

“Don’t care. Just want you inside me,” Lance said.  

Heat pooled in Shiro’s stomach and he drew his fingers out of Lance quickly. He lined his cock up with Lance’s wet hole, then scooted forward to work himself in slowly. Even as stretched and wet as Lance was, Shiro’s cock was a stretch. It always was considering his size. 

“God you’re so wet.” 

“Feel good?” Lance questioned.  

“Yes, you feel amazing sweetheart.”  

Shiro bottomed out with a low moan while Lance mewled and squirmed. He was already so sensitive and the stretch from Shiro’s cock was causing tingles of pain/pleasure to roll up his spine.  

Shiro didn’t began thrusting yet. Instead he bent over and swept some of Lance’s hair out of his face and used his thumb to wipe away tears.  

“You okay?” he asked softly.  

“I’m okay. Promise. You can move.” 

Shiro pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips, then sat back up and grabbed Lance’s legs. He hooked both of them over his shoulders, then he went up farther on his knees and pulled out slowly, then sank back in just as slow. 

Lance bit his lip and whined, “faster.” 

“Nope, pretty sure Keith fucked you like he was trying to break you...” 

“Can’t deny it,” Keith interrupted.  

“So I'm going to take it nice and slow for now.” 

Lance huffed, but his mouth dropped open as he moaned when Shiro rolled his hips and ground his dick into Lance’s ass, pressing into Lance’s prostate before pulling back again.  

He kept up that slow, torturous pace until Lance thought he was going to go crazy. Like this he could feel every inch of Shiro’s dick as it stretched him open, then retreated leaving him feeling strangely empty during that slow slide out.  

It wasn’t long before Lance’s back was arching and he was whining and whimpering, unable to do anything to control the pace with his legs over Shiro’s shoulders and his body bent in half. This was harder on him than if Shiro had just rammed him hard and fast because Shiro was drawing it out. Shiro had the stamina of an Olympian and the patience of saint. He couldn’t cum five times in an hour like Keith, but he could torture Lance like this for an hour without cumming. 

And that thought was a little too much for Lance’s strung out mind to handle. He’d wanted both Shiro and Keith to fuck him senseless, but he’d expected Shiro to be so wildly turned by the sight of him and Keith when he got home that he’d pound Lance fast and hard, cum a couple times, then they could all eat and cuddle and sleep. But if Shiro was in a teasing mood then Lance could be here a lot longer than he’d anticipated. 

Lance inadvertently let out a little sob and Shiro immediately paused. A clink sounded from the over by the arm chair as Keith set his glass of water on their coffee table. Lance could barely blink before Keith was kneeling at by his head and Shiro was lowering Lance’s legs from his shoulders so they could wrap around his waist instead. He didn’t pull out yet, but he’d stopped moving entirely. 

“Lance what's wrong. Does something hurt?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head. Shiro ran his hands up Lance’s waist to soothe him.  

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Do you need us to stop?” he asked softly.  

Lance just shook his head. Shiro continued soothing his hands up Lance’s body while Keith stroked his head.  

“You need to talk to us Lance. Shiro and I won’t be mad no matter what you say.” 

“I’m really sensitive,” Lance whispered.  

“Okay,” Shiro said immediately. “Then we can stop.” 

“No! I don’t want to stop. It’s just... I don’t want to be teased.” 

Understanding hit Shiro and Keith at the same time.  

“Sorry sweetheart I wasn’t trying to tease you. I was going slow cause I thought you were tired.” 

“Okay,” Lance whispered. Keith reached out and gripped Lance’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it and smiling.  

“Ready for Shiro to start moving again?” he asked. Lance nodded.  

Shiro didn’t go slow this time. He pulled out in one quick move, then slammed back inside, jolting Lance’s slick body on the leather couch and making him cry out. Shiro set a punishing pace – his worry for Lance’s body had been what made him go so slow, but now he had no such reservations. He was spurred on by how Keith stayed kneeling beside Lance, holding his hand, periodically leaning down and swallowing Lance’s moans with scalding kisses.  

Shiro’s orgasm came fast and hard, he shouted as it hit him, his body shuddering as he kept fucking into Lance, drawing it out and adding his cum to Keith’s inside Lance’s hole.  

Shiro looked down at Lance who was panting, mouth hanging open, face slack. He hadn’t cum at the same time as Shiro – Lance hadn’t even been hard until halfway through, but after having his prostate rammed so hard Lance’s tired dick had finally taken notice.  

“Got one more in you old man?” Keith teased. Shiro rolled his eyes, and as tired as Lance was he still managed a little smile.  

“I can manage if Lance can,” Shiro said. 

“I think I can manage,” Lance said. His raspy, raw voice belied that just a little, but Shiro didn’t question farther. He pulled out only long enough to roll Lance onto his stomach. He pulled Lance’s hips up and entered him again. 

Keith kept hold of Lance’s hand as he whimpered, continuing his kisses and soft praises while Lance’s body jolted from the violence of Shiro’s thrusts.  

Shiro kept one hand on Lance’s hip, but the other snaked around to circle Lance’s sensitive cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, not pausing as Keith soothed him after his whine of discomfort. After cumming so many times Lance was painfully sensitive, but that didn’t stop his orgasm from brimming as Shiro pounded him.   

“Shiro, Shiro, god I... Shiro...” Lance chanted Shiro’s name like a mantra, crushing Keith’s hand in his grip as his orgasm ripped through him. The pleasure was almost painful and tears sprang to his eyes, his cries going higher and louder as Shiro didn’t slow or stop even as Lance’s orgasm ebbed. He began clawing at the couch, clawing at Keith’s hand, rubbing his face into the cushions, arching and bowing his back, trying to cope with the overwhelming sensations.  

“Just a little more sweetheart,” Shiro panted. Lance nodded, then screamed at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.  

“Don’t mean to rush you babe, but if you don’t cum soon he’s going to pass out,” Keith said coolly.  

“You’re the ones who stirred me up. Lance can stop me any time if he needs.” 

“Just saying,” Keith laughed. He kissed Lance’s head again then looked into his eyes, noting that they didn’t focus on Keith despite being so close. They were distant and glassy, and Keith knew by Lance’s breathing that his consciousness was starting to fade. 

“Stay with us a little longer, the old man will finish soon.” 

Shiro gave a disgruntled huff, but being unable to take out his ire on Keith right at that moment, he instead increased his pace until finally his orgasm crested and he was releasing in Lance again with a low groan.  

He pulled out to spend the rest of his release over Lance’s back and ass, then finally let go of his body and let Lance fall limp on the couch.  

“He out?” Shiro panted. Keith nodded and brushed tears off of Lance’s cheeks, made sure his breathing was steady and even, then looked up at Shiro with a chagrined smile.  

“Yup.” 

“Your fault. Seriously how did you even manage to cum five times in an hour?” 

“Determination. But I don’t want anyone to touch my dick for the next like, three days.”  

“I don’t think Lance will even be walking for three days so I think your ass is safe,” Shiro chuckled. He looked down at Lance’s limp form, then reached down and spread his ass cheeks apart. Lance’s hole was gaping and a steady stream of cum trickled out. He heard a shutter click and looked over to see Keith with his phone, taking a picture of the tantalizing sight of Lance’s gaping, cum filled hole.  

“Keith...” Shiro sighed.  

“What?!? I’ll delete it if he asks me to.” 

“Okay but if he doesn’t ask you to delete it, send me a copy.” 

Keith winked at him, set his phone back on the table, then stood up, groaning as his knees popped.  

“I’m gonna shower before you guys then clean up the couch and heat up dinner. Wanna wake him up then help him shower? 

“Sounds good.” Shiro rolled Lance onto his back then picked him up, cradling him carefully against his chest. Keith looked down at the mess of cum and lube on the couch and laughed.  

“Glad we opted for a leather couch.” 

When he got no response, he looked over and saw Shiro smiling tenderly down at the unconscious Lance in his arms.  

“What’s put that sappy look on your face?” Keith asked, but his tone was soft and adoring. He really loved his boyfriends, and he loved seeing that look on Shiro’s face regardless of if it was aimed at him or Lance.  

“He’s noticeably heavier now,” Shiro said, voice almost a whisper. Something sad crossed his face soon after, his expression pained as he kept drinking in Lance’s every detail. Keith stepped up and leaned over Lance’s body to place a loving little kiss on Shiro’s lips.  

“Hey, he’s okay. He’s better now.” 

“We shouldn’t be this hard on his body. He’s still not as healthy as he should be.” 

Keith scoffed. “Lance wanted this, Shiro. He asked us for it, and we both know that Lance pretty much always gets what he wants cause we’re both way too soft when it comes to him. Lance and I talked a bit before we had sex tonight. He doesn’t want us to feel guilty for not noticing something was wrong, and he doesn’t want us to be stressed because of him. So, wake him up, take a shower, and bask in the afterglow for a bit.  

Shiro huffed then gave Keith as kiss. “Yes sir,” he teased.  

Keith rolled his eyes and walked with Shiro into the bedroom. Keith laid a clean towel on the bed before walking straight into the attached bathroom. Shiro wrapped Lance in the towel then sat on the bed with him cradled in his lap and began trying to wake him up.  

He started with kissing Lance’s face, running a hand through his hair, patting his face, and calling his name. It took around ten minutes before Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and he began to stir. Keith walked out of the bathroom just as he was waking up, stooped down to kiss Lance and Shiro’s cheek, then walked out to the kitchen. 

This kiss from Keith is what had Lance’s eyes cracking open a few moments later.  As soon as he saw Shiro he smiled and his briefly tense body relaxed back into Shiro’s chest.  

“Hey big guy,” he rasped.  

“Hey sweetheart, welcome back. You passed out for a bit.” 

Lance’s eyes drifted closed again and he nodded. “Figured that would happen.” 

“We had fun, but let’s not make that a habit. It’s hard on your body.” 

“Worrywart.” 

“Yup. How ya feeling?” 

“Sleepy. Sensitive. Sore. Pretty floaty.” 

“I’m not surprised. Let's go shower before we eat yeah? 

“Where’s Keith?” 

“Preparing dinner, why? If you want him here I can call him in.” 

“I’m okay,” Lance said. Shiro nodded then stood with Lance in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Keith had left the water on so it was already hot and steamy in the bathroom. Shiro managed to get the towel off of Lance’s before stepping through the glass door of the shower and setting Lance on the bench seat inside. 

“Can you sit up on your own? I’m going to wash up real quick then help you.” 

“I’m good,” Lance muttered.  

Shiro set him down and showered quickly, glancing every few seconds at Lance to make sure he was still awake. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Lance managed to stay conscious, if only because he didn’t want to miss the sight of Shiro’s muscled, wonderful body all wet and steamy and lathered in soap.  

“You have a great ass,” Lance murmured.  

Shiro laughed warmly. “Thanks, so do you.” 

“Probably not anymore. I think you and Keith pounded my ass flat.” 

Shiro ‘hmmm’d’ and washed the rest of the soap from his body, then turned and hefted Lance up by the armpits. Once Lance was on his feet, albeit very shakily, Shiro kept one arm wrapped around his torso while the other drifted down to grab a handful of Lance’s plump asscheek and squeeze.  

“I think your ass is fine,” Shiro whispered in his ear.  

Lance shivered. “Tease,” he griped.  

“We’re all teases in this relationship. Think you can stand on your own so I can clean you out?” Shiro asked.  

“Might need something to hold onto.” 

Shiro nodded and flipped Lance around, pressing him close to the wall and directing his hand to hold onto the metal rail next to the shower bench.  

Shiro let go of Lance carefully, then grabbed some private-area friendly soap when he was satisfied Lance wouldn’t fall down. It was a struggle for Lance to stay upright considering his legs felt like jelly and he was shaking like a leaf, but he made a valiant effort.  

Shiro was quick and clinical as he cleaned the cum out of Lance’s body, soothing him with kisses when Lance whimpered at the intrusion on his abused hole. But it was over quick and Shiro didn’t waste time helping Lance wash his hair, face, and body, before bustling him out of the bathroom. He made Lance lie face down on the bed so he could spread ointment in and around his red, puffy hole, then bundled him into soft silk pajamas and made him sit up. If Lance kept laying down while Shiro got dressed he’d fall right asleep, so he gave him stern instructions to stay upright before towel drying his hair and donning some sweats and a loose tshirt.  

Even sitting up Lance was practically asleep once Shiro was dressed, and Shiro had to pause for a minute just to drink in the sight of his sleepy, fucked out boyfriend.  

“Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?”  

“My legs feel like noodles,” Lance mumbled, visibly fighting to keep his eyes open.  

Shiro laughed and scooped him into his arms again and carried him back to the living room. The couch was clean and smelled like leather cleaner, so Shiro plopped Lance down onto it and walked into the kitchen. Keith was dressed similar to Shiro in soft gray sweatpants and a black tee. He was already plating the food when Shiro walked in, and handed him a plate with a slightly smaller portion than the other two.  

Together they walked back out and found Lance already dozing on the couch, wrapped in a blanket he’d managed to pull off on of the armchairs.  

Keith laughed and set his two plates on the coffee table before sitting next to Lance and shaking him.  

“Eat first, then nap,” Keith said. Lance grumbled, but opened his eyes begrudgingly. Shiro sat down on his other side and held out the plate he carried. Lance untagled his arms from the blanket and took it – he sluggishly began to shovel the curry and rice into his mouth as Shiro and Keith took their own plates. Shiro began eating immediately, but Keith waited, gabbing the remote and turning Netflix on. He picked a random movie on their list, then finally began eating.  

Lance was nearly snoring into his curry, but somehow he managed to clear the plate and set it on the table before slumping into Keith.  

“Wait, drink some water first,” Shiro said. He set his plate down so he could dash into the kitchen and fill a glass before heading back out and handing the cup to Lance and settling back into his side.  

Lance didn’t argue; He downed the glass of water and set it down next to his empty plate. Finally he looked pitifully at Keith and Shiro, eyes only half open and his whole form wobbly and droopy.  

“Okay okay, you can sleep now if you want,” Shiro said. Lance immediately collapsed half on top of Keith who by some miracle manage to get his plate out of the way and not spill any curry as he suddenly had a lap full of tired Lance.  

Both he and Shiro laughed then finished their food in silence. Shiro took Keith’s plate, grabbed Lance’s and the empty glass and brought them all into the kitchen. He rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher before walking back out. He sat and helped arrange Lance into a more comfortable position spread out across both their laps. Lance didn’t so much as stir while his boyfriends manhandled him, he only snuggled closer to them and sighed in his sleep.  

Keith and Shiro exchanged a look, love and adoration swelling in their hearts as they looked at each other and down at the sleeping Lance. None of them were perfect, they all had issues, but damned if they didn’t love each other more than anything else in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming in a week or so!

**Author's Note:**

> Daily prompts are subject to change. Make sure to read the warnings at the start of each chapter! If you want to suggest a pairing or scenario, drop me a message on Tumblr: https://celty-writes.tumblr.com
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** Some chapters will have little to no leadup, most of them will jump write into the sexy stuff. That means for certain chapters where there are planned, consensual scenes between the characters, you won't read about the prior negotiation involved. However, **if a chapter involves a planned scene and aftercare, Lance will always have safe words and signals available.** The safe words might not be mentioned, but they are there. Additionally, not all chapters will have healthy/safe bondage practices. These stories are fiction and should not be emulated. 
> 
> **If there is a hardcore scene with no safe words available for Lance, it will be tagged in the chapter summary appropriately as "no safewords"!**
> 
> This is why it's really important for you to read the chapter tags/trigger warnings before reading. If something makes you uncomfortable or will trigger you, please don't read it. I tag each chapter extensively for that reason.


End file.
